


El renacimiento de un Guardián

by TpringMorzz



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpringMorzz/pseuds/TpringMorzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por una misión especial de Destino y Fortuna, Jack Frost ha reencarnado en el siglo 23, sus poderes y recuerdos han quedado dormidos en lo más profundo de su mente y su cuerpo. Pero algo que no esperaban ha provocado que ambas vidas se conviertan en una; ¿podrá manejar el ser un guardián de la infancia y el capitán más joven de la Flota Estelar? Spirk JimxSpock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los designios de Destino y Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rise of the guardians, Star Trek, Personajes, nombres, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños: William Joyce, Dreamworks, Gene Roddenberry, Paramount y J.J. Abrams respectivamente.
> 
> Un agradecimiento a Kyuubinokitsune por permitirme usar su idea. También un agradecimiento a mis betas, Haoyoh Asakura y FantasmaAlineal.
> 
> En la película, Norte habla con un acento muy marcado, por lo que he escrito así sus diálogos; también conservé los apodos en inglés del hada (Tooth) y del Conejo (Bunny), pero no el de Sandman ha quien le he dejado el de Meme como aparece en la versión doblada.

Capítulo I

Era mediado de junio y aun así la actividad en Santoff Claussen, el gran palacio en el polo norte, no paraba. Los yetis iban por todo el taller recreando los nuevos diseños que el amo del lugar había tallado en hielo; muñecas que cantaban, reían, lloraban o hablaban, enormes palacios para princesas de cuentos de hadas, bicicletas que no sólo podían andar sobre tierra, sino también por aire y naves espaciales que, manipuladas por un control remoto, emulaban tan bien a las verdaderas que ya sólo les faltaba poder disparar phasers y salir de la tierra.

Norte, al que miles de niños en el mundo entero y fuera de este conocían como Santa Claus, supervisaba alegremente el trabajo de sus obreros, seguro de que aquel embarque estaría listo para la fecha indicada. Una de aquellas naves recién terminada pasó frente a él en su vuelo de prueba, oscilando torpemente de arriba a abajo hasta que por fin logró enderezarse como era debido y enfiló con rumbo hacia el techo abovedado, bajando de nuevo casi al ras del piso, paseándose y golpeando los tobillos de los que ahí se encontraban presentes. Al verla atravesar el taller, esquivando las cabezas de los yetis y escapando de los pequeños elfos que trataban de atraparla sin éxito, Norte sonrió con nostalgia y orgullo.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Nicolás San Norte que aquellas pequeñas primeras naves que diseñó hacía ya tantos años atrás, como otra novedad para los niños, pronto tendrían émulos a gran escala que podrían surcar el espacio con seres vivos en su interior? Jamás imaginó que dejarle aquel juguete al pequeño Zefram Cochrane le inspiraría, para cuando fuese adulto, a trabajar de modo que inventara aquel motor que permitiera el gran milagro, lo que la humanidad siempre deseó…

Viajar por el espacio.

Y sin embargo así había sido y el nombre de Zefram Cochrane pasó a la historia del mundo y del espacio exterior como el del primer humano en atravesar la galaxia en una nave con motor warp; siendo contactado por una nave vulcana y logrando así que la gente de la tierra descubriera por fin que no se hallaban solos en el universo, que habían más planetas poblados fuera de esta galaxia, en confines que jamás habrían osado imaginar, con razas y culturas tan diferentes a la suya y a la vez tan similares.

Eso era algo que enorgullecía a Norte, pues indirectamente él había tenido que ver con aquella evolución de la raza humana; y sí, hay que admitirlo, siempre que se daban de nueva cuenta aquellas viejas discusiones entre él y E. Aster Bunnymund sobre cuál fiesta era más importante, pascua o navidad, el viejo ex bandolero se henchía de orgullo al sacar "la carta Cochrane" (como a Jack le había dado por llamar a aquella anécdota), diciendo que gracias a eso la humanidad había dado un gran paso y que si no fuera por la navidad, este no habría ocurrido, razón por la cual su festividad era la más importante.

Cómo odiaba Bunny la famosa "Carta Cochrane".

Sin embargo, admitía que el viejo espadachín tenía un punto a su favor en ello, ya que aquel paso dado por Zefram Cochrane había sido grande para todos; pues con la asesoría de los vulcanos, los humanos se adentraron en ese universo infinito y desconocido, entablando relaciones con razas diferentes; algunas bélicas y orgullosas que veían en esta especie una oportunidad de conquistar y oprimir un horizonte nuevo; otras, pacíficas y amigables que se hallaban encantadas de estrechar lazos y lograr un intercambio cultural con aquellos que se aventuraban por primera vez más allá de su propia galaxia. De este modo, con el paso del tiempo y el progreso de aquellas incursiones y contactos; tras la exploración y los constantes e inevitables encuentros, los mundos que parecían lejanos, extraños e incomprensibles llegaron poco a poco a unirse aún más, intercambiando conocimientos, costumbres y relaciones.

Desgraciadamente aquello no fue tan sencillo y muchos tuvieron que sufrir en el proceso; la raza humana se vio de repente como un nuevo blanco y a la vez, quedó en medio de conflictos más antiguos que su propio mundo y que amenazaban con arrastrarlos al caos. Fueron años de luchas aparentemente interminables, tanto en el campo de batalla como en las mesas de negociaciones diplomáticas, dónde, pese a los esfuerzos, parecía que nada podría otorgar la tan anhelada solución que brindase la paz tan necesaria para todos aquellos planetas.

Sin embargo y tras mucho trabajo, los esfuerzos por parte de humanos, vulcanos, y otras dos razas inmersas en el conflicto, los tellaritas y los andorianos, derivó en el principio de una solución pacífica que, con el paso del tiempo, llevó a más de ciento cincuenta planetas a lo largo de ocho mil años luz de distancia, a unirse bajo el manto de lo que llamaron la "Federación Unida de Planetas", de modo que todas (o la mayoría de) las especies en aquel infinito universo pudieran convivir en armonía y paz.

Y con la creación de la Federación se dio otro nuevo paso: la colonización del espacio. Cientos de familias emigraron de la tierra para instalarse en las colonias erigidas ya fuera en bases espaciales; en planetas recién descubiertos y habitables o incluso en pequeñas comunidades instaladas en planetas miembros de la federación, creándose con todo esto una macro-cultura que se extendió a lo largo de varias galaxias y en la que las costumbres, historias y celebraciones terrícolas fueron muy bien recibidas.  
Fue entonces cuando ocurrió un extraño fenómeno en el salón del globo en Santoff Claussen, pues ahí donde Norte tenía aquella enorme réplica de la tierra (cuyos habitantes, después de la fundación de la federación fueron conocidos como "terranos"), y en la cual todas las luces que representaban a los niños que creían, brillaban a lo largo y ancho de toda su superficie; empezaron a aparecer por encima de este, flotando en el vacío, otras pequeñas luces las cuales fueron rodeadas por otros globos de colores diversos. Los cinco guardianes observaron aquel suceso con extrañeza, pero comprendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba. Aquellas luces representaban a los niños que habían salido de la tierra a lado de sus familias para iniciar esa nueva vida en los distintos nuevos mundos recién encontrados y esos globos representaban sus nuevos hogares. Desde entonces aquel lugar fue conocido como el "Salón Universal" o por lo menos así había comenzado a llamarlo Norte, consciente, a lo igual que el resto de sus amigos, de que su trabajo ahora no sólo comprendía el que normalmente hacían en casa, sino que debían extenderse más allá de esta y alcanzar a aquellos pequeños que se hallaban fuera y que aún tenían fe.

Nuevamente la intervención de Norte fue la que logró el milagro, pues si alguien podía encontrar la forma de llegar hasta los niños era precisamente él. El ex bandolero se dedicó de lleno a mejorar las esferas de nieve que abrían aquellos portales mágicos, los cuales permitían trasladarse de un punto de la tierra a otro, ayudándole en su labor de una sola noche de repartir los regalos de navidad. Si encontraba la manera, quizá los portales no se limitarían sólo a abrir portales en la tierra, sino también desde ésta a algún otro punto en el espacio, entre planetas, entre colonias, logrando así trasladarse a aquellos lugares en que los niños aún les esperaban.

Era una ardua tarea, nada sencilla y por lo tanto no fácil de lograr, requeriría tiempo y dedicación; es obvio que la segunda la tenía plenamente, no existía hombre más atento y dedicado que Nicolás San Norte cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber; pero por desgracia lo primero no lo tenían, tiempo, y menos cuando uno de los yetis dio la noticia a su amo de que algo merodeaba en los globos del salón universal. El viejo espadachín, alarmado, acudió de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba, descubriendo con horror que una terrible sombra parecía saltar de un planeta a otro con malsana alegría.

Aquella era la sombra de Pitch Black.

Cómo era de esperarse, aquellos pequeños niños, a la par de sus sueños y esperanzas no podían evitar llevar con ellos también el miedo, después de todo habían debido abandonar todo lo que conocían en la tierra para internarse en otro mundo e iniciar una nueva vida en él; y aunque eso a la mayoría les llenaba de entusiasmo, era lógico que también les hacía sentir atemorizados.  
Y Pitch Black, El "Boogieman" o el "Coco", según como le conocieran, sólo precisaba del miedo para trasladarse a través de la distancia y aparecer en alguna habitación fría y gris de algún bunker de colonos o una nave tripulada y alimentarse con ese temor que era un deleite para él, en especial porque los niños se hallaban indefensos sin los guardianes ahí para protegerlos. Poco a poco, el Rey Pesadilla se hacía de un banquete que le hacía fuerte sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Ante tal amenaza, la determinación de Norte se redobló. Se encerró en la oficina de su taller en Santoff Claussen, dando la estricta orden a los yetis de "¡No estoy parra nadie!" y volcándose por completo a su labor. El pobre juguetero se frustraba ante cada intento fallido, por lo que se obstinaba en no salir de su despacho ni siquiera para comer y en no permitir que nadie entrara, ni siquiera los duendes para llevarle el platón con galletas que acostumbraba ordenar mientras trabajaba. No aceptaba visitas ni admitía distracciones que lo alejarán de su propósito. Aquello provocaba que el resto de los guardianes se preocuparan mucho por su compañero. Comprendían perfectamente lo que motivaba a Norte a trabajar sin descanso y deseaban de todo corazón que diera pronto con la tan ansiada y necesitada respuesta, pero temían que aquel extenuante ritmo de trabajo provocara en el viejo Nicolás algún problema grave de salud, y el que no pudieran ayudarle les frustraba y angustiaba aún más, al grado que Incluso habían fijado un plazo, si en un día más el amo de Santoff Claussen no daba señales de vida, Bunnymund tiraría la puerta de una patada o Jack abriría la ventana de la oficina con toda la fuerza del viento del norte.

Por suerte no hubo necesidad de tales métodos, pues justamente la noche previa al plazo dado por los demás guardianes, Norte salió del despacho. Sus amigos se hallaban sentados frente a éste, dormitando recargados contra las paredes, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y se espabilaron casi de inmediato, girándose a mirarlo con una mezcla de alivio y expectación. A pesar de estar realmente demacrado e incluso algo delgado de la última vez que lo vieron (incluso se notaban las noches en vela en aquellas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos) y pese al desorden que presentaba su cabello y su barba, normalmente bien peinados y arreglados, el rostro del juguetero delataba la gran felicidad del deber cumplido. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se hallaba en sus labios. Aquella felicidad que manaba el señor de Santoff Claussen era contagiosa, pues la preocupación se esfumó de repente de los corazones de los guardianes, que comenzaron a reír junto con Norte, quien llevaba en la mano una de sus esferas de nieve como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

Sí, Nicolás San Norte lo había hecho otra vez, había dado con la clave para llegar a donde aquellos niños les necesitaban. Una de las razones por las que la magia de los portales funcionaba en la tierra, era porque el poder de los mismos se alimentaba de la fe de los creyentes. Mientras hubiese un sólo niño que creyera en los guardianes, las esferas podrían ubicarlo y abrir aquel pasadizo que les haría llegar a él. Basado en esto, Norte logró que las esferas ubicaran los lugares donde había niños en el espacio, logrando que aquellas imágenes se plasmaran en el interior del redondo cristal. Mientras las luces siguieran encendidas para ellos sería fácil aparecer donde les necesitaban. Y aunque aquellas luces titilaban, con el riesgo de no encenderse del todo o de apagarse de nuevo, aún se hallaban ahí y eso bastaba para comenzar el viaje. Norte agitó la esfera y pronto el portal se abrió, permitiendo a los guardianes abandonar la tierra por primera vez para internase en los confines del universo y enfrentar de nuevo a Pitch Black.

El Rey Pesadilla no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente; había dado con un banquete que le permitiría instaurar aquello que en la tierra se le había negado cientos de veces: un reino de terror eterno. Pero tal y como había ocurrido en aquella primera misión en la que Jack había sido convocado como guardián, su presencia en aquellos lejanos lugares hizo que los niños redoblaran su fe, y no sólo eso, sino que los niños nativos de esos planetas también comenzaron a creer en ellos, de modo que los cinco guardianes de la infancia lograron que el Rey Pesadilla retrocediera de nuevo, debilitado, logrando otra vez mantenerlo a raya.

Aunque obviamente destruirlo no era posible, pues el mismo Pitch había dicho una vez y con toda razón; siempre existiría el miedo, era algo ineludible, parte de la naturaleza no sólo humana, sino también de otras razas y especies y siempre estaría ahí, acechando, esperando el momento oportuno para volver a resurgir con más fuerza que antes.

Pero igual que aquella vez, los cinco guardianes estaban conscientes de algo, mientras un sólo niño creyera, ellos estarían ahí para protegerlos. Al volver a la tierra, Norte reprodujo nuevas esferas de nieve y las repartió entre sus compañeros para que pudieran llevar a cabo su misión en todos los confines del espacio (aunque a Bunny no le gustara viajar por aquellos portales), y tras eso, se redactó de nuevo el "Juramento del Guardián" el cual todos repitieron de nuevo como lo hicieran en su primer día, con la diferencia de que la línea que pedía "proteger a todos los niños del mundo", se había cambiado por "todos los niños del universo, porque ellos son todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos y lo que seremos". Los cinco guardianes refrendaron su juramento, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de cumplir cabalmente con él.

Satisfecho de ver que más de la mitad de la producción de regalos para la próxima navidad estaba hecha, Norte se dirigió hacia su oficina. Desde hace días rondaba en su mente la idea de un nuevo diseño que bien podría gustar a niños y niñas por igual y quería plasmarlo en el hielo lo más pronto posible; si se daba prisa, quizá aquello podría formar parte de las novedades navideñas que llevaría a Betazed ese año.

Justo atravesaba frente al salón universal cuando algo llamó su atención. El tragaluz que se hallaba en la parte superior del domo en aquel recinto se encontraba abierto y un rayo lunar entraba a través de él, iluminando débilmente el lugar.  
— ¡Manny! —Soltó Norte con una gran sonrisa y abriendo enormemente los ojos llenos de alegría al descubrir la visita de su viejo y gran amigo. El ex bandolero se adentró en el salón universal. — ¡Que gusto verrte! ¿Qué te trrae porr acá?

Sin embargo el ánimo de Norte se ensombreció un poco al ver bien a su amigo; su luz parecía muy apagada. El amo de Santoff Claussen levantó la cabeza para mirar mejor a la luna; esta no lucía tan brillante como cuando solía visitarlos o hablarles; se presentaba deslucida, como si una pena muy grande la embargara y la tristeza se hubiese transformado en una enorme nube negra que le enturbiara, opacando así su brillo acostumbrado. Preocupado, Norte se acercó aún más, quedando casi debajo de aquel tragaluz para poder hablar mejor con el viejo Zar.

—Muy bien, amigo mío, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Habían pasado ya casi doscientos veintitrés años desde que Jack Frost fuese elegido como un guardián y desde ese día, aquel grupo de amigos pasó a ser más que sólo eso, más que un equipo que protegía los sueños y esperanzas de los niños. Los guardianes elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna se convirtieron en una familia.

Obviamente no había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, pero habían tenido un buen inicio después de haber derrotado a Pitch todos juntos en aquella primera misión, cuando el Rey Pesadilla consiguió manipular la arena de los sueños de Sandman usándola para su beneficio, había robado los dientes del palacio de las hadas y casi lograba que los niños del mundo dejaran totalmente de creer.

En aquel momento en el que se habían unido por un bien en común, cuando Jack encontró su centro y lograron todos compenetrarse como un verdadero equipo, las diferencias quedaron de lado y los viejos rencores olvidados. Hasta Bunny había optado por fin de ya no alegar más por la tormenta de nieve que arruinó la pascua del sesenta y ocho, y Jack había prometido no volver a crear una gran helada en la festividad del buen conejo, aunque algo en su pícara sonrisa no inspiraba mucha confianza de que fuera a cumplir cabalmente su promesa.

Sin embargo, tras esa primera misión, tras ese primer paso, todos los guardianes sin excepción se dieron cuenta de que ahora no sólo los unía el bienestar de los niños, además de eso y su larga amistad de siglos, había otro factor que los unía a todos como una sola comunidad.

Jack Frost.

El niño eterno, el más joven de los guardianes, había entrado en la vida de las grandes leyendas con el mismo ímpetu y fuerza que solía plasmar en sus tormentas más potentes y feroces. Una bocanada de aire fresco que se infiltraba en los resquicios de sus muy restringidas rutinas, la cual lograba sacarles varias sonrisas o, en el caso de Bunnymund, le hacía sentir deseos de jalarse las orejas, arrancarse el pelo o bien, de atrapar al travieso espíritu invernal, colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una merecida tunda cada que le jugaba una broma pesada, lo cual, siendo Bunny tan temperamental (cosa que lo convertía en el blanco favorito de Jack), solía ocurrir frecuentemente.

Sin embargo, todos sin excepción (incluido Bunny aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente) adoraban a su pequeño, entrometido y bromista espíritu del invierno. Si bien antes convivían lo más a menudo que el trabajo se los permitía, ahora que Jack se hallaba con ellos aquellas convivencias se habían vuelto aún más frecuentes. Por una parte, deseaban compensar al muchacho por esos trescientos años de soledad que había sufrido desde su transformación en Jack Frost hasta el momento de convertirse en guardián, pero en especial, el niño les provocaba a todos sentimientos de amor y dulzura que hacía que volcaran en él lo mejor de ellos. No deseaban dejarle solo por más tiempo, por lo que siempre procuraban acompañarle o visitarlo, dándole carta abierta a devolverles la visita cuando él quisiera, logrando así que si bien antes se veían entre ellos de vez en cuando, ahora prácticamente no hubiese día en que no se reunieran. Ya fuera que Norte visitara a Tooth al palacio de los dientes, o Jack acompañara a Meme en sus trabajos nocturnos, o que Bunny se instalara en Santoff Claussen de vez en cuando a discutir ideas de diseños y colores con el viejo espadachín, las cuales, de una forma u otra, se desvirtuaban llevando la conversación a la acostumbrada cantaleta de: "navidad es más importante que la pascua".

Aquella convivencia estrechaba los lazos de los guardianes día con día, de modo que prácticamente se reunían en Santoff Claussen una o dos veces a la semana para cenar juntos; las noches de navidad esperaban a que Norte terminara su trabajo para celebrar la festividad e incluso el ex bandolero había remodelado algunas habitaciones de las tantas que habían en su vasto palacio, otorgándolas a sus compañeros, a su familia, de modo que pudieran pasar la noche en el polo cuando lo desearan. De más está decir que el que se quedaba casi todas las noches en aquel lugar era Jack.

El muchacho que antes solía vivir eternamente en soledad, apartado del mundo y sin ser visto ni oído por nadie, adoraba el hecho de ahora pertenecer a algo, a un grupo, de tener amigos que no lo consideraban una molestia como la mayoría solía expresarse de él, sino que le veían como el más noble de los elegidos por Manny; como alguien digno de confianza y de ser llamado "de la familia", como Norte lo había calificado mil y un veces.

El espíritu invernal además de dedicarse a su trabajo de hacer felices a los niños con sus días nevados y su diversión en la nieve, también solía echar una mano a Norte cargando el trineo junto con los yetis o a ayudándole a dejar obsequios cuando se le juntaban las fechas en distintos planetas; ayudaba a Bunny de vez en cuando a pintar los huevos para la pascua, tanto por el exceso de trabajo que significaba el que ahora en más galaxias se celebrara la llegada de sus respectivas primaveras, como también por castigo por alguna mala pasada hecha al conejo. También solía acompañar a las hadas a recoger dientes cuando necesitaban una mano extra, o acompañaba a Meme a repartir sueños, pues le encantaba divertirse con las formas que la arena mágica tomaba antes de llegar con su respectivo dueño. Era habitual que alguno de los guardianes fuera acompañado por el chico albino, o bien, que este fuera acompañado por alguno de ellos cuando el invierno se acercaba a alguna parte y era su responsabilidad el cubrirlo todo con el hermoso y blanco manto invernal.

Por ende, no era de extrañar que aquella noche los cuatro guardianes se hubiesen reunido en Santoff Claussen, esperando al dueño de casa para pasar la velada juntos como acostumbraban a hacer, cómodamente instalados en la sala de estar. Mientras esperaban, Tooth daba algunas instrucciones a sus pequeñas hadas, indicándoles algunos lugares a los cuales deberían ir para recoger piezas dentales nuevas, Meme dormitaba en un rincón, flotando por encima de la duela cerca de la chimenea, mientras que Bunny le mostraba a Jack, sentados lejos del fuego pues el chico no toleraba estar cerca de éste, el nuevo diseño que había plasmado en uno de los huevos para la próxima pascua en el planeta Caita.

— ¡Oh, Norte, ya estás aquí! —Exclamó Tooth alegremente cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo acercándose al salón. Levantó la mirada para verlo; sin embargo la emoción en su voz y en su rostro se trastocó convirtiéndose en preocupación al ver la cara del dueño de Santoff Claussen. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ante esto los demás guardianes miraron a Norte. El hombre se veía realmente apesadumbrado, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que la navidad se cancelaba ese año, o peor aún, como si las luces de todos los globos del salón universal se hubiesen apagado de repente y al mismo tiempo. La alegría tan natural y siempre presente en el semblante del espadachín parecía haberse esfumado por completo, dejando en su lugar un halo de dolor y tristeza que ni siquiera parecía querer ocultar. Sus ojos estaban apagados, faltos de aquel brillo que en él era tan común, la línea de sus labios dibujaba una mueca muy extraña, que se dividía entre dolor, decepción, desesperación y frustración entre mezcladas. Miró a sus compañeros. Los cuatro se habían acercado, colocándose alrededor suyo. En sus rostros se podía ver la angustia que su expresión les provocaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre compañero? ¿Problemas? ¿Es Pitch? — Inquirió el conejo, no sólo preocupado, sino también dispuesto a tomar sus bumerangs y salir a combate si era necesario; la resolución de los guerreros Pookas era algo que a Norte jamás dejaría de impresionarle.

—No, amigo mío... Ojalá fuerra Pitch, en cualquierr caso, él serría un prroblema más sencillo de solucionarr que este.  
¿Tan malo es? Preguntó Meme formando dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza. El viejo Norte sólo pudo asentir.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Dinos qué es lo que pasa, seguro lo solucionaremos.

Norte cerró los ojos con dolor al oír esas palabras, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un certero y doloroso golpe en su estómago o bien le hubiese enterrado un puñal directamente en el corazón, pues quien había hablado era Jack... precisamente Jack. Los otros al notar la reacción de su amigo se alarmaron y se acercaron solícitos, temiendo que el viejo ex bandolero estuviera enfermo y precisara de su ayuda, pero Norte pronto negó con la cabeza y con una de sus manos, haciéndoles ver que se encontraba bien, prescindiendo de su intervención. El gran hombre cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con los rostros angustiados de sus compañeros que se hallaban a la expectativa, esperando a escuchar cuales eran los problemas que le aquejaban.

—Porr favorr, tomen asiento amigos míos, tengo que decirrles algunas cosas y serrá mejorr si nos ponemos lo más cómodos posible. — Les instó el amo de Santoff Claussen, poniendo el ejemplo al sentarse en un sillón individual que dominaba la sala de estar desde un rincón cerca de la chimenea. Tooth y Meme se sentaron en un sofá grande ubicado a la izquierda del sillón de Norte; Bunny y Jack se sentaron en otro, alejado del fuego, pero dentro del semi círculo que formaban los muebles de la sala.  
Norte volvió a jalar aire, tratando a la vez de llenarse del valor que necesitaba para relatar lo que tenía que decir. Los demás le miraban aún expectantes, aquel halo de misterio sólo conseguía ponerles los nervios de punta.

-¿Y bien? — Le apuró Bunny con cierta impaciencia; si había una mala noticia prefería recibirla de una buena vez.

—Manny ha venido a verrme... hace cosa de unos minutos.

— ¿Y qué era lo que quería? — Preguntó Toothiana con cierto miedo, debía ser algo realmente malo lo que el Zar lunar le había dicho al buen San Norte para ponerlo así.

—Verrán... hace poco tuvo una reunión en los salones del tiempo, fue citado ahí porr Destino y Forrtuna.

¿Destino y fortuna? ¿Los salones del tiempo? Aquellas cosas no eran nuevas para los otros, pero sí para Jack Frost, que no sabía que existiera ese lugar ni tampoco que aquellos designios que los humanos solían citar como responsables de sus aciertos o desaciertos en la vida fueran reales... pero bueno, no era él precisamente el más indicado para decir que era real o no. Sentía deseos de preguntar más acerca de aquellas cosas nuevas para él, sin embargo, al notar la seriedad que sus amigos presentaban en sus rostros ante la mención de dichos entes, prefirió guardar silencio y dejar que Norte terminara su relato; quizá al final hubiese oportunidad para hacer todas aquellas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo? —Preguntó Bunnymund, que no gustaba mucho de aquel par de figuras ancestrales; las respetaba en lo que cabe, pero no le agradaba su trabajo ni la forma de hacer las cosas; a veces consideraba que tanto los humanos como los espíritus estaban mejor sin sus intervenciones, ya que sólo ellos debían ser quienes decidieran sus caminos en la vida sin necesidad de los designios de aquellas viejas potestades.

—Querrían hablarrle... inforrmarrle... que había cometido un errorr hace algunos años.

— ¿Un error, el hombre de la luna? —Soltó Tooth sin comprender aún a que iba todo eso y por qué los implicaba a ellos.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Intervino de nuevo Aster, poniendo en palabras aquello que el hada no se atrevía a preguntar.

Norte suspiró de nuevo, cosa que ya estaba exasperando al buen conejo de pascua, y miró de nuevo a sus compañeros.

—Manny crreó un espírritu hace muchos años eligiéndolo porr su valentía, su corraje y su amorr desinterresado porr otrros; esos y otrros atrributos le emocionarron en aquel momento y no le dejó verr que ese espírritu llevaba consigo las marrcas de Destino y Forrtuna, quienes lo habían rreserrvado parra asignarrle en lo futurro una misión especial.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Insistió Bunny; cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en el respaldo del gran sofá, miró a su compañero, algo exasperado. No sabía a qué pretendía llegar con toda aquella historia.

— ¿Acaso quieren que lo busquemos? ¿Se ha salido de control y está haciendo daño? ¿A qué viene todo esto, Norte? —Interrumpió ahora Toothiana algo desconcertada. Meme y Jack miraban al viejo Nicolás, en espera de escuchar el final de su historia o las respuestas a las preguntas de sus amigos.

—Dicen que los vacíos que dejó ese espírritu, es decirr, en el ciclo de vidas de la reencarnación humana que debió vivirr después de que Manny se lo llevarra, han sido llenados con almas redimidas que lograrron una segunda oporrtunidad, perro que ahorra ha llegado el momento parra el que habían marrcado a esa alma y que necesitan que tome su lugarr en el ciclo de vida que le habían reserrvado parra que cumpla las misiones que debía realizarr, ya que son muy imporrtantes y no pueden serr asumidas porr nadie más...— Los otros siguieron mirando al ex bandolero, este no parecía animarse a continuar. Soltó otro largo suspiro y por fin prosiguió. —El prroblema es que esa alma, como les he dicho, fue trransforrmada porr Manny... y fue converrtida en guarrdián.

Ante esa revelación todos dieron un respingo. Asustados se miraron entre sí, tratando de procesar lo que Norte había dicho. ¿Uno de ellos estaba marcado por el Destino y la Fortuna para una misión especial y hasta ahora se los decían? ¿Y quién podría ser? ¿Acaso Destino y Fortuna pretendían que a estas alturas uno de ellos tomara forma humana y cumpliera aquel designio que se le había reservado?

— ¿Quién es, Norte? — Aster se había puesto de pie y avanzado con firmeza hacia el sillón de su amigo. Sin embargo sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, conocía la respuesta o por lo menos creía conocerla y no le agradaba en nada; Todos ellos habían recibido el llamado de Manny directamente, ninguno había experimentado la muerte y por lo tanto no habían sido sacados de un ciclo de reencarnaciones humanas; es más; él, Tooth y Meme no eran precisamente humanos, sólo dos entre ellos lo eran y uno de esos dos no había experimentado la muerte jamás, simplemente se había "inmortalizado" en el momento de recibir el llamado de Hombre de la luna, por lo tanto la única respuesta era...

El ex bandolero, quien hasta ahora había hecho su relato con la cabeza gacha y la mirada hacia abajo, se irguió lo suficiente para ver frente a él, pasando por encima de Bunny y dirigiendo sus entristecidos ojos hacia el sillón alargado al fondo del salón, donde Jack Frost le miraba expectante, sosteniendo el cayado en una de sus manos y los labios trémulos por la ansiedad.

—Jack... Destino y Forrtuna han solicitado que vuelvas al ciclo de reencarnaciones de la vida humana.

Si un rayo hubiese caído de golpe el impacto no habría sido aún más fuerte que el que habían recibido con aquellas palabras.

El silencio que siguió a aquella sentencia fue apabullante. Era como si el pequeño espíritu invernal hubiese hecho una de las suyas y congelara a todos sus amigos en sus lugares, impidiéndoles moverse o decir una sola palabra. Sólo atinaron a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Por su parte, Jack no daba crédito a lo que había oído y permaneció ahí, quieto en el sillón, aferrando su cayado con la mano izquierda de tal manera que le hacía daño.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! —Espetó Bunnymund, furioso ante tal perspectiva. En el fondo se escuchó un ahogado, pero sonoro sollozo; Toothiana había comenzado a llorar.

—¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Jack es uno de los nuestros! —Decía el hada con lágrimas resbalando por sus tersas mejillas, mirando a Norte y a Jack alternativamente, mientras que Meme hacía y deshacía una serie de dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza a tal velocidad que era difícil captar aunque fuera uno sólo de ellos.

Norte comprendía totalmente la reacción de sus compañeros, ¿y cómo no habría de hacerlo si fue justamente la que él tuvo cuando Manny le había comunicado tal disparate? Sin embargo era su deber transmitir los designios de Hombre de la luna, pues aquello era inevitable por mucho que a él y a todos les doliera, Jack era necesario para cumplir una misión importante... y aquello le hizo recordar las palabras con las que el Zar lunar trató de tranquilizarlo y darle esperanza; era obvio que no habían servido de mucho para él, pero era algo a que aferrarse, ¿y acaso no tenían con ellos al guardián de la esperanza? Bien sabía entonces que eso era lo último que debía morir.

—Trranquilos... No serrá algo perrmanente...-Murmuró al principio el buen Norte, tratando de sonar más firme para el final. Él debía ser fuerte por sus amigos, en especial por Jack que debía hallarse muy confundido ante tal anuncio; debía darle una buena noticia en medio de toda aquella fatalidad. Los demás guardianes al oír sus palabras le miraron expectantes, ansiosos de escuchar el resto de lo que tenía que decir.

—Manny me ha asegurrado que no serrá perrmanente, Destino y Forrtuna están conscientes de que Jack es un excelente guarrdián y que su prresencia es necesarria parra cuidarr de los niños, porr lo tanto han arreglado con Hombre de la luna... —Y al decir aquello, Norte sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago al poner en palabras cómo las altas entidades decidían tan abiertamente por ellos sin consultarles.—Qué sólo se hallarrá ausente por un ciclo de vida humana, este, en el que tiene aquellas misiones tan imporrtantes porr cumplirr. En cuanto aquel ciclo de vida terrmine, en el momento en que su cuerpo humano exhalé el último aliento de vida, Jack volverrá a retomarr su forrma y volverrá con nosotrros a continuarr su laborr como un guarrdián de los niños.

—Eso suena un poco mejor... — Concedió el hada, pasándose la mano por sus bellos ojos violetas, retirando las lágrimas que aún tenía en ellos. — Aún así... Una vida humana... eso puede ser mucho tiempo.

Meme asintió, concediéndole la razón a Toothiana.

— ¿Se olvidan de algo? ¡¿Quién diablos se creen ellos para disponer de nosotros de esa forma?! —Exclamó Bunnymund, exasperado por la forma en que sus amigos parecían asimilar aquella terrible decisión. — ¡¿Acaso siquiera se han molestado en pensar en cómo puede afectar esto al muchacho?!

—Bunny, amigo mío, te entiendo perrfectamente, perro es algo que no se puede evitarr... —Y Norte tuvo que morderse los labios para, nuevamente, ser fuerte y no ponerse a protestar, haciéndole segunda a Aster.— Tú erres el guarrdián de la esperranza, tú más que nadie debes saberr que al final de este terrible lapso habrrá una luz parra todos y...

—No.

La voz de Jack sonó de repente, pequeña y lastimera, pero audible. Norte guardó silencio y miró al muchacho al mismo tiempo que los otros posaban sus ojos sobre él. El chico se levantó de su asiento, sosteniendo fuertemente el cayado con ambas manos.  
—Pueden ir diciéndole a esos... Destino y lo que sea que ya pueden ir buscando a alguien más, yo no lo haré.

—Perro Jack, esto es...

—¡He dicho que no! — Estalló el muchacho, golpeando la duela de la sala fuertemente con el extremo de su cayado, provocando una fuerte ventisca que empujó a los presentes, al tiempo que el piso se llenaba de fina y blanca escarcha. El chico; apenado, angustiado, dolido y a punto de llorar, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y murmurando un "lo siento", se elevó unos centímetros del piso y salió huyendo del salón a toda velocidad.

—¡Frostbite! — Gritó Bunny al verlo huir del lugar. Se dispuso a ir tras él, pero la fuerte mano de Norte se posó en su peludo hombro, deteniéndolo suavemente.

—Perrmíteme, Bunny, yo hablarré con él. — Y sin darle oportunidad a negarse, Norte salió del salón en busca de Jack.

El muchacho quiso salir de Santoff Claussen, pero no pudo; aquel había sido su hogar más que cualquier otro sitio en el mundo y esas personas eran su familia, no podía simplemente desaparecer y menos con algo tan fuerte como aquel designio pesando sobre su cabeza. Dolido, se limitó a refugiarse en aquel alfeizar del gran ventanal dónde al que había ido aquella vez, cuando creían haber perdido a Sandman para siempre.

Aun se cubría la cabeza con la capucha; sostenía el cayado con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra llenaba el vidrio del ventanal con escarcha. Preciosas y caprichosas figuras se dibujaban a lo largo del cristal, adornándolo y cubriéndolo completamente. En ese momento, los pasos de Norte se dejaron sentir, aproximándose a dónde él estaba. El primer pensamiento de Jack fue el de huir, pero nuevamente no podía hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo, no quería dejar Santoff Claussen y a su familia, ni por un designio, ni por el destino y la fortuna de nadie.

—Sabía que estarrías aquí. —Murmuró Norte, sentándose frente al muchacho. Este sólo desvió la mirada de su obra en la ventana para mirarle de manera fugaz y luego volver a enfocarse en su trabajo.

—Olvídalo, Norte, no voy a convertirme en humano.

—No he venido a pedirrte eso, Jack, no pienso obligarrte a hacerr algo que tú no desees.

Jack volvió a posar sus grandes ojos azules en el viejo amo de Santoff Claussen, sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que el espadachín vendría a ordenarle o suplicarle que acatara los designios de las altas entidades; sin embargo sus palabras parecían muy sinceras... de hecho lo eran; si algo había aprendido Jack en esos últimos doscientos veintitrés años, era que Nicolás San Norte no mentía, él siempre tomaba muy en serio aquello de ser bueno y decir siempre la verdad.

— ¿Entonces...? — Soltó dubitativamente el chico, mirándolo sin comprender.

— Sólo he venido a hablarr contigo, a que considerres las cosas... con la cabeza frría. —Dijo, soltando una suave risita por el último comentario, el mismo que provocó que el chico, muy a su pesar, sonriera levemente y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Cuando Manny me contó que Destino y Forrtuna te habían marrcado antes de que él te eligierra parra serr Jack Frrost, quedé muy imprresionado, ¿Y sabes porr qué? Porr que sólo un alma excepcional podrría haberr llamado de tal forrma la atención de trres altas entidades como la tuya lo hizo, Jack. Posees en tu interrior algo que ninguna otrra perrsona tiene, un valorr excepcional, una virrtud que te hace único a los ojos de aquellos que cuidan del futurro de los demás.

—Pues eso no me ha servido de mucho.

—Nadie dijo que poseerr una virrtud sea la llave de la felicidad perrsonal, es más bien un don parra ayudarr a otrros, y es algo que tú sabes muy bien, Jack, ¿no es así?

El chico volvió a mirarlo, sin comprender.

—Cuando salvaste a tu pequeña herrmanita, no estabas pensando prrecisamente en ti y en tu bienestarr, ¿no es así?

—No... —Murmuró el muchacho con voz apenas audible. Era obvio que en aquel momento, cuando salvó a su hermana de ahogarse en aquel lago, lo último que pasó por su cabeza fue su propio bienestar; por el contrario, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el miedo que ella sentía y en lo que sufriría su madre si la perdía; deseaba sacarla de ahí con vida, no perderla, pues ella no merecía ni debía morir de aquella terrible manera y menos cuando aún le quedaba tanto por vivir.

—Pues justamente esa es tu virrtud, Jack; eso es lo que te hace tan especial y que hizo que trres altas entidades pusierran sus ojos en ti, trransforrmándote en un guarrdián, esperrando que cumplierras una grran misión en un futurro, aparrentemente, brrillante.

—Pero... no es justo, Norte... —Soltó el chico, angustiado, mirando al espadachín con el dolor patente en la mirada.—No sólo tengo mi lugar aquí con ustedes... con mi familia.. — Se atrevió a decir el muchacho, ligeramente cohibido. — Soy un guardián, los niños necesitan que esté aquí ¿Por qué tengo que ir a cumplir aquella misión... sea la que sea?

—Porr que hay quien considerra, con justa razón, que tú erres la perrsona más indicada parra cumplirrla. Si algo sé, Jack, pese a que concuerrdo con la opinión de Bunny de que los serres vivos deben crrear su prropio destino, es que también Destino y Forrtuna no suelen equivocarrse cuando asignan a alguien parra un prropósito, si lo hacen es porr algo de grrandes magnitudes.   
Sus misiones especiales no son cualquierr cosa, por ende no eligen a cualquierr perrsona parra cumplirrlas, la prrueba de eso es que están conscientes de que erres un guarrdián y que tu laborr como tal es imporrtante, porr lo tanto no te llamarron parra retomar ese ciclo de vidas inconcluso; perro si te han llamado en esta ocasión, parra cumplirr aunque sea sólo esta en especial, es porr algún grran motivo, Jack; y ese grran motivo quizá involucrre el bienestarr de mucha gente.

El niño mantuvo fija su mirada sobre Norte, quien se la devolvía con una mezcla de ternura y dolor.

—Sin embarrgo tú erres quien tiene la última palabrra al respecto, y te garrantizo que no perrmitirré que nadie te obligue a nada; si tú no deseas seguirr esos designios, Destino y Forrtuna, incluso el prropio Manny, tendrán que vérrselas conmigo antes de intentarr siquierra ponerrte una mano encima.

El muchacho miró a Norte, quien ahora le sonreía con dulzura y sinceridad. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás del guardián del asombro.

—Y te aseguro que también tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, Frostbite; no dejaré que te lleven si tú no quieres. —Aseguraba Aste,r llegando al lugar por detrás de Norte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Agregó Toothiana, flotando detrás de Bunny. Meme, que venía junto a ella, sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que levantaba ambos pulgares; era su forma de expresar que él se unía a la "Resistencia pro-Jack Frost" si era necesario.

Los ojos de Jack brillaban por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos. De un salto se puso de pie y abrazó en grupo a su familia, hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro de Bunnymund y el fuerte brazo de Norte al tiempo que Toothiana le acariciaba la cabeza con su pequeña mano y Meme le estrechaba, tratando de confortarlo.

—Gracias... ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado...

—Bien, no se diga más; hablarré con Manny y le dirré que no irrás a ningún lado. —Afirmó Norte con decisión, separándose suavemente del abrazo grupal y tomando rumbo al salón universal.

— ¡Espera, Norte! —Le llamó Jack algo sobresaltado y con voz trémula. El gran hombre detuvo su marcha y se giró hacia el muchacho, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, igual que se plasmaba en las caras del resto de los guardianes, que miraban al muchacho con impresión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jack?

—Frostbite, ¿No estarás pensando en ir, o sí?

Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza, deteniendo el movimiento lentamente y llevando su mano a la capucha para descubrirse de nuevo.

—No... Bueno, yo... ¿Podría por lo menos... pensarlo... un poco?

Norte exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose al grupo.

—Porr supuesto, Jack, piénsalo todo lo que quierras. Recuerrda que nosotrros apoyarremos cualquierr decisión que tomes. Poka neyasno? (¿Está claro?)

Jack asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

La cena de esa noche transcurrió casi sumida en el silencio. Si bien Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Meme procuraban distraer al muchacho con sus charlas y bromas, por desgracia no podían hacer mucho, pues aquella sentencia que pesaba sobre la blanca cabeza de Frost era tan grande y les parecía tan terrible, que incluso sentían que pesaba sobre sus propias cabezas, lo cual en cierto modo era cierto, pues amenazaba la estabilidad y felicidad de aquella extraña, pero muy unida familia; por lo tanto sus intentos por levantar los ánimos parecían casi inútiles.

Al terminar la cena y después de tomar el chocolate caliente (en el caso de Jack, frío) en la sala de estar junto a la chimenea, y tras intentar nuevamente de que la noche siguiera por rumbos más llevaderos, fue necesario retirarse a dormir. De más está decir que ninguno quiso irse de Satoff Claussen y que prolongaron la estadía juntos más que cualquier otra noche, incluso acompañando a Jack a la puerta de su habitación. Tooth lo dejó ir sólo hasta que le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo, durante el cual luchaba por contener el llanto; Meme, quien debía retirarse para hacer su trabajo, estrechó las manos del jovencito al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa, haciéndole ver que aún estaba en pie lo de oponerse contra quien fuera si su decisión era la de quedarse; Bunny por su parte, rodeó los hombros del muchacho con su largo y peludo brazo, atrayéndolo a él de un jalón y estrechándolo con fuerza; para Jack, la reacción del guerrero Pooka era extraña, pues E. Aster Bunnymund no era del tipo de personas que solían expresar abiertamente sus afectos; sin embargo, el conejo le había estrujado con fuerza contra su cuerpo al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído:

—No importa lo que pase, yo haré lo que sea para protegerte, ¿está bien?

Algo a lo que Jack sólo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que luchaba por contener su llanto.  
Cuando Bunny le soltó por fin, Norte se acercó al muchacho. Se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa, preocupado por lo que Jack pudiese estar sintiendo en ese momento. Colocó sus dos pesadas manos sobre los frágiles hombros del muchacho y le atrajo también para abrazarlo.

—Te asegurro que yo también harré hasta lo imposible porr mantenerrte a salvo y feliz, Jack, nunca lo dudes.

—Gracias Norte... Gracias a todos. —Añadió, mirando también a los demás.

—Bien, bien, basta de llantos... —Murmuró el espadachín, pasándose la mano por los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarle. Respiró profundo y ensanchando aquella sonrisa que con esfuerzo logró dibujar en su rostro, miró a sus compañeros.— Ya es muy tarrde, es horra de dorrmirr, así que Spokoynoy nochi! (buenas noches)

Los demás respondieron de manera atropellada, entrando a sus habitaciones después de que Sandman saliera del palacio. Jack entró a su habitación, recargó el cayado contra la pared cerca de la cabecera de su cama y se dejó caer sobre esta, dejando escapar después un largo y profundo suspiro.

Jamás creyó estar en una situación como esta, y justamente ahora, cuando por fin se sentía como parte de algo, cuando al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, el que le hicieran algo como eso le parecía peor que haberle dejado en la soledad durante aquellos trescientos años.

Ahí, en la intimidad de su cuarto, sin las preocupadas miradas de su familia sobre él, el muchacho se sintió con la total libertad de estallar y dejar salir su dolor. Las lágrimas que tanto luchó por contener y ocultar corrieron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas y los sollozos, ahogados y apagados al principio, iban subiendo de nivel hasta derivar en un llanto profundo que le ayudaba a desahogar toda su amargura; se encogió en una postura fetal y se cubrió con las mantas, temeroso de que el ruido atravesara las paredes y alertara al resto de los guardianes. Lo que menos quería era mortificarlos más de lo que ya lo estaban.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin fue recuperando el control sobre sí mismo y el llanto poco a poco comenzó a amainar.

Sin embargo y aunque se sentía menos acongojado, el problema aún estaba muy lejos de estar resuelto, pues obviamente tanto Hombre de la luna como aquellas otras dos entidades entrometidas, estarían esperando a que él o Norte les llevaran la respuesta. Seguro Destino y Fortuna presionarían a Manny para saber cuándo Jack tomaría su lugar de nuevo en el ciclo de las reencarnaciones humanas, y entonces el Zar lunar aparecería de nuevo en Santoff Claussen, esperando que Norte dijera algo. Si él no respondía nada... ¿se atreverían a culpar a Norte por eso? ¿Acaso Destino y Fortuna serían capaces de desquitarse con MiM y con el espadachín si él no daba una respuesta... o peor aún, si decidía rechazar la propuesta?

Recordó lo dicho por todos los guardianes, que si no deseaba aceptar aquella misión tan rara que las altas entidades habían preparado, lo respaldarían e incluso pelearían por su derecho a negarse. Una dulce sonrisa llena de gratitud se dibujó en sus labios, pero también un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de su corazón. No sabía lo que aquellos entes de los que desconocía, hasta esa noche, su existencia, pudieran ser capaces; por ahora los consideraba seres muy crueles pues le querían obligar a abandonar a su familia de la noche a la mañana, así que... ¿Quién le aseguraba que su negativa no derivara en un problema mayor para los demás guardianes? Si ellos peleaban en su nombre, ¿Acaso aquellos no tendrían el poder de detenerlos, de borrarlos de la faz de la tierra de un sólo plomazo?

Jack negó vehementemente con la cabeza al pensarlo, como deseando que aquella funesta idea saliera disparada de su mente y no pudiera materializarse más. Sin embargo ahí seguía el dolor y ahí seguía la duda... y poco a poco también se manifestaba un poco de sentido común.

Los guardianes, su familia, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por él y evitarle un sufrimiento. Nuevamente ellos se mostraban ante él, sin proponérselo, como un perfecto ejemplo a seguir; la muestra perfecta de lo que debe ser un guardián; alguien que ve por otros, que lucha por el bienestar de los demás y que no se detiene ante nada con tal de conseguir que aquel al que protege se encuentre perfectamente y a salvo.

Y entonces sintió un poco de vergüenza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como un niño... "¡Y es que sólo eres eso, un chiquillo travieso!" Diría Bunny si lo oyera, como en otras tantas ocasiones se lo había manifestado; sin embargo, negó con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez tratando de alejar ese pensamiento y volver a retomar el hilo de sus ideas.

Sí, quizá era un niño; Norte y Bunny no se cansaban de decírselo, y Tooth y Meme siempre lo trataban como tal (algo que, había que admitir, le agradaba); sin embargo, era algo más que un simple niño, él era un guardián; había hecho el juramento, había decidido cuidar de los niños del mundo, del universo, con su vida; y a lo igual que sus amigos, había jurado cuidar de ellos de la misma forma, sin importar los sacrificios.

Ellos le demostraban lo que era el compromiso día con día, extendiendo sus áreas de trabajo y las cargas del mismo a donde se les necesitaba y jurando protegerlo y respaldarlo sin importar lo que él decidiera. Y si él decidía negarse y las altas entidades no lo tomaban a bien, y si ellos peleaban por él... podían salir heridos, quizá muertos... ¿Acaso los dejaría arriesgarse así?  
Definitivamente no. No le constaba que Destino y Fortuna pudiesen intentar dañar a los demás guardianes si se negaba, pero suponiendo que aquella posibilidad existiera, no pensaba dejar que ocurriera si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

Además, Norte había mencionado algo importante.

Aquella extraña misión especial que querían encomendarle, fuera la que fuera, debía involucrar el bienestar de mucha gente; si no era así, ¿Por qué grandes entidades como el Destino y la Fortuna se habían de empeñar en que alguien en específico se hiciera cargo de ella? Y si estaba en juego el bienestar de las personas en eso, directa o indirectamente aquello involucraba niños.

¿Y acaso no era él un guardián de los niños? ¿Había de darles la espalda?

Se estiró sobre la cama, con la espalda contra el colchón y los brazos bajo la nuca, mirando el techo adornado con carámbanos que él mismo había creado al tomar posesión de aquella habitación. Exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro al tiempo que dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por su rostro. Se pasó la mano por la cara de manera brusca para secarlas.

No. Definitivamente él no haría eso. Es verdad que le dolía profundamente el sólo hecho de pensar de alejarse de Santoff Claussen, de Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Meme, es verdad que sufría al pensar en no estar a su lado, en pasar tiempo apartado de su familia.

Pero justamente de ellos había aprendido lo que era ser un guardián, y un guardián no renegaba ni faltaba a su juramento.  
Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón y pese a ello, resuelto más que nunca a cumplir con su deber.  
Sólo esperaba que su familia pudiera comprenderlo.

El sol apareció nuevamente en el cielo sobre Santoff Claussen, filtrándose débilmente por los cristales de los grandes ventanales del palacio. Norte, quien no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se levantó de la cama en cuanto despuntó el alba.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesto a encerrarse en su despacho para distraerse, tratando de re crear aquel nuevo diseño. Necesitaba emplearse en cualquier actividad, pues lo único que tenía en la cabeza era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y cómo podría estar afectando no sólo a Jack, sino también al resto de los guardianes, quienes obviamente, veían en eso un atentado directo a la unidad de su pequeña y extraña familia.

Sin embargo sus pasos, en lugar de dirigirle hacia su oficina, le llevaron justamente a la sala de estar donde solían reunirse; ya ahí se derrumbó pesadamente en el sillón cercano a la chimenea; sus hombros se hallaban caídos, como si llevara una gran carga y, cabizbajo, apoyó uno de sus codos en el descansabrazos mientras que en su mano ocultaba su rostro, luchando contra todo lo que abrumaba su cabeza.

— ¿No pudiste dormir?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Norte levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Tooth quien se hallaba en la entrada de la sala. Presentaba la misma pinta que él; los ojos rojos, el semblante demacrado y cansado, pero esforzándose por sonreír y por verse animada. Sandman iba junto a ella, al parecer acababa de llegar de su noche de trabajo.

—Fue complicado. — Replicó el cosaco, también forzándose a sí mismo a esbozar una agradable sonrisa.

Puedo encargarme de eso... para los tres. Dijo Meme por medio de sus dibujos de arena, relucientes sobre su cabeza; Bunnymund arribaba también en ese momento con la misma cara de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

— ¿Ustedes también? — Inquirió el conejo al ver la pinta de sus compañeros. Sandman, pese a que lógicamente había pasado la noche despierto, presentaba también un semblante preocupado y triste.

—Creo que es inevitable... después de todo, jamás habríamos esperado algo como esto. —Replicó Toothiana, exhalando un pequeño suspiro, el cual dejaba de manifiesto por sí sólo el sentir de todos.

— ¡Vamos, amigos! Nos estamos preocupando demasiado. —Empezó Bunny, tratando de sonar un poco más animoso. —Después de todo, sabemos que Frostbite no aceptará esa propuesta, así que ¿de qué nos preocupamos? Sólo será cuestión de que Destino y Fortuna lo acepten y busquen a alguien más para su "misión especial".

—Eso es justamente lo que me prreocupa, moi drug, que Destino y Forrtuna no acepten un no como respuesta y nosotrros no podamos prrotegerrlo.

— ¡Hey! Somos guardianes, ¿no es así? Podremos proteger al muchacho si es necesario, y lo haremos.

— ¡Jack! — Exclamó Norte de repente al ver aparecer al muchacho por detrás de Bunnymund en la entrada de la puerta. Igual que ellos, su pinta delataba el no haber pasado una buena noche; sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos y su aspecto cansino estrujó el corazón de sus amigos al pensar en que debió pasar una noche peor que la de suya.

—Buenos días... pensé que los encontraría aquí.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos serrá mejorr que desayunemos. ¿Qué les parrecen unos waffles? Phil hace unos con frutas que le quedan deliciosos...

—Norte... yo... — Interrumpió el muchacho con pesar; no quería echar a perder el buen ánimo que sus amigos intentaban mantener, pero era necesario hablar con ellos y arreglar aquel asunto de una vez por todas. Los guardianes, que ya se disponían a salir del lugar para seguir al dueño de Santoff Claussen, se detuvieron en sus lugares, mirando al chico con incertidumbre.

— Jack, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué sucede, Frostbite?

El niño se vio de pronto con todas las miradas de su familia fijas en él; ansiosas, preocupadas, expectantes y temerosas por aquello que él estuviera sufriendo; y pese a que le dolía hacerles pasar por aquello, también en el fondo se hallaba agradecido de ser amado de aquella forma, algo que obviamente era recíproco.

—He decidido aceptar la misión de Destino y Fortuna. —Dijo sin más. Los cuatro guardianes abrieron sus ojos y sus bocas a todo lo que daba, abalanzándose después hacia el muchacho, con estupor.

— ¡Frostbite, no!

— ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

— ¡Sabes que no estás obligado a aceptarr, que nosotrros te prrotegerremos si es necesarrio!

Meme, por su parte, asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

Jack los miró, sonriendo agradecida y tristemente.

—Lo sé, y se los agradezco mucho, pero...

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Insistió Bunnymund, temblando ligeramente por la ansiedad, sintiendo el pecho oprimido por la tristeza, pero esperando por su respuesta.

—Es que... Norte, tú tienes razón.

El viejo espadachín dio un respingo y los otros guardianes lo miraron sin comprender. Aunque Bunny casi lo veía de manera amenazante, ¿Qué había dicho el viejo Nicolás que hubiese provocado tal reacción en el pequeño Frostbite?

—No estoy de acuerdo con la forma en la que Destino y Fortuna deciden las cosas, pero... si esa misión es muy importante, debe estar de por medio el bienestar de mucha gente, ¿no es así?

El ex bandolero asintió lentamente.

—Y entre esas personas, deben haber niños... Soy un guardián, mi deber es protegerlos con mi vida sin importar nada... ¿Qué clase de guardián sería si ante pusiera mi vida a la de ellos?

Los cuatro guardianes, que hacía poco le miraban expectantes, preocupados y sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, ahora le miraban de manera diferente. Sus expresiones, pese a mantener la tristeza, se habían relajado un poco. Se sentían conmovidos por aquella declaración y un poco avergonzados por no haber visto la situación desde esa perspectiva, y aunque aún les dolía la resolución de Jack, no podían dejar de sentirse orgullosos por aquel pequeño muchachito, antes epítome de los problemas, ahora formado como todo un guardián.

—No pienso evadir mi responsabilidad... por mucho que me pese apartarme de ustedes. —Musitó, y en su rostro se reflejaba claramente lo mucho que le pesaba aquella decisión.

— Jack... — Susurró Toothiana, conmovida, pasando su delicada mano por los blancos y rebeldes cabellos del chico.

— Lo entendemos, muchacho... y he de decirr que aunque odio la idea de que nos dejes... no podrría estarr más orrgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en una persona madura, con gran enterreza, perro sobrre todo, fuerrte y leal; todo un guarrdián digno de confianza. Nada me hace más feliz que saberr que erres mi familia. —Añadió el juguetero, mirándolo con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo reflejados en sus brillantes ojos, colocando su enorme y pesada mano en el frágil hombro del espíritu del invierno, el cual le dedicó una suave y dulce sonrisa en reciprocidad. Meme también le sonreía dulcemente, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Norte y Tooth.

Jack miró a Bunnymund, era el único que no se había manifestado al respecto. La expresión del conejo preocupó al muchacho; estaba más serio de lo usual lo cual le hizo pensar que se había enojado de verdad... aunque era difícil decirlo, pues su expresión le estaba resultando imposible de descifrar.

Sin embargo, el conejo de pascua esbozó también una sonrisa, tierna, pero afligida, pese a la cual se delataba el orgullo que le provocaba la resolución y las razones de Jack. Sujetó los brazos del chico con sus peludas manos y ladeando el gesto de sus labios de aquel modo tan característico en él, abrazó al chico, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vaya que has crecido, chico travieso.

El muchacho no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar de sus ojos las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

—Ve ahí y muestrales a esas entidades lo que es ser un guardián... protege a esos niños... protégelos a todos y vuelve cuando hayas cumplido tu misión, ¿Entendido, Frostbite?

El niño asintió, siendo abrazado por su familia. Aquel abrazo se prolongó por mucho tiempo.

Dado que aquel era, probablemente, el último día que pasarían juntos, decidieron quedarse todos en Santoff Claussen y retomar sus labores después. Norte pidió a Phil que les preparara aquellos famosos waffles que había mencionado, mientras sonreía y reía, animando a los demás a unirse a su buen ánimo. Es verdad que aún se sentía triste ante la idea de dejar ir a Jack a un futuro incierto, pero estaba resuelto a que aquel día fuera maravilloso para todos y si era posible, deseaba prolongarlo cuanto fuera, deseando incluso que fuese interminable.

Los cinco guardianes pasaron el día conversando, recordando asuntos pasados que les sacaron varias risas a todos. En estos doscientos veintitrés años habían formado muchas memorias juntos, las cuales habían reforzado su vínculo de una forma que jamás habrían imaginado, por lo cual fue bueno pasar las horas de esa forma, hablando del pasado, disfrutando el presente y esperanzados en que el futuro no fuera tan pesado de llevar, de modo que pronto volvieran a estar juntos. Se habían prometido tomar la ausencia de Jack como un periodo corto, como si el chico fuera a un viaje que le llevara sólo unos días o mejor aún, unas horas; lo cual en cierto modo, les ayudaba a sobrellevar aquel lapso con mejor humor.

Por desgracia no hay plazo que no se cumpla y para ellos, la llegada del anochecer, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, marcaba la hora de la despedida de su pequeño compañero. En cuanto la luna apareció en el cielo, aun no tan brillante como solía verse siempre, los cinco guardianes se adentraron en el salón universal, listos para el adiós, uno que esperaban no fuera para siempre.  
La luz de la luna se filtró débilmente por aquel tragaluz que daba justo por encima de la plataforma dónde Norte solía contemplar los globos que conformaban el universo. Los cinco guardianes la miraron, lánguida y opaca, delatando el pesar que aquella misión le representaba.

Jack le observó por un momento para luego girarse y mirar a sus compañeros. La pena aún se reflejaba en su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules no brillaban como usualmente solían hacerlo. Los otros, con la misma expresión de profunda tristeza, se acercaron a él.

—Bien... es hora de... decir adi...

— ¡No lo digas, Jack! —Sollozó Tooth, llevándose la mano a la boca y mirándolo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Tooth tiene razón, mal'chik (muchacho), no digamos adiós, aunque no nos veas, estaremos al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.  
El chico dio un ligero respingo.

—Es verdad, ¿Acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar solo? — Añadió Bunnymund, sonriendo con confianza mientras Meme asentía alegremente. —Aunque sabes las reglas... no podrás vernos, pero siempre estaremos ahí, a tu lado.

El chico no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrazándolos fuertemente y siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por ellos. Nuevamente no deseaban romper aquel contacto, deseaban prolongarlo para siempre si era posible, cosa que obviamente no podían hacer.

Poco a poco rompieron el abrazo, separándose con lágrimas en los ojos y esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa. Tooth dio un dulce beso en la frente del muchacho mientras Meme le estrechaba una mano con sus dos pequeñas y doradas manecitas; Norte por su parte le abrazó nuevamente con fuerza, dando un beso en cada mejilla del joven Frost; por su parte, Bunnymund le estrechó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que Jack hundía su rostro entre el pelaje del guerrero pooka, el cual ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas en lo absoluto, dejándolas correr libremente por sus mejillas.

—Vuelve pronto, Frostbite. —Y al apartarse ligeramente de él, le pellizcó una mejilla mientras le sonreía. Jack asintió levemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

Norte se acercó al muchacho, tomándole suavemente de los hombros le acompañó hasta donde el rayo de luna se había posado. El chico miraba aquel suave halo de luz con cierto temor e incertidumbre; sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, le había costado tomar aquella dura decisión, seguro de qué hacía lo correcto y la honraría a pesar de todo.

La luz que manaba la luna se paseó por el rostro del chico lentamente, parecía como si tratara de disculparse por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Jack asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a Manny que lo entendía y que no le guardaba nada de rencor.

El joven espíritu invernal se giró hacia Norte y le tendió su cayado; el guardián del asombro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al chico con expectación.

—Por favor... guárdalo hasta que regrese, ¿sí?

—Clarro, Jack, no te prreocupes. —Replicó, tomándolo entre sus manos.

El chico volvió a girarse para mirar a la luna.

—Estoy listo. —Murmuró con convicción.

El rayo de luna aumentó su intensidad, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del muchacho. Jack cerró los ojos, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y dulce. Pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse transparente, cada vez más hasta que no quedó ni una sola señal de él.

El llanto de Toothiana se dejó oír por todo el lugar, seguido por los sollozos de E. Aster Bunnymund; Sandman soltaba algunos mudos gemidos mientras que Norte hacía lo posible por contenerse y se acercaba más al halo de luna, deseoso de saber qué pasaría ahora.

—Manny... amigo... ¿Qué pasarrá con Jack ahorra?

La luz de luna titiló ligeramente; Norte le prestaba toda su atención.

— ¿Qué... qué te ha dicho? — Inquirió Tooth, quien no había podido prestar atención por su llanto.

—Ahorra ha entrrado en el cuerrpo humano que le han destinado; su memorria, sus poderres, todo ha quedado oculto en lo más prrofundo de él. No los recuperrarrá hasta que terrmine su ciclo.

— ¿Y el invierno?

—Bueno, no recuperrarrá sus poderres de forrma consciente hasta terrminarr su ciclo, perro aun estarrá al pendiente del invierrno durrante las noches, mientrras duerrme su alma saldrrá el tiempo suficiente parra cumplirr con su laborr, perro sólo parra eso y nada más... Meme, crreo que tú podrrás verrlo más que nosotrros.

Sandman asintió con cierta alegría.

—Habla por ti, compañero. —Intervino Bunnymund. —Yo lo vigilaré muy de cerca.

—Igual yo. —Logró decir Toothiana.

—Kto zabotitsya! (¡Qué más da!) A quien engaño, yo también harré lo mismo. — Se esforzó Norte por reír, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia dónde había estado el halo de luna que ya había desaparecido. Los demás guardianes se acercaron a él, viendo hacia el mismo punto, sin poder evitar preocuparse por la suerte y el futuro del pequeño guardián de la diversión.

Y vaya que tenían razones por las cuales preocuparse, pues Jack Frost iniciaba de una forma difícil y tortuosa su camino en esa nueva vida humana. Su madre humana, a punto de parir, viajaba en la nave USS Kelvin, la cual había sido atacada por una nave Romulana de diseño avanzado, logrando salvarse gracias al sacrificio de su padre, George Kirk, quien con su vida logró resguardar el escape de más de cuatrocientas personas entre ellas la de su hijo.

Así comenzaba la vida humana de Jack Frost bajo el nombre de James T. Kirk.


	2. El principio y el fin de una dura vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por una misión especial de Destino y Fortuna, Jack Frost ha reencarnado en el siglo 23, sus poderes y recuerdos han quedado dormidos en lo más profundo de su mente y su cuerpo. Pero algo que no esperaban ha provocado que ambas vidas se conviertan en una; ¿podrá manejar el ser un guardián de la infancia y el capitán más joven de la Flota Estelar? Spirk JimxSpock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El Origen De Los Guardianes y Star Trek, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños: William Joyce, Dreamworks, Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams y Paramount.

Capítulo II

 

La noche era cálida, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, mirando como la arena dorada de Sandman se repartía hacia todos los puntos del mundo siguiendo los movimientos del hombrecillo que, desde una nube de color oro y con una enorme sonrisa, se esforzaba con ahínco al hacer su trabajo.

El sonido de un rápido agitar de alas llamó la atención de Meme haciéndole girarse. Sonrió y agitó la mano alegremente, dando unos saltitos de alegría, pues Toothiana, la reina de las hadas, pasó volando por el lugar. Al ver a su amigo, ella le correspondió con una risita, moviendo su pequeña mano de igual manera, yendo a toda velocidad, presurosa y ansiosa por llegar a su destino.  
Sabía que a Meme no le molestaría el que no se detuviera a charlar, ya que había estado hablando de aquello durante días...

semanas, cosa que seguramente ya tenía hartos a todos los que la oían en Santoff Claussen. Ahora había llegado aquel esperado momento y no deseaba retrasarse ni un segundo más. Pronto se halló sobrevolando el estado de Iowa en Estados Unidos.

Sus rápidas alas, similares a las de un colibrí, la llevaron finalmente a una vieja granja casi pérdida en medio de la nada.

Disminuyó la velocidad y se acercó a una de las ventanas superiores de la casa, aquella en la que sabía que se encontraba el niño al que había ido a ver tantas veces en los pasados años.

Levantó lentamente el vidrio, entrando en la habitación, iluminada débilmente por un pequeño foco conectado a un enchufe en la pared. Toothiana, emocionada, pero manteniendo el control de sí misma, se acercó a la cama que dominaba la habitación desde el centro, en ella se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un niño rubio y de tez blanca; su respiración era tranquila, pausada y en sus labios se hallaba una sonrisita dulce y tierna que provocó que el hada le emulara con gusto. Meme debió proporcionarle de lo mejor de su arena.

Seis años, Jack Frost... James T. Kirk, había cumplido ya seis años en esta nueva vida humana y comenzaba la muda natural de los dientes de leche, algo que la dulce Tooth había estado esperando con ansias. Sus compañeros Guardianes habían estado prodigándole al muchacho con lo mejor de sus artes durante ese tiempo; Norte le llevaba hermosos juguetes cada navidad, incluso a veces hacía uno exclusivamente para él, Bunny le dejaba cerca los huevos de pascua más grandes y coloridos, siempre haciendo uno especial para el niño; era cierto que siendo pequeño debía buscarlos con la ayuda de Sam, su hermano mayor, pero el muchacho era lo suficientemente consciente y bueno como para dejarle parte de aquellos magníficos ejemplares al más pequeño. Por su parte, Sandman le otorgaba diariamente los mejores y más bellos sueños de todos.

Pero ella debió esperar el proceso natural para poder hacer lo propio. Obviamente, eso no quitaba que se diera una vuelta de vez en cuando por las noches hasta aquella granja sólo para poder ver a su Sweet Tooth, como solía llamarle desde que el niño de hielo se había unido a los Guardianes; pero para poder dejarle el regalo que dejaba a todos los niños por sus dientes... por sus memorias, tuvo que esperar hasta después de seis años.

Ahora por fin había llegado el momento, el niño había perdido uno de sus incisivos y el hada se hallaba feliz, de modo que no relegó esta tarea a ninguna de sus haditas y se encargó de hacerlo ella misma. Tras observarlo unos minutos y sonreír con melancolía, Tooth metió su manecita debajo de la almohada del niño, sacando así la pequeña pieza.

—Aún tan blanco como nieve recién caída del cielo. — Murmuró la reina hada con ensoñación. Miró al niño que ni siquiera había sentido el movimiento bajo su cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Menos mal que Jack contaba en esta vida con aquel hermano mayor, pues su madre, al ser parte de la Flota Estelar, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del planeta y no había tenido tiempo de hablarle a su hijo sobre ella, la buena hada de los dientes que le dejaría un regalo si colocaba su diente aquella noche para que se lo llevara; si no fuera por Sam, que fue quien le sugirió a Jim que hiciera aquella cosa, Toothiana se habría perdido aquel evento tan importante.

Sacó una moneda enorme, dorada y reluciente, la paseó entre sus dedos con habilidad y la colocó debajo de la almohada. Miró de nuevo al pequeño y le retiró algunos mechones de cabello de la frente; enternecida, conmovida y aún más nostálgica al pensar que ese niño era parte de su familia y que ahora sólo podía visitarlo sin que él pudiera verla.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la ventana y retirarse, pero se detuvo de pronto. No. Norte, Bunny y Meme siempre se lucían dejando lo mejor para Jim, ¿por qué ella iba a ser menos? Volvió a girarse hacia la cama y sacando otra moneda la colocó junto a la primera, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se alejó de él lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana; le echó una última ojeada antes de salir y volvió a bajar el vidrio en cuanto se encontró afuera.

Suspiró al mirar al interior de la habitación de nuevo, pese a las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

—Nos veremos pronto, Sweet tooth. —Susurró, para luego alejarse de ahí, volando lentamente.

...

E. Aster Bunnymund siempre se esmeraba por que su producción de huevos de pascua fueran de lo mejor, con colores alegres y bellas figuras; debían ser perfectos para que los niños dieran la bienvenida a la primavera y con ella a la esperanza.

Pero desde hacía ocho años, Bunny se esmeraba aún más por hacer un huevo en particular aún mejor que los otros. Es verdad que siendo guardianes amaban y protegían a todos los niños por igual, pero le era casi imposible en lo particular ( y sabía que a sus compañeros les ocurría lo mismo) sentir cierta predilección por Jim, aquel muchachito que sabía, era su pequeño Frostbite.

Por lo tanto en su extensa producción, Bunnymund siempre elegía uno, el más grande de todos, y lo decoraba él mismo para dejarlo donde Jim pudiera encontrarlo. Los primeros años el pequeño lo hacía con la ayuda de su hermano mayor, con quien compartía el botín comiendo los dos de aquel caramelo; pero en los siguientes pudo hacerlo él sólo, aun compartiendo con su hermano el premio. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que uno de esos huevos, a juicio de Bunny, el mejor que había decorado hasta ahora pues en él se encontraban los cinco guardianes, alegres, sonrientes y rodeados de figuras que simbolizaban sus talentos y sus centros; ese en particular, Jim había tenido la bondad de obsequiarlo a otro niño, un pequeño extranjero que se hallaba en la cacería de ese día sin muchos ánimos de participar, haciéndolo sólo por no decepcionar a su madre, que era quien realmente deseaba que estuviera ahí, compartiendo con otros la pascua.

Pero siempre era lo mismo, lo comiera, lo compartiera o aún si terminaba obsequiándolo, Jim siempre encontraba el huevo especial que el conejo le dejaba en el camino siguiendo las pistas que Meme le hacía saber en sueños. Jim siempre iba por aquel regalo hecho sólo para él.

Por eso fue muy grande la sorpresa de Bunnymund cuando vio que el huevo lo tenía otro niño que lo había encontrado casi al final del día.

Por un momento pensó que Jim, como en otras ocasiones, había terminado por regalar el caramelo a alguien que lo deseara. Pero escuchando que aquel niño en cuestión lo había hallado en el justo lugar donde él lo había dejado, la duda y el temor se apoderó de él.

Era extraño... ¿Acaso Meme no le habría dicho donde encontrarlo? No, Sandman siempre le dejaba las pistas de donde hallar aquel obsequio; entonces, ¿Se lo habrían arrebatado? ¿Algún niño mayor que Jim habría llegado al mismo tiempo y se lo habría quitado?

Aquella versión era más plausible, pero tampoco le convencía mucho, pues si algo tenía su querido Frostbite en esta vida era que sabía muy bien como defenderse de otros chicos incluso mayores que él, llegando incluso a meterse en varios problemas por lo que muchos consideraban su "violento comportamiento".

Si no se lo habían arrebatado y no lo había obsequiado... ¿Cómo?

Entonces fue como decidió ir a la granja, pues la única forma de averiguarlo era yendo hasta ahí.

Y lo que vio no le gustó nada...

—¡E. Aster Bunnymund! ¡¿Pero qué te ocurrió?! — Exclamaba Toothiana, alarmada, al ver aparecer a su amigo aquella noche por uno de los agujeros que abrió en medio del salón de Santoff Claussen. El conejo salía de este, despeinado, sucio y con el pelo de las manos lleno de sangre, sobre todo en los nudillos.

—¡Phil! — Llamó Norte, alarmado, a su yeti de confianza. — ¡El botiquín, rápido!

—Tranquilos, no estoy herido. — Murmuró el conejo tomando asiento en aquel sofá que solía compartir con Jack durante sus reuniones. Meme, Tooth y Norte miraron al conejo con sorpresa.

—Pe... pe... pero, la sangre... ¡Tus manos están llenas de sangre!

—¡Estás herrido! — Agregó Norte, aún insistiendo en que Phil trajera el botiquín mientras que Meme asentía, dándole la razón.

—No, esta sangre no es mía.

Ante esa declaración los tres guardianes se quedaron estáticos en sus puestos, mirando al conejo con aun más sorpresa y duda.

—Si esa sangrre no es tuya, ¿entonces de quien...?

El conejo se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros, desviando la mirada, como si pretendiera que no le interrogasen más, reprochándose a sí mismo el haber llegado a Santoff Claussen antes de ir a lavarse a su madriguera, pero se hallaba tan enojado que no pensó en nada más que alejarse del mundo mortal.

—Bunny. — Le insistió Norte, con las manos en las caderas y enarcando una ceja, como un padre benévolo que trata de hacer que uno de sus hijos le confiese por las buenas qué fue lo que hizo. Bunnymund levantó la mirada y vio a su compañero, resopló y encogiendo más sus hombros, soltó por fin, a regañadientes.

—Es de Frank... ese... maldito padrastro de Frostbite.

Aquella declaración dejó totalmente pasmados a los tres guardianes y al mismo Phil que ya llegaba con lo que Norte le había pedido. Tooth se encontraba perpleja, tanto que descendió hasta tocar con sus pies el suelo, Meme tenía un enorme signo de admiración formado de arena por encima de su cabeza y el mismísimo Guardián del asombro no cabía en sí de la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le habían provocado.

—¿Cómo... cómo que de...? kakogo cherta vy govorite?! (¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!) — Soltó Norte muy descolocado, inclinándose más hacia donde se encontraba sentado el conejo. Este se irguió, aún con los brazos cruzados, mirando de frente a sus compañeros.

—¡Que fui hasta Iowa y golpeé a ese maldito monstruo llamado Frank! ¿Satisfechos?

—¡Pero... Bunny... ! ¿Por qué... por qué hiciste eso? — Insistió Toothiana sin poder comprenderlo, o mejor dicho, no queriendo comprender.

—¡Porqué el muy maldito se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Jack!

Las palabras de Bunny les recorrieron todo el cuerpo como agua helada descendiendo desde sus cabezas hasta los pies. Enmudecieron por unos segundos hasta que por fin fueron capaces de articular alguna palabra; Norte fue el primero en hablar.

—Jack... ha sido... ¡¿Golpeado?!

—Sí. — Refunfuñó el conejo, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, cerrando fuertemente sus manos sobre estos y encogiéndose más en su sitio como si tratara de evitar que la ira lo hiciera regresar a Iowa.

—¿Pero... cómo... por qué? — Balbuceó Toothiana.

—Frostbite no se presentó a la cacería de huevos de pascua como todos los años, lo supe cuando vi que el huevo que hice especialmente para él lo había encontrado otro niño. Cuando fui a ver a qué se debía... — Se mordió el labio, pues el simple recuerdo le dolía y le era difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras; sin embargo, ante las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros, continuó.—Estaba en su habitación... tenía marcas, moretones... ¡Ese maldito ebrio lo había golpeado la noche anterior!

Al oírlo, Toothiana sintió que un escalofrío la recorría por completo nuevamente, haciendo que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos; Meme, apretó los puños con ira mientras que Norte hacía lo mismo, de una forma que resaltaban los fuertes músculos de sus brazos al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula, mascullando algunas palabras en ruso que nadie lograba entender. Ahora el buen Nicolás comprendía el porqué del carácter rebelde y agresivo de Jim Kirk, aquel que siempre lo colocaba en la lista negra de los "niños malos", cosa que él solía saltarse cada año pues no consentía a hacer su repartición navideña sin dejar su obsequio en casa de Jack. Sí, Norte sabía que aquello era poco ético y fomentaba, quizá, el mal comportamiento del chico, pero simplemente le rompía el corazón el pensar en terminar su labor navideña sin dejarle al muchacho el obsequio que había preparado sólo para él; ya le había ignorado por más de trescientos años cuando el nombre de Jack Frost encabezaba la lista negra con un impresionante récord, antes de que se convirtiera en un Guardián; por eso ahora, pese a que seguía siendo un "dolor de cabeza" no quería ignorarle, no más.

Y menos ahora que sabía a qué se debía aquel mal comportamiento.

Bunny seguía mordiéndose el labio, luchando con la ira contenida que no había logrado desahogar del todo a pesar de la brutal paliza que le había metido al humano. Estaba seguro que ahora se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de Norte, algún sermón del tipo "No debemos agredir a los mortales" y la verdad, no le daba la gana escucharlo, en especial porque no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de lo que había hecho.

Jamás olvidaría la satisfacción de aparecer ante aquel borracho que aún se hallaba ebrio cuando salió de la casa en busca de más licor. Le había interceptado a unos metros de la granja, cuando el hombre aun iba tambaleante encaminándose hacia el sendero. La forma en que abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada al ver aparecer al enorme conejo de más de metro ochenta le hizo saber a Aster que en ese momento, quizá por los efectos del alcohol sobre el cerebro, no le era invisible. ¡Muy bien! eso hacía ligeramente más pareja la confrontación, aunque el sujeto seguro pensaría que se trataba de una alucinación.

Y cuando el conejo le dijo que se encontraba ahí para cobrarse lo que le había hecho al niño, la cara de horror de Frank se había convertido en todo un poema al miedo. Cayó al piso, retrocediendo a rastras con los ojos desorbitados al ver que aquel conejo gigante y de aspecto agresivo se acercaba a él, paso a paso. El tembloroso hombre se puso de pie intentando correr, pero no consiguió huir pues su "alucinación" le había sujetado de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, tirando de él para evitar su escape. Fue cuando Frank intentó defenderse, lanzando un golpe hacia lo que él creía sería el aire, con la vana esperanza de atravesar a aquel conejo de casi dos metros y cerciorarse así de que se trataba de una estúpida ilusión.

¡Dios! Casi se muere cuando su "ilusión" le atrapó el puño y se lo retorció con fuerza.

De ahí el hombre lanzó patadas, golpes, gritos, todo lo que estuvo en su poder para lograr escabullirse lo más sano y salvo posible; luchó contra aquel conejo gigante pero todo fue en balde. Su alucinación contuvo todos los ataques que este tuviera a bien a darle y se los devolvió con el doble de fuerza y con más puntería de la que el ebrio podía lograr, haciéndole pedazos la cara, golpeándolo fuertemente y repetidas veces en el estómago y ya cuando lo tuvo en el piso, rematando todo con una buena patada y las palabras "Vuelves a tocar a Jim y me tendrás de vuelta".

Definitivamente Bunny no se arrepentía. Para él, Frank había cometido uno de los peores crímenes que se pueden cometer contra un niño, violentarlo dentro de su casa, aquella que debía ser un refugio, un lugar donde crecer en plena libertad y seguridad; ese hombre había convertido el hogar de Jim en un lugar de tortura y él estaba dispuesto a cobrárselas de nuevo si se le ocurría otra vez maltratar al niño; así dijera Norte lo que dijera.

Norte se acercó más a Bunny, respirando hondo, como si tratara de contenerse para no regañarle. El conejo levantó la mirada y le vio fijamente, esperando la regañina que sabía le darían. El cosaco se inclinó hacia él, casi amenazante. Abrió la boca, aquí venía...

—Si hay una próxima vez, avísame primerro, yo también quierro darrle su merrecido.

Bunnymund sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Por desgracia aquella golpiza que Jim recibiera por parte de Frank no fue un incidente aislado, sino una situación que, a pesar de la paliza que Bunny le diera al humano, siguió repitiéndose constantemente creando dentro del hogar de los Kirk un caos difícil de soportar. Con el tiempo las peleas entre Sam y Frank eran mayores y las consecuencias peores. Sam discutía mucho con su madre... cuando se hallaba en Terra, por el hecho de tener a ese sujeto en casa; Jim seguía siendo el blanco de todas las broncas de aquel hombre cuando este ya no podía enfrentar a Sam quien se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rebelde; y Frank, aunque volvió a ser visitado por Bunny e incluso por Norte, no cambiaba su actitud, pensando siempre que los golpes recibidos eran pleitos que había tenido con otros hombres durante sus estados de ebriedad y no a la justicia por parte de dos Guardianes muy enojados.

Los años pasaban, la situación empeoraba y todo derivó en algo perjudicial para Jim Kirk...

...

Está vez sí que la había hecho.

Norte se encontraba en su oficina, sentado ante su escritorio con los codos apoyados en este y las manos sobre su rostro; se cubría los ojos, pasando sus dedos sobre los párpados cerrados, iniciando desde las sienes hasta el puente de la nariz, tratando de relajarse, de aliviar un poco la tensión que le oprimía.

Escuchó ruidos en el pasillo; los pasos fuertes, pero ágiles de Bunny, el rápido aleteo de Tooth, sabía que también Meme vendría con ellos igual de alarmado que los otros, el que fuera silencioso no significaba que no estuviera ahí. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bunny, acompañado de los demás, entró en la oficina.

—Bunny, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No entres de esa forma a mi...

—Norte... ¿Es cierto...? — Soltó el conejo, con la angustia reflejada en su rostro y sus ojos. Norte se había girado en su silla para encararlos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No puede ser, ¿pero, por qué?

—El muy... bolvan! (cabeza de chorlito) — Soltó Norte verdaderamente enfadado.- Hizo algo que... ¡Hizo algo que pudo costarle la vida!

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Tooth, acercándose más a su amigo cosaco. Este, se revolvió el cabello con frustración, miró al hada y dijo.

—¡Tomó el auto de su padrastro y lo llevó hacia un barranco! ¡Estuvo a punto de caerrse al abismo! Porr suerrte logró saltarr antes de que ocurrierra pero ¡Casi se mata!

—¡Ay, Jack! ¡¿Pero porqué haría algo así?! — Musitó la Reina Hada con espanto. Sandman a su vez resoplaba negando con la cabeza.

—¡Sabes como es él, siempre fue un cabeza dura! — Gruñó el conejo con molestia.—Pero no lo culpo... no por la intención, digo yo.

—¿La intención?! ¡Casi se mata! — Recalcó Tooth con enojo, Meme le apoyaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

—¡No esa intención! ¡Me refiero a lo que pretendía! ¡Quería darle una lección a ese sujeto!

—Oh... entiendo. — Musitó Toothiana comprendiendo lo que Bunny pretendía explicar.

Norte no tuvo otra que darle la razón al conejo, él también entendía muy bien a Jack; el porqué de su carácter rebelde y aquella desobediencia. La vida con Frank era un suplicio para el pobre muchacho, el hombre no cambiaba su carácter violento y siempre agredía al niño, ya fuera de forma física o psicológica.

Para los Guardianes eso era frustrante... lo era si le pasaba a cualquier niño en el universo, pero era peor cuando se trataba de Jim por razones obvias. Y aunque con sus intervenciones trataban de encaminar o mínimo asustar a Frank para que no le tocara ni un cabello al muchacho y aunque ellos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas revelarse ante Jack y llevarlo a vivir a Santoff Claussen, simplemente ni lograban una cosa ni podían la otra. Destino y Fortuna no permitían que los Guardianes llevaran al niño con ellos, ya que debía llevar su vida humana sin mayores intervenciones (el hecho de que Bunny y Norte pusieran en su lugar a Frank ya era demasiada intervención y lo más que permitirían), Jim Kirk debía desarrollarse lo más normalmente posible en el ambiente que le había tocado.

Por muy nocivo que fuera.

Pero lógicamente, alguien con la fuerza del viento del norte en el corazón y con el carácter de una tormenta, como lo era Jim, no recibía aquellos maltratos con los brazos cruzados. Si bien cuando era más pequeño no podía hacer nada para defenderse y sólo le quedaba ocultarse y alejarse de Frank lo más que podía, conforme iba creciendo y su carácter se volvía más rebelde, huir ya no era parte de sus planes, sino la confrontación; y aunque Frank todavía lograba aplacar aquellas reacciones con dos o tres golpes bien dados, no lograba apagar las ansias de venganza que se quedaban en el pecho del muchacho, el cual comenzaba a darle guerra con todo cuanto tuviera a mano, destruyendo incluso sus cosas más amadas con tal de hacerle sufrir aunque fuera un poco lo que este le hacía sufrir a él. Cómo la colección de trofeos que este ganará en sus años de secundaria y preparatoria por los campeonatos de fútbol que había logrado y los cuales atesoraba con amor, estos terminaron siendo blancos de tiro cuando Jim y uno de sus amigos del colegio consiguieron una vieja escopeta de salvas, luego fue un trofeo de carreras que Frank había ganado años antes de conocer a Winona y del que se sentía muy orgulloso, quizá porque era el único logro de su vida.

Y esta vez había sido su amado auto, el cual ahora yacía en el fondo de un barranco de Iowa.

Por desgracia, este hecho no iba a quedar impune y Frank se las había arreglado para convencer a su mujer de que Jim merecía un escarmiento que lo encaminara de una vez por todas por el buen camino, algo que le impusiera disciplina y le ayudara a convertirse en alguien responsable antes de que terminara siendo un delincuente o se matara la próxima vez que intentara algo similar.

Y la preocupada madre, creyendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, decidió enviar al chico con sus tíos quienes tenían una pequeña granja en la colonia ubicada en Tarsus IV.

—Eso está muy lejos. — Murmuró Toothiana cuando Norte les reveló hacia donde enviarían a Jim. El cosaco asintió levemente.

—¡Bueno! No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿no es así? — Interrumpió el Conejo con su clásica sonrisa llena de confianza.—¡Tarsus IV es una de nuestras zonas! Las esferas de nieve nos permiten el paso hasta ahí, podemos seguirlo viendo cuando queramos.

—Es verdad. — Replicó Norte, un poco más animado.

—¡Ánimo, tristones! — Les alentó el conejo.— ¡No hay que ponerse así! Jim estará en Tarsus IV, pero podremos visitarlo cuando queramos; ¡No es que se vaya para siempre a un lugar al que no podamos llegar!

Y ante estas palabras del Guardián de la esperanza, los demás sonrieron un poco más relajados, asintiendo; después de todo Bunnymund tenía razón, no era que Jim se fuese a un lugar al que no pudieran llegar, incluso estaría lejos de Frank, viviendo tranquilo, llevando por fin una vida normal, ¿no es así?

Jamás imaginaron lo que estaba a punto de pasar en Tarsus IV, jamás imaginaron que Jim encararía una traba más que Destino y Fortuna le habían puesto en el camino, como tampoco sabían que los mismos Destino y Fortuna impedirían que fueran en su ayuda bloqueando las esferas de nieve cuando trataran de transportarse a la colonia.

...

Sentía los párpados muy pesados, a su pecho le costaba subir haciendo que su respiración fuera sólo unas lentas y pausadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, las cuales iban siendo cada vez menos. Se estaba muriendo.

Pero tenía la satisfacción no sólo del deber cumplido, sino la de saber que su tripulación, su familia, se encontraba a salvo. Sabía que ahora, con el núcleo activo, la nave lograría volver a Terra sin problemas y que ninguno de los suyos tendría que pasar por lo que él estaba pasando.

No había nada que reprocharse, había actuado como se esperaría de un hombre de su rango, mejor aún, había actuado mejor de lo que podía esperar de sí mismo. Fue un acto irracional, seguro eso dirían después, en especial Spock y Selek, pero había sido un acto sin pensar en nada más que en el bienestar de su gente y era algo que lo hacía feliz, ellos se encontraban bien y era lo único que importaba.

Había hecho bien... estaban a salvo, durante toda su vida había hecho bien, ¿no es así? Por lo menos lo había intentado...

Su mente parecía jugarle una broma, haciendo literal aquello que suelen decir de que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Vinieron a él viejas memorias de su infancia, los días solitarios de su niñez cuando Winona se hallaba en el espacio y él se quedaba solo en casa, con Sam al principio, quien le cuidaba y animaba. Pero eso cambió cuando Frank llegó a sus vidas alterándolo todo, pues si bien ante Winona procuraba comportarse, cuando ella no estaba era cuando todo se venía abajo. Las golpizas que les propinaba a ambos (más a él que a Sam), las eternas discusiones entre su hermano y su padrastro y la constante tensión que derivaba en que Jim se portara peor que nunca, convirtiéndose en un niño problema al que nadie quería ni podía soportar. Sam terminó por marcharse, harto de Frank decidió emprender su propio camino dejando a su hermano atrás, con una sensación de abandono aún mayor y convirtiéndolo en todo un caso perdido ante los ojos de los demás.

Fue como acabó con el auto de Frank, casi matándose al hacerlo. De esa forma, a modo de castigo, terminó en Tarsus IV, aquel lugar que de ser una bella colonia acabó por convertirse en un infierno.

Las palabras de Kodos resonaron en su cabeza, las imágenes de la gente que había sido citada en esa plaza volvieron a aparecer en su mente. La colonia sufría un problema grave con un hongo tóxico que amenazaba con acabar con las reservas de alimentos; el gobernador Kodos había solicitado ayuda a la Federación, pero no había recibido respuesta. Por ende, se vio en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas y, basándose en sus personales teorías eugénicas, decidió dividir a la población entre "más necesarios" y "menos necesarios", citando ahí a los últimos para ejecutarlos y así poder racionar la comida que quedaba para aquellos dignos de ser salvados.

La masacre siguió a ese discurso que los condenaba a muerte; sus tíos, quienes le habían recibido en su granja en aquel planeta, fueron de los primeros en morir ante los ojos de Jim, junto con más y más gente; adultos, ancianos, niños... ¡Incluso mujeres embarazadas! Si Kodos creía que no valía la pena ser salvado era ejecutado. Así funcionaban las cosas.

Y él iba a morir ahí...

Pero en ese momento un niño le había tomado de la parte baja de la camisa, aferrándose a él con miedo y haciéndolo despertar del suyo. Jim miró los enormes ojos de ese pequeño, anegados en lágrimas y sólo atinó a sujetarlo entre sus brazos cuando los hombres de Kodos se acercaron y le apuntaron; quitándolo del medio cuando dispararon para salir corriendo de ahí con otros ocho niños que, asustados, le siguieron en la huida.

De ahí todo fue ver por esos niños sin importar que. A sus trece años ya había sido testigo en carne propia de la maldad de la gente y no iba a permitir que ellos la sufrieran... no sabía por qué, pero algo lo impulsaba a protegerlos... como si fuera un llamado, un deber sagrado que simplemente no podía rechazar.

Y fue como se convirtió en su protector, robando comida de la colonia con el mayor cuidado posible, para ellos. A veces era descubierto por los hombres del gobernador, perseguido, apaleado y casi asesinado de no ser porque lograba escapar y ocultarse a tiempo, y aunque el miedo volvía a invadirle se levantaba, volviendo a la carga, dispuesto a no regresar a la cueva hasta que tuviera algo para sus chicos. En otras ocasiones las palizas eran reemplazadas por indignas propuestas por parte de los lascivos soldados y Jim solia aceptar, todo con tal de obtener algo para sus niños, después de todo... ¿que importaba si podía a cambio conseguir algo para sus niños? Fueron días terribles, pesados, difíciles y muchas veces el chico estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero...

¿Acaso no se supone que siempre había esperanza? Los niños se lo recordaban con sus enormes y agradecidas sonrisas cada que volvía de la colonia. No por la comida en sí, la cual era bienvenida, sino por el hecho de que podía volver cuando temían que fuera atrapado, ejecutado o que justamente se diera por vencido y los abandonara. Él estaba decidido a alimentar sus cuerpos con aquella comida y sus almas con risas, pues siempre hallaba la forma de alejar el miedo de aquellos niños haciéndolos reír.  
La esperanza y la risa se mantenían.

Esperanza que se vio recompensada en la forma de los oficiales de la Flota, arribando a Tarsus IV, poniendo bajo custodia a los soldados y rescatando a los sobrevivientes. Fue cuando Jim y sus niños pudieron salir de su escondite, volver con la gente y ser atendidos por un equipo médico. Primero los pequeños; Jim no permitió que ningún doctor lo tocara hasta que atendieran a sus chicos.

Posterior a eso fueron trasladados a una base espacial de la Federación e internados en el hospital de la misma hasta que fueran recogidos por sus parientes más cercanos.

Jamás olvidaría los rostros de los niños al despedirse de él, el llanto al no querer separarse de "su hermano" como le llamaban, las promesas de volver a verse y la gratitud de los adultos que venían por ellos, cosa que le hacía sentir incómodo, por lo que respondía agachando la cabeza y asintiendo levemente. No le gustaba, no lo quería, era su deber y se sentía satisfecho y feliz por haber logrado mantenerlos con vida y que ahora fueran a hogares cariñosos que los recibían con alegría.

Tampoco olvidaría el rostro de su madre cuando atravesó la puerta y lo miró en la cama. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rostro desencajado por la angustia... ¿En verdad estaba tan preocupada por él? Y pese al rencor que sentía hacia ella, tampoco olvidaría como se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza cuando esta le abrazaba y le pedía perdón entre sollozos, diciéndole que jamás volvería a pasar algo tan horrible como eso... que jamás lo abandonaría otra vez.

Promesa que se llevó el aire, pues en cuanto volvieron a Terra, Jim volvió a lo mismo, a una madre ausente y un padrastro agresivo.

Pero ellos no tuvieron al mismo Jim, pues si antes les pareció que era un dolor de cabeza ahora era un dolor completo y agudo. Ya no recibía los golpes sin responderlos a su vez, ya no se quedaba en casa a aguantar las estupideces de Frank, sino que se iba y duraba días sin volver al hogar, volviendo sólo en manos de la policía, ya fuera por el reporte de huida o por que había infringido la ley.

Y así siguió el resto de su juventud, con una mente brillante que le permitía ir a la escuela "de pasada", sacando las mejores calificaciones de su clase, pero un espíritu indomable que le hacía aventurarse de las formas más descabelladas posibles, a veces poniéndose en riesgo por nada, como si intentara autodestruirse y estuviese en muchas ocasiones muy cerca de lograrlo.  
Y de ahí en adelante todo fue una vorágine que lo consumió poco a poco; sexo a temprana edad y con diferentes personas o alienígenas; alcohol, parrandas, drogas una que otra vez; un prontuario que le acompañaría por siempre y una marca de delincuente juvenil que sería el epitafio de su prematura tumba.

Hasta que Christopher Pike apareció y le dio un sentido a su vida.

A partir de esa charla con el Capitán Pike pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba permitiendo que el dolor y la desesperación actuaran por él, se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperanza, el miedo y la confusión.

¿Y acaso no había aprendido una valiosa lección en su infancia? Siempre habían buenos recuerdos, siempre habían sueños, siempre había de qué asombrarse en la vida y siempre había esperanza. La esperanza los había sacado vivos de Tarsus IV.

Y la risa siempre le había hecho afrontar el miedo.

Fue como encaminó sus pasos. Entró a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, aprendió; su inteligencia lo hizo destacarse de entre todos, pero en especial su carácter rebelde, su forma tan particular de ver el mundo, su desenfado y el hecho de reírse del peligro, aquello que Pike dijo, la Academia necesitaba con urgencia.

Y fue como junto con Spock había salvado la tierra de la amenaza que representaba Nero y su gente. Y ahora, Spock se había encargado de Khan y él había salvado al Enterprise.

Había terminado... había cumplido su misión... o misiones, ya había terminado.

Pero esa satisfacción no le quitaba el hecho de que estuviera completamente asustado, que la idea de la oscuridad que ahora le comenzaba a rodear le inspirara un temor que de hecho, no le parecía nuevo; era como si ya lo hubiese experimentado antes y sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser menos aterrador.

Vio llegar a Spock frente a él. Su rostro, normalmente inexpresivo, ahora demostraba aquellas emociones que por lo general mantenía bajo control. Esa visión le hizo sentirse peor, preocupado y más asustado al mismo tiempo pues temía por Spock ya que jamás lo había visto así.

Sin embargo, también le hacía sentirse feliz; no se hallaba del todo solo, no habría querido pasar por eso solo... no otra vez...

Aunque no entendía el por qué de esa sensación de deja vù. Sentía, como si ya hubiese pasado por eso hacía ya muchísimo tiempo atrás; el miedo a la soledad, la incertidumbre, el temor a lo desconocido y sobre todo, el dolor de dejar a todos los que amaba. Y aunque en una parte muy profunda de su corazón y de su mente, había una pequeña luz de esperanza, como si lo que se avecinaba después del trance no le fuera del todo extraño, aún sentía miedo y angustia, algo muy similar a lo que debe sentir una persona que pierde su hogar en una tormenta o que le es arrancado algo muy querido.

Puso su mano sobre el cristal de la puerta, ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le había costado! Spock también colocó su mano del otro lado del vidrio. Si no fuera por eso podría sentir su toque, aunque también él saldría dañado por lo que era mejor así. Prefirió olvidar eso, había cosas más importantes de qué hablar.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, confesarse... Y aún en ese momento, en el último, le era casi imposible hacerlo porque sólo le causaría malestar. Sólo se limitó a preguntar por la nave, saber si estaban bien y hacer una petición; lastimera, patética, pero necesaria.

"¿Cómo eliges no sentir?"

Pero Spock no podía saberlo, de hecho no podía ayudarlo, él mismo confesó estar fallando en ese momento al intentarlo. Vio lágrimas correr por las mejillas del Vulcano... ¡Lágrimas! ¡Spock estaba llorando por él! Aquello nuevamente le daba una serie de emociones encontradas y sin saber cómo, le ayudaban a hacer la transición más fácil... y a la vez más complicada.

Exhaló su último respiro; la pesadez que sentía en todos sus músculos acabó por vencerle y su cuerpo quedó ahí, recostado contra la puerta de cristal, con los ojos de zafiro abiertos, inertes y mirando a aquel rostro que en ese momento se había convertido en su nueva luna.

James T. Kirk acababa de morir.

Ahora dejaba su forma mortal, había concluido el ciclo. Destino y Fortuna debían estar satisfechos. Había cumplido con el acuerdo; tomado su cuerpo mortal correspondiente y llevado a cabo la misión para la que le habían asignado, salvando la Tierra, esa era la tan importante misión ¿o no? Ahora Jim volvía a ser Jack y podía volver con su familia, retomar sus deberes de guardián a tiempo completo. Era hora de reemprender el viaje al polo norte, al encuentro con los suyos.

Y sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. No sólo parecía costarle la simple idea de emprender la marcha, sus piernas parecían negarse a dar un paso que lo alejara del Enterprise. Se hallaba de pie, mirando la escena; el cuerpo que había usado por más de veinte años yacía tendido en el piso de aquella cámara, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Spock.

Spock, cuyo rostro comenzaba a transfigurarse de una forma en la que Jim... Jack no había visto en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerle. Sus rasgos se descomponían asemejando a los de una fiera, sus ojos destellaban dolor y furia, a la vez que de su garganta salió un terrible y desgarrador grito que no sólo lo estremeció a él, sino a Scotty y Uhura, que miraban al Capitán muerto y al Primer Oficial, aparentemente herido también de manera mortal.

Jack sabía que debía irse, que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí... Pero ver a Spock así, levantándose de manera tan violenta, dirigiéndose al puente de forma intempestiva, seguido por Uhura que en balde trataba de darle alcance, le hacía sentir que no podía irse; no aún, no sabiendo que Spock no se hallaba bien, que justamente en ese momento parecía fuera de sus cabales.

Tenía que ayudarle a mantener la calma, a volver a ser el mismo Spock, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ya no tienes un cuerpo físico en el cual moverte y cuando has vuelto a ser tan invisible como lo fuiste antes?

Los siguió hasta el puente,alcanzando a entrar justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Un hálito helado se apoderó del lugar cuando entró, provocando que todos se estremecieran del frío, todos excepto Chekov quien ya había retomado su posición y que por obvias razones tenía mayor tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas que sus compañeros, quienes, parte la emoción del momento, parte su profesionalismo, no exteriorizaban aquella incomodidad que seguramente se debía, pensaban, a alguna falla del sistema. Sulu, se hallaba verificando la posición de Khan. Este había saltado desde su nave hasta llegar a tierra firme.

—¡¿Podemos teletransportarlo?! —Preguntó Spock mirando la pantalla fijamente mientras apretaba los puños con ira.

—¡Es casi imposible, señor, es difícil ubicarlo, pero puedo teletransportarlo a usted! — Replico Chekov siguiendo la pista de Khan por medio de sus instrumentos.

Jack se acercó a la consola ubicándose en medio de Chekov y Sulu. El japonés no pudo evitar un nuevo estremecimiento más notorio que el anterior, y es que ahora parecía como si el desperfecto del clima se hallara justamente a un lado de él. Chekov le miró de reojo al notarlo. Jack observaba la pantalla.

¡Sintió de repente la necesidad de ser transportado! ¡De ir por ese desgraciado y detenerlo antes de que matara a los civiles que se hallaban en la ciudad! Era su deber como el Capitán de esa nave y como uno de los oficiales de la flota; no podía decir que su misión estaba totalmente cumplida si dejaba a ese maniático suelto y a su tripulación y a los civiles en peligro.

Spock miró a Uhura, Jack, al verlo desde su sitio comprendió lo que aquellos ojos de ónix estaban expresando. La Teniente también captó el mensaje, pues su respuesta ante eso fue un " Ve por él".

La única respuesta del Vulcano fue correr hacia la puerta del puente a toda velocidad. Jack se giró en su sitio, dispuesto a correr detrás de él, pero en el momento en que lo había hecho le pareció notar algo...

Los ojos de Chekov, muy abiertos y fijos sobre él.

¿Lo había visto? ¿En verdad había notado su presencia? Bueno... Quizá era posible... es decir, Chekov era el más joven de la tripulación, tal vez aún era un creyente.

Aquella distracción le costó cara, pues sólo escuchó la puerta del turbolift cerrándose detrás del Primer Oficial. Spock ya se había ido. Alarmado, corrió hacia la salida pensando en seguirlo, alcanzarlo y bajar a tierra con él, pero su presencia espiritual no era detectada por la máquina, razón por la cual no se abría, dejándole atrapado en el puente. Enojado consigo mismo dio un puñetazo contra la puerta, esta se llenó de repente de escarcha que corrió a lo largo del metal. Al ver lo que había hecho volvió a reventar en furia, pero trató de contenerse, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era más frío invernal.

Volvió sobre sus pasos muy molesto, por ahora no le quedaba más que presenciar todo desde ahí cuando lo que más quería era ayudara Spock a detener a ese monstruo. Se sentó en la silla del Capitán [1], apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre el reposa brazos e inclinando todo su cuerpo a ese lado mientras observaba la pantalla.

Todo iba bien, Spock no había perdido la pista de ese desgraciado y había empezado a perseguirlo por varias calles. Cada vez que el Vulcano se hallaba más cerca de atraparlo, Jack se inclinaba más hacia el frente, ansioso, mirando fijamente a la pantalla y aferrando con sus manos los reposabrazos de la silla, inevitablemente llenándolos de una ligera capa de hielo.

Pero ocurría algo extraño... No podía entenderlo. Si Spock estaba persiguiendo a Khan debía ser para arrestarlo, ¿no es así? Su deber como oficial de la Flota Estelar era capturar a ese sujeto para ponerlo bajo arraigo y así mantener a los civiles a salvo ¿o no? Al menos esa era su intención cuando pretendía ir con él tras Khan.

Pero Spock no estaba actuando como un oficial, de hecho ¡Ni siquiera estaba actuando de manera racional! Intentaba someterlo, pero no parecía tener intenciones de arrestarlo, más parecía que... que quería matarlo.

El Vulcano actuaba como una fiera herida, irracional y salvaje que sólo quería descargar el dolor que sentía contra aquel que se lo había provocado, pero... Eso no era posible, afirmar eso sería decir que Spock se hallaba sufriendo mucho por él.

De repente sonó el comunicador desde la bahía médica llamando la atención de todos en el puente. Jack no entendía que podía necesitar McCoy en ese momento, pero temiendo que hubiesen heridos de gravedad prestó toda su atención.

Que dijera que quería a Khan era inesperado, pero la razón por la que le quería lo dejó, irónicamente, helado...

Pues según el doctor, era la única forma de salvarlo a él.

¿Salvarlo a él? ¡Su cuerpo estaba muerto! ¡Para eso no había cura ni salvación! Seguramente al buen Bones se le habían cruzado algunos cables con todo este lío, ¡¿De dónde sacaba esa idea?! Se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender que traía McCoy entre manos, que no escuchó cuando Uhura preguntó si podían teletransportarla después de todos los fallidos intentos de comunicarse con Spock. Sólo reaccionó cuando la Teniente salió a toda prisa del puente... ¡Otra oportunidad de salir, totalmente desperdiciada!

Enfadado de nuevo consigo mismo, apoyó ambos codos sobre los reposabrazos y entrelazó sus dedos mientras observaba por la pantalla que Uhura se materializaba sobre aquel vehículo aéreo en el que el Vulcano y Khan peleaban. La teniente comenzó a disparar contra aquel súper hombre, pero los disparos no le hacían efecto alguno, al contrario, parecían provocarlo aún más porque había dejado a Spock tirado para dirigirse a ella. Jack, aterrado por lo que ese desgraciado pudiera hacerle a su Oficial de Comunicaciones, se puso de pie de un salto.

Pero Spock se había levantado de nuevo, atacando otra vez a Khan. Logró dominarle por fin, pero siguió golpeándolo una y otra y otra vez de una forma brutal.

Jack estaba alterado, ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Spock por la cabeza?! ¡Si continuaba así se podía comprometer! Pero no parecía racional, ¡no hacía caso a nada! Ni siquiera los gritos de Nyota parecían hacerle entrar en razón.

Pero aparentemente algo que la mujer dijo o hizo consiguió el milagro. ¿Qué sería? Quizá jamás lo sabría, era el inconveniente de no tener reestablecidas las comunicaciones. Spock había dado un golpe final que logró dejar a Khan fuera de combate.

—¡Lo consiguió! —Exclamó Chekov felizmente aliviado. Todo el puente compartía la alegría de ese momento, sonriendo y suspirando aligerados. No sabían como pretendía el médico de a bordo devolverle la vida a su Capitán, pero si lo único que necesitaba era a ese hombre, era una gran felicidad el saber que podrían proporcionárselo.

Jack también sonreía feliz, contagiado por el ánimo de su tripulación y porque Spock y Uhura se encontraban a salvo. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, respirando con más tranquilidad y recargando su espalda en el respaldo. Nuevamente apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre el reposa brazos, inclinando su cuerpo relajadamente hacia ese lado, sonriendo, aliviado.

—Señor Chekov, que el señor Giotto y un destacamento de seis agentes bien equipados sean teletransportados a las coordenadas del señor Spock. Debemos poner bajo custodia a ese sujeto lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, Capitán. — Respondió el joven ruso. Todos en el puente se giraron a mirarlo con extrañeza.

—Pavel... ¿con quien hablas? —Preguntó Hikaru con preocupación, mirando al muchacho como si esperara encontrar alguna señal de enfermedad.

Chekov cayó en la cuenta... El Capitán estaba muerto, no podía estar ahí en el puente.

¡Pero él podía jurar que había escuchado su voz!

Se giró hacia la silla y dio un pequeño saltito, girándose de nuevo hacia el frente. Ya no sabía que pensar de todo el asunto; sin embargo accionó el comunicador.

—Señor Giotto... Preparre un destacamento de seis agentes, serrán teletransportados a la ubicación de la aprehensión del prisionerro.

—Entendido. —Replicó el Oficial del otro lado del comunicador.

Pavel cortó la comunicación y se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla. Sulu se acercó a él, solícito y preocupado por su salud, pues sabía que para el chico, el Capitán era una persona muy preciada (como para el resto de la tripulación, cabe aclarar), algo así como un hermano mayor y saber lo que le había ocurrido parecía afectarle al grado de creer que le oía en el puente.

Jack por su parte, suspiró, comenzando a sentirse intranquilo de nuevo. Ahora que Khan había sido arrestado y su tripulación y los civiles estaban seguros podía irse en paz... ¿No es así? Es lo que tenía que hacer. Se reencontraría con Norte, con Tooth, con Bunny y Meme y eso le llenaba de inmensa alegría.

Pero tendría que dejar a Bones, Pavel, Hikaru, incluso extrañaría a Nyota; No podría volver a ver a Selek...

Y tampoco podría ver a Spock.

Se quedó en la silla, pensativo, mientras Sulu daba las instrucciones para trasladar a la Enterprise a la base. Requería reparaciones con urgencia, prácticamente necesitaba ser reconstruida y especial atención en el sistema del clima, pues se hallaba en tan mal estado que incluso ya estaba nevando ligeramente en el puente.

 

[1]En la película "Star Trek Into Darkness", cuando Spock y Uhura entran al puente después de la muerte de Jim, Sulu se encuentra en su posición frente a la consola; después, en el momento que Uhura pide ser transportada donde Spock y Khan, Hikaru está en la silla del Capitán. ¿En qué momento ocurrió ese cambio de lugar? No lo sé, pero decidí quedarme con la primera posición (en su puesto de piloto) y así dejar la silla libre.


	3. Reconociendo la verdad

Capitulo III

Todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto que seguía absorto observando al prisionero inconsciente en la superficie de aquella aeronave, aun con los puños temblando ante el exceso de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo después de ese lapso de total perdida de control.

Fue entonces que repentinamente apareció el Jefe de Seguridad, Giotto, con un destacamento fuertemente equipado y dispuesto a llevarse al fugitivo a la base. De ahí ya no recordaba más; ni lo que fuera que Nyota intentara decirle para calmarlo, ni el trayecto al área de desembarco donde el vehículo paró por orden de Giotto para poder bajar a Khan y mucho menos el viaje en la patrulla que había sido enviada para recogerlos a todos. Sólo sabía una cosa; que el cuerpo de Jim había sido trasladado al hospital de la Base de la Flota Estelar.

Y era ahí justamente a donde quería ir.

Pero al llegar, el destacamento ingresó a un todavía inconsciente Khan por la parte trasera del edificio para llevarlo a un piso que había sido cerrado a petición del Doctor McCoy sin permitir acceso a nadie más que no fuera el grupo de seguridad y el prisionero. Spock y Uhura no tuvieron otra alternativa que quedarse en el recibidor del gran hospital, en espera de alguna buena nueva.

—Quizá podamos ir a la cafetería, tomar un té de especias... eso te haría bien. — Susurró Uhura, solícita, tratando de distraer al Vulcano. Este se hallaba más serio de lo habitual, ensimismado y callado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento... — Dijo de manera vaga. —Pero en estos momentos no preciso de ningún suplemento... si tú deseas...

—¡Comandante!

Spock y Uhura se giraron al oír la voz de Scotty. El Jefe de Ingenieros llegaba corriendo por la entrada principal del hospital acompañado de Sulu y Chekov.

—¡¿Han sabido algo?! —Preguntó el escocés, preocupado.

—No... acabamos de llegar. Giotto se llevó a Khan a donde el Doctor McCoy, pero no nos permitieron la entrada. —Contestó Uhura y ante sus palabras el ánimo de los tres recién llegados cayó aun más, si es que acaso era posible.

—Bien, está claro que sólo nos queda esperar. —Musitó Sulu con resignación. Se acercó a Chekov, tomándolo suavemente de los hombros.—Vayamos a la cafetería, te hará bien tomar algo.

—No es necesarrio, me encuentro bien.

—Pavel...— Insistió Hikaru, mirándolo con preocupación. El joven ruso al verlo, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—De acuerrdo.

—¿Nos acompañan?

—Sí... ¿Por qué no?— Dijo Scotty, pasándose la mano por el cabello, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.—Todas estas emociones me tienen muy alterado, me hace falta un buen whisky.

—No creo que sirvan eso aquí, Scotty.

—Scotty. —Le llamó Uhura por lo bajo. El escocés se acercó a ella. —¿Le pasa algo malo a Pavel? —Preguntó la chica al ver que Sulu se encontraba tan preocupado por él.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno... —El Jefe de Ingenieros bajó un poco más la voz, acercándose a Uhura para que tanto Chekov como Sulu y sobre todo Spock no pudieran oírle, aunque era obvio que con este último las precauciones estaban de más.—Sulu dice que estaba muy raro en el puente. La muerte... La muerte del Capitán lo afectó muchísimo, sabes cuánto lo aprecia; al parecer empezó a hablar como si Jim estuviera en el puente. — Dijo casi en un susurro.

—Entiendo.

—¿Nos acompañas, Uhura? — Les interrumpió Sulu, aun tomando a Chekov con delicadeza de los hombros.

—Eh... No, no, gracias. Prefiero quedarme con...—Señaló a Spock con un ligero ademán de la mano.

—Está bien, Nyota, no existe ningún inconveniente, puedes ir con ellos.— Replicó el Vulcano desde su sitio, aún sin mirarla al rostro, como perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos.

—Pero quiero quedarme contigo.

—En estos momentos me encuentro inmerso en un intrincado dilema de índole muy personal y necesito... meditar un poco. Me temo que no seré una agradable compañía.

—Vamos, señorita Uhura, busquemos algo de beber.—Intervino Scotty, sonriéndole a la joven para luego guiñarle un ojo. —Le hará bien.

Nyota miró a Scotty y luego a Spock. Este aun tenía esa expresión en su rostro, la que mostraba desde que había noqueado a Khan: ajena, lejana, más seria e inexpresiva de lo acostumbrado. Era obvio que lo que el Vulcano deseaba era un momento a solas, lo más que pudiera estar en un lugar tan concurrido como lo era el hospital de la Federación. La chica se mordió el labio, renuente a dejarlo, pero al final terminó cediendo pues a pesar de todo sabía que la mejor forma de ayudarlo era dejándolo solo.

—Te traeré un té de especias. —Susurró antes de alejarse en compañía de los demás. Spock ni siquiera respondió.

Se acercó a las sillas de la sala de espera y tomó asiento. Repasando en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, tanto en la nave como en la ciudad.

La forma en que había perdido el control.

Recordando lo que había experimentado, los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir. Es verdad que la situación en la que se encontraron fue angustiante. Iban a morir calcinados si no conseguían reactivar la energía del Enterprise y aunque eso era suficiente para aterrar a cualquiera, era obvio que el dominio de sus emociones le permitió mantenerse con la cabeza fría, centrado y ecuánime para poder actuar como fuese necesario por el bien de la tripulación. Y pese a sentir incertidumbre y temor durante esos instantes, aún así ese miedo a la inminente y casi segura muerte no se comparaba en lo absoluto a la extraña sensación de angustia y ansiedad que le embargó cuando el núcleo se volvió a activar y sobre la cual, aunque sentía que le carcomía, mantuvo el control como buen Vulcano.

Pero aquel control y ecuanimidad se fueron al demonio cuando el señor Scott llamó desde Ingeniería. Pues al escuchar que solicitaba su presencia con aquella premura y al notar la angustia en su voz, sintió que aquella ansiedad le empezaba a dominar nuevamente impulsándolo a levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo con desesperación, como si la vida se le fuera en ello y, la verdad, realmente sentía que así era.

Tanto así que en su carrera casi derribó a Nyota y ni siquiera le importó.

Y aquello fue peor cuando vio a Jim tras el cristal. ¡El deseo de abrir la puerta y sacarlo de ahí fue tal que casi le hace perder el juicio! Saber que no podía hacerlo le hizo sentir impotente y el que no pudiese hacer nada prácticamente lo destruyó.

Pero realmente lo más terrible fue acercarse y verlo al borde de la muerte; moviéndose con lentitud, hablando con esfuerzo y respirando con dificultad. Esa imagen le estremeció, le dolió... James Kirk estaba muriendo y eso le dolía...

Sí... era así... ver a Jim morir le estaba doliendo más de lo que habría imaginado jamás. No era como si viera sólo a un Capitán y colega perder la vida, pues había estado junto a Pike durante su transición y aunque fue el momento terrible de una persona apreciada, la única forma en que había experimentado la angustia fue al hacer la fusión mental.

Para nada se parecía a lo que sintió con Jim.

Con él no necesitó una fusión para sentir su angustia pues el simple hecho de verlo agonizar le era suficiente para entenderlo... No... No sólo para entenderlo, sino casi para compartirlo. La sensación que le acompañó desde el puente fue aún mayor en ese momento, y a cada palabra, a cada resuello, el dolor en su pecho y el miedo lo invadía nublando su mente racional y haciéndole actuar sólo por sentimientos. Fue por eso que comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo; la impotencia le torturaba deseando de nuevo poder romper el cristal y llevar a Jim a un lugar seguro, resguardarlo de todo y de todos, en algún lugar donde la muerte no pudiera alcanzarlo.

¡Qué ilógico!

Y cuando Jim posó su mano sobre el cristal, unió la suya sin pensarlo, sintiendo una terrible decepción al sentir el frío tacto del vidrio templado en lugar del calor humano y el contacto con su piel. Y en el último momento... Ver sus ojos perdiendo su brillo habitual, la vivacidad y energía que siempre solían irradiar. Spock siempre había apreciado la nobleza del katra de aquel hombre con sólo observar sus ojos y ahora aquello se había ido dejando atrás sólo un vacío cascarón.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió. Parecía que su cordura pendía del mismo frágil hilo del que pendía la vida de Jim y al irse hubiese perdido una parte importante de sí mismo, Jim al marcharse se había llevado todo de él; su raciocinio, su existencia, su vida, ¡todo!

Sintió un terrible golpe al exhalar Jim el último aliento. En ese momento una parte de él se quebró totalmente dando paso a la rabia y la desesperación más pura la cual tomó completo control de él. El dolor lo llenó, aún más terrible, fuerte, agudo, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo de sí mismo, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y la mente de un sólo tajo haciendo hervir su ancestral sangre guerrera, estallando en un grito de furia.

Lo demás, ahora que intentaba recordarlo, era borroso. El poco razonamiento que tuvo le hizo ir al puente y tratar de averiguar si aquel monstruo seguía en la nave, si podían transportarlo al Enterprise. Al escuchar la negativa su ira aumentó, pero saber que podían llevarlo a él a donde estaba, no sólo le dio algo de consuelo, sino que incrementó su ansiedad, su furia y su rabia. Se giró a ver a Uhura más por inercia que por pedir un permiso y salió del puente con una sola idea en la mente.

¡Matar al maldito bastardo!

Llegar a la ciudad y verlo a la distancia terminó por desatar a la fiera cazadora en él. Las ansias de matarlo superaron toda lógica que pudiera quedarle dejándolo como un ser totalmente irracional movido sólo por el instinto, el dolor y la sed de venganza; deseando acabar con Khan y que de paso aquella pena se fuera con él, sólo eso lo haría parar, sólo eso detendría esa avalancha de emociones malditas que le estaban destruyendo y volviendo loco.

Excepto que cada golpe que le propinaba no le daba paz, al contrario, aumentaba su furia, su ira y su sufrimiento ahogándolo más en la pena que lo estaba consumiendo y que lo había transformado en aquella bestia salvaje sin lógica y sin dominio de sí mismo. Aquello al parecer sólo acabaría con la muerte de Khan seguida por la suya, consumido por el dolor,

Pero no fue así, para su sorpresa todo aquello se detuvo cuando Nyota mencionó a Jim y que aún podían salvarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué verlo morir había desatado esa pena indescriptible en él y la esperanza de salvarlo había puesto un alto a la locura? ¿Por qué James T. Kirk le provocaba tanto desorden como control en sus emociones?

Además estaba aquella sensación, eso que sintió antes de que Scotty lo llamara a ingeniería, había sentido un llamado a nivel mental y ahora sabía quien había sido.

Había sido Jim.

Es verdad que se quedó en la Flota impulsado por el consejo de su yo futuro, permaneciendo, porque según él, eso le deparaba cosas tan grandes que simplemente no podía dejar pasar, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta de la razón que su alter ego había tenido. Hablando específicamente del ámbito profesional, permanecer en la Flota Estelar y en el Enterprise le había otorgado oportunidades de expansión en sus conocimientos que la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias jamás le habría brindado.

Pero, a nivel personal había sido aún mejor. Su convivencia con la tripulación, aunque no lo manifestara abiertamente, le dió el privilegio de pertenecer a una familia, y, conocer mejor y más a fondo a James Tiberius Kirk; esa había sido la mayor dicha de todas.

Un momento... ¿dicha? ¿En verdad había pensado en esa palabra?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose aun más aturdido. Era obvio que aun no se sobreponía del arranque de emociones de hacía unas horas, pero que su mente eligiera de entre todas aquella palabra fue toda una revelación.

Pero debía admitir que era una palabra lógica, porque justamente así había sido el conocer y tratar a Jim.

¿Su impresión inicial del joven capitán? Era el peor de los gamberros, un tramposo sinvergüenza, aparentemente sin escrúpulos que no parecía tener el más mínimo reparo en poner de cabeza al universo entero si con eso conseguía lo que quería; eso le hacía pensar de él lo peor.

Pero después de la primera misión, donde todos sus esfuerzos por muy locos e ilógicos que hayan sido, fueron enfocados únicamente en el bien de la tripulación y la Tierra misma, su concepto sobre Jim Kirk cambió por completo, y el trato diario en el puente y en el trabajo, en las misiones posteriores y en cada momento que compartieron dentro y hasta fuera del Enterprise (cuando esas raras ocasiones se daban) le mostraron que aquella primera impresión había sido sólo una pantalla.

James Kirk era muy diferente de aquello que quería hacer creer a los demás y que detrás de ese canalla cara dura al que algunos tachaban como "niño bonito con suerte" por ser nombrado Capitán a su edad, en verdad existía el más... humano de los humanos; una persona noble y dulce que era capaz de darlo todo por todos, que siempre buscaba la forma de resolver una situación, por muy difícil que esta fuera, de modo que no dañara a nadie.

Incluso si ese alguien que pudiese salir lastimado era el que provocaba el dilema en cuestión, como el Oficial Gary Mitchel al ser poseído por aquella fuerza extraña que le dotó de poderes increíbles haciéndole perder la cordura en el proceso y poniéndolos a todos en total peligro.

Jim había intentado salvarlo y salvarlos a todos, y cuando no fue posible, cuando no quedó otra alternativa, eligió sabiamente, pero no por eso significaba que no sufriera por la decisión tomada, dejando ver ahí su corazón.

Sí, esa fue la primera vez que compartió un juego de ajedrez con él. La pena en sus ojos era tan palpable y ese silencio en el que se había sumido, más la tristeza reflejada en su rostro... era algo que no... algo que simplemente no podía soportar, ahora lo sabía, ahora que era sincero consigo mismo lo entendía; en esa ocasión fue a verlo y le propuso aquel juego para animarlo porque no soportaba la idea de que Jim hubiese perdido ese maravilloso brillo en sus ojos.

Y después de eso todo se fue dando de manera natural. Los juegos cada noche, los almuerzos juntos (momentos en los que incluso olvidaba reunirse con Uhura), las conversaciones que empezaban de la manera más casual y que podían comprender una infinita variedad de temas, tanto los más inusitados e intrincados debates científicos hasta las más inverosímiles anécdotas y bromas que, en honor a la verdad, realmente le alegraban aunque su estoico semblante no lo reflejara jamás.

Y a eso había que añadir que sí, la gente del Enterprise se había convertido en su familia, pero sólo porque Jim se había esmerado en integrarlo a ella, en integrarlos a todos.

Él era quien le hacia convivir más con el doctor McCoy, —quien no se cansaba de llamarle "duende"— y con quien ha tenido los mejores debates técnicos y no técnicos.

Ya conocía a Pavel y a Hikaru, pero para él no eran Pavel y Hikaru, eran el Alferez Chekov y el Teniente Sulu, y aunque aún seguía sin llamarles por sus nombres, aunque aun se dirigía a ellos como Señor Chekov y Señor Sulu, aun así, pese a eso, ahora los veía como Pavel y Hikaru, amigos en los qué confiar.

Y a ellos debía añadir a Scotty, Keenser, Giotto, Hendorff (Cupcake como le llamaba Jim) y todos los demás miembros de la tripulación que, aun en un momento de tragedia en el que debían buscar la supervivencia, decidieron quedarse a su lado y rechazar la oferta de vida que les había otorgado.

Porque todos eran familia.

Y eso era por Jim, por ese chico loco que los había unido a todos, por esa fuerza increíble que era y que los había transformado en una indiscutible y fuerte cadena en el que cada eslabón era importante.

Jim, quien en todos veía un amigo y que quería a todos por igual, Jim que tenía la virtud de tomar a tantas personas diferentes y hacerlas convivir sin importar esas diferencias.

Jim... quien se tomaba libertades con él, que no deberían tomarse con ningún Vulcano, quien invadía su espacio personal y le tomaba de los hombros o del brazo tan abiertamente y sin miramiento alguno.

Jim... a quien jamás le puso un alto por ese comportamiento, incluso hallándolo natural y reconfortante.

Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Por fin caía en la cuenta.

Su amistad con Jim... Todo este tiempo...

Su reacción ante su muerte; el dolor, la pena, su propia mente vuelta pedazos y la ira consumiéndole y amenazando con matarlo de sufrimiento, la sensación de haber sentido que le arrancaban una parte de sí mismo.

Ahora lo comprendía, ahora lo entendía todo.

No sólo era amistad lo que sentía por Jim...

Era...

Palideció, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y su cuerpo desfallecía; bien podría ser aun los efectos de la adrenalina de hace rato.

Pero sabía que más bien se debía a esta gran revelación que acababa de hacerse a sí mismo.

Amaba a Jim... él significaba más de lo que pensaba, él era más importante en su vida de lo que imaginaba. James T. Kirk fue metiéndosele poco a poco en el transcurso de ese tiempo de una forma más profunda e íntima, más incluso de la que Nyota hubiese conseguido jamás.

Aquello que sentía por él no sólo era amistad... Era amistad sí, pero trascendía aun más allá llegando incluso al grado de familia y yendo a un nivel más arriba de hecho.

Lo que sentía por él era Amor.

Sintió que temblaba, de hecho habría sucedido si él hubiese sido un humano cualquiera, pero siendo mitad Vulcano y teniendo total dominio de sus emociones... lo más posible, logró contenerse y tranquilizarse; empezó a respirar profunda y pausadamente y encerrarse en sí mismo, meditando y poniendo en orden su cabeza.

No podía estar enamorado de él, no podía amar a James Tiberius Kirk.

No podía...

Y en verdad... ¿no podía?

Si lo veía con la lente de la verdad absoluta, como venía haciendo ese escrutinio fiel de sí mismo, ¿por qué razón habría de decir simplemente que no podía? ¿Qué lógica hallaba en eso?

¿Era lógico negar aquello que había quedado tan claro? ¿Era lógico rechazar lo que su mente, katra y corazón le habían revelado en ese acceso de furia y descontrol?

Debía seguir siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía ser incluso valiente y aceptar de una vez por todas esa revelación, aceptar su amor por Jim.

Por mucho que lo asustara.

¡Y vaya que lo asustaba, ya que era el sentimiento más intenso que había experimentado jamás!

Levantó la mirada y avanzó hacia el ascensor, mirando fijamente el botón que abría sus puertas.

En estos momentos Jim seguía allá arriba, por lo menos su cuerpo sin vida.

¿En verdad debía negar sus sentimientos ahora que lo había perdido? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar. No, no lo había perdido... ¡No podía perderlo! ¡No quería perderlo!

Y no debía negarlo más.

Sí, lo amaba, era la verdad y ahora la abrazaba con sinceridad, no la rechazaría de nuevo, ya no más. Y juraba por todo lo que fuera sagrado que si McCoy lograba salvarlo, si Jim volvía a la vida, él...

Y en eso recordó a Uhura.

Cuando la conoció, después de tratarla y convivir un tiempo juntos, había llegado a la conclusión que ser su pareja era una elección lógica.

Después de todo, Nyota era inteligente, fuerte, madura y capaz; entendía su cultura perfectamente y se había suscitado entre ellos un sentimiento que él consideró suficiente como para iniciar una relación con ella. Iniciar una relación romántica con ella parecía la decisión más lógica.

Y aunque el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido agradable, aunque todos esos años el afecto y cariño que se profesaban le pareció satisfactorio, debía aceptar ahora que no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a aquel sentimiento que acababa de descubrir. Estar con ella era más practicidad que emoción y eso no era justo para ella.

¿Cómo demonios afrontaría eso? ¿Cómo decírselo? Porque después de comprenderlo y aceptarlo no podía simplemente seguir engañándose y engañándola, no podía. Nyota era una buena mujer, una gran amiga y merecía la verdad.

Y la verdad es que no concebía continuar una relación romántica con ella cuando realmente amaba a alguien más.

Se sentó de nuevo en el lugar que había ocupado hacía unos instantes, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a respirar profundamente.

Habían muchas cosas que arreglar en su futuro (se preguntó si acaso su otro yo sabría todo aquello y si esa era la razón por la que le había empujado a quedarse en la Flota), tendría que romper un corazón esperando mantener una amistad, pero era necesario, se salvara Jim o no.

Y realmente esperaba que McCoy lograra salvarlo.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Uhura.

—Gracias Scotty. —La chica tomó en sus manos la taza de café que el escocés, con una enorme sonrisa, le tendía. Dió un sorbo pequeño y lo depositó sobre la mesa. —Está perfecto, muchas gracias... ¿cómo sabías que lo tomo con crema?

—Lo adiviné. —Replicó el otro, sonrojado. Había observado muchas veces a la joven en la sala de descanso como para pasar por alto aquel pequeño detalle.

—Pavel, se te enfriará el chocolate. —Advirtió Sulu al jovencito que yacía sentado a su lado, con el vaso lleno de la caliente y espumosa bebida entre sus manos y la mirada perdida en ella.

—Lo siento... —Replicó en un murmullo. Sopló ligeramente sobre el humeante líquido y luego dio un sorbo. — Voskhititel'nyy! (¡Delicioso!) — Exclamó, sonriendo, recibiendo también una sonrisa por parte de Sulu. —Aunque habrría sido marravilloso un poco de vodka. —

Sulu, aguantando la risa, le miró arqueando una ceja.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo mejor que eso. —Intervino Scotty, sentado al lado de Uhura, sacando de entre sus ropas una botellita metálica la cual agitó levemente con discreción frente a los sorprendidos ojos de los demás.

—¡¿Whisky?! —Exclamó Sulu en un susurro mientras Scotty asentía al tiempo que servía un poquito en su café.

—Así es, es mucho mejor que el vodka.

—Eso no es verrdad. —Refutó el ruso con un ligero puchero.

—Espero que no se den cuenta que metiste eso de contrabando. —Siguió Sulu, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—No creo ser el único que lo haga... Cuando tienes a un ser querido interno aquí en una situación grave, imagino que muchos necesitan un apoyo más fuerte que sólo la oración. ¿Quieren?

—Yo sí, por favor.

—¡Pavel!

—Lo siento, "Karru".— Musitó el chico.—Perro sabes que suelo beber incluso cosas más fuerrtes sin que me afecte en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé... y creo que todos lo necesitamos ahora. —Admitió el japonés, rodeando los hombros del muchacho con uno de sus brazos y frotando suavemente uno de los brazos del chico con su otra mano. —Yo también quiero... pero sólo un poco.—Pidió con renuencia.

—Servido. —Dijo Scotty dejando un chorrito del ambarino líquido de su botella en los respectivos vasos de sus compañeros. — Señorita Uhura, ¿usted gusta?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no... gracias.

—No se preocupe, señorita, todo estará bien. —Agregó Scotty, mirándola y esbozando una confiada sonrisa. —Seguro el doctor McCoy conseguirá salvar a Jim.

—Lo sé... eso espero... lo sé. —Susurró la mujer, manteniendo el vaso de café entre sus manos y bajando la mirada.

La verdad, el éxito de McCoy no le preocupaba mucho.

No había que tomarlo a mal, es decir, ella sabía que si alguien lograba milagros en la nave, después de Scotty, era justamente el doctor McCoy. Si Leonard había insistido en recuperar al prisionero porque en él veía la clave para salvar al Capitán era por algo. ¿Cómo planeaba este rescatar a Jim de las garras de la mismísima muerte? Era algo que aún no comprendía, pero aunque sonara raro, confiaba en que él lo lograría.

No, eso no le preocupaba, de hecho, se sentía angustiada por otra cosa.

Spock.

Las acciones del Vulcano la tenían impresionada y confundida, era algo que jamás habría imaginado ver en él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Spock había reaccionado así? No... debía ser sincera consigo misma, a aquello no sólo podía denominarséle como una simple "reacción".

Lo de Spock fue una total y verdadera pérdida del control y de todo su juicio y raciocinio como Vulcano.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se había debido eso?

En el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo y de estar a su lado, ella se había esforzado por todos los medios posibles de hacerle reaccionar de mil y un modo distintos, logrando siempre la misma estoica respuesta, la del Vulcano sereno y firme en total control de sus emociones como lo dicta la doctrina de Surak.

Aun habiendo logrado ser su pareja, le costaba conseguir de él las reacciones comunes en un novio. No iba a decir que no fuera cariñoso... lo era a su manera y en privado, siempre de forma moderada. Con él había que aprender a descifrar los gestos y las miradas más ínfimas para así poder saber que sentía... y aun así era un arte que no terminaba de dominar; el ejemplo más perfecto de eso era que mientras ella se hallaba molesta porque creyó que a Spock no le importaba morir ni lo que ocurriría si eso pasase, en verdad él tenía todo un completo concepto distinto al respecto, que ni ella pudo sospechar ni él se molestó en compartir.

Y ese era sólo uno de tantos.

Él no solía ser efusivo, no parecía mostrar pasión aunque la sintiera, no expresaba abiertamente sus emociones porque obviamente el control y dominio total sobre ellas era la parte más importante de su formación y ella lo comprendía, de modo que había terminado por aceptar que jamás conseguiría de él mayores expresiones que las que ya le daba.

Pero esta vez...

Desde el puente, aquella salida intempestiva en la que casi la derriba, como si no la hubiera visto... o peor, como si lo que lo llevara fuera del puente fuera aun más importante que ella.

Lo siguió, pensando que lo que lo llevaba con tal urgencia era alguna otra emergencia de la nave que sólo él podía arreglar. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que aquella emergencia era James T. Kirk.

Jim, el Capitán, el amigo de su novio.

El amigo por el que a veces la olvidaba en algunos almuerzos.

El amigo por el que a veces no iba a verla de noche, pues se enfrascaban ambos en sus juegos de ajedrez que ella simplemente se cansaba de esperar y se quedaba dormida.

El amigo por el que perdió el total control de sus emociones y casi mata a un hombre sin importarle las consecuencias.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué James T. Kirk había logrado en él lo que ella no?! ¡¿Por qué Jim logró en Spock tal reacción de dolor y pasión que derivaron en un Vulcano sin lógica y sin juicio?!

Y lo peor de todo, ella apareció en aquel carguero... sus ruegos... sus ruegos no fueron suficientes para hacer que detuviera aquella golpiza constante en contra de Khan en la cual temía ella que lo matara, no.

No fue ella quien detuvo la ira de Spock y le devolvió la cordura, fue Jim.

Su nombre y el añadido de que había modo de salvarlo fue lo que obró el milagro, lo que hizo que Spock se detuviera y comenzara a serenarse, a recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

¿Por qué el nombre de Jim obró el milagro y no ella? ¿Porqué se detuvo sólo al oír que podían salvarlo y no porque ella se lo pidió?

Y eso la llevaba a otro recuerdo... doloroso ahora que lo pensaba.

Cuando bajaron a Kronos, la luna Klingon, y ella bajó a hablar con el jefe de la patrulla él no lo impidió. Debía admitir que agradecía aquel voto de confianza de su parte y el hecho de que no intentara detenerla pues eso significaba que confiaba en su fuerza y habilidad.

Pero cuando aquel Klingon la tomó del cuello no fue Spock quien atacó a la patrulla para liberarla, de hecho había sido Khan.

Spock bajó después de la nave junto con Jim y el resto del escuadrón, y aunque ella estuvo en peligro de muerte, eso no provocó que su novio perdiera el control y se lanzara coléricamente a tratar de matar al Klingon que la había agredido.

¡Vaya! ¡Ni siquiera la muerte de su madre y de todo su planeta había conseguido esa reacción de Spock! Él, como siempre, pese al dolor había conseguido el dominio de sus emociones, sólo teniendo ese pequeño lapso de pena en el turbolift con ella, pero nada más. Nada de gritos, nada de golpes, nada del Vulcano convertido en fiera salvaje, todo aquello había sido relegado en pos de la tripulación con la estricta disciplina de Surak.

Si mostró su rabia y su dolor fue sólo porque Jim lo indujo, él y sus palabras atizando la herida como un chiquillo bravucón azuza con un palo a un avispero.

Jim... ¡Nuevamente Jim!

Y luego recordó... Spock le había dicho que dejaría la Flota para ir con su gente a buscar un planeta que colonizar, y pese a sus peticiones, él seguía firme con la idea; de modo que verlo aparecer en el puente fue una gran sorpresa para ella.

Y ella tontamente creyó que fue por los dos.

Y por un tiempo lo pensó realmente, pues la relación de ambos seguía igual; firme, constante, sin cambios.

Monótona...

Entonces Jim se acercó más a Spock y ambos comenzaron a tratarse más, y si bien al principio el Vulcano seguía manejándose como si el Capitán no fuera del todo apto, ella pudo notar que la relación de ese par iba cambiando poco a poco, tornándose en una extraña, pero sincera amistad.

Aquello le agradó, es decir, está bien; ella también creía que Jim era un patán con suerte, pero también le había quedado claro que tenía lo necesario para ser un buen Capitán y que no era tan "despreciable" como ella había pensado cuando lo conoció. El hecho de que Spock empezara a congeniar con él y a "tolerarlo" era bueno para el trabajo.

Que empezaran a ser amigos era mucho mejor.

Pero que Jim lo... "secuestrara" cada noche para jugar ajedrez o en cada almuerzo para poder continuar con sus charlas... eso ya era demasiado.

Y que empezara a invadir el espacio personal de Spock, eso era inconcebible.

La primera vez que vio que Jim se acercaba mucho a él pensó que Spock impondría los límites de su espacio personal con todas las explicaciones que ella recibió los primeros días como era de esperar.

Pero cuando notó que no sólo no lo limitó, sino que incluso aquella invasión pasó a toques ocasionales en el hombro o los brazos y que su novio no protestaba ni decía nada al respecto... simplemente no supo que decir ni cómo tomarlo.

Y sin embargo no le dijo nada a Spock, después de todo él era su novio, estaba a su lado, seguía con ella y no le había dicho que ocurriera nada malo, como estaba segura que pasaría si en verdad así fuera.

Spock seguía en una relación con ella, con los lineamientos de siempre, con el contacto de siempre, con las mismas restringidas emociones, pero al fin con ella.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero ahora... ahora no sabía ni que pensar.

Spock había perdido el control, había emergido de él el más bajo instinto de la furia ancestral Vulcana, Spock había dejado de lado la lógica y se había entregado a la ira después de un terrible grito de dolor.

Y no había sido por ella, sino por Jim.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tomó el café para intentar pasarlo aunque era en vano, seguía ahí.

Empezaba a sentir un vacío en su interior, como si poco a poco comenzaran a arrancarle algo muy preciado que había atesorado siempre.

Aunque quizá sólo era una idea suya, ¿no? No debía ser derrotista ni armarse castillos de humo sobre tragedias que no iban a pasar.

Porqué quería creer que no iban a pasar.

Eso no podía pasar.

Pero debía ser honesta, ¿Que Vulcano pierde el control de esa forma sólo por un amigo?

Y Spock debía estar haciéndose las mismas preguntas.

Negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la sien para masajearla un poco mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio. Se estaba haciendo un lío, Spock no la dejaría... ¿o sí?

¿O sí?

Y si no la dejaba, en verdad, si él se quedara a su lado, ¿valdría la pena?

Nuevamente, no había que mal interpretar... ¡Hablaba de S'chn T'gai Spock! Prácticamente un príncipe Vulcano, ¿y qué chica no querría vivir para siempre a lado de un príncipe?

Pero si se cuestionaba si valdría la pena era porque después de todo lo ocurrido, después de atestiguar como ese hombre perdía todo su ser por la muerte de aquel chico, era tonto creerse la total y única dueña de su corazón.

No sabía bien como tomarlo, si estaba exagerando y veía cosas que no eran, pero ese dolor reflejado en el rostro y las acciones de Spock le hacían pensar que su corazón le pertenecía a otro y que a pesar de que él no la dejara siempre se preguntaría si su mente estaba con ella o con...

Masajeó su sien con más insistencia. No, no quería pensar más en eso, quería creer que estaba exagerando y pensando de más.

Igual, después de todo como había dicho, quizás veía cosas que no eran, quizá sus celos le hacían imaginar tragedias que no iban a pasar.

Porque si estuviese pasando algo malo, Spock se lo diría.

—Señorita Uhura, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Eh... sí, Scotty, no te preocupes, me encuentro bien.

—Si le duele la cabeza puedo conseguirle algo, o tal vez le hiciera bien ir a dormir, no es necesario que se quede aquí.

—Gracias, pero no hay problema, no podría irme con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—La entiendo... Bueno, quizá quien sí debiera irse es Chekov. —Agregó Scotty tratando de distraer a Uhura. La joven levantó la mirada y vio al muchacho reposando la cabeza en el hombro de Sulu.

—¿Yo? ¿Porr qué?

—Porque tienes un semblante terrible... y porqué ya pasó tu hora de dormir.

—Scotty. —Le riñó Sulu cuando Chekov pareció molestarse al oír ese comentario. El japonés estrechó más al joven ruso contra sí.

—No soy un niño. —Murmuró, guardando silencio y bajando la mirada.

— Lo siento, Pavel. —Dijo riendo el ingeniero. —No quería molestarte.

—No hay cuidado.

—¿Estás bien, Pavel? —Inquirió Uhura al notar el semblante aún más decaído del muchacho. Este asintió levemente.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

—Pareces más que cansado. No te preocupes, el doctor McCoy ayudará a Jim. — Insistió el escocés con una gran sonrisa, tratando de animarlos a todos.

—Eso esperro... —Susurró el chico. A lo igual que Uhura, tenía la seguridad, más que la fe, de que el doctor McCoy, por muy inverosímil que pudiera sonar, encontraría la manera de salvar a Jim; contaba con eso y sabía que no se sentirían defraudados.

Era; sin embargo, otra cosa la que ocupaba su mente. Lo ocurrido en el puente.

La imagen que vio parado entre él y "Karu-chan", aquel chico de cabellos blancos, piel pálida y ojos de un azul intenso.

Como los de Jim.

Y el frío, no había que olvidar algo tan patente como lo fue el frío, una temperatura tan baja que incluso había escarcha en el piso del puente, la silla del Capitán y la puerta del turbolift.

Ese era Jack Frost... por increíble que sonara... ¡Ese era Jack Frost!

Pero... ¿por qué sólo él pudo verlo?

Porque eso parecía... daba la impresión de que sólo él lo había visto, que nadie más en el puente lo había notado.

Aunque, ¿y si no fuera así y los demás lo habían visto?

Los miró. No, no era probable que alguno de ellos se hubiese dado cuenta porque lo habrían mencionado. Tal vez no Scotty, que se enteró de lo ocurrido porque Karu-chan le había dicho, pero Uhura estuvo ahí y tampoco daba indicios de haber notado nada.

Y tampoco Karu, él sólo se había quejado del frío, pero no dijo nada de ver a un... guardián de la infancia en medio de ellos. Tal vez si preguntaba...

No. Desechó la idea de inmediato. Si así ya Scotty le estaba tratando como a un niño, ¿cómo sería si de repente empezara a hablar de que vio a Jack Frost parado en medio del puente de la Enterprise y dijera que el causante del frío había sido él? O lo mandan a dormir la siesta de nuevo o lo mandan con el doctor Shandir, el psicológo de la nave. Y vaya si Pavel le temía al hindú…

Tal vez lo último era lo más acertado, después de todo había escuchado la voz de Jim en el puente... eso era extraño.

Se acurrucó más contra Sulu, quien lo estrechó suavemente, ofreciéndole el hombro para su reposo. Scotty sonrió al verlos, mirando de reojo a Uhura que aún parecía algo turbada.

—Lo digo en serio, quizá les haga bien a los dos ir a descansar. —Dijo el ingeniero mirando a uno y otro.

—No... quizá sea mejor volver, tal vez ya haya noticias del Capitán. —Repuso Uhura poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la falda del vestido. —Iré... iré por el té de especias. —Se dirigió al mostrador de la cafetería mientras los otros se levantaban de la mesa.

Los cuatro comenzaron el camino de regreso a la sala de espera; nerviosos, anhelantes, pero cansados; esperando que quizá ya hubiese alguna buena nueva.

Uhura llevaba el vaso sintético con el té de especias vulcanas entre las manos, estrechándole un poco; tensa, sintiéndose como si fuera a enfrentarse a algo terrible, como si la llevaran al matadero.

Pero no debía pensar así, se dijo de nuevo, si pasara algo malo, Spock se lo diría.

Llegaron a dónde habían dejado al comandante esperando. Spock al verlos, con su mirada serenamente fija en Uhura, se puso de pie.

Y Nyota sintió de repente que la sangre se le bajaba dejando una sensación de vacío y escalofrío en el resto de su cuerpo.

Scotty abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero el Vulcano se le adelantó.

—Nyota... ¿Podemos hablar?

—Se... seguro. —Susurró la joven sintiendo que la voz le salía muy apenas. Se alejó del grupo siguiendo a Spock hasta otro punto en la sala, alejado de los demás.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo? —Inquirió Sulu, aun abrazando a Chekov de la cintura. Scotty, que miraba hacia donde los otros dos se habían ido, negó con la cabeza lleno de dudas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al llegar a aquel rincón, Spock se giró para mirar a la joven Teniente. Respiró profundamente de manera imperceptible.

— Nyota... —Inició Spock y se notaba en su voz, pese a su tono neutro y en su rostro el cual trataba de mantener impasible,que aquello le estaba costando demasiado. — Tras meditarlo y hacer un análisis intenso sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas, mientras la nave caía a la Tierra, he llegado a la conclusión de que yo...

— Amas a Jim. — Sentenció la chica secamente. Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Spock como un certero golpe.

—Afirmativo. —Repuso unos segundos después, mirándola. Su rostro seguía impasible, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban más emociones de las que Nyota hubiese notado nunca.

Aturdida por aquella visión, la joven giró el rostro hacia otro lado, además, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y no quería que el Vulcano las notara.

— Lo sabías... — Murmuró Spock. Nyota asintió levemente.

—Lo deduje... apenas hace poco, supongo que me cegué y no quise ver las señales antes, pero ahora fue difícil no hacerlo. —Musitó la muchacha, luego se giró a verlo de nuevo. —Lo mismo te pasó a ti.

—Así es. —Replicó el otro y ambos guardaron silencio.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Sé que no es el momento más adecuado, pero consideré que al haber llegado a tal conclusión no era lógico seguir... hacerte perder el tiempo, así como no era correcto dejar que te preocuparas por mí. —Dijo, mirando el té que ella traía entre las manos.— Haber guardado esta información habría sido el equivalente a engañarte, yo... no quería hacer eso.

Uhura bajó la mirada, luego giró el rostro hacia un lado; nerviosa lo giró hacia el otro con impaciencia y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Soltó un poco más duro de lo que hubiera deseado hacerlo. Spock, aun reflejando aquella gran pena en su mirada, asintió.

—Lamento mucho lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. — Agregó él con verdadero pesar. —Pero, como te lo he manifestado, sólo quiero evitar que desperdicies tu tiempo a mi lado cuando...

—Cuando no puedes amarme como a él, sí, ya entendí la idea.

—Nyota, yo...

Ella le indicó con la mano que parara y negó con la cabeza. Spock obedeció, guardando silencio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? — Volvió a hablar la joven después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. —¿Estarás con él?

—El hecho de que tenga estos sentimientos por Jim no implica que él los comparta, por lo que no es probable que él y yo...

—Los comparte. —Le interrumpió ella con un poco más de serenidad. —Lo he notado... él te corresponde.

Un silencio de medio minuto. Tenso, expectante.

—Nyota...

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos se hallaban casi desbordando las lágrimas.

—Está bien, Spock. Lo entiendo perfectamente... Y te agradezco tu sinceridad... también te agradezco los buenos momentos.

—Yo...

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, no querías lastimarme... lo sé... y no querías que perdiera más el tiempo o me preocupara por ti y te lo agradezco. Sólo una cosa... Es probable que lo primero lo hayas conseguido, pero no lo segundo... Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti.

La chica esbozó una triste sonrisa y dio la media vuelta, alejándose del lugar. Spock se quedó quieto en su sitio, respirando profundamente. Quería ir con ella y consolarla, ayudar con su pena, pero entendía perfectamente que siendo el causante de la misma aquella idea estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Nyota atravesó la sala dónde los otros estaban y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del hospital sin hacer caso a los llamados de Sulu, Chekov y Scotty que deseaban saber que le ocurría. La joven no detuvo su paso hasta que se encontró afuera del edificio, arrojó el té de especias a un basurero y luego por fin se soltó a llorar dolorosamente.

—¿Se... señorita Uhura?

La chica giró el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Scotty quien la miraba apenado e intrigado.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se siente mal?

Nyota volvió a romper en llanto, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Spock... Spock... terminó conmigo...

—¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¿por qué? —Soltó Scotty sin comprender.

—Él... él ama a otra persona... —Sollozó la chica, descubriendo su cara nuevamente. —Me ha dejado por un rubio. —Murmuró, soltando una risita y tratando de bromear con el asunto, aunque su sonrisa se perdió nuevamente mientras Scotty la miraba compartiendo su dolor. La chica volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos soltando un gran y profundo sollozo lleno de todo el dolor que sentía.—¡Me ha dejado por alguien más! ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo odiarlo porque a ese alguien también lo quiero mucho! —Exclamó entregándose por fin totalmente al llanto.

—Ya... tranquila... —Susurró el ingeniero, acercándose a ella, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y permitiendo que la joven se apoyara en su hombro, lugar en el cual duró un buen rato desahogando su dolor. Scotty acarició suavemente el cabello y la espalda de la chica para confortarla. —Todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Nyota ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Scotty por un largo rato; los sollozos profundos convulsionaban levemente su cuerpo y sólo conseguía relajarse gracias a las cálidas manos del escocés. Después de varios minutos, cuando el llanto comenzó a ser menos y se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, se apartó un poco de él, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gra... gracias, Scotty... lo necesitaba. Lo lamento, te dejé el hombro empapado.

—¡Nah! Olvídelo, señorita Uhura, para un ingeniero siempre es bueno un poco de agua. —Bromeó el hombre tratando de animarla. —¿Desea que la acompañe a su casa?

—La verdad si aun tienes algo de whisky te lo aceptaría muy agradecida.

—Sí, aún tengo algo, pero créame señorita, hay problemas en los que es mejor no mezclarlo, luego resulta peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Venga conmigo, conozco una cafetería muy agradable y no muy lejos de aquí. Sirven un Earl grey muy bueno, ¡increíble hallar algo así de este lado del mundo! —Exclamó alegremente arrancando de la joven una sincera sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y emprendiendo el camino al mencionado lugar.


	4. El Despertar

Disclaimer: Star Trek y El Origen de los Guardianes; personajes, situaciones, nombres y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños y/o creativos: Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, J.J. Abrams, William Joyce y Dreamworks.

Un agradecimiento enorme a mi hermana Haoyoh Asakura y a mi beta FantasmaAlineal por su gran ayuda y apoyo.

Capítulo IV

Jim... o mejor dicho, Jack, bajó de la Enterprise siguiendo al equipo de McCoy que llevaba el crio-tubo con su cuerpo inerte e ingresó junto con ellos al hospital de la Federación.

Se sentía confundido, ya que supuestamente llegado ese momento, él simplemente debía irse. Habiendo cumplido la misión impuesta por Destino y Fortuna, habiendo acabado con ese ciclo de sus encarnaciones humanas que debía vivir para que las grandes entidades le dejaran en paz, no había nada ya que le atara a ese lugar y podía regresar a sus deberes como Guardián.

Pero no era tan sencillo, no ahora.

Es verdad que ingenuamente, o mejor dicho, por la rabia que sentía en aquel momento en que aceptó aquella injusta imposición, consideró que sólo era cuestión de llegar, cumplir y regresar lo más rápido posible y eso era lo que ansiaba de todo corazón.

Pero jamás se detuvo a meditar seriamente lo que conllevaría ser humano; la gente que conocería, trataría y llegaría a amar tanto como a su familia espiritual. Es verdad que por desgracia en su infancia había vivido cosas que le hicieron no sentirse tan apegado a su familia cosanguínea, es más, las malas experiencias crearon un desapego que dolía y que le hicieron desviarse del buen camino muchas veces.

Pero la Flota Estelar, Pike, el Enterprise... Ahí había conocido de nuevo lo que era el amor fraternal, el calor de un hogar, la preocupación de unos por otros más allá del deber. Ahí había encontrado a quienes amar tanto como a los Guardianes. Ahora que había recobrado sus memorias sintió la nostalgia por Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Meme, y lo que más quería en ese momento era llamar al Viento del Norte y salir volando hasta el Polo para abrazarlos de nuevo, pero…eso significaba despedirse por completo de su tripulación, de la gente que también había llegado a amar; McCoy y su amor fraternal siempre envuelto en esa seudo severidad y mal carácter, Scotty y su alegría, Chekov y su inocencia, Sulu y su elegante picardía, Uhura y su amistosa rivalidad...

Spock, quien pese a su adusta personalidad y su rectitud, pese a aquel odio que parecía manifestarle cuando se conocieron (raro en un Vulcano, pero Jim... Jack, al principio tuvo esa sensación), se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Alguien tan preciado, tanto que él llegó a sentir algo más por el Vulcano.

Y también estaba Selek, la versión mayor de Spock, aquel hombre que siempre tenía para Jim una sonrisa y un consejo para cuando lo necesitara.

No, simplemente no podía irse, no así, no era tan fácil.

Aunque por ahora sí había algo que quería hacer, ver a Spock. El perder el control de sus emociones no era algo sano para un Vulcano, según sabía él, y el haber visto a su amigo en aquel total descontrol le había dejado preocupado por su bienestar. Deseaba ir a verlo en lo que decidía que era lo que debía hacer después.

Sin embargo, el equipo médico había seguido su traslado hasta llegar al piso superior con Jack detrás de ellos. McCoy había llamado previamente al doctor Geoffrey M'Benga, un ex compañero de la facultad que trabajaba en el hospital de la Federación, pidiéndole que preparara un piso exclusivamente para el tratamiento del Capitán del Enterprise, lo cual se le concedió gracias al prestigio y confianza de la que gozaban los miembros de la tripulación después de haber salvado a la Tierra.

M'Benga había cumplido cabalmente habilitando dicho lugar con todo lo que el equipo pudiera necesitar para una larga estadía. Bones, al llegar, dio la orden de cerrar dicho piso una vez que habían ingresado y Jack, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la orden hasta que ya fue muy tarde. El aislamiento incluía que ninguno de los que habían entrado en el piso, incluyendo los miembros de seguridad, que eran requeridos por si Khan despertaba, podían abandonar el lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Eso quería decir que Jack no podía salir de ahí aunque quisiera, pues requería que alguien usara los ascensores para poder usarlos él también o abriera una ventana para poder escabullirse por ella, y era obvio que nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

Molesto por ser víctima otra vez de su distracción, estuvo a punto de golpear la pared de nuevo, pero se contuvo; si no quería terminar convirtiendo el lugar en una hielera tendría que empezar a dominarse.

Por lo visto, no le quedaba de otra más que tomar asiento y esperar a lo que tuviese que pasar.

Es así como las horas comenzaron a pasar. Jack, sin tener otro lugar a donde ir, se quedó en el piso y observó el incesante vaivén del equipo bajo el mando de Bones quien, tras asearse, se colocó los guantes de látex con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras y comenzó a trabajar sin descanso, empezando por extraer de Khan una gran cantidad de sangre, casi como si pretendiera dejarlo seco.

Al principio Jack no comprendía que era lo que pretendía el doctor, ¿para qué iba a servirle desangrar a ese hombre? Después, poco a poco volvió a su mente aquel momento antes de iniciar esa loca misión de asalto hacia la nave de Marcus, cuando habló con Khan en la enfermería y Bones estaba inyectando la sangre de ese súper hombre en aquel tribble muerto.

Si no mal recordaba, su amigo quería saber qué efecto tendría esta sangre, que se regeneraba de manera prodigiosa según él, en un huésped necrótico... eso significaba...

¿Acaso había tenido un resultado extraordinario?

Era obvio que sí, si no Bones no estaría perdiendo el tiempo de todos y los recursos de la Federación experimentando con algo como eso, sin una base en que sustentarse, y aunque Jack dudaba que tal milagro pudiera producirse en un cuerpo humano, aún así McCoy parecía no querer ceder y seguía trabajando en ello, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo. Verlo ahí, luchando a brazo partido, inclinado sobre la mesa del laboratorio, sobre todos aquellos instrumentos, le conmovía profundamente, sobre todo cuando al mirar por una de las ventanas cercanas podía ver claramente como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse; habían llegado desde medio día, ahora el sol se había ocultado y Bones no había parado de trabajar.

Giotto y el doctor M'Benga, habían organizado a los guardias y enfermeras, formando dos grupos de cada uno para tomar turnos de trabajo, de modo que pudieran estar al pendiente del tratamiento y del cuidado del prisionero todo el tiempo a la vez de que pudiesen descansar; sin embargo, McCoy continuaba con su trabajo de corrido y sin admitir distracciones de nadie; incluso Geoffrey, al insistir a su amigo que durmiera un poco y le permitiera continuar a él, recibió del testarudo Bones una serie de gruñidos con su característico acento sureño que parecían sonar a algo similar a "déjame en paz"; a Geoffrey no le quedó más que suspirar y dejar que su colega continuara su labor, aunque siempre al pendiente por si debía asistirlo.

Jack se hallaba apenado y conmovido por aquel tierno cabezota de gran corazón. Sabía que Bones era un gran amigo y que le apreciaba más de lo que abiertamente aceptaría, pero aquello daba testimonio de un cariño aún mayor al que imaginaba o suponía. Habría deseado que él pudiese oírlo o que si lo tocaba no le traspasara como era obvio que ocurriría si lo intentaba, pero, si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo le insistiría en que durmiera un poco, pues el cielo ahora sí estaba totalmente oscuro y plagado de estrellas y la mayoría del equipo ya daba muestras de cansancio mientras se preparaban para el primer relevo. Jack pensaba que quizá él sí habría logrado convencer al testarudo médico de dormir unas cuantas horas... Aunque, bueno, se trataba de Bones, seguro le habría gruñido algo como a los otros, pero rematándolo con un"¡maldición!" Jack suspiró esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

No estaba seguro si aquello daría resultado, si el trabajo de Bones daría sus frutos; después de todo el cuerpo humano y el cuerpo de un tribble distan mucho de trabajar de la misma forma y por ende de reaccionar a las mismas influencias, pero la forma en la que McCoy se entregaba a la tarea, destilando la sangre de Khan, creando un suero puro y trabajando con el cuerpo de Jim ya que este había sido muy irradiado, le hacía pensar que así abrieran una ventana o alguien saliera del piso, él permanecería ahí hasta el final.

Se lo debía a su querido Bones.

XxXxXxXx

Habían pasado algunos días desde el ingreso del equipo médico al hospital.

Y todos esos días McCoy había estado prácticamente sin descanso y tomando sólo breves bocados de comida, de vez en cuando para sostenerse.

Aquello preocupaba mucho a Jack. Entendía los deseos de Bones, pero no quería que se excediera de ese modo. Debía descansar, comer bien, dormir, ¡eso era primordial!

— ¡Por Dios, Bones, eres médico, no un chiquillo! ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de conciencia?— Rumiaba el muchacho mientras se paseaba alrededor de un Leonard muy agotado, con barba de días, círculos negros bajo los ojos enrojecidos y algunos gramos menos que, por... sabrá dios que número de ocasión, repasaba el tratamiento del cuerpo irradiado de Jim en lo que iba de la semana.

Las células de este habían, obviamente, resultado muy afectadas, por lo que una sola aplicación del suero hecho con la sangre de Khan no había obrado el milagro inmediato que había hecho en el cuerpo del tribble. Por suerte, Bones se había hecho de una gran cantidad de sangre y por ende de mucho suero para tratar a Jim, por lo que día a día aplicaba una dosis nueva con la esperanza de lograr resultados.

Y esos se daban, sí, pero de manera lenta. Después de cada aplicación, McCoy corría los escaneres sólo para verificar que tanto daño había logrado reparar, decepcionándose al ver que aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Pero lo único que le hacía no desistir eran los pequeños progresos; esos porcentajes mínimos de restauración en las células que aparecían tras los exámenes diarios, eso era lo que le hacía sentir que iba por buen camino y que no debía perder la esperanza.

Bones revisó nuevamente el procedimiento, faltaba un quince por ciento del suero en ser introducido en el cuerpo de Jim para terminar el proceso por ese día.

Trece por ciento, siete por ciento, un poco más y acabarían por ahora, le haría los exámenes y...

Cero por ciento, el proceso había terminado.

McCoy corrió los escaneres revisando por completo a Jim, al terminar el examen el aparato arrojó casi el mismo resultado.

Faltaba un sesenta por ciento de radiación por ser eliminada. Había progreso, pero mínimo.

Enfurecido, Bones botó el escaner al piso haciéndolo estrellarse de manera estruéndosa. Nadie se acercó a preguntar que había ocurrido; el doctor McCoy había tenido ya muchas explosiones de frustración y sabían que de asomarse, sólo serían el nuevo blanco de su ira, por lo tanto, alejados esperaban que se le pasara como de costumbre.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio que tenía en la habitación, cerca de la cama de Jim; se pasó la mano por el rostro cansado y miró a su muy querido amigo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era increíble, tenía ya un suero prácticamente milagroso en las manos, algo que podría traer a ese idiota de vuelta, ¿por qué no estaba funcionando?

Estaba consciente de que Jim, por muy básico y enano que fuera, no era un tribble, su cuerpo estaba muy afectado, era obvio que necesitaba mucho más cantidad de suero y tratamiento que aquella bola peluda.

Pero... ¿Y si ni así lo conseguía? ¿Y si el resultado con el tribble no era viable en un cuerpo humano? ¿Y si sólo se hacía ilusiones que acabarían en una pérdida de tiempo, falsas esperanzas y decepción para todos?

¡Aquello era simplemente estresante!

Siguió masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Sentía la cabeza pesada, punzante por el dolor que la tensión le estaba causando; tal era la sensación que sin darse cuenta terminó apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio, luego la cabeza y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Jack le observó exhalando un suspiro de alivio, aquello al menos le haría bien. Sonrío y se sentó a los pies de la cama dónde se hallaba su cuerpo, mirando el rostro que había tenido durante más de veinte años.

Mirándolo bien, no había mucha diferencia de su rostro espiritual al rostro humano, es decir, era realmente una versión adulta de sí mismo; salvo el cabello, claro. Jack podía jurar que si no hubiese acabado ahogado en aquel lago, si hubiese llegado a ser mayor en su tiempo, se habría visto justamente así, en verdad no había mucha diferencia.

En eso escucho un ruido y se giró. McCoy parecía haberse quejado. Jack bajó de la cama y se acercó, observando detenidamente. ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaba! Un nuevo sonido de parte de Bones, una especie de quejido y luego para su sorpresa, una agitación inesperada. Bones movía levemente la cabeza y los brazos como si tratara de huir de algo, como si quisiera ahuyentar algo que no quería ver.

Era como si estuviese teniendo una...

— ¡Pesadilla! — Susurró el muchacho.

— Hola, Frost.

¡Esa voz! Jack dio un respingo y se giró hacia el rincón de la cual había surgido. Notó como las sombras de dicho lugar se alargaban de manera siniestra, ocupando más espacio en la habitación, tomando una forma por él ya bien conocida: alta, delgada, de facciones humanas, de nariz aguileña, hombros estrechos, brazos largos y delgados; un par de siniestros y brillantes ojos blancos destellaron entre aquella penumbra y una sonrisa tétrica se dejo ver por debajo de ellos.

— ¡Pitch! — Siseó el chico, mirándolo fijamente en postura defensiva.

— Vaya, cuánto tiempo... El famoso Jack Frost por fin se deja ver en esta parte del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¿No es obvio? Sabes lo que para mí es el miedo, ¿y en qué lugar hay más miedo y temor que en los hospitales?

— Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo parásito de siempre— Replicó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con enojo. Pitch, se giró a verlo con la furia reflejada en los ojos; de repente pareció alargarse tanto hasta quedar cara a cara con Jack quien, impactado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Eso no será por mucho, Frost, te lo aseguro!

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Llevas diciendo eso por siglos, ¿No esperarás que ahora sí me lo crea, verdad?

Pitch rió.

— En verdad, extrañaba tu insolencia, aunque obviamente nunca estuve muy lejos de ti.— Dijo, echando un vistazo al cuerpo sobre la cama. — Debo decir que justamente tú me brindaste los mejores años de alimento que he tenido en toda mi eternidad; la granja, las escapadas, Tarsus IV [1]... ¡Gracias! — Añadió con una exagerada reverencia burlona. Jack le miró con furia.

— Deberías largarte de aquí, no te conviene quedarte. — Le espetó secamente.

— ¿Que no? ¿En serio? ¿Cuando aquí hay tanto que disfrutar? ¿Con tantos temores que probar y asimilar? - El Boogeyman inhaló profundamente, irguiendo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una siniestra sonrisa macabra. — ¡Aquí hay tanto que si no fuera por él no sabría por dónde más comenzar!

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — Siseó Jack con ira, mirando fijamente a Pitch. Este abrió los ojos y le miró, aun sonriente.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su mayor miedo? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Hay tantos en él! Desde los más irracionales hasta los más profundos. ¿Conoces algo de su pasado, Jack? ¿Cuál es su mayor dolor, el que le causa más culpa? Justamente ese es el que da base a este temor que siente ahora y que me ha atraído aquí como ningún otro en este lugar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pitch esbozó una sonrisa de lado y avanzó hacia la silla dónde se hallaba McCoy.

— Teme fallar, fallarte a ti y a todos; que sus intentos sean en vano y no consiga lo que busca. — Rodeó la silla, llegando al otro lado del dormido doctor. — Teme fracasar y no lograr revivirte, como te dije, fallarte... fallarte como le falló a su padre.[2]— Añadió, rodeando con sus largos y finos dedos los hombros de Bones, quien se agitó aun más en su asiento.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — Gritó Jack lanzándose contra Pitch, dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó lejos de Bones. El Boogeyman quedó sentado en el piso, pasándose la mano por el rostro al tiempo que se reía a carcajadas. Jack, de pie entre él y McCoy, le miraba fjamente irradiando ira, con la respiración agitada y los puños cerrados, dispuesto a atacarlo si se acercaba otra vez.

— ¿En serio, Jack? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde quedó aquel Guardián dueño del viento y el frío?

— Está justamente aquí.

— Peleando a los puños, como un humano, ya lo veo. — Se burló el ente, poniéndose de pie. — Definitivamente estoy perdiendo el poco respeto que sentía por ti.

— No me subestimes. — Agregó el muchacho. La temperatura en la habitación comenzó a bajar, los rincones empezaban a llenarse de escarcha.

— Ya lo veo... y sigues tan impetuoso como siempre, ¿No has pensado que si congelas este cuarto el equipo se dañará? Eso significa que todo se arruinará y los esfuerzos de tu amigo serán en vano... justo como ya lo cree que son.

— ¡Basta! — Exclamó el muchacho, furioso, lanzándose de nuevo contra Pitch, gopeándolo nuevamente y congelando el área donde había hecho contacto. El hielo y el impacto sacaron el aliento del ente, haciendo que Pitch se tambaleara; éste, agitado, vio desconcertado e iracundo como aquella gruesa capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrirle poco a poco, subiendo por su pecho.

Pitch miró a Jack, que aun se hallaba agitado y viéndolo con rabia. Molesto, el Boogeyman se irguió pese al dolor que aquel golpe le había provocado, el hielo se cuarteó y aunque aún seguía sobre el cuerpo de Pitch, este consiguió moverse con lentitud.

— Esto... aun no se acaba... Frost. — Siseó Black, retrayéndose en sí mismo, sumergiéndose por completo en las sombras del rincón hasta desaparecer. — ¡Algún día volveré por él... por él y por todos los que amas! — Resonó su sepulcral voz en toda el lugar.

Jack, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, miraba hacia ese punto. Al ver que Pitch desaparecía, se apresuró a acercarse a Bones; este ya despertaba a causa del frío de la habitación.

— ¡Santo Dios! — Soltó el galeno al ver la escarcha extendiéndose por el techo y las paredes; el adormecimiento se le pasó de golpe y de un salto se levantó, llamando al resto del equipo por asistencia.

XxXxXxXxX

Los días siguieron su curso y McCoy continuó con su trabajo sin descansar.

Es verdad que sus temores seguían ahí, el temor de no poder revivir a Jim y fallarle igual que le había fallado a su padre en el pasado, pero no iba a desistir, no mientras aun hubiese algo de esperanza.

Y esa esperanza se dejaba ver cada vez más, pues ahora cuando corría los escaneres, el porcentaje de radiación por eliminar era menos.

Por su parte, Jack, conforme el proceso avanzaba, se sentía más desvanecido sin comprender del todo porqué. Le costaba sostenerse en pie, por lo que se la pasaba en un rincón mirando el proceso; pero a la vez, sus manos, sus piernas... todo él, lentamente se volvía cada día más transparente.

Hasta que, de tan débil que se sentía, un buen día se quedó dormido en el lugar en el que se había sentado. Sólo despertó al sentir un tirón en la boca del estomago, tan fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y empezar a temblar. No entendía que ocurría, las náuseas que le inundaron le hicieron dar arcadas; la sensación de mareo que siguió a aquello fue indescriptible, agobiante; se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de que el mundo, que curiosamente había comenzado a girar, se detuviera, mientras que se hacía un ovillo al sentir que el vértigo y el temor le hacían presa por completo. Por un momento llegó a creer que se trataba de Pitch, que había vuelto y estaba causándole de algún modo todo eso, para vengarse por lo de la última vez.

Estaba asustado, le preocupaba que el Boogeyman se hallara ahí y él no pudiese enfrentarlo para defender a McCoy, ya que lo había amenazado antes de irse. Trató de ponerse en pie haciendo un máximo esfuerzo, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban amenazando con no poder sostenerle.

Pero fue en vano, las fuerzas le abandonaron completamente y perdió el sentido cayendo inconsciente al piso, haciéndose cada vez más transparente hasta desaparecer totalmente.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Jim empezó a agitarse.

—¡Doctor, ha regresado! — Gritó eufórico uno de los enfermeros asistentes. — ¡Lo ha conseguido, lo ha traído a la vida!

McCoy, agitado, pero con una sonrisa que se dividía entre feliz y nerviosa, miraba como el pecho de Jim (a quien habían conectado a un respirador) subía y bajaba; al principio lenta, pausadamente, hasta que comenzó a acelerar de a poco, tomando un aparente ritmo normal, yendo cada vez más en aumento y luego agitándose de manera terrible.

— ¡Doctor, su temperatura corporal está descendiendo!

— ¡treinta... veintidós... dieciocho... tiene veinte grados menos de la temperatura promedio!

— ¡Pronto, mantas térmicas! — Ordenó Bones.— ¡Hay que subirle la temperatura! ¡No voy a dejar que te me vayas de nuevo Jimbo, no cuando ya te traje de vuelta!

— ¡Doctor! — Exclamó una de las jóvenes acercándose con la manta; Bones le ayudó a colocarla, accionándola de inmediato. Revisó la lectura en la máquina al tiempo que frotaba los brazos de Jim por encima.

— ¡Vamos... vamos Jim, anda! — Mascullaba sin dejar de frotar, observando el panel.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Jim comenzó a oscilar, subía unos grados logrando el alivio de McCoy, pero cuando más aumentaba, Jim comenzaba a retorcerse y quejarse como si padeciera de una terrible fiebre y nuevamente la temperatura volvía a bajar, subiendo de golpe nuevamente y bajando otra vez.

— ¡Que demon...! ¡Otra manta!

M'Benga llegó en el acto con la segunda manta entregándosela a McCoy, este la colocó sobre la primera y la echó a andar. Al sentir el calor, de inmediato Jim comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos está ocurriendo?! — Soltó McCoy desesperado, ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo conseguido el milagro de regresar a Jim a la vida ahora se encontrara en medio de este extraño asunto? ¿Porque su cuerpo parecía luchar contra el calor?

Aun con cierta duda, quitó una de las mantas y la apagó. Jim pareció tranquilizarse, pero aún sudaba mucho y se removía. Tentando a la suerte y en un salto de fe, McCoy quitó la última manta y la apagó.

— ¡Pero... doctor! — Exclamó una de las enfermeras. Bones no le hizo caso, se quedó observando fijamente el panel que marcaba la temperatura de Jim; este volvió a descender hasta quedar en diecisiete grados; observó ahora el rostro de Jim con aprehensión, pero increíblemente, el chico dejó de moverse; se quedó quieto, sin hacer gesto o ruido alguno; por un momento Bones creyó que había muerto... de nuevo.

Eso hasta que vio que el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba tranquilamente y que su semblante se veía tranquilo.

Eso era realmente increíble... ¿desde cuándo un cuerpo humano funcionaba normalmente (porque corriendo los exámenes pertinentes, su cuerpo funcionaba a la perfección) en una temperatura de diecisiete grados centígrados? ¡Prácticamente se hallaba sufriendo hipotermia!

Pero Jim no presentaba el cuadro de una persona hipotérmica, ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera parecía presentar daño alguno. El chico estaba apaciblemente dormido, como un angelito malvado después de una de sus más épicas juergas, considerando todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Sin saber que más hacer, pues era obvio que el calor parecía incomodarlo... casi dañarlo, decidió jugársela aunque no le gustara. No intentaría ningún otro método para subir su temperatura, a riesgo de que algo más radical fuera más dañino que sólo la manta y por ende, irreversible. Decidió dejarlo bajo estricta observación y después de un período considerable juzgar el procedimiento a seguir.

Así comenzaron varias horas de rigurosa vigilancia sobre James T. Kirk.

Y todo parecía seguir igual, es decir, a pesar de que la temperatura de Jim no había descendido más allá de los diecisiete grados, y que obviamente seguía siendo realmente baja, las funciones de todo su cuerpo estaban en perfecto estado; su corazón, pulmones, hígado, todo funcionaba correctamente, salvo el hecho de que aún no despertaba.

Al principio, Bones temía que se debiera a que el daño de esa temperatura pudiera hallarse justamente en el cerebro o que quizá lo habían metido en el crio - tubo demasiado tarde o este no logró preservar sus funciones cerebrales, pero los escaneres arrojaban como resultado que el cerebro de Jim se encontraba también en perfecto estado; sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que volviera en sí.

Pero la gran pregunta entonces era... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esa temperatura anormal? ¿Se ajustaría nuevamente?

¿Era resultado de la sangre de Khan? ¿Tendría la culpa su experimento? ¿Habría hecho algo mal y su amigo la estaba pagando?

En ese momento uno de los aparatos comenzó a sonar. McCoy se precipitó a revisar de qué se trataba, abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa al tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa y alegre se dibujaba en sus labios.

El monitor de actividad cerebral había pasado de ondas delta a beta.[3]

Jim estaba despertando.

Rápidamente, McCoy fue en busca de su escaner de mano, justo en ese momento, Giotto entraba en la habitación.

— Doctor...

— Ahora no, Barry. — Repuso, activando el aparato y comenzando a pasarlo por el rostro de Jim.

— Señor. — Insistió el Jefe de Seguridad.— Es el Comandante Spock, Señor, se ha comunicado conmigo y solicita acceso.

McCoy se giró y miró a Giotto con incredulidad; se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Déjalo pasar.

— Sí, Señor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Spock se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital.

Prácticamente no se había apartado de ahí, salvo para cumplir con sus deberes como Segundo al mando de la Enterprise, aquellos asuntos que, dado lo sucedido con Marcus y Khan, debían cubrirse; reportes, revisiones, explicaciones y demás cosas que, aunque lo deseara, no podía derogar en nadie más.

E incluso en esos momentos corría con la buena fortuna de que Sulu, Chekov, Scotty o cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación llegaban ahí para saber de Jim y se quedaban en su lugar esperando mientras él debía ausentarse. Pero apenas terminaba con sus obligaciones, el Vulcano volvía de inmediato al Hospital de la Federación, ya que no sabía cuándo sería el momento en que McCoy pudiese darles noticias sobre Jim.

Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y eso calaba hondo en el ánimo de los demás. Había momentos en que algunos solían lamentarse de la suerte del Capitán, dando a entender que el doctor McCoy no lograría lo que se proponía.

Pero Spock sabía que eso era imposible, estaba seguro porque McCoy era un hombre cabal y serio, como los humanos suelen decir, "no se andaba con juegos", si había hecho todo ese operativo de aislamiento era porque confiaba en sus recursos, por lo que Spock confiaba en los métodos, conocimientos y habilidades del doctor.

Y también estaba seguro porque, aunque a otros podría sonarles muy ilógico si tratara de explicarlo, él sabía que Jim estaba ahí... su katra, lo sentía, sabía que se encontraba cerca, que no había pasado al plano al que suelen pasar los katras humanos, el suyo se encontraba en ese lugar.

Y eso le daba tranquilidad y esperanza.

Por eso él seguía ahí, sin deseos de retirarse; no importaba cuanto le insistiera Sulu que debía dormir, ni las peticiones de Chekov para que les dejara velar en su lugar mientras el descansaba, o que Scotty hiciera la propuesta de reunirse todos a dormir en su apartamento, que quedaba a unas dos cuadras del hospital, ni tampoco importaba que Uhura, quien pese a lo ocurrido entre ambos, deseaba mantener su amistad con él y obviamente también quería a Jim, le sugiriera que fuera a su casa mientras ellos permanecían ahí; Spock no pensaba apartarse.

Y justamente su espera había tenido frutos ese día.

Estaba sentado en el lugar que acostumbraba ocupar cuando lo sintió... Fue como una chispa repentina que se convirtió poco a poco en una luz que iba cobrando fuerza y brillo.

Jim... su mente, estaba volviendo, estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Casi eufórico, pero manteniendo el control sobre sí mismo, se había comunicado con Giotto y le había solicitado que pidiera al doctor McCoy que le permitiera pasar.

Y ahora se hallaba en espera de esa autorización, cuya recompensa nuevamente le fue dada cuando el comunicador se activó y la voz de Giotto se dejó oír.

— Comandante Spock.

— ¿Sí, Señor Giotto?

— El doctor McCoy dice que puede subir.

El Vulcano guardó silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Comandante?

— Sí, Señor Giotto, le agradezco. Subo ahora mismo.

-0-

— ¿Cómo demonios...? — Murmuró McCoy cuando Spock atravesó la puerta detrás de Giotto. El doctor no podía comprender como justo cuando Jim daba muestras de querer despertar, Spock ya estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar a verlo. Suspiró, haciendo un aspaviento con las manos y negando con la cabeza.

— Pasa, creo que no tarda en volver en sí, justo estaba haciéndole los exámenes ahora.

— Gracias, doctor McCoy.

— Sí, como sea...

— No... en verdad, gracias. — Le insistió Spock, mirándolo fijamente. McCoy esbozó una sonrisa.

— No hay nada que agradecer.

XxXxXxX

"¿Qué es?

¡Es un varón!

Dime... ¿jurras cuidar a los niños del mundo...?

¡Que se llame Jim, como tu padre!

Son todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos y lo que serremos...

Te reto a superarlo

¡...serrás ahorra y parra siemprre un Guardián!"

Jim abrió los ojos de golpe, jalando aire; sentía como si hubiese estado en el fondo de un lago muy profundo y por fin emergiera a la superficie, por lo que necesitaba todo el oxígeno que le fuera posible obtener; parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor, confundido.

— ¡Vamos, no seas tan melodramático! — Dijo McCoy acercándose de nuevo a él y pasando el escaner por la cara del rubio. — Estuviste muerto un tiempo. Por suerte logramos revivirte.

Jim, aun aturdido, pues sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con un sinfín de recuerdos y pensamientos revueltos, atinó a decir.

— ¿Khan?

Bones asintió.

— Logramos hacer un suero de su súper sangre. Dime, ¿te sientes cruel, despota, sediento de poder?

— No más de lo usual... ni tan malvado como en la pascua del sesenta y ocho.[4] — Murmuró, para luego quedarse callado sin entender porqué había dicho eso.

McCoy arqueó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente para luego seguir mirando el escaner. Jim vio a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo... cómo lograste capturarlo? ¿Fue Spock, verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Inquirió el doctor, intrigado.

— No lo... sé... yo sólo...

— Capitán.

Jim, guiado por aquella voz, desvió la mirada del rostro de Bones hacia atrás de él. Ahí, ataviado con su uniforme regular de la Federación, Spock se encontraba de pie, firme, con el sombrero en las manos y mirándolo fijamente.

— Me salvó la vida. — Murmuró Jim, sin dejar de verlo, sonriendo.

— Para tu información, Uhura y yo también ayudamos.

— Lo sé... te lo agradezco... también quiero agradecerle a ella. — Repuso el chico, mirando de reojo a su amigo para luego volver a ver a Spock.

— Capitán, usted salvó mi vida y la vida de toda la tripulación cuando...

— Spock... sólo... Gracias. — Dijo el rubio, viendo fijamente al Vulcano.

— No me lo agradezcas, Jim. — Susurró el otro, sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Al menos podrían esperar a que me vaya? — Espetó McCoy, mientras seguía revisando los aparatos. Jim dio un respingo y desvió la mirada de Spock a Bones, el Vulcano bajó la suya.

— Deberías irte ya. — Masculló Jim. — Te ves terrible... y no has dormido en días...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Murmuró McCoy, mirándolo de reojo con extrañeza.

— Bueno... ¿no es obvio?— Agregó el muchacho, refiriéndose al aspecto descuidado de su amigo; los ojos rojos, los círculos negros debajo de estos y la barba de días.[5]

— Aja, sí, bueno... mira quien me habla sobre el aspecto. — Refutó este. Al menos el que Jim le hiciera aquella observación más toda aquella breve charla daba a entender que sus funciones cerebrales se hallaban en orden... en lo que cabía.

— Trata de dormir... quizá ahora no tengas pesadillas. — Susurró Jim medio adormilado, provocando que McCoy diera un respingo y le viera con asombro.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Sucede algo, doctor? — Spock miraba a McCoy, intrigado. Bones negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Jim cerró los ojos, apretándolos al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. El Vulcano, alarmado, se acercó más al rubio.- ¡Jim!

— No... no es nada, Spock... estoy bien. — Musitó el chico abriendo los ojos de nuevo, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro adormilado. — Tal vez... tal vez sólo necesito dormir otro poco.

— Sí, quizá te haría bien. — Agregó McCoy, acercándose a él para revisarlo, abriéndole un poco más con los dedos uno de los ojos para revisar sus pupilas con una lámpara. De pronto, el doctor dio un respingo, mirando de nuevo fijamente el ojo de Jim, repitiendo de inmediato la operación con el otro.

— ¿Doctor...? — Llamó Spock al ver la reacción del galeno; este negó con la cabeza y una de sus manos, aunque el gesto de extrañeza no dejaba su rostro.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir... quizá yo también necesito hacerlo... — Murmuró Bones, retirándose de la cama para guardar el equipo. Spock se acercó al rubio y le miró a los ojos, aunque este ya se hallaba algo adormilado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Dijo el otro en voz muy baja, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Spock negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, Jim. Descansa... vendré a verte más tarde. — Se atrevió a añadir. Jim le sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos y cayendo profundamente dormido. Al verlo, el Vulcano salió la habitación y tras hablar con McCoy, abandonó el piso.

Iba ensimismado, pensativo. Se encontraba feliz porque Jim estaba vivo y con bien; el alivio por fin llegaba a él después de esas dos semanas de incertidumbre y angustia, pero...

Había algo raro, sentía algo extraño que provenía de él y no lograba entender del todo, además...

¿Estaba viendo de más o en los ojos de Jim parecía haber un copo de nieve en contraste con el azul habitual en ellos? [6]

Sacudió la cabeza, quizá estaba imaginando cosas... pero... ¿imaginar un copo de nieve?

Quizá debía aceptarlo y el cansancio por fin le estaba afectando. Aunque aun así no se alejaría del hospital, volvería a la sala de espera por si le necesitaban.

XxXxX

Jim volvió a dormir, pero desafortunadamente no fue un sueño profundo ni reparador.

Su mente oscilaba, daba vueltas en sí misma y alrededor de un universo. Imágenes diversas parecidas a sueños increíbles de la niñez le llegaban llevándolo en un viaje inverosímil, propio de los sueños, un viaje en el que se veía a sí mismo surcando los cielos remontado por el viento, yendo a lugares lejanos, los cuales se cubrían de un blanco manto invernal.

Y no sólo eso, atravesaba túneles de luz que aparecían de una esfera de cristal y le llevaban a planetas lejanos sin necesidad de una nave; lugares tan remotos que él conocía muy bien y a los cuales llenaba de viento y frío, de días nevados y lagos de hielo.

Todo eso podía sonar como un bello y maravilloso sueño, e incluso pudo haberlo disfrutado si no fuera porque había más.

Entre esos sueños dónde escuchaba las risas y sentía la alegría de la gente había algo más. Temor y dolor, sufrimiento por parte de otros causados por el miedo.

Miedo personificado en un ente oscuro que siempre buscaba la ocasión perfecta para atacar.

Un ente terrible que no se detenía ante nada, que siempre lastimaba a otros para provocar terror y alimentarse de ello, que se hacía más fuerte y que debía ser combatido, ya sea con una simple risa provocada a un niño o en una feroz batalla que a veces culminaba en heridas, sangre y dolor.

Y a eso se agregaban voces, voces que le llamaban de dos formas con sus variantes... "Jim", "Jack", "James T. Kirk" "Jack Frost". Eran las voces de su madre, la voz grave de un hombre con un marcado acento ruso, de Sam, una voz aguda y dulce de mujer, de Frank incluso, la voz algo grave de alguien con acento australiano, Bones, Spock, la gente de su tripulación o cualquier otro que hubiese conocido durante su vida; pero también voces de niños, en especial una niña que le gritaba desesperada, como si él estuviera muriendo ante sus ojos y ella, angustiada, lloraba y suplicaba sin saber qué hacer para salvarlo.

Voces, voces que gritaban, lloraban, llamaban, hablaban mil y un cosas sobre él, desde marcándole como provocador de desastres hasta aclamarlo como héroe, que le tachaban de delincuente juvenil o como un Guardián.

Jim se despertó de golpe, como huyendo de todo aquello, pero abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada al oír que esas voces seguían clamando en su cabeza.

Una a otra se sobreponían hablándole de hechos que había vivido y otros que eran parte del sueño; imágenes de su vida entremezcladas con las de aquellas cosas fantásticas que era obvio que no eran reales.

No podían ser reales... ¿o sí?

Pero todo eso seguía llegando en tropel a su mente, de modo que se sintió agobiado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió en sí mismo, respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando gritar que se callaran de una vez.

— Bastabastabastabasta... ¡BASTA! — Gritó desesperado encogiéndose más en su sitio y ahogando un poco el sonido al hacerlo. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que, al estallar, las sábanas, la almohada, la cama y el piso, quedaran cubiertas con una gruesa capa de escarcha.

Al notarlo, Jim levantó la mirada y observó aquello con espanto, temblando en su sitio, por miedo, no por frío, se levantó de ahí tambaleante y salió de la habitación.

Quería buscar a Bones, preguntarle, él debía saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero al pasar frente a una ventana su mirada se desvió hacia afuera. Era de noche, las estrellas ya se hallaban en lo alto y la luna llena, grande y redonda, brillaba como una enorme moneda de plata.

Como si estuviera fascinado con la vista, los pasos de Jim se desviaron y en lugar de buscar a McCoy, se dirigió al ascensor, pues el piso ya había relajado su seguridad después de que él hubiese despertado y Khan fuera encerrado en un crio - tubo, llevándole después a la bodega de la Federación.

Se sentía mareado y confundido, sabía que era una locura salir en lugar de quedarse a descansar si no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Pero la luna... era tan grande y era tan brillante.

Simplemente tenía que verla... necesitaba verla...

XxXxXxX

— Spock.

El Vulcano se levantó de su asiento al escuchar aquella inconfundible voz. Se giró y se encontró con Selek, quien iba llegando a la sala de espera con su paso relajado y tranquilo.

— Señor Spock. — Dijo, acercándose a él, haciendo el saludo pertinente con la mano y siendo correspondido. — ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

— Creo que es obvio. — Respondió el mayor con una leve sonrisa. — Me enteré de lo ocurrido... Habría querido llegar antes, pero no me fue posible. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Se encuentra bien, el doctor McCoy consiguió lo imposible.

— El doctor McCoy es el único que podía hacerlo.— Murmuró con una sonrisa alegre y aliviada. Miró a su contraparte más joven y en sus ojos notó la preocupación. — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

— Jim... Yo... — Balbució Spock, perdiendo por primera vez un poco de su dominio. Selek le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento que había estado ocupando, sentándose a su vez junto a él. — Lo sentí muy extraño cuando lo vi esta mañana... de hecho, hay un disturbio en su mente que no logro precisar, es como si se hallara confundido, perdido, y no sé cómo ayudarlo.

Selek arqueó una ceja y sonrió a la vez al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

Spock iba a responder, pero guardó silencio, mirando como su yo más viejo luchaba por contener la sonrisa en los labios; a veces esos desplantes de emociones que su contraparte mostraba le hacían dudar sobre si eran la misma persona; pero las otras tantas señales que le rodeaban hacía imposible que lo negara.

— Yo... — Murmuró a fin de cuentas, algo reticente a seguir, pero ¿a quién podría confiarsélo mejor que a sí mismo? Es más, hasta él podría orientarlo. — Cuando Jim murió... yo lo resentí de una forma que jamás podría haber imaginado. Cuando estaba en el puente, con la Enterprise a punto de entrar en la atmosfera de la tierra sin energía, sentí una... angustia, que no era originada por nuestra precaria situación, sino por algo más. Después, cuando el núcleo fue reactivado sentí algo... algo muy profundo; un llamado... era como si alguien gritara mi nombre directamente a mi mente.

— ¿Y ese alguien era...?

— Era Jim. — Respondió Spock, aunque sentía que su respuesta estaba de más, que su contraparte la conocía, pero que esperaba escucharla de sus labios. — Fui a su encuentro y cuando él expiró, yo... sentí que... sentí que una parte de mí expiraba con él.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— Perdí el control, perdí la noción de mí casi por completo y me convertí en una fiera sin lógica... no podía razonar, sólo podía sentir... sentir dolor, el dolor de la partida de Jim. — Respiró profundamente para dominarse, pues el simple recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones le estaban remontando de nuevo a ese momento tan terrible y su respiración se estaba agitando. — No me había dado cuenta, pero... Todo este tiempo a su lado, este cambio de mí hacia él, el que me... me agradara más que antes, el que congeniásemos cada día más; no fue simple camaradería o costumbre, fue... entre nosotros se formó un vínculo.

— ¿Sí?

— Me atrevo a decir que... que Jim es mi T'hy'la.

Selek esbozó una gran sonrisa, Spock al verlo cayó en la cuenta.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿No es así? El día que nos encontramos en los astilleros de la Federación... por eso me instaste a seguir en la Flota, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No quise influenciar en tu futuro, si esto se daba... como estaba seguro que sería, no quería que fuera porque tuvieses una idea preconcebida del futuro, sino por descubrimiento propio; no quise influenciar tu camino, sólo colocarte sobre la senda, ya fuera que lo descubrieras o no.

— El James Kirk de tu era y tú. — Afirmó Spock. Selek asintió con la cabeza.

— No me tomó mucho descubrirlo... pero sí me tomó mucho el aceptarlo. — Dijo, tristemente. — Estaba tan absorto con la idea de ser totalmente Vulcano, tal y como se lo había dicho a mi padre, que no quise ver más allá; todo aquello que me recordaba o acercaba o mantenía en mi lado humano era rápidamente dejado de lado en pos de una vida totalmente lógica. Eso, tristemente incluyó a Jim en los primeros años de conocernos— Su sonrisa se tornó meláncolica. — Pero fue difícil, no era sencillo obviarlo; como sabrás James Tiberius Kirk no es alguien a quien puedes ignorar y esa fue una de las razones por las que me era más difícil seguir la doctrina de Surak en su totalidad. Mi lado humano reaccionaba fácilmente junto a Jim, me sentía atraído a su magnetismo con total facilidad; el aprecio que sentía por él en los primeros años se convirtió en algo mutuo que trascendió a una amistad fuerte y que fue más allá, tanto que hasta me hacía sentir avergonzado. Los primeros años vivimos en un constante vaivén, en el cual él me atraía y yo me alejaba cayendo en sus redes de nuevo y costándome cada vez más abrazar mi naturaleza Vulcana. Fue entonces que, después de nuestra misión de cinco años, a pesar de que pasé con él un tiempo, el más feliz de mi vida... — Selek suspiró, su mente parecía hallarse en aquel lugar y el recuerdo era doloroso; aún así, siguió con su relato. — Un día volví a encontrarme a mí mismo en una situación que, según yo, no era lo que quería porque no se hallaba en mi plan original de vida. Estúpidamente, quise renunciar a mi T'hy'la y abrazar completamente la lógica, purgando mis emociones con el Kohlinar...

— Pero no lo hiciste.

Selek negó con la cabeza.

— Era una necedad de mi parte el querer deshacerme de los sentimientos y emociones así... más cuando tenía la fortuna de tener algo que muchos sólo aspiran a encontrar. No completé la ceremonia por él, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía y cuando nos reencontramos, después de algunos incidentes, pude comprenderlo, aceptarlo abiertamente y vivir como debía; comprendí que uno puede hacer un plan de vida, pero la vida te hace modificar tus planes según lo que encuentres en el camino, a veces poniéndote en el mismo sendero de alguien tan especial como lo es Jim. Desde entonces jamás nos separamos hasta que el tiempo se encargó de ello.

Spock observaba fijamente a su contraparte, con total respeto, admirando aquel ejemplo que tenía para sí.

— Entonces... lo sabías, que él y yo...

— Lo supuse. Este tipo de vínculos van más allá de la muerte, de tiempo y espacio, y eso ha quedado confirmado ahora con ustedes dos; no importan las eras, los universos o las dimensiones... Tú y Jim están destinados el uno para el otro.

— Lo entiendo. — Repuso Spock y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que si bien se apresuró en borrar, no pasó desapercibida a Selek. Después, su semblante se volvió más serio, levantó la mirada, irguió la cabeza y después se puso de pie casi de un salto.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Jim... — Sin decir más, Spock salió casi corriendo, seguido por Selek.

El joven Vulcano pasó por varios pasillos, corriendo entre la gente hasta llegar al otra ala del hospital. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, un poco aturdido; de pronto sintió que se resbalaba, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer, mirando al piso, confundido y viendo lo que le había hecho resbalar.

— ¿Hielo? — Murmuró al ver un camino de fina escarcha sobre el piso. Selek llegó a su lado y Spock retomó el paso seguido por él.

No tardaron en llegar a una puerta que daba al jardín trasero del hospital, un lugar hermoso y agradable con senderos de adoquin, áreas de césped como esmeralda, altos y frondosos árboles y bancas debajo de algunos de ellos o desperdigadas en los rincones.

Ahí, debajo de uno de esos árboles, sentado en una de esas bancas, se encontraba Jim; vestido con su conjunto azul de ropa de hospital y mirando al cielo, directamente a la luna. Parecía susurrar algo al tiempo que temblaba levemente.

Spock dio un paso para dirigirse hacia él, pero Selek le detuvo del brazo con suavidad. El joven se giró a mirarlo.

— Sé que percibes su angustia, pero, quisiera que me dejaras hablar con él; creo que en este momento mi experiencia puede serle de utilidad.

Spock arqueó una ceja, pero termino por acceder. Selek se adelantó, acercándose a la banca por detrás de Jim.

— Por favor... — Susurraba el muchacho con voz angustiosa mientras miraba a la luna. — Por favor... tienes que decirme que pasa... ¡tienes que decirme que hago aquí!

El joven miraba fijamente al satélite en espera de algo... lo cual no llegó jamás; al recibir solamente silencio, Jim, aun más desconsolado, se auto abrazó sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No de nuevo! Y... ¡¿Por qué demonios te estoy diciendo esto?!— Y comenzó a llorar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

— Jim.

Al oír aquella voz, el chico se giró lentamente, encontrándose con el anciano Vulcano detrás suyo. El rostro de Jim expresaba un dolor y una confusión terrible y al ver a aquel rostro amigo, sintió algo de alivio y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

— ¡Estás aquí! — Sollozó amargamente refugiando su rostro en el pecho de Selek. — ¡Por favor, haz que se detenga, haz que pare!

— Tranquilo, Jim, tranquilo, yo... — Selek se detuvo al sentir como su pecho se llenaba de una fina escarcha, igual que la banca y a los pies de esta. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se sentó al lado del muchacho.

— ¿Qué... qué me está pasando? ¡Yo... Yo no entiendo! — Susurró el chico, inquieto. Selek, aun manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, trató de tranquilizarlo.

— Mi pobre muchacho... No creí que en esta época te tocara atravesar por el mismo dilema.

— ¿Qué? ¿De... de qué hablas? Yo... no entiendo...

— Creo que lo mejor es, por ahora, ayudarte con ese desajuste por el que estás atravesando... ¿me permites? — Dijo, levantando un poco su mano. Jim asintió. Si Selek podía callar las voces con su poder Vulcano, entonces no se opondría a que lo hiciera.

Selek posó sus dedos en los puntos de fusión del rostro de Jim, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que el rubio hacía lo mismo.

Al instante, la mente de Selek se adentró en la del joven, contemplando las dos vidas cruzadas que convivían ahora en su cabeza y que ahora se enfrentaban la una a la otra con diversos recuerdos, temores y memorias que si bien algunas podían ser similares, otras divergían tanto entre sí que provocaban un conflicto en la psiquis de Jim, haciendo que se rechazaran y se repelieran una identidad de la otra tratando de tomar el control total. Sus memorias se mezclaban sin orden, sin ton ni son, y si bien recordaba y reconocía lo que era su vida actual y lo que le rodeaba, los conocimientos y recuerdos de su vida pasada se hallaban ahí como memorias fantasmas que trataban de imponerse y creando un conflicto difícil de soportar.

Selek comenzó por relajar al muchacho, tomando de la mano ambas presencias, ambas memorias y haciéndolas convivir en una misma; los recuerdos de la vida pasada complementándose armoniosamente con los de la presente; ambas identidades no confrontadas, sino unidas, formando el único y sólo ser que siempre habían sido y que, por el abrupto despertar y posterior adormecimiento de una, habían sido terriblemente sacudidas y divididas creando aquel caos interno en la mente de Jim.

Pronto los recuerdos tomaron su lugar, las memorias fueron complementadas y la identidad de Jim y Jack se hicieron una como siempre lo habían sido, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora la una era consciente de la otra y viceversa, pudiendo vivir armoniosamente como una sola.

Selek abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jim; este parecía más tranquilo y relajado; su mente ya no era un caos de diversos recuerdos alterados y sin orden; todo caía como debía ser; dos vidas diferentes convergiendo como una sola.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— S... sí... me siento mucho mejor... Gracias.— Susurró mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro, secándose las lágrimas. — Pero... ¿Cómo supiste que yo...?

— Al parecer a lo igual que yo, tu vida pasada te perseguirá en cualquier dimensión en la que te encuentres.

— ¿Qué?

Selek negó con la cabeza al tiempo que emitía una risita.

— Olvídalo, a lo que me refiero es que, ya tuve el gusto de encontrarme con Jack Frost en otro tiempo.

— ¿Tú... tú Jim Kirk también...?

Selek asintió.

—Él era la encarnación del Espíritu del Invierno, se vio orillado a reencarnar igual que tú ahora, sólo que la mayor parte del tiempo él estuvo dormido hasta que un buen día, después de un incidente despertó. Jim luchó para controlar su naturaleza consiguiéndolo al fin de forma impresionante, haciéndolo una parte de sí msmo que disfrutaba por completo.—Selek rió ante el recuerdo. — Cuando le dije que me iría a Vulcano para llevar a cabo el Kohlinar cayó en San Francisco la nevada más terrible que había padecido en toda su historia; no hubo servicio de transbordador por varios días. Puesto de otra forma, ¿cómo crees que logré esta tolerancia al frío poco común entre los míos? Jim me entrenó muy bien a ello.

Jim se quedó pensativo, aun no comprendía porque las decisiones personales de su Primer Oficial arrancaron tal desplante... o rabieta, en aquella versión de sí mismo, pero recordaba el día en que había conocido al anciano en Delta Vega. Era verdad, pese a aquel frío terrible, Spock... Selek parecía soportarlo muy bien con tan sólo aquel abrigo, cuando muchos de los de su especie seguro no podrían ni moverse con aquel clima tan bajo.

Miró sus manos sin poder creerlo; ahora también entendía porque cuando salió de esa cápsula, escaló aquella montaña de hielo con las manos desnudas, sin sufrir quemaduras y como en toda su vida había tenido cierta tolerancia al frío que no era muy "normal".

Negó con la cabeza... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que él era Jack Frost? ¿Un espíritu invernal? ¿Un Guardián?

— Siento que voy a volverme loco otra vez.

— No tienes porqué. — Repuso Selek con tranquilidad. — Entiendo que esta es una información que no esperabas, pero, puedes vivir con ello. Tu mente y tu cuerpo se estaban reajustando; la mente ha quedado ya, es sólo tu cuerpo el que tiene que acostumbrarse.

— Pero... ¿cómo puedo vivir así? ¡Soy el Capitán de una de las naves de la Flota Estelar, no puedo ser también un... pero no puedo dejar lo otro tampoco, y yo...!

— Tranquilo, Jim, todo a su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacerlo todo a la vez y menos tienes que hacerlo ahora. Acabas de regresar de donde nadie vuelve... no todos, y estás pasando por una transición difícil de sobrellevar. Toma tu tiempo, no corras ni vueles antes de caminar; descansa, y ya verás como todo, después, se ajusta y se acomoda como se debe, con calma.

— Entiendo.

Selek sonrió.

— Me alegra. Ahora, también vas a necesitar ayuda, así que, deja que quienes te aman te ayuden, ¿está bien?

Jim asintió y Selek giró el rostro hacia la puerta de la entrada, asintiendo, para luego ponerse de pie, ayudando a Jim a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el rubio se hubo levantado, miró hacia el frente. Spock, su Primer Oficial, ya estaba ahí.

— ¿S...Spock? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Jim, no deberías estar de pie tan pronto. — Le riñó suavemente, haciendo que el rubio se cohibiera. El joven Vulcano se acercó a él y sin decir más lo tomó en sus brazos.

— ¡Por... por Dios, Spock! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Que van a pensar si nos ven?!

Pero Spock hizo caso omiso de las protestas y comenzó a hacer el camino de regreso. Jim, sintiéndose tremendamente bien, se acurrucó en el pecho del Vulcano mientras el anciano les seguía a ambos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

XxXxXxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xXxXxXxX
> 
> [1] Para aquellos que no estén muy familiarizados con la serie original, Tarsus IV (que también mencioné en el capítulo dos, pero olvidé hacer la acotación -mea culpa-) es mencionado en el capítulo "La conciencia del Rey" y habla del pasado de Jim. En su juventud (como a los trece años) Jim se hallaba viviendo en la colonia ubicada en el planeta Tarsus IV, gobernada por el emperador Kodos. Un hongo tóxico atacó las reservas de alimentos y la ayuda que el gobierno pidió a la Federación no llegaba, de modo que, temiendo que la gente muriera de hambre, Kodos, basado en sus propias ideas de eugenesia, optó por dividir a la población entre los que valía la pena salvar y los que no, ejecutando a estos últimos para no desperdiciar recursos en ellos. Jim fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que podían recordar y reconocer al gobernador al que la Federación (que llegó con la ayuda después de la ejecución) dio por muerto y que obviamente había huído para salvarse. El fandom siempre suele retratar esa étapa de la vida de Jim como la más oscura, turbia y traumatizante del muchacho y la verdad, no es para menos.
> 
> [2]Nuevamente, si no están familiarizados con la serie original y sus películas, este dato aparece en la quinta película "La frontera final" (por lo que si no quieren arruinarse la sorpresa no lean esta acotación y vean la peli XD) El padre de McCoy se hallaba muy enfermo. La enfermedad que padecía era terrible y no tenía cura; sufría demasiado por los dolores y la agonía por lo que rogó a su hijo que le pusiera fin a su sufrimiento. Bones, agobiado, termina por dar la eutanasia a su padre, sólo para que poco después de eso se encontrara la maldita cura de dicha enfermedad, provocando que el pobre doctor cargue con esa culpa y pesar sobre sus hombros.
> 
> [3]Las ondas delta del cerebro es cuando se encuentra en el estado más profundo del sueño, por el contrario, las beta se dan cuando estamos alertas y despiertos.
> 
> [4]En la película de "El Origen de los Guardianes", cuando Bunny se encuentra con Jack, comenta algo sobre la pascua del sesenta y ocho y como el espíritu del invierno la había arruinado con una nevada que no permitió la búsqueda de huevos; se puede decir que es una de sus más grandes y malvadas travesuras (una de tantas).
> 
> [5]Sé que en la escena original del final de "Into Darkness" McCoy está muy limpiecito, bien vestido y como si nada. Como nos saltamos ahí todo el proceso de resucitación de Jim no puedo alegar el por qué está tan tranquilo, pero bueno, aquí lo manejé como algo exhaustivo y que apenas descansó, así que no me parecía lógico describirlo tan pulcro como aparece en la peli. En pocas palabras me tomé la libertad XD.
> 
> [6] Jack Frost tiene los ojos azules y un copo de nieve dentro de ellos, pueden checarlo en cualquier imagen con zoom de sus ojos. Un detalle muy lindo que aquí quise preservar :)


	5. De vidas pasadas y presentes

Capítulo V

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! — Exclamaba McCoy, histérico, al ver a Spock ingresar al cuarto con un muy dormido Jim en los brazos, seguido por Selek. Había ido a revisar a su paciente y al no encontrarlo dio la alarma en todo el hospital; justamente Giotto y Hendorff iban llegando detrás de ellos para dar su reporte al Oficial Médico. El joven Vulcano sólo se limitó a mirar al doctor con un ligero reproche.

—Por favor, Doctor McCoy, Jim duerme. —Agregó Selek, como traduciendo la mirada del joven Spock. El médico miró a uno y otro con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, en un gesto de justa indignación. Despachó con un ademan a los dos oficiales de seguridad y regresó sobre sus pasos para que colocaran a su paciente de regreso a dónde estaba.

—Esto sí es el colmo. —Replicó una vez que Giotto y Hendorff se habían ido. En su voz se notaba más marcado su acento sureño, señal inequívoca de que se hallaba muy enojado. —Llego a revisar a mi paciente recién vuelto a la vida y en lugar de encontrarlo durmiendo en su cama, como se supone que debía, ¡me encuentro con que la cama está vacía y en su lugar sólo hay un montón de escarcha! ¡Y no sólo eso! El equipo de seguridad le busca por todo el hospital, pero no lo encuentran, pero ¿quién sí lo trae de regreso? ¡Ustedes dos! —Exclamó de nuevo, girándose para verlos. Ambos Vulcanos mostraban un gesto sereno e inmutable, cosa que hizo que el doctor se molestara más. —Déjalo en la cama, Spock. Acabamos de cambiarla, las sábanas estaban llenas de hielo, ¡no sé qué demonios ocurre con el termostato de este lugar! Ya le pedí a los de mantenimiento que lo revisen, pero no encuentran nada, ¡y es la segunda vez que ocurre! ¡Creo que no hallarían un corto circuito así les estallara enfrente! ¡A veces creo que Scotty es el único capaz de repararlo todo y…! ¿Por qué demonios me miran de esa manera? ¡¿Dónde estaba Jim, por cierto?!

—Doctor, si trata de tranquilizarse podríamos explicarle lo ocurrido. —Dijo Spock con su acostumbrada serenidad, colocando a Jim sobre la cama como si se tratara de la criatura más delicada y preciada que pudiese existir, para después arroparlo con sumo cuidado, deteniéndose después para observar su rostro.

Jim se encontraba profundamente dormido, como si por fin tuviese algo de paz después de una larga jornada. Spock supo que se debía a aquello que su otro yo había hecho a su mente. Levantó su mano con la intención de acariciar el rostro del joven, más se contuvo por un instante, casi temeroso de lo que ese bendito contacto pudiese provocar en ambos; sin embargo, recordó que, de un modo u otro, ya se hallaban conectados, pues había sentido el disturbio en la mente del rubio como ahora podía sentir la paz, y eso, pese a todo lo que significaba, le reconfortaba.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Spock se permitió a sí mismo rozar con el dorso de su mano la suave tez de Jim, mirando con ternura como en sus labios también se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa que demostraba la apacibilidad que le había invadido y lo grato que le era su contacto. El Vulcano se quedó ahí, contemplando a su Capitán, admirando toda aquella paz, tranquilidad y belleza que para él representaba.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Soltó McCoy, sobresaltando a Spock, quien rápidamente separó su mano del rostro de Jim y se irguió con la elegancia y rectitud que le caracterizaban; sin embargo, si con eso pretendía que el doctor no se diera cuenta de sus actos, o bien, mínimo los obviara, estaba equivocado, pues McCoy seguía mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos para luego señalarlo con el dedo índice. —Sonreíste… ¡Oh, por dios, te vi sonreír!

—Me parece, doctor, que eso es algo que…

—Y acariciabas a Jim… ¡Oh, demonios, ahora sí que no entiendo nada! ¡¿Alguien se va a dignar a explicarme qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

—Si me lo permite, doctor McCoy, yo me encargaré de referirle lo que ha ocurrido de la forma más fidedigna posible. —Atajó Selek, consiguiendo así que Bones sonriera aliviado, ya que si alguien podía darle una aclaración coherente de todos los hechos, ese bien debía ser el muy serio, confiable y "actúa con total normalidad" del embajador de Vulcano.

¿O no?

— Esta tiene que ser una broma…— Murmuraba McCoy minutos después, cuando Selek había finalizado su historia. Este a su vez, sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones al otro extremo de la habitación, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

—No, doctor, le aseguro que todo lo que le he dicho es verdad.

—No, no, no, no… eso simplemente no puede ser… es decir, ¿pretenden que crea que es verdad que… que Jim es la encarnación de no sé qué ente invernal? ¿Y qué esa situación con su temperatura y… y la escarcha en la habitación ha sido todo cosa de él? ¡¿Y qué encima se fue de la habitación porque quería hablar con la luna?! ¡Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma!

—Doctor, le recuerdo que los Vulcanos no bromeamos. —Replicó Spock, estoico, de pie junto a la cama, con las manos detrás de la espalda. McCoy, quien miraba a Selek, se giró para ver al otro Vulcano. Bufó y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Ah, no? Porque según yo tampoco sonreían y te acabo de ver haciéndolo. —Repuso el galeno, y si bien Spock mantuvo su posición, podía notarse un ligero tono verde en sus mejillas.

—Sé que suena en extremo extraño. —Agregó Selek. —Pero le garantizo que lo que le digo es absolutamente verdad. Mi mayor interés es el bienestar de Jim y ahora menos que antes me atrevería a bromear ya que se hallan de por medio su salud y bienestar en general.

Bones miró al anciano Vulcano, aun sintiéndose algo renuente a ceder ante tan extraña y loca explicación, pero algo era verdad, el hecho de que para ese hombre, incluso para el Spock joven, Jim representaba algo muy importante, si no, ¿Por qué razón habría viajado tanto, desde Nuevo Vulcano hasta la tierra? ¿Y por qué el joven Comandante se habría lanzado en tal cacería contra Khan por toda la ciudad, cayendo en una ira y falta de razonamiento que jamás habría esperado ver en él? Sin mencionar la sonrisa, ¡porque realmente podía jurar que lo había visto sonreír hacía un rato!

Derrotado, McCoy suspiró, relajando los hombros, vencido. Miró a Spock y luego a Selek y tras otro suspiro, siguió.

—De acuerdo, está bien, no me están jugando una broma, ustedes no harían eso tratándose de Jim. Ahora bien, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarle?

—Por ahora necesita que continúe con los cuidados pertinentes al tratamiento que ha realizado, doctor. —Respondió Selek con serenidad. — Y si bien su mente se encuentra más estable que cuando despertó, no quiere decir que se halle perfectamente del todo, por lo que…

— ¡¿A qué se refiere?! —Inquirió McCoy, alarmado al escuchar aquello sobre la mente de Jim, pues bien podía deberse a una secuela tanto del tardío congelamiento de su cuerpo, mal funcionamiento del crio – tubo o bien del tratamiento en sí.

—Jim experimentó una especie de… desfase, entre su identidad actual y la de su vida pasada. —Contestó Spock, tratando de tranquilizar al médico, pues preveía hacia qué rumbo irían sus suposiciones y era su deber aclarárselo. — Los recuerdos de su vida pasada se alternaban con los de la actual y le provocaban un caos de identidad. Selek se encargó de remediar ese percance.

—Con el "mambo jambo" Vulcano. — Replicó McCoy, provocando que ambos Vulcanos arquearan una ceja, cosa que hizo que el doctor sintiera un extraño escalofrío. —Bien, bien, arreglaron eso. —Dijo, a fin de cuentas un poco más tranquilo. —Entonces, ¿cuál podría ser el siguiente problema?

—Que aún hay un disturbio en su interior. —Respondió esta vez Spock, girándose ligeramente para mirar a Jim, deseando acariciar nuevamente su rostro, pero conteniéndose de hacerlo. —Su mente, pese a haberse complementado, aún guarda cierta inestabilidad; es una confusión profunda que va más allá de la que experimentó inicialmente, pero aún no logro precisar a qué se debe con exactitud.

—Oh, ok, me parece que lo entiendo, sólo hay una cosa que quisiera que me explicaras, ya que estamos en esto, claro. —Agregó McCoy. Spock giró el rostro para mirarlo, prestando totalmente su atención al galeno, dispuesto a responder cualquiera de sus preguntas con total claridad. El médico esbozó una media sonrisa. — ¿Tú como sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de Jim, señor genio?

El joven Spock dio un ligero y casi imperceptible respingo, el cual sólo habría pasado desapercibido si no tuviera sobre sí la total atención del doctor, el cual, con los brazos cruzados, lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta. El Vulcano respiró profundamente, buscando la forma de explicarse, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida… o segunda quizá, que no podría decir nada sin que las mejillas se le enverdecieran; sin embargo, abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de responderle y quedando solamente en un vago y casi balbuceante intento.

—Si me permite decirlo, doctor, eso no es lo importante ahora, sino prever como cuidaremos de Jim cuando despierte, ya que va a precisar de toda la ayuda que podamos brindarle.

—Lo entiendo. —Repuso McCoy, haciendo que Spock se sintiera en cierto modo, aliviado y agradecido por la intervención de su yo mayor. El médico se giró de nuevo para verlo, haciendo que, con su sola mirada, el Vulcano diera un nuevo respingo. —Sólo una cosa, Spock…

— ¿Sí, doctor?

—Jim es un chico excelente y vale oro; ha sufrido mucho en su vida, más te vale no hacerlo sufrir más, porque si me entero de que llega a llorar por culpa tuya, no me importará en lo absoluto tu increíble fuerza Vulcana, me encargaría de que te arrepintieras de ello por el resto de tus días, ¿está claro?

Spock volvió a dar un breve respingo, totalmente sorprendido… ¿cómo es que el médico había…? Sin embargo respiró profundamente y esbozó una leve y muy breve sonrisa, para luego retomar su aire serio y adusto. Con las manos aun detrás de su espalda, hizo una ligera inclinación.

—Muy claro, doctor McCoy.

—Bien. —Concluyó el galeno; dio un pesado suspiro y tras pasarse la mano por el rostro, continuó. —La recuperación de Jim va muy bien, el único problema que veía era su temperatura, pero ahora que me han aclarado el porqué es tan baja. — Dijo, algo reticente, pues aún le costaba un poco asimilarlo. —Supongo que no existe ningún problema. Sin embargo, es mejor continuar con la observación al respecto por si su cuerpo vuelve a ajustarse a una temperatura normal.

—Me parece bien. —Dijo Selek, aunque si debía guiarse por su experiencia, no contaba con ello.

—En una o dos semanas, si todo va bien, podré firmarle el alta; sin embargo, como ya les mencioné antes, lo mejor sería continuar con una estricta observación, por lo que no considero que sea bueno dejarle solo.

—Entonces lo más adecuado sería que alguien se mudase con él por algún tiempo hasta que se mejore. —Infirió el anciano Vulcano.

—Sí, el problema es que yo no puedo aunque quisiera. Resulta que mi milagroso suero requiere una serie de reportes y estudios ante el Concejo Médico de la Flota, de los cuales me han disculpado hasta ahora por hallarme al frente de la recuperación de Jim, pero una vez firmada el alta, prácticamente el Concejo va a secuestrarme, por lo que tendré poco tiempo libre. Ese tiempo obviamente lo dedicaría a Jim, a supervisar su progreso, pero por desgracia no puedo permanecer con él tanto como quisiera.

—Esa sí que es una contrariedad, ¿no lo cree, señor Spock? —Soltó Selek con "consternación", mirando a su yo joven, luchando por no esbozar la sonrisa que pugnaba por hacerse lugar sobre sus labios. Spock, dio un paso al frente con cierta avidez, que prontamente trató de controlar.

—Si me lo permite, doctor, quizá yo podría hacerme cargo… es decir… yo podría acompañar al Capitán…

—Spock. —Le cortó McCoy de tajo. —No te va a quedar de otra. Al estar yo ocupado y siendo que el embajador Selek deberá volver a su planeta, recaerá en ti la… terrible y pesada tarea de ver por Jim durante todo el día ya que prefiero que cuente con una estrecha y constante vigilancia en los intervalos de mis visitas para sus revisiones a que se quede solo; así que… lamento decirte que estás atrapado. —Añadió, esbozando una sonrisa de lado, pues era más que obvio que en parte lo hacía a propósito.

—Mientras el Capitán no disponga lo contrario me encargaré de todo. —Respondió el joven Vulcano con su seriedad acostumbrada. McCoy por su parte emitió un ligero bufido.

—Bien, ahora tengo otra pregunta que hacer… bueno de hecho varias, pero por ahora esta me parece más importante... Estas anomalías... esos problemas de hielo, ¿acabaron?

—Me temo que no es algo tan simple, tomando en cuenta lo que lo provoca, me temo que continuara así por un tiempo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Interrogó esta vez Spock. Él y McCoy miraban al viejo Vulcano con interés.

—Hasta que aprenda a controlarlo.

— ¡¿Controlarlo?! —Soltó el médico un tanto escandalizado. — ¿Eso significa que no desaparecerán?

—No. —Sentenció Selek, serenamente. —Se lo he dicho, doctor, el ADN de Jim ya no es el mismo de antes, no en su totalidad. Sigue siendo humano, pero ha sufrido una modificación acorde a la esencia de su katra y eso significa que ese don lo acompañara por siempre. Por ahora será como un niño que aprende a caminar de nuevo; habrá que ayudarlo, guiarlo y tenerle paciencia. Lo comprendes, ¿no es así? —Dijo esto último al joven Spock. Este miró al anciano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo comprendo.

—Genial… esto sí que es una locura. —Murmuraba McCoy, cruzado de brazos y mirando a Jim dormir plácidamente en la cama y reafirmando para sí que no había nadie en el universo entero que supiese meterse en líos como lo hacía James T. Kirk, porque cuando lo hacía, realmente lo hacía en serio.

XxXxXxXX

La mañana llegó finalmente. La luz del sol atravesó la ventana de la habitación y golpeó suavemente sobre el rostro del rubio que aún dormía apaciblemente.

Poco a poco, Jim comenzó a guiñar los ojos una y otra vez hasta abrirlos por completo, pero se sentía tan cansado que lo único que deseaba era continuar durmiendo, por lo que tomó la manta y la jaló para cubrirse el rostro con ella.

Aquello había sido muy raro… la noche había sido muy tranquila, tanto que parecía que no había soñado nada, lo cual era también muy extraño porque Sandman siempre se encargaba de darle dulces sueños y…

¡Sandman! Jim se incorporó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue cuando recordó todo; las pesadillas, el malestar, la escarcha en la habitación, su necesidad de hablar con la luna y como había salido del cuarto en busca de una mejor vista para hacerlo; luego recordó a Selek y luego a Spock… ¡Spock!

Él lo había tomado en sus brazos y le había llevado hasta la habitación de vuelta... El simple hecho de recordarlo le hizo sonrojar. A partir de la intervención de Selek, si lo pensaba mejor, todo podía parecer un tranquilo sueño, y a partir de la aparición de Spock todo se había vuelto una apacible noche de tranquilidad.

Sí, eso debía ser; entonces sí había soñado, esa debía ser la explicación a tal retahíla de locuras.

—Buenos días, Capitán.

Jim dio un respingo y miró al frente. Spock, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos de ónix, se acercaba a la cama. Al parecer había pasado la noche ahí, sentado en la silla que yacía enfrente de él; su semblante reflejaba cierto cansancio y la marcas de no haber pasado una noche muy cómoda.

¿Que hacía él ahí? Entonces ¿Todo aquello había sido verdad?

Escuchó un ligero ruido, como un leve crujir proveniente de la manta. Cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta que, de dónde la sostenía, la tela se había cubierto de una fina capa de hielo que poco a poco se extendía por la frazada. Dio un respingo y todo le quedó claro.

—Entonces, es verdad... —Murmuró, contrariado, mirando como el hielo creaba diversos dibujos sobre toda la superficie, comenzando a cubrir el extremo de la cama y parte de la base y el piso. Spock se acercó, retirando un poco la manta de encima de él.

—No creo que sea conveniente que permanezca con esto encima, Capitán; pediré a la enfermera que nos facilite otra frazada.—Dijo el Vulcano, quitándole la manta de encima.

—No… fue un sueño entonces, ¿verdad? Tenía la esperanza de... De que ese hubiese sido un sueño, pero no lo fue, ¿no es así? Tú… tú y Selek…

Pero Jim no pudo seguir hablando, pues la puerta de la habitación se había abierto de golpe. Al tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos de McCoy, arribaban en el cuarto Scotty, Sulu y Chekov cargados de ramos de flores, globos metálicos y muñecos de peluche. El médico hacía todo lo posible por mantener el control de los visitantes, pero estos, flamantes por las enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y llenos de regalos, simplemente ignoraban las palabras del cascarrabias doctor a cargo. Detrás del grupo, un poco apartada del barullo que estos traían, apareció Uhura, quien prefirió continuar un poco rezagada de los demás.

—¡Jim, que gusto verte bien! —Exclamó Scotty, acercándose a la cama por la derecha, llevando en sus brazos una gran cantidad de ramos de flores diversas; al tiempo que Sulu y Chekov se acomodaban por la izquierda. Jim al verlos esbozó una enorme sonrisa, en parte feliz por verlos bien, pero a la vez también disimulando así lo mejor posible el desconcierto que le dejaba el descubrir que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido real.

— ¡Scotty, Sulu, Chekov! Qué alegría verlos... ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Hemos venido a verte. —Dijo el escocés.

—El doctor McCoy no había permitido las visitas por obvias razones, pero ahora que despertaste, supusimos que no habría problemas en entrar todos a verte. —Agregó Sulu. Chekov se acercó a Jim y depositó en sus brazos el oso de felpa que llevaba en los suyos; un oso de pelo claro que ostentaba una camisa dorada de la Federación. Jim esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias… es hermoso.

— ¡De hecho, sigo sin aprobar las visitas, ustedes no deberían estar aquí! —Reclamó airadamente el doctor. Sulu se giró a mirarlo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, doctor! Si ya le concedió el acceso al Comandante. — Dijo, refiriéndose a Spock. —No veo porque habría de prohibírnoslo a nosotros.

—Él no podía negárselo a Spock, nadie puede tenerlos separados. —Replicó Uhura desde su lugar, atrayendo, sin querer, la atención de todos. La joven desvió la mirada al tiempo que se auto abrazaba. Spock a su vez y muy a su pesar desvió también su mirada de la chica, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de verde. Jim, quien pese a sus tribulaciones, prestaba atención a sus amigos, notó aquel extraño comportamiento en los que aún creía, eran una pareja.

—Eh… debo decir que te ves muy bien para haber pasado tanto tiempo dormido, Jim. —Soltó Scotty, tratando de romper la tensión que por un momento pareció apoderarse de todos. — ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Yo… no lo… no lo sé…—Respondió el chico aún algo disperso. —Eso depende de mi médico… ¿Bones?

—Dos semanas… tal vez una si te portas bien. —Dijo el galeno, enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared, se había dado por vencido en sus intentos de correr a las visitas y observaba todo desde su lugar. Jim esbozó una ligera y casi forzada sonrisa, mirando a Scotty. Ya tenía ahora su respuesta.

— ¡Grandioso! Es bueno saber que te falta menos. La Enterprise sigue en reparaciones, así que por ahora no debes preocuparte de nada. Por desgracia tendremos licencia por varios meses; sé que a lo igual que todos, preferirías volver al espacio, pero no nos quedará de otra que conformarnos con la tierra por ahora. Pero no te preocupes, como es obvio, me hallo al frente de las reparaciones y no permitiré que le pase nada malo a la Enterprise.

Jim, miraba aún sus manos algo distraído cuando escuchó lo último dicho por Scotty. Levantó la mirada, esforzándose de nuevo por sonreír al tiempo que asentía.

—Si, muchas gracias, Scotty.

—Jim, ¿en serio te encuentras bien? —Inquirió Sulu al verlo tan ido. El rubio lo miró, sorprendido, y volvió a asentir ligeramente, volviendo a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, perdón, es sólo que… ya saben, es un poco complicado ponerse al corriente después de todo... Ustedes, la tripulación, ¿todos están bien? ¿Nadie resultó herido?

—La gran mayoría está bien. Todos querían entrar con nosotros, pero el doctor McCoy no se los permitió. —Agregó Sulu.

—No iba a dejar que casi cuatrocientas personas intentaran entrar aquí, habría sido una locura. —Replicó el aludido a la defensiva. —Insisto, ya fue mucho que los dejara pasar a ustedes.

—Los demás se quedarron en el lowy, Kapitánn. —Dijo Chekov, alegremente. —Perro nos pidierron que le entrewaramos estos owsequios. —Añadió, girándose un poco para tomar una enorme bolsa que, hasta ese momento, Jim se dio cuenta que Sulu traía consigo. De ahí ambos comenzaron a sacar varios muñecos de felpa de todas las formas y tamaños (algunos incluso con forma de animales alienígenas). Scotty a su vez acomodaba los ramos en los distintos muebles y espacios libres de la habitación, dejando en el regazo de Jim uno de ellos. Portaba una tarjeta que el chico tomó y leyó. Era de una joven de ingeniería y en la tarjeta agradecía a Jim por su sacrificio y salvarle la vida. Tanto los peluches como las flores llevaban tarjetas dónde los miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise agradecían a Jim de la misma manera. El rubio se sintió cohibido, un nudo se formó en su garganta y pudo sentir como algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente, levantó la mirada y volvió a sonreírle a todos como lo hacía normalmente en el puente o en la vida diaria.

—Muchas gracias. Por favor, diganle a todos que no debieron molestarse de este modo, y que realmente se los agradezco mucho.

—Clarro, Kapittánn.—Repuso Chekov, aunque notaba que Jim no actuaba como lo hacía normalmente, a pesar de que pareciera que sí.

Sin embargo el rubio siguió con aquella tranquila sonrisa, tornándose, conforme charlaban, cada vez más en aquella expresión pícara y confiada que tan bien le conocían.

La visita se prolongó lo más que les fue posible, pues a pesar de que el deseo de todos era el de quedarse por mucho más tiempo, no hubo poder humano que pudiera convencer a McCoy de permitírselos, por lo que en cuanto terminó la hora de visita estipulada por el hospital tuvieron que abandonar la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Jim, prometiéndole volver todos los días hasta que le dieran el alta. Scotty y Sulu palmearon afectuosamente los hombros del muchacho al despedirse, no sin antes volver a agradecerle lo que había hecho por todos y reiterarle lo felices que se hallaban de verlo con vida. Chekov, por su parte, al acercarse abrazó a Jim fuertemente, rodeando su cuello con gran afecto y cariño. De más está decir que Jim se sentía muy honrado.

Uhura por su parte solo se despidió de lejos, con una breve y triste sonrisa en los labios y agitando levemente la mano. Salió detrás de los chicos, abandonando la habitación sin siquiera dedicar una última mirada a donde se hallaba Spock.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando solamente al Oficial médico y al Primer Oficial con el Capitán.

—¡Vaya, creí que nunca se irían!—Soltó McCoy con su habitual tono de seudo molestia. —Esos no saben obedecer una orden, o mejor dicho obedecen solo cuando les conviene, ¡y lo peor es que amenazaron con volver mañana!

—No seas cascarrabias, Bones... De verdad me hizo bien verlos.

—Eso dices tú, pero en estos momentos lo que más te conviene es descansar... Y alimentarte. Iré a traer tu cena, pero no te emociones, aún no puedes comer sólidos, así que te traeré una deliciosa papilla, te la acabarás toda y te va a gustar, ¿entendido?

—Definitivamente estás gozando esto, ¿verdad?

—Cuando mi mejor amigo es tan estúpido como para meterse en un reactor radioactivo y matarse de esa forma, complicándome con ello la existencia al revivirlo, creo que me he ganado el derecho de torturarlo como sólo mi posición de médico me lo permite.—Agregó el doctor, yendo hacia la puerta. Al llegar frente a ella se detuvo, girándose para ver a su paciente. — Por cierto, Jim... Gracias.— Agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa, pues él también deseaba expresarle la gratitud que sentía por aquel sacrificio hecho por el Capitán.

—Gracias a ti. —Repuso el rubio, correspondiéndole. McCoy salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Jim, que había seguido con la mirada al médico hasta que abandonó la habitación, se giró ahora para mirar a Spock. Este lo estaba observando en silencio, pero al verse ahora como objeto del escrutinio del rubio, bajó la mirada y desvió un poco el rostro, para luego mirarlo otra vez.

—Debo buscar la manta nueva, le hemos dejado descubierto toda la tarde, me temo que pueda afectarle y...

—Relájate... el frío no me afecta... creo que ya lo sabes.

—Afirmativo. —Replicó el Vulcano con serenidad.

—Bien... ¿Vas a decírmelo? —Inquirió Jim, tranquilamente.

—¿Decirle, qué? —Preguntó Spock con incertidumbre, no estaba muy seguro de lo que el rubio estaba hablando, aunque por un momento pensó que se refería a alguna especie de recriminacion o interrogatorio ahora que sabía de su condición, pero esa idea se esfumó casi de inmediato, pues algo le decía que la duda del Capitán tenía más que ver con algo de índole personal. Jim esbozó una media sonrisa, cansada y nada alegre; cerró los ojos y tras suspirar, los abrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Uhura y tú? ¿Pelearon?

Spock dio un ligero y casi imperceptible respingo, aunque de todas formas Jim lo notó. El Vulcano respiró profundamente y sin perder su estoicismo, procuró responder.

—Negativo, la Teniente Uhura y yo no hemos peleado.

—¿Ah, no? Pues ella no parecía muy contenta y de hecho tú no parecías muy cómodo con la forma en la que te miraba. —Agregó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Su capacidad de observación es fascinante, Capitán; me atrevo a decir que es una buena señal con respecto a su salud.

—¡Oh, vamos, Spock! —Soltó Jim, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si despachara el asunto, al tiempo que negaba un poco con la cabeza, luego lo miró de nuevo.—No me vengas con eso. Por favor, creo que después de... bueno, de lo que ha pasado, de lo que hiciste ayer por mí y lo que ahora sabes.—Dijo con cierta timidez, recuperando después el aplomo de nuevo. —Creo que existe la suficiente confianza para que lo compartas conmigo, ¿no es así? Además, llámame Jim, no Capitán, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, Capitán...

Jim le miró con cierta severidad.

—... Jim. La Teniente Uhura y yo... bien, hemos terminado nuestra relación. —Terminó de decir con entereza, aunque por dentro se hallaba más que cohibido.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

—¡¿Que?! Pero... ¡¿Como, porque...?! — Soltó el rubio sintiéndose aturdido con semejante revelación, pues era algo que no le había pasado por la cabeza... O mejor dicho sí, algo, y no sabría decir con certeza qué, le hacía intuir que entre Spock y Uhura no había sólo un simple pleito, sino algo más definitivo. Una serie de sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a embargar la mente del Capitán, pero procuró mantenerse centrado en aquello que le parecía más importante en ese momento, Spock.

—¿Pero... Por qué...? Es decir... ¿Que pasó? ¡Estaban muy bien antes de... Y ahora...! ¿Que fue realmente lo que sucedió?

—Nada relevante.—Replico el Vulcano con serenidad, o por lo menos esa apariencia daba, pues si bien su decisión con respecto a la relación entre él y Uhura no había cambiado, el porqué llegó a tomar esa decisión seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza; y no porque no le gustara la idea, es decir, aceptaba y abrazaba con gusto el haber encontrado a su T'hy'la en James , pero extrañamente, sentía miedo... Sí, un ligero temor de que a Jim la idea no fuese a agradarle en lo absoluto.

En su vida había sufrido el rechazo centenares de veces, y con todo ya había aprendido a sobrellevarlo de buena manera, sin darle mucha importancia ni tomárselo tan a pecho, de la forma Vulcana.

Pero sabía que el único rechazo que no soportaría jamas, sería justamente el de Jim.

Jim lo miraba fijamente. Ante sus ojos, Spock se presentaba tan normal como siempre. El estoico y casi insensible Primer Oficial Vulcano que parecía carecer de emociones decía que su rompimiento con Nyota era algo irrelevante.

Pero... Y no sabía porqué, sabía que aquel estoicismo era en este momento, una fachada, una máscara que ocultaba una desazón interna, algo que incomodaba a Spock en lo más profundo. No sabía con exactitud qué era esa molestia, pero suponía que debía ser la ruptura con Nyota, que realmente le dolía aunque no lo admitiera. Y aunque en el fondo a Jim le dolía pensar que Spock estuviera sufriendo por la joven Teniente, le dolía más el simple hecho de saber que sufría, y solo por eso, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con su problema.

—No te preocupes, Spock. No puede ser tan malo.— Le dijo, con una dulce sonrisa.— Te prometo que hablaré con ella, cualquiera que sea el malentendido, quizá yo la haga entrar en razón y...

—Eso no será necesario.—Respondió Spock, dando un respingo al escuchar la propuesta de Jim, sintiéndose algo nervioso al imaginar que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir. Sabía que Nyota era muy centrada y que jamás diría algo que pudiera afectarle a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero si Jim insistía demasiado, cosa por demás segura, podría terminar revelando sin quererlo el verdadero motivo de su separación, y el Vulcano no quería que Jim se enterase, al menos no así. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado de expresarle sus sentimientos, tal y como su otro yo se lo había aconsejado, por mucho miedo que le diera la idea del rechazo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni dejaría pasar la posibilidad de tener a su lado a su alma gemela si la vida ya le había brindado tal oportunidad.

—¡Por supuesto que es necesario! — Replicó el rubio con cierta desazón, incorporándose un poco más desde su posición, recogiendo las piernas para impulsarse más hacia donde se hallaba Spock. Las emociones le estaban embargando; pensar que Spock sufría, que Nyota también estuviera sufriendo, eso mezclado con el enojo que le hacía pasar el Vulcano al ser tan necio y rechazar la ayuda que obviamente necesitaba (dada su nula habilidad para lidiar con las situaciones emotivas, según la idea de Jim), estaban frustrando al Capitán.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que en lo más íntimo sentía regocijo, un malsano gusto al saber a Spock libre, al imaginar que ahora que no estaba con Uhura quizá él podría tener una oportunidad y, al darse cuenta de ello se sentía asqueado, como una vil cucaracha aprovechada que pretendía hacer su felicidad sobre la infelicidad de Nyota y Spock.

Ambos eran sus amigos y quería ayudarlos... pero Spock... Spock estaba libre, tal y como siempre lo deseó; ya no se hallaba con Uhura, era libre y quizá podría haber una oportunidad si él...

¡No, eso era horrible! ¡¿Cómo podía pensarlo siquiera?!

El sólo hecho de haberlo pensado era una canallada, un acto desagradable, digno de...

De alguien como él.

"—Porque recuerda, Jack..." — Sonó una voz en la cabeza de Jim, una voz muy parecida a la de Pitch Black. El rubio dio un respingo de sólo imaginarlo. "Recuerda, él es un príncipe, ¿y qué eres tú? Sólo un chico granjero de lo más bajo, que se maneja de la manera más despreciable y asquerosa, tal y como pretendes ahora..."

—¡No! —Susurró asustado el rubio.

—¿Jim? —Inquirió Spock, preocupado. Había sentido una densa nube oscura posarse en la mente de Jim hacía unos segundos y luego la desazón que aquello le había provocado. El Vulcano dio un paso hacia él

"... Tal y como hiciste en Tarsus IV".

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Jim se abrieron aún más... ¡¿Porqué demonios recordaba eso ahora?! Y peor aún... ¡¿Porqué carajos escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Pitch?!

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, un miedo quizá insensato, pero que le agitó de una forma que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás... Ni siquiera cuando estaba muriendo se había sentido tan aterrado.

Asustado, quiso aferrarse a algo, sus manos se apoyaron en el borde de la bio-cama.

Y de repente esta se llenó de hielo, cubriéndose a lo largo y a su alrededor, corriendo por la base de la misma y extendiéndose por el piso hasta llegar a las paredes.

—¡Dios mío! —Musitó el rubio temblando, pero obviamente no de frío, sino de temor y confusión.

—¡Jim! —Exclamó Spock acercándose a él solícito. Al ver que temblaba quiso abrazarlo para confortarlo, pero no se atrevió, temiendo lograr el efecto contrario. Se conformó con sólo tomarle ligeramente de los hombro.

Gesto del que Jim se alejó, asustado.


	6. Volviendo a la... ¿Normalidad?

Capítulo VI

Los sistemas de alarma de la habitación de Jim habían comenzado a sonar en la terminal personal del doctor McCoy. Bones se presentó en el lugar a toda prisa, temiendo lo peor, seguido por un séquito de enfermeros y enfermeras.

Pero al ver aquel montón de hielo esparcido por la habitación, se detuvo en seco, impidió el paso al resto del equipo y los despachó diciendo que había sido una falsa alarma. Una vez que los demás, extrañados, se habían marchado, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y entró.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! —Exclamó mirando el piso cubierto de aquella gruesa capa de hielo que topaba hasta las paredes. Jim se hallaba encogido en la cama, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos mientras que Spock, solícito, trataba de acercarse a él, batallando levemente con el resbaloso piso. —¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Le espetó el médico al Vulcano.

—Le aseguro doctor McCoy que yo...

—Tranquilo, Bones... no... no ha sido su culpa.— Replicó el rubio, aun abrazándose a sí mismo. —Tuve un... lapsus, fue todo.

—¡Vaya lapsus! —Replicó el doctor, acercándose a él con cuidado y llevando el tricorder en mano. Jim al verlo quiso alejarse, pero el médico no se lo permitió. —¿Se puede saber qué lo ocasionó?

—Nada... no fue nada. —Repuso este, tratando de no darle importancia e intentando alejarse nuevamente.

Spock le miró. Él sabía que no había sido "nada" como Jim aseguraba; aun podía sentir aquella penumbra en la mente del rubio, más aquella desazón y malestar que le provocaba y que aun le agitaba por completo. Sin embargo guardó silencio. Si Jim quería callarlo por ahora, él lo apoyaría; después de todo se trataba de un problema emocional, más algo que aquejaba la mente del joven humano; no era nada que McCoy pudiese arreglar con su tricorder o sus hiposprays, por lo que no valía de nada incomodar a Jim compartiendo algo de lo que no quería hablar; además, tratándose de la mente del joven Capitán, algo a lo que se hallaba levemente vinculado por ahora, convertía aquello en algo más de su área que la del Oficial Médico.

—¡Vamos, Jim, no te alejes tanto, así no te puedo revisar! —Exigió McCoy, luchando por acercar el aparato al chico, pues este seguía retrayéndose, queriendo alejarse de cualquier contacto humano.

—¡Bones, estoy bien, no necesito eso... necesito que me dejen solo por ahora! ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Claro que no! No vamos a dejarte sólo y menos ahora que...

—¡¡Bones, por favor, lo digo en serio, necesito que se vayan, que me dejen sólo por fav...!!

Pero Jim no pudo seguir, pues bajo sus pies, la cama comenzó a cubrirse de hielo nuevamente; el colchón y los bordes de la misma quedaron con una gruesa capa que se sobreponía a la primera en el caso de las orillas. Jim empezó a temblar.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¡No puedes acercarte, no puedes tocarme, soy un peligro para todos, si te acercas seguramente terminaré por congelarte!!

—Vamos, Jim, eso no ocurrirá. —Replicó McCoy con voz serena, tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho y de infundirle confianza.—No vas a congelar a nadie; anda, déjame revisarte.

—¡¡No!! — Exclamó Jim, casi histérico. —¡¿Qué no viste lo que pasó?! ¡¿Lo que puede pasar?! ¡Si me tocas podría hacerlo, podría hacerte daño! ¡No puedo controlarlo así que déjame sólo, déjenme sólo, yo no quiero...!

—Jim, Nam'uh hayal (Tranquilízate).—Susurró Spock, acercándose a Jim por delante de McCoy.

El rubio aun se debatía por alejarse, pero estaba contra la cabecera y ya no tenía lugar hacia donde huir. El Vulcano le tomó gentilmente del hombro; se hallaba tranquilo, por lo que procuraba enviar esa misma energía relajada a través de su tacto hacia el muchacho, al tiempo que posaba sus dedos sobre los puntos de fusión sobre su rostro. Nuevamente Jim luchó por alejarse de Spock, temeroso de que entrara en su mente y viese cosas que él, obviamente, no quería que viera; sin embargo el moreno, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, siguió actuando de manera relajada, enviando esas sensaciones al rubio, colocando sus dedos por fin en los puntos de su rostro y entrando muy superficialmente en su cabeza, haciéndoselo saber, dejándole claro que no avanzaría más allá de aquella zona en la que estaba; comenzó a emanar a través de su tacto aquella misma energía relajada y tranquilizadora, consiguiendo que poco a poco, la mente de Jim se calmara y su respiración se distendiera. Sin darse cuenta, Jim comenzó a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Spock, totalmente tranquilo; su respiración, al principio muy agitada, comenzó a acompasarse hasta quedar totalmente normalizada, relajada, y poco a poco el chico comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido. McCoy los observó, totalmente anonadado.

—¡Vaya! Eso ha sido muy útil, y yo que ya pensaba sedarlo.—Dijo el médico, acercándose al Capitán y comenzando el análisis con el tricorder; al terminarlo, mientras el médico revisaba la lectura, el Vulcano tomó al joven entre sus brazos, levantándolo de la cama y llevándolo consigo, se sentó en el sillón individual que normalmente usaba él cuando se quedaba a acompañarlo, colocando a Jim sobre su regazo y su cabeza contra su pecho. McCoy levantó la mirada del dispositivo para dar su diagnóstico y al notar aquel cuadro, enarcó ambas cejas, impresionado.

—Debemos cambiarlo de cama, no debe dormir ahí. —Dijo Spock, sin despegar los ojos del apacible rostro de Jim. McCoy carraspeó, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, cómo digas. —Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza. —En fin, según la lectura, físicamente Jim se encuentra bien, su cuerpo se está mejorando cada vez más, a este paso podré darle el alta muy pronto.

—Esas son magníficas noticias, doctor. —Replicó el Vulcano, levantando por primera vez su mirada hacia Leonard, y aunque su expresión parecía la misma de siempre, en sus ojos y el tono de su voz, podía notarse un perceptible tinte de felicidad.

—Sí, lo son, sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que me libraré de él de una vez por todas. —Añadió este a modo de broma. —En cuanto le firme el alta pasará a ser tu problema.

—Creo que es mi deber advertirle que el Capitán no representa en lo absoluto un problema. —Repuso el moreno, ahora en su voz y su mirada el tinte de felicidad había cambiado por uno de molestia. McCoy se echó a reír, desconcertando un poco al Vulcano.

—Tranquilo, Spock, no lo decía en serio; sabes que aunque Jim es un dolor de cabeza, siempre será mi muy preciado y querido dolor de cabeza.—Colocó el aparato en el mueble a su espalda, volviendo después a encarar al Primer Oficial. —Sin embargo no debemos subestimar lo que está ocurriendo; si bien su cuerpo se está recuperando satisfactoriamente del "grave caso de deceso" que padecía, y tampoco ha rechazado la sangre de ese sujeto ni tenido reacciones secundarias, no debemos bajar la guardia al respecto, aunque esta otra situación sea la que más nos ocupe desde ahora. —Dijo, señalando la cama cubierta de hielo.

—Lo sé, Doctor McCoy, estoy consciente de ello.

—Sí, de eso y de algo más, no lo pongo en duda. —Murmuró el médico, pensando que Spock se hallaba guardando los secretos que Jim no quiso compartir con él hacía unos minutos. —Será muy difícil, más de lo que puedas imaginarte, sobre todo porque no existe ningún caso documentado de algún médico o asistente que haya tratado a un ente sobrenatural en el cuerpo de un chiquillo tonto, antes; además, sabes que el Concejo Médico me tendrá muy ocupado, así que la mayor parte del tiempo tendrás que ingeniartelas sólo, ¿estás seguro de querer lidiar con eso? Nada ni nadie te obliga y nadie te juzgará si decides no hacerlo.

El Vulcano miró de nuevo el rostro de Jim. Este yacía tranquilamente dormido, apoyado suavemente contra su pecho, sin un dejo de tristeza o angustia en su semblante. El Vulcano esbozó una ligera sonrisa de la cual McCoy fue testigo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez ya no se impactó tanto como cuando lo vio sonreír por primera vez. Spock miró de nuevo al médico, su expresión volvía a ser adusta y serena.

—No te preocupes, Leonard, estoy seguro de la decisión que he tomado, y te garantizo que Jim estará en, como ustedes dicen, buenas manos. Puedes estar tranquilo.—Declaró el Vulcano con serena seguridad. McCoy, levemente impresionado por la forma en que le había hablado, terminó por sonreírle; confiado y tranquilo por saber que su querido amigo se hallaba bajo el mejor cuidado que podía encontrar.

  
El nuevo día llegó, encontrando aun al humano en el regazo de un medio dormido Vulcano. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dando paso nuevamente al doctor McCoy, quien al encontrarse con la escena, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No habían podido cambiar al chico de habitación para no levantar sospechas ni tener que dar explicaciones en un reporte; por ende, la cama tampoco pudo ser cambiada y, por desgracia, tampoco había modo de descongelarla en menos de una noche, y aun cuando lo hubieran conseguido, no habría podido ser utilizada; razón por la cual Jim no podía ocuparla. Ante todas esas circunstancias, el médico había propuesto ingresar un camastro portátil de contrabando a la habitación, pero Spock se opuso, alegando que Jim parecía demasiado tranquilo y cómodo en dónde se encontraba y que él no se oponía en lo absoluto en que así permanecieran un rato más.

Un rato que duró toda la noche.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios, el médico se acercó a ellos.

—¡Buenos días, tortolitos! —Saludó con voz lo suficientemente audible. Spock dió un ligero respingo al tiempo que Jim daba un pequeño salto y abría los ojos, para luego comenzar a desperesarse, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y ubicar en dónde se encontraba. Pronto los recuerdos fueron claros en su cabeza y al intentar estirarse, como solía hacer todos los días, se dio obvia cuenta de dónde estaba.

Levantó la mirada y vió al Vulcano. El sonrojo cubrió completamente su rostro y se removió en su regazo, pretendiendo levantarse sin éxito.

—¡Bones... Spock, yo...! —Exclamó el chico aún luchando por pararse, tan torpemente que sólo consiguió caer derechito al suelo. Spock se alarmó al verlo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato para asistirlo, pero Jim ya comenzaba a levantarse por cuenta propia; no obstante, eso no impidió que el Vulcano le tomará gentilmente de un brazo y la cintura, terminando de ponerle en pie.

—Gracias, Spock. —Replicó el rubio, levantando la mirada nuevamente, encontrándose con la del Vulcano y quedándose por un momento embelesado ante la belleza del rostro del alienígena y sus hermosos ojos de ónix. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio otro respingo y se alejó levemente de él, haciendo que este le soltara y arreglándose las arrugas de la ropa sólo por tener algo que hacer.

—¡Ay, que tiernos! —Soltó sarcásticamente el médico, provocando que tanto el humano como el Vulcano se sonrojaran y enverdecieran respectivamente. McCoy se acercó a Jim y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón que Spock había estado ocupando. Comenzó a pasar el tricorder por su rostro y pecho. Después de la revisión, miró la lectura. —Excelente, podré darte el alta hoy mismo.

—¿En serio, Bones? —Inquirió el rubio, incrédulo, mirando al galeno con ojos expectantes y una sonrisa. —¿Entonces ya puedo irme?

—Así es, podrás salir y volver a casa. —Ante estas palabras del doctor, la sonrisa de Jim se tornó aun más amplia. —Pero no podrás estar solo. —Añadió el sureño y la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció al instante. —Toma en cuenta qué, a pesar de todo, lo que sufriste fue algo de gran impacto... y me quedo corto al decir eso; por lo que aun necesitas asistencia y ya que yo no puedo dártela, me he tomado la libertad de asignarte a un... "enfermero".

—¿Enfermero? ¡Oh, por favor, Bones! No necesito que me cuiden, tú sabes bien que yo puedo hacerlo solo. —Ante esas palabras, McCoy le miró de manera fija y casi acusadora. —Bueno... en lo que cabe... ¡En fin! No requiero de un enfermero, podré arreglarmelas por mi cuenta.

—Lo siento, Jimbo, eso no está a discusión, te he asignado a un enfermero y no hay vuelta de hoja.

—¡Pero Bones! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡En estos momentos no puedo estar en compañía de nadie y menos de un desconocido, no sé... no sabemos lo que podría pasar! Soy inestable, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Una bomba de hielo volátil e inestable!

—Tranquilo, chico, estoy consciente de eso, por lo tanto no pienso dejarte con cualquier desconocido. Te he asignado a tu propio duende personal.

—¿Mi propio... qué?

—Spock, se ofreció a cuidarte mientras yo me encuentro atrapado por el Concejo Médico de la Flota. A qué es lindo de su parte, ¿verdad? —Añadió con ligero sarcasmo mientras el Vulcano daba un paso al frente, con las manos en la espalda, como si le hubieran llamado en un pase de lista.

Jim lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran expresión de sorpresa. Los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro y los nervios empezaron a invadirlo de nuevo. Parpadeó varias veces sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Acaso le estaban jugando una broma o qué? Si era así, entonces Bones era un sádico completo y redomado.

Pero Spock no se prestaría para algo así, es decir, él no hacía bromas, y en ese momento no contradecía al médico, por lo que entonces la cosa iba muy en serio, pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Porqué justamente lo mandaba a casa en compañía de Spock? ¿Y porqué el Vulcano había aceptado tal cosa?

Esa era una mala idea, una muy mala... Podían pasar cientos de cosas, todas terribles, desde congelar a su Primer Oficial por accidente, hasta que se pusiera tenso, el Vulcano intentara de nuevo aquello que hizo ayer con su mente (pues ahora recordaba que él había tenido que ver con su repentino relajamiento de anoche) y que a través de eso, pudiera darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por él.

No... no podía pasar eso, nada de eso, ¡no podía permitir que Spock se quedara con él en su apartamento!

—Jim. —Le llamó McCoy con voz serena. El rubio dio un respingo y miró al galeno. Este le señaló los reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba y a los que Jim se sujetaba; estos se estaban cubriendo de una ligera capa de escarcha.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie de golpe y sacudiendo las manos. —¡¿Ven a lo que me refiero?! ¡No puedo estar acompañado, al menos no hasta que... hasta que ponga remedio a esto!

— Capitán, considero que lo más lógico en este momento es...

—¡¿Lógica?! —Exclamó Jim con más dureza de la que pretendía. Al darse cuenta de su arranque, y de que de sus manos brotaba un hálito blanco y frío, respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. —Lo... lo siento Spock, no quería... no quería ser grosero. Pero comprende, si debemos usar la lógica, entonces lo más lógico es que todos se mantengan alejados de mí hasta que resuelva esto.

—Jim, aún estás convaleciente, no puedo dejarte ir de esa forma. —Objetó McCoy de manera conciliadora.

—Y yo te aseguro que eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer. —Replicó, tratando de esbozar su acostumbrada sonrisa confiada.

—Capitán, coincido con el doctor McCoy. —Intervino el Vulcano con su voz tranquila. —En su condición, el estar solo no es conveniente.

—Conozco mejor que nadie mi condición, Señor Spock. —Respondió el muchacho, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, aunque trataba de sonar seguro, usando su voz de mando para respaldarse y también para mover las cosas a su favor. —Por lo que pasaré la convalecencia en casa y usted no me acompañará, gracias, pero no será necesario y no quiero que lo haga, es una orden.

Spock, quien había abierto la boca para refutar, guardó silencio, sintiéndose algo turbado por la reacción de Jim, pues sentía la oleada de emociones diversas y dispersas que se arremolinaban en la cabeza del humano, aunque fuera de manera superficial, y eso estaba nublando su sentido común. Sin embargo, McCoy dio un paso al frente mirando al rubio con semblante férreo.

—Pues sólo te daré el alta si Spock va contigo y te acompaña en tu convalecencia y esa es una orden.—Dijo el médico con mayor dureza. — Recuerde Capitán que en casos referentes a la salud de la tripulación del Enterprise, mi palabra y mis órdenes pasan por encima de cualquier autoridad, inclusive la suya. —Recalcó con un aun más marcado acento sureño.

Jim, al oírlo, se dio la vuelta y miró al médico quien ahora se cruzaba de brazos, y en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo y autosuficiencia al ver la expresión de asombro e incredulidad que adornaba el del Capitán, pues era más que obvio que McCoy tenía toda la razón y había dado en el clavo. Spock por su parte, aunque seguía con su semblante sereno y adusto, presentaba en sus ojos cierto brillo que, Jim comprendió, extrañamente era de gusto al haber escuchado el golpe final que el galeno daba sobre su superior.

—Bones... No puedes hacerme esto. —Pidió el chico, acercándose al médico, en su rostro se reflejaba el debate interno que tenía entre la súplica, la angustia, la impotencia y el enojo. —No puedes hacerle esto a Spock. —Agregó en un susurro nervioso, pretendiendo que el Vulcano no lo oyera, cosa que en sí, estaba de más. —¡No puedes arriesgarlo de esta manera¡ ¿Acaso no temes por su bienestar?

—Me preocupa más tu bienestar, Jim. Spock sabe cuidarse solo, y lo que es mejor, sabe cuidarte.—Le dijo seriamente. — Él te encontró cuando abandonaste la habitación y lo hizo más rápido que cualquier elemento de seguridad de este hospital, también logró acercarse a ti y tranquilizarte cuando te alteraste, cosa que yo no pude hacer y lo hizo sin usar un hipospray. Acabas de volver de la muerte, te estás recuperando de algo de lo que nadie, por lógica, se recupera; aún estás físicamente débil y sobre todo, emocionalmente inestable. Como médico, pero sobre todo, como tu amigo, no podría dejarte ir sólo sin alguien de confianza que cuide de ti y me mantenga al día con tu situación. —McCoy esbozó una suave sonrisa. —En serio, Jimbo, por una vez, deja que nos hagamos cargo y que alguien cuide de ti. —Agregó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, el cual retrocedió casi de inmediato, evitando el contacto, cosa que el galeno, pese a todo, resintió.

—Lo... lo siento, pero yo, no creo...

—Buenos días, espero no interrumpir nada. —Se escuchó decir a una voz calmada desde la puerta, la cual se acababa de abrir tras McCoy y Spock. Ambos hombres se giraron, Jim echó un nervioso vistazo, encontrándose los tres con la digna y serena figura de Selek; el viejo Vulcano se encontraba en el umbral con una maleta pequeña en las manos y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—¡Selek! —Exclamó Jim con cierto alivio al verlo. Quiso ir hacia él, saludarlo, abrazarlo inclusive, pues el anciano siempre parecía llegar en los momentos en los que él más lo necesitaba y siempre tenía un consejo sabio o una dulce sonrisa con que alentarlo. Sin embargo, temeroso de lastimarlo si se acercaba, se contuvo y se quedó en su lugar, cosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para el hombre. El joven Spock, por su parte, le saludó con una inclinación mientras que McCoy le esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—No, adelante, pase. Ya estoy acostumbrado de que en esta habitación todos parecen hacer lo que les viene en gana. —Dijo el malhumorado galeno cruzándose de brazos, mientras el embajador Vulcano se adentraba en la habitación, cerrándose la puerta tras de él. Selek se acercó al grupo, maleta en mano, notando la obvia tensión que se había instalado entre los tres jóvenes.

—No los interrumpiré por mucho. —Aclaró el anciano sin perder la serena sonrisa a pesar de todo. —Sólo he venido a despedirme.

Al oírlo, el semblante de Jim dejó ver la tristeza que la noticia le daba. El joven Spock observó aquel cambio en la expresión del rubio, haciendo que su mirada, que ahora se había posado sobre su contraparte, se endureciera brevemente. Selek al notar aquellos gestos por parte de ambos chicos, se esforzó por evitar que se ampliara aún más su sonrisa.

—Lamento oír eso. — Expuso McCoy, sinceramente. —Creí que nos honraría con su compañía por un tiempo más.

—Realmente es algo que quisiera, pero no me es posible. Hay muchos asuntos que resolver en Nuevo Vulcano, tantos que no puedo abandonarlos; sólo los dejé temporalmente porque, obviamente, un asunto de mayor importancia me trajo hasta la tierra. —Repuso Selek, mirando a Jim con dulzura. El rubio al comprenderlo, esbozó una leve y alegre sonrisa, mezclada con un poco de tristeza. — Por desgracia, exigen mi pronto regreso y no puedo prolongar mi ausencia por más tiempo por mucho que lo desee; sin embargo, era lógico que no podía irme sin antes pasar a verte, viejo amigo, y saber como te encuentras. —Añadió, dirigiéndose sólo a Jim.

—Gracias Selek. —Respondió el chico con sinceridad, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia esta vez, mientras que Spock miraba primero a su Capitán y luego al anciano Vulcano nuevamente con cierta dureza en la mirada. Jim, sin notar aquel gesto de su Primer Oficial, siguió hablando con el viejo Spock, procurando mantenerse tranquilo. —Realmente lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto. —Dijo, casi en un susurro.

—¿Podrían darnos unos minutos? —Soltó el hombre sin dejar de mirar al joven humano. McCoy, levemente ofuscado, miró a Spock, luego a Selek y tras resoplar, bajó las manos dándose por vencido ante el hecho de que todo mundo acaparaba a su paciente y se dio la media vuelta. Viendo que el joven Vulcano no se movía de su lugar, y que miraba fijamente a su contraparte mayor, el doctor le dio un golpe con el codo en el brazo; al tener su atención, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara afuera, cosa que Spock hizo casi a regañadientes.

—Te noto muy cansado y angustiado, querido amigo. — Le dijo, al verse al fin solos.

—Selek... —Soltó el chico sin poder evitar el dejarse llevar un poco por la angustia. Hizo un breve gesto de desesperacion; nuevamente, la tentación de tomar sus manos y buscar su apoyo le invadió, pero se contuvo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

—Entiendo, Jim, esto aun es difícil para ti. —Replico en un suave murmullo, mirando de reojo la escarcha en la silla detrás del muchacho.

—Todo está de cabeza...—Dijo, el joven, luchando con su angustia para mantenerla a raya. —Aun estoy intentando controlar esto.

—Te tomará un tiempo, Jim, no debes presionarte, solo si mantienes la calma podrás tener el pleno control de tus habilidades.

—Lo sé pero... ese es el problema, Selek; tú lo has dicho, necesito tiempo... mucho tiempo para poder controlar esto, y eso sería mejor si pudiese estar a solas.

El anciano arqueo una ceja, no comprendiendo del todo lo que el chico quería decir.

—Bones... el doctor McCoy, quiere enviarme a casa junto con tu otro yo para que me vigile.

El Vulcano sonrió ampliamente, aquella noticia por si sola, parecía maravillosa.

—No hallo el problema en ello, amigo mío, estoy seguro de que para Spock no representa ningún inconveniente.

—¡Ese es el problema, para Spock no hay ningún inconveniente, pero para mí sí! —Soltó, un poco más nervioso; de sus manos volvio a brotar ese vapor gélido que ya había notado antes. Apretó los puños y los ocultó bajo sus brazos cruzados. —¡Es esto! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Este es el problema! ¡No puedo controlarlo! ¿Que tal si pasa algo malo y le hago daño? ¿que tal si lo congelo?

—Dudo mucho que eso pueda pasar.

—¡No, no Selek, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Podría pasar! ¡No sabes cómo es esto, no sabes lo terrible que es!

—Viejo amigo, tranquilo, ¿acaso lo olvidas? Sé perfectamente como es esto, mi Jim pasó por lo mismo hace mucho, ¿lo recuerdas?

Jim lo miró unos instantes, recordando lo que Selek le dijo aquella noche en que las voces de su vida pasada y la actual le torturaban, razón por la que había salido a ver a la luna. Aquella noche en que el viejo Vulcano había calmado esas voces, procurandole un poco de paz.

El Jim de su tiempo... él también había sido la encarnación de Jack Frost, y había tenido una rabieta que derivó en la peor nevada de San Francisco. Selek había estado ahí, fue testigo de ello y lo padeció de primera mano. Si alguien sabía que eso podía ser terrible, era él.

—Entonces estas de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así? Spock no debe arriesgarse, nadie debe exponerse a estar conmigo.

—Al contrario, lo único que sé es que no debes estar solo.

La boca de Jim se abrió con gran sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que oía. Trató de hablar, pero solo balbuceo unos instantes hasta que por fin pudo articular una palabra.

—¡Pero...! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Tú me dijiste que mi otro yo te lastimó también!

—No, no, te equivocas, querido muchacho, yo dije que Jim me entrenó muy bien para resistir el frío, jamás dije que me haya lastimado con su poder.

—Pero entonces, ¿Como...?

—Cuando Jim descubrió esa parte de sí mismo, también pensó en aislarse, él... siempre fue de trabajar en equipo en lo que se refería a cuestiones de la nave, la tripulación o la Federación. Sabía guiarnos a todos, crear las estrategias adecuadas y pedir consejo cuando era necesario; escuchaba esos consejos y llevaba las misiones a buen termino, todo de manera irreprochable.— El hombre miró al rubio y le sonrió con confianza. —Pero cuando se trataba de sus propios asuntos optaba por alejarse, mantenerse aislado y hacerse cargo por sí solo; consideraba que tratándose de sus asuntos, de sus... demonios, solamente él era el responsable y solamente él debía hacerse cargo, ¿comienzas a ver el patrón?

Jim se encogió ligeramente, claro que veía el patrón, él era exactamente igual a ese Jim; en cuestiones de comando se retroalimentaba con su tripulación, sus triunfos no eran exclusivamente suyos, eran de todos porque todos trabajaban en equipo para conseguir salir adelante.

Pero en lo personal él era una tapia, una tumba sellada que se guardaba todo para lidiarlo por su cuenta; y si bien Bones se había enterado de su desastrosa vida familiar y su tortuoso affair con Gary Mitchel durante sus días en la academia, había aun otras cosas que ni el galeno conocía y de las que nunca hablaría con él ni con nadie, como lo ocurrido en Tarsus IV y las consecuencias que significaron y significaban aun para él.

—Sin embargo, no se lo permitimos.— Continuó Selek, con su tono tranquilo.— El doctor McCoy y yo nos opusimos rotundamente a que se mantuviera lejos e impedimos que se aislara, de modo que nos permitiera ayudarle a salir de ese predicamento, y aunque al principio fue difícil, a la larga fue la mejor decisión que se pudo tomar y Jim lo entendió así. Estando acompañado, Jim fue capaz de controlar su poder. Él se hallaba muy confundido, por lo tanto había cosas que escapaban a su visión en esos momentos, por lo que le fue de utilidad los puntos de vista externos que representabamos el doctor y yo. Ambos observabamos la situación y podíamos orientarlo, guiarlo a un mejor control de su nueva naturaleza. Comprendió que la retroalimentación que recibía de la tripulación durante el gobierno de la nave, aquello que lo hacía el gran Capitán que era, también podía aplicarlo a su vida, encontrando así la manera de arreglar aquellos problemas que, estando solo, no habría conseguido solucionar.

Jim guardó silencio. Lo que Selek decía sonaba bastante coherente, pero...

—Date una oportunidad, Jim, permite que los que te quieren te ayuden. En momentos de tribulación es cuando se necesita más del apoyo de la familia. — El Vulcano se acercó al joven y posó su mano en el hombro de este sobresaltandolo. Jim lo miró, asustado, temiendo encontrarse con un Selek congelado, pero solo se encontró con el mismo rostro amable y cálido de siempre, sonriéndole con dulzura. —Y ellos dos son parte de tu familia.

Jim, ligeramente más relajado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Selek retiró su mano del hombro del muchacho, momento en que el rubio reparó en la maleta que portaba en la otra.

—Pensé que un embajador no tenía porque cargar su propio equipaje. — Dijo, con una sonrisa. Selek miró la maleta y rió brevemente.

—Y no tiene que hacerlo, está maleta no es mía. —Se la tendió —Es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — Replicó Jim con extrañeza, dudando un momento y, tras envolver un poco su mano con el puño de su manga, tomó por fin la maleta que se le ofrecía.

— Sí, espero que no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de ir a tu apartamento a traerte una muda de ropa. Supuse que el doctor McCoy y el señor Spock estarían muy ocupados para hacerlo y no era pertinente dejarte partir del hospital en ropa de paciente.

— Espera... ¿Cómo supiste la clave de la cerradura? — Inquirió el chico, aún más sorprendido, sin saber si indignarse o reírse por la osadía del viejo Vulcano, aunque siendo sinceros, nada podría hacer que se enojara con él. Selek lo miró de nuevo y sonrió abiertamente.

— Eres igual a él. — Replicó simplemente. — Sabía que sería la misma que él tenía.

Aquella respuesta extrañó aún más al muchacho, pero Selek, sin dejar de sonreír, formó con su mano el Ta'al [1]

— Buena suerte, querido amigo. Larga vida y prosperidad.

Jim le dedicó una dulce sonrisa como respuesta. Miró alejarse al anciano, sintiendo una enorme gratitud hacia él y una anticipada nostalgia por su pronta partida a Nuevo Vulcano.

Debía admitirlo, a pesar de todo, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas, el que Selek hablara con él le había ayudado mucho; por lo menos, ahora consideraba mejor el que Spock lo acompañara. No podía negar que el simple hecho de pensar estar con el hombre por el que estaba perdidamente enamorado, solos en su apartamento día y noche, sería algo difícil de sobrellevar para su pobre corazón, pero Selek tenía razón, la mirada externa de alguien tan inteligente como él podría ayudarle a poner remedio a su helado problema, quizás él viera algo que él no al hallarse inmerso en su desesperación. Spock podía ser parte de la solución, así como Selek lo fue en su momento para el Jim de su tiempo.

Su Jim...

Un momento, eso había dicho Selek, ¿no es así? Lo había llamado "mi Jim".

Pero, ¿Por que lo había dicho así? ¿Se habría referido así a él solo por ser el Jim de su tiempo?

Miró la maleta en su mano, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, la colocó en su regazo y la abrió, encontrándose con una muda de jeans, un jersey azul oscuro de manga larga y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Selek conocía su clave de seguridad, dijo que era igual a la del otro Jim, ¿eso que significaba?

Negó con la cabeza y rió un poco. Debía reconocerlo, sí que Selek tenía sus métodos para hacerle pensar en todo menos en sus problemas.

  
Al abrirse la puerta, McCoy, pero en especial, Spock, se acercaron al embajador. Este los miró, esbozando su serena sonrisa de siempre.

— ¿Todo bien? — Soltó McCoy de repente. La mirada del joven Vulcano compartía la impaciencia plasmada en la voz del doctor. Selek pidió calma a ambos chicos con un suave ademán de sus manos.

— Sí, todo está bien. Aceptó la compañía de Spock, creo que podrán partir en cualquier momento.

— ¡Eso me da gusto! — Exclamó McCoy con verdadero alivio. —Creo que Scotty no es el único que obra milagros. Muchas gracias, embajador. Iré a arreglar todo para la salida antes de que se arrepienta. — Agregó, alejándose del lugar no sin antes despedirse del viejo Vulcano. Selek se acercó a su joven contraparte.

— Spock... — Le llamó con cierta reserva. Cuando El chico estuvo más cerca, el anciano continuó. — ¿Has... Has notado algo en Jim? — El joven enarco ligeramente la ceja, el mayor trató de explicarse. — Toqué su hombro... —Ahora las dos cejas del otro Vulcano subieron al mismo tiempo, Selek siguió, sin prestar atención a ese detalle. —y pude sentir algo que no logro definir, una estela de... Oscuridad rondando su mente.

Spock lo miró fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, ahora no por los celos de aquel contacto "poco decoroso" por parte de su contraparte mayor hacia su T'hy'la, sino por sus palabras.

— Sí. — Repuso, con cierta alarma. — Pude sentirlo anoche. Hablábamos sobre asuntos personales y de repente pareció lejano, sumido en sus pensamientos... Pude sentir como si una sombra se posara en su mente y nublara su visión, era algo que amenazaba su paz, como si le torturara.

Selek guardó silencio unos segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos; luego miró a su contraparte.

— No lo dejes sólo, va a necesitarte más de lo que él cree.

—Te aseguro que no voy a abandonarlo... Jamás.

Selek le sonrió. Tras eso, hizo con su mano la señal del Ta'al.

  
Fue cuestión de algunas horas para que McCoy firmará el alta de Jim y arreglará por fin todo el papeleo que, dada la situación de ingreso del Capitán del Enterprise, resultaba algo complicado. Finalmente Jim, ataviado con la muda que Selek le había traído, pudo abandonar la habitación en compañía de Spock.

Para el rubio aquello había sido un poco complicado, pues tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y así evitar que de sus manos siguiera fluyendo ese vapor gélido que, obviamente, bien podría llamar la atención al salir del piso. Es verdad que la charla con su buen amigo le había ayudado y calmado lo suficiente como para que eso parara por un momento, pero cuando se vistió y cayó de nuevo en la cuenta de que realmente él y Spock estarían juntos por algún tiempo bajo el mismo techo, los nervios volvieron a invadirlo reiniciando la emanación otra vez. Jim tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para hacer que eso se detuviera, y más cuando Scotty, Sulu, Chekov y Uhura se presentaron en el lugar para acompañarlo en su salida, algo que realmente no se esperaba.

Y todo eso empeoró al llegar a la recepción del hospital, acompañado de sus amigos, solo para encontrarse con que la mayoría de la tripulación del Entreprise se dió cita ahí para poder ver y agradecer en persona a su Capitán.

El rubio se sentía conmovido, pero también un poco inquieto al hallarse rodeado de tanta gente que luchaba por aproximarse para agradecerle frente a frente por haberles salvado la vida. Spock, McCoy, Sulu y Scotty se esforzaban por controlar a sus compañeros, eso sí, con la amabilidad y propiedad debida para con ellos... Excepto Bones que sí se daba el lujo de correrlos con su acostumbrado y ya bien conocido "encanto sureño", el cual por desgracia lograba el efecto contrario y provocaba que los tripulantes se esforzaran más en acercarse a Jim. Este les sonreía tímidamente, les decía que no tenían nada que agradecer y continuaba su camino acompañado de Uhura y Chekov, quienes lograron llevarlo hasta el auto del japonés, ya que este se había ofrecido a llevar al Capitán y al Primer Oficial hasta el apartamento del rubio. Jim se detuvo antes de abordar el vehículo, encaró a su efusiva tripulación y les agradeció sus muestras de cariño, prometiendo reencontrarse con ellos en la Entreprise cuándo esta ya estuviera reparada y pudieran volver al servicio.

Posteriormente, tras despedirse de McCoy, nuevamente agradeciéndole su ayuda invaluable, y teniendo que dejarlo en el hospital, todos abordaron el auto de Sulu, para ahora dirigirse al edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de Jim.

— ¡Cielos! ¡No creí que fuera a darse este caos! —Soltó Scotty con su acostumbrada alegría. —No sé cómo se enteraron, pero a fin de cuentas alguien les dijo que hoy te daban el alta, Jim.

— Alguien del hospital debe haberles avisado, todos se han mantenido al pendiente de su salud durante todo este tiempo, deben haber pedido que les avisaran en cuanto sucediera. — Replicó Sulu mientras conducía. —Si el doctor McCoy hubiera sido más flexible con las visitas, nos habría ahorrado este caos a la hora de la salida. —Añadió con una risilla.

— Bones hizo lo que creyó correcto. —Repuso el Capitán, pese a su deseo de abstraerse en sus pensamientos; aunque temiendo levantar una oleada de preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, prefirió obligarse a sí mismo a hablar. —Aun así... Fue bueno verlos a todos. — Murmuró.

— Ni modo, Jim, eres el hombre del momento, tienes que soportar tu bien ganada fama.

— Sí... Viva yo. — Replicó con sarcasmo.

— Sulu, ¿Podrías bajar el aire acondicionado? ¡Está helando! —Pidió Uhura, sentada en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana izquierda, Jim yacía a su lado y del otro se encontraba Spock, junto a la ventana derecha. Scotty y Chekov iban amontonados al frente, a lado del conductor.

— La señorita Uhura tiene razón, Sulu. — Le respaldó Scotty. — ¿Por qué motivo decidiste encenderlo ahora? ¡No lo tenías cuando íbamos al hospital!

—Yo no he sido, ¿O acaso me oyeron darle la orden a la computadora?

— ¿En serrio les parrece que hace frío? ¡Este clima se considerraría primaverra en Rusia!

— ¡Sí, pero no estamos en Rusia! — Espetó Uhura. — Lo digo en serio, Sulu, apaga el aire acondicionado.

— Es verdad, este frío puede hacer daño a Jim. — Volvió a apoyar Scotty.

— Les digo que yo no he sido. — Insistió Sulu, un tanto desconcertado.

— Pues entonces esta cosa está descompuesta.

— ¿Cómo va a estar descompuesto? Acabo de comprarlo hace unos meses.

— Eso no quita que se haya averiado, no es un seguro de nada.

— Si quieres yo puedo revisarlo.

— ¡No le vas a meter las manos a mi auto nuevo!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y porqué no, señor? ¡Soy el Jefe de Ingenieros de una nave interestelar! Creo que tu preciosa baratija sería pan comido para alguien como yo.

— ¡¿Baratija?! ¡Este auto me ha costado una fortuna! Y si no te dejo que lo toques, señor Jefe de Ingenieros, es porque no quiero que arruines la garantía.

— ¡Ja! ¡Garantía! Conmigo no precisas garantía, señor sabihondo, aunque claro seguro te preocupa porque está cosa debe ser japonesa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Con la industria japonesa no te metas!

— ¡Pues sí me meto porque nada se compara con la tecnología Inglesa! Ahora ya está despuntando.

— No, no, no, nada se comparra con la tecnología Rusa.

— Tú cállate.

— ¡No lo calles!

— Sí lo callo. — Continuó Scotty la alegata entre gritos, risas y jaleo. Uhura, riendo levemente, miró de reojo a Jim, notando algo que le pareció inesperado.

El chico se hallaba semi encogido en su lugar, algo cabizbajo, con las manos envueltas en los puños de las mangas del jersey, las cuales había estirado un poco más para así poder cubrirse. Al principio la joven pensó que podía ser por el frío, pero notó que Spock se encontraba observándolo también de manera fija, cuidadosa, pendiente de él como si este pudiese sufrir algo inesperado y fatal en cualquier momento y él quisiera estar a tiempo para evitarle cualquier daño.

Y pese a que a la chica le parecía correcto cuidar así de su Capitán y amigo, debía admitir que en el fondo, aquella atención y devoción que el Vulcano mostraba hacia Jim le era un tanto dolorosa.

No tardaron en llegar al edificio, descendiendo del auto en un tropel alegre y animoso que aún iba discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Llegaron hasta el piso dónde se encontraba el apartamento de Jim, quien esbozando una breve sonrisa mientras escuchaba las bobadas que hablaban sus amigos, pulsó el código de acceso de la puerta principal, abriendo por fin y permitiendo el paso a los demás en su hogar.

— Adelante, tomen asiento. Lamento no tener nada que ofrecerles en la cocina, pero podemos ordenar algo de cenar a domicilio. — Dijo, pasando al interior seguido por Spock y luego por los otros que miraban el lugar. El apartamento del Capitán era amplio, de piso brillante y muebles de piel en la sala de estar. Una pequeña mesa de cristal se encontraba en el centro de la misma y del otro extremo un centro de entretenimiento dónde se ubicaba la pantalla de televisión y otros aparatos. A la derecha yacía la barra que daba a la cocina, con sus respectivos bancos, todos de color marfil. Detrás de la barra se veía la cocineta, estufa y todo el equipo necesario, y casi a la entrada de la cocina un pequeño desayunador. Alrededor de la estancia había algunas plantas de interior y unas cuantas piezas de antigüedades, cómo figuras de barcos hechos de madera y algunas armas de fuego de los primeros prototipos creados por el hombre. No había cuadros en las paredes, pues básicamente la parte que daba al frente del edificio eran enormes ventanales que dejaban ver la ciudad en toda su gloria, y las otras estaban cubiertas por repisas con una enorme colección de libros clásicos de toda clase y tipo, de pastas duras o blandas, de hojas blancas o amarillentas.

— Neimovernny! (¡Increíble!) — Susurró Chekov con una gran sonrisa; si de por sí admiraba al Capitán, la visión, un poco más profunda en la vida de este, le hizo admirarlo aún más. Y es que si bien cualquiera podía pensar que Jim era un ser disoluto y banal, aquello demostraba que en realidad, el chico tenía un alma más madura de la que se podría pensar.

— Linda cueva de soltero. — Dijo, Sulu, admirando el espacio.

— Gracias. — Replicó el rubio con una breve sonrisa.

— ¡Que raro! ¿Y esa maleta? — Señaló Scotty, refiriéndose a una maleta grande que yacía a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Miró a Jim con cierta extrañeza, sin perder la sonrisa, dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones de la sala y tomando asiento.— ¿La olvidaste antes de salir a misión? — Inquirió, pensando en el lógico equipaje que cada uno de ellos cargaba consigo al volver al Entreprise. Jim miró la maleta, también claramente extrañado.

— No... Es decir, esa no es mía...

— De hecho, es mía, Capitán. — Repuso Spock, ganándose el que todas las miradas se enfocaran en él en un instante. El Vulcano, pese a mostrarse firme, con las manos en la espalda y el aspecto adusto e intachable de siempre, presentaba un ligero verdor en las mejillas. Scotty alzó ambas cejas al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa que fácilmente daba a mostrar que pensaba que Spock era un pícaro redomado.

— ¿Tuya? — Soltó Uhura, echando un nuevo vistazo a la maleta y reconociendola por fin. Volvió a mirar al Vulcano, más confundida que antes. — ¿Qué hace aquí una maleta tuya? — Preguntó, un poco más duro de lo que hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero la visión de aquella maleta en el apartamento de Jim, en un lapso de tiempo que no era viable, le hizo creer por un momento que quizá ahí había algo que no le había dicho, incluso llegó a creer que Spock ya se veía con Jim mucho antes de la misión a la luna Klingon.

— Intuyo que debió tratarse del Embajador Selek. —Explico el moreno con más aplomo, mirando de reojo a la Teniente, pues imaginaba lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza. — Él fue quien proporcionó al Capitán de la muda de ropa que porta en este momento para que pudiera abandonar el hospital. Supongo que así como se tomó tales libertades con su guardarropa y la clave de su apartamento, debió hacer lo mismo con el mío, algo que debió resultarle aún más fácil y que seguramente consideró necesario dado el hecho de que permanecere a su cuidado. — Dijo esto último más para Jim, ya que él se mostraba aún más desconcertado que los demás.

— ¡Vaya! El embajador sí que sabe cómo desenvolverse. — Agregó Sulu de manera divertida, sentado en otro de los sillones, junto a Chekov. Uhura, mostrando en el rostro una ligera mezcla de confusión y dolor, miró al Vulcano.

— Entonces... ¿Te quedarás con Jim? — Inquirió la joven en un susurro. Aquella pregunta tenía un doble sentido que el Vulcano no comprendió.

— El doctor McCoy me ha asignado para acompañarlo y asistirlo en el proceso de su recuperación. — Respondió este con la serenidad de siempre. Miró a la chica con la misma adustez de siempre. — Debo quedarme a su lado.

Nyota escuchó esto último y bajó la mirada con desencanto; es verdad que estaba consciente de que las cosas entre los dos habían terminado, que era tonto esperar algo de Spock ahora que sabía que su corazón estaba con Jim de una forma que con ella jamás pudo estar, pero no podía evitarlo, es decir, ¿Quien podría? Había estado a lado del Vulcano por mucho tiempo y solo tenían unas semanas de haberse separado; su propio corazón le traicionaba guardando inútilmente un poco de esperanza al respecto, anhelando inconscientemente que el moreno le dijera que había cometido un error y que la elegía a ella. Jim la miró desde su lugar, sintiendo una gran pena; y aunque en el fondo, la débil llama de esperanza que había sentido antes hacia él y Spock, destelló de nuevo, el recuerdo de las palabras de Pitch resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir de manera miserable y encogiéndose un poco en su lugar, sintiendo como los puños de su jersey, que aún cubrían brevemente sus manos se cubrían ligeramente de escarcha. Se cruzó de brazos rápidamente y metió las manos bajo estos a toda velocidad.

— ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Pidamos algo de cenar! — Exclamó Scotty, procurando sonar animado cuando notó que el ambiente se había tornado tenso. Sulu, quien también se había dado cuenta, se levantó del asiento de un salto, chocó sus palmas y se frotó las manos.

— ¡Buena idea! Hay un restaurante de comida china que prepara unos platillos deliciosos.

— ¡¿China?! ¡Oh, por favor, Sulu! ¿Porque tenemos que ordenar tu tipo de comida? — Refutó Scotty sólo para molestar y aligerar el ambiente.

— ¡Soy japonés, no chino! — Farfullo Sulu, siguiéndole la corriente al ingeniero y comenzando así otra alegata, mientras que Chekov se hacía del comunicador fijo y ordenaba comida rusa.

Tras ordenar y recibir algo de cenar en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo (pues habían conseguido detener a Chekov a tiempo), los seis tripulantes se acomodaron en la sala de estar para departir y cenar juntos. Nuevamente, Scotty y Sulu se encargaban de hacer comentarios locos y graciosos con el fin de dar ambiente a la velada, y Chekov los secundaba entre risas y alboroto. Jim compartía con ellos, al principio por compromiso, aún nervioso y pensativo, temeroso de cometer un error que terminara convirtiendo la sala en un congelador, pero poco a poco se sintió más relajado y empezó a divertirse sinceramente. Spock, al verlo más animado, procuraba participar, a la altura de sus posibilidades, en la conversación y el divertimento, sintiéndose feliz al ver al rubio más calmado, e incluso Uhura, que aún sentía una ligera desazón en su pecho, no pudo más que reír al escuchar las tonterías que decía Scotty y las barbaridades que le respondía Sulu, derivando luego en contar viejas y graciosas anécdotas que iban desde la primera vez de Scotty con el whisky en un pub de Cambridge, hasta la sorpresa de que Sulu, en su adolescencia, había formado parte de un grupo de danza tradicional japonesa, y como había dado traspiés durante su primera presentación en público, hasta caer desde el escenario directamente al patio de butacas. El grupo estaba partido de risa, Spock los observaba sin comprenderlo.

— En serio, fue horrible, una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de mi vida. — Remarcaba Sulu, risueño mientras tomaba otro bocado de su cena con el tenedor.

— Ya... Ya me lo imagino. — Replicó Scotty de manera entrecortada por la risa, secundado aún por los demás. Spock seguía serio, mirando a los otros. Jim, sonriendo alegremente lo miró a él. El Vulcano al verlo tan feliz y relajado, se le quedó viendo, pasmado, observando fijamente la tranquilidad reflejada en sus brillantes ojos y la belleza que daba a su rostro aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Spock? ¿Qué te ocurre? — Preguntó el rubio al verlo tan serio. El moreno dió un respingo y desvió la mirada de él hacia los demás.

— No logro comprender cómo algo tan, en las palabras del señor Sulu, vergonzoso, y por lógica según el relato, doloroso, es causa de tanta hilaridad. — Repuso. Era verdad que eso le causaba una gran duda y también le servía ahora para salir del paso en aquel lapsus en el que había sido atrapado.

— Los momentos vergonzosos son los más divertidos. — Explicó Scotty, metiéndose una cucharada de su comida a la boca.

— La comedia tiene como base la tragedia ajena. — agregó Sulu, sabiamente. Spock miró a Jim, sin comprender aún.

— Naturaleza humana. — Dijo el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. Spock arqueó una ceja. La naturaleza humana seguía siendo su punto débil en cuanto a conocimientos se trataba.

— Bueno, y dime Sulu, ¿Porque decidiste entrar a danza japonesa clásica si siempre has dicho que no tienes facilidad para eso? —Pregunto esta vez Uhura.

— Insistencia de mis padres, querían que le diera un gusto a mis abuelos. Kame y Lili entraron también, les fue mejor que a mí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cayeron encima de ti? — Soltó Scotty con mofa. Chekov, también sonriendo, le dió un manotazo en el brazo al escocés.

— Ja,ja, muy gracioso, señor ingeniero, pero mis hermanos son unos genios bailarines; aprendieron todas las danzas rápidamente, de hecho trataron de cubrirme en esa ocasión con su actuación para que nadie notara lo que me había pasado.

— Oh, Karru, crreo que ni Baryshnikov habría logrado que eso no se notarra. — Dijo Chekov sin poder evitarlo, provocando las carcajadas de los demás. Sulu, conteniendo la risa, fingió reclamarle, dejando el plato de lado y atrapando al muchacho, haciéndole cosquillas mientras este trataba de escapar.

— ¿Y cómo está tu familia, por cierto? — Preguntó Uhura. Sulu, abrazando de la cintura al joven ruso, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

— Muy bien, estaban muy preocupados por lo ocurrido con el Enterprise, me llamaron poco después de volver a tierra, mi madre ya había armado un drama en su cabeza donde a mí me había ocurrido todo y de lo peor.

— Sé a lo que te refieres, sí lo sabré con tres hermanas. — Intervino Scotty. — Ellas y mi madre estaban histéricas, querían tomar el primer vuelo o transportador desde Escocia hasta San Francisco en cuanto lo oyeron en las noticias. Por fortuna mi padre y mi hermano lograron tranquilizarlas y convencerlas de llamar a mi comunicador personal.

— Mis padres estaban igual. — compartió esta vez Chekov. — Perro Nina, mi prima que está en la academia, me buscó y les llamó después para ponerlos al tanto de todo, después yo pude hablar con ellos; si no hubierra sido por ella, habrrian venido totalmente histérricos desde San Petersburgo.

— Mis padres, Malcom y Uaekundu también me llamaron... — Murmuró Uhura un poco pensativa, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Vendran a visitarme en estos días, quieren aprovechar mi licencia.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! — Scotty le sonrió a la joven, feliz por ella.

— ¿Y tú, Spock? ¿Te comunicaste con tu padre? — Quiso saber la joven, pues aún se sentía cercana a la familia de Sarek.

— Me llamó poco después de llegar a la tierra. — Respondió el aludido, más porque sentía que se los debía después de que ellos habían compartido sus experiencias que por el gusto de hablar. Sarek había llamado al comunicador de Spock de primera instancia, repitiendo la llamada varias veces hasta conseguir respuesta, dado que el muchacho, sumido en aquel descontrol de emociones en el que se había visto inmerso después de lo ocurrido con Jim, no había sido capaz de responder hasta que se calmó y recuperó parte de su control. — Sybok también se comunicó conmigo. — Agregó casi sin pensar.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Exclamó Uhura con asombro. — ¡En verdad esa es toda una noticia!

— ¿Sybok? ¿Quien es Sybok? — Preguntó Jim algo descolocado. Aquel nombre, claramente Vulcano, era algo nuevo para él tratándose de la vida de Spock.

— Mi medio hermano. — Respondió Spock adelantándose a Uhura quien ya se preparaba a hacerlo. —Es el hijo que mi padre tuvo durante su primer matrimonio con Lady T'Rea, ella murió cuando Sybok aún era muy joven.

— ¿Y que te dijo? — Siguió Uhura con interés y sin poder evitarlo, pero el que aquel hombre diera señales de vida era todo un acontecimiento que se daba muy de vez en cuando.

— Se encuentra varado en la luna de Sinaeva XII, pero dijo que en cuanto encontrara un transporte vendría de visita, estaba muy... Alterado.

— ¿Alterado? — Preguntó Jim sin comprender de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser que un Vulcano estuviera alterado? Spock, ligeramente reticente, respondió.

— Mi hermano desde muy joven abrazó una doctrina muy diferente a la de Surak, que es la que seguimos todos en Vulcano. Él y los suyos consideran que si bien la lógica puede ayudar en la vida y su productividad, eso no significa que deban suprimir del todo sus emociones, por lo que viajan por diversos planetas aprendiendo de otras razas y propagando sus ideales. Es un V'tosh ka'thur... Un Vulcano sin lógica.

— O sea que es un hippie. — Soltó Scotty, alegremente.

— No veo como aplica la afiliación de una tribu urbana del siglo XX terrano con la descripción de los V'tosh ka'thur. — Replicó Spock con extrañeza.

— Es que eso hacían los hippies, iban de ciudad en ciudad hablando de amor y paz, y acampaban o vivían en comunas de amor libre.

— Los V'tosh ka'thur no hacen eso.

— ¿Entonces qué hacen?

— Se instalan en pequeñas comunidades donde comparten su ideología y hacen artesanías.

— ¡Bum! ¡Lo dicho, es hippie!

— Los V'tosh ka'thur no tienen nada que ver con... —Siguió alegando Spock, diplomáticamente, aunque a todas luces era una batalla perdida. Jim los observaba en silencio, profundamente sorprendido por aquella revelación. Spock tenía un hermano mayor, bueno, medio hermano, y este era todo un personaje; se preguntaba cómo sería, ¿Se parecería a Spock? ¿Cómo sería el comportamiento de un "Vulcano hippie" como los llamaba Scotty?

— "Creo que a todo esto, hay preguntas más importantes que deberías considerar, ¿No crees, Jack?"

Jim se quedó estático, la voz de Pitch resonaba de nuevo en su cabeza. Aferró con un poco más de fuerza el vaso con jugo que tenía entre las manos, y trató de hacer caso omiso a la voz del Rey de las Pesadillas.

— "Como el hecho de que... ¿Alguien te llamó para saber cómo estabas? O ¿Alguien llamó mientras estabas muerto?"

Jim respiró profundamente de manera disimulada, miró a los otros y trató de reintegrarse a la conversación. Scotty y Sulu seguían hablando sobre los hippies, tratando de hacerle ver las similitudes entre estos y los V'tosh ka'thur a Spock.

— "No te preocupes, yo puedo responderte eso. No, nadie llamó durante tu deceso, sabes que de lo contrario, tu amigo el médico te lo habría contado. En cuanto a lo otro, de eso tienes tú mismo la respuesta, ¿No es así? Nadie te ha llamado, nadie se ha comunicado contigo. Tu madre continúa en el espacio, y no es como si no pudieran decirle que tu nave se precipitó contra la tierra; tal vez no le contaran sobre lo que te ocurrió, pero así como a ellos les llamaron preocupados sin saber nada, contigo pudo haber pasado igual, ¿No lo crees? En cuanto a tu hermano, está en otro planeta, y no es ninguna luna perdida sin vehículos con una colonia rudimentaria como la del medio hermano de tu amigo, sino uno con todos los servicios de comunicación y transporte, listos para el uso de sus habitantes."

Jim se esforzaba por ignorarlo, pero la ponzoñoza voz continuaba haciéndose escuchar, inyectando todo el dolor que podía en el corazón del pobre muchacho.

— "Pero debes entenderlo, él tiene su esposa, tiene un hijo, ha formado una familia y obviamente eso es más importante que nada. Pero no debería extrañarte, ¿No lo crees? Después de todo a nadie le importas, eso siempre ha sido así. ¿O acaso es normal que el día del cumpleaños de un hijo, este deba llamar a su madre en consideración al duelo por la perdida de su cónyuge, en lugar de que ella se alegre de que aún tenga ese hijo y por ende sea ella quien le llame a él?"

— "Eso no importa... "— Respondió el rubio mentalmente. Pitch continuó.

— "¿Acaso es normal que un hermano abandone a su suerte al otro con un padrastro que lo golpea, para irse a vivir con sus abuelos y así dejar de sufrir esa vida, para luego no volver a comunicarse con él nunca más? ¿Es normal que los abuelos reciban a ese nieto sin buscar al otro, a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando en esa casa?"

— "Cállate..." — Volvió a replicar. Una fina capa de escarcha comenzaba a cubrir la superficie del vaso.

— "No, no es normal. ¡Todo eso ocurre porque no te quieren, a nadie le importas! ¡Solo eso explica el porqué tu madre dejó que te enviaran a Tarsus IV, eso explica el porqué no se quedó a tu lado cuando te rescataron, el porqué prefirió volver al espacio aún a pesar del diagnóstico que te dió el médico esa vez... Desnutrición!"

— "Cállate".

— "Múltiples hematomas".

— "¡Ya cállate!"

— "Señales de actividad sex..."

— ¡Cállate ya! —Exclamo a viva voz llamando la atención de los otros, aunque Spock había tratado de llamar la atención de Jim desde hacía unos minutos, pues había sentido aquella penumbra nuevamente, formándose en la mente de su T'hy'la y pese a que seguía sin lograr identificarla, había sentido la angustia que le producía. Además, el ambiente se había tornado frío de nuevo, como si el termostato se hubiese dañado dejándolos a una temperatura muy baja; era tan raro, ¡Incluso podían ver su aliento al hablar! Jim al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban, encogidos en sus lugares a causa del frío, miró a sus amigos, luego a Spock y comenzó a balbucear. — Eh, yo, lo siento... No sé que dije, es que, me refería, hablaba del... Termostato, creo que se ha averiado... Veré qué puedo hacer con eso, ¡Café! ¡También prepararé café! Es lo más apropiado después de la cena, ahora vuelvo. — Dijo, poniéndose de pie de un salto y escabullendose a la cocina a toda velocidad. Spock se puso de pie y salió también detrás suyo, dejando a los demás bastante confundidos, pues obviamente el cuento del termostato les era muy difícil de tragar.

Al entrar a la cocina, Spock encontró a Jim al fondo de la misma. Había botado el vaso de jugo en la pileta, hecho una roca de hielo naranja. Tenía las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que susurraba palabras ininteligibles, que, prestando más atención, se entendía que eran un intento de mantenerse en calma.

— Jim...

— ¡Spock! — Exclamó sobresaltado el muchacho al oírlo, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo desde el extremo. — No tenías que venir... lo tengo casi controlado.

El Vulcano lo miró fijamente. No le daba la impresión de que así fuera, pero tampoco quería socabarlo. Comenzó a acercarse a él poco a poco.

— Jim, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El rubio lo miró de nuevo. Spock se apresuró a explicarse.

— Parecía que hablabas con alguien. —Se aventuró el moreno. No se atrevía a decir que notaba una sombra en su mente, pues temía que el humano se sintiera invadido en su privacidad. Jim esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

— No... No es nada, Spock, nada de lo que debas preocuparte... Recuerda que tengo, tengo mucho en la cabeza... Ya sabes, dos vidas, aquello con lo que me ayudó Selek. A veces algunas cosas de mi pasado son muy insistentes. — Dijo esto último con cierta amargura y la mirada baja.

El Vulcano, con sus ojos fijos en el rubio, deseaba poder confortarlo; no solo estrechandolo entre sus brazos y brindándole seguridad, sino compartiendo más a fondo esas memorias, ayudándole sobrellevar esa carga.

— ¿Me ayudas a preparar el café? Me temo que si tomo la cafetera lo único que podré hacer es helado de moka. — Pidió, haciendo una ligera y graciosa mueca.

—Con gusto, Jim — Repuso relajando un poco su gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando la cafetera.

En lo alto del edificio, una serie de sombras se arremolinaban, habiendo escalado por los cristales de las ventanas y provenientes de todos los rincones, formando al fin una larga y alta figura negra que lanzaba una siniestra carcajada al cielo de la noche.

El rostro pálido de Pitch Black emergió en esa figura espigada; dirigió sus plateados y siniestros ojos hacia la brillante luna y la intensidad de la carcajada se hizo aún mayor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No te agrada el espectáculo?! — Le espetó al satélite con sorna, deleitándose en su propio regocijo. — Debes admitir que lo he hecho bien, ¿No crees?

Pitch avanzó aún más por aquel techo, llegando a la orilla,donde la luz de la luna le pegaba de lleno. En su rostro seguía aquella enorme y malvada sonrisa, como si estuviera tatuada de manera permanente. La luna brillaba intensamente, a pesar de las nubes que insistían en cubrirla.

— Esta vez nada podrá evitarlo. — Siguió el ente, exitante de alegría. — Será mío, así que ve haciéndote a la idea... Pronto tendré por fin a mi príncipe de las pesadillas, ¡te arrebatare por fin a tu querida Luz Nocturna! —Grito el Boogeyman, riendo después con malsana alegría.

 

 

[1] Saludo Vulcano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Mitos y leyendas

Capítulo VII

Uhura y los demás se encontraban bastante confundidos y preocupados. Aquella serie de situaciones extrañas ya eran demasiadas como para pasarlas por alto. Era comprensible que Jim se encontrara un tanto callado y cabizbajo por todo lo ocurrido, es decir, acababa prácticamente de volver de la muerte, era obvio que eso lo tuviera aturdido y descolocado.

Pero es que el hecho de que gritara de ese modo... Eso simplemente no era normal, era como si Jim hubiese estado discutiendo con alguien, alguien que no se encontraba ahí ya que no parecía haber dirigido sus palabras a ninguno de los presentes. 

Sin contar los raros sucesos climáticos que se habían producido en tan poco tiempo y de formas tan extrañas. Era demasiada casualidad el frío en el auto de Sulu, para que luego este se produjera en el apartamento del Capitán. ¿El termostato? ¡Aquello era obviamente una patraña! No podían siquiera pensar que una cosa tuviera que ver con la otra,pero era una rareza que no podían pasar por alto.

Al ver que Jim y Spock no regresaban de la cocina, Uhura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia allá. Tras ella fueron Scotty, Sulu y Chekov. Todos parecían compartir un mismo pensamiento, tomar al "toro por los cuernos" y encarar a ambos oficiales para averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba pasando.

Pero al acercarse a unos pasos de la cocina, se detuvieron en seco. Spock salía de ella llevando en las manos una charola con la cafetera y algunas tazas. Al ver a los otros ahí frente a él, el Vulcano también se detuvo, mirándolos a uno y otro con su serenidad acostumbrada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles? 

— Spock, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? — Interrogó Uhura, fungiendo como portavoz de todos. El moreno sin alterarse, se dispuso a responder.

— Al parecer hubo un problema con el termostato del apartamento, el Capitán parece haberse encargado ya de ello, dado que la temperatura comienza a nivelarse. — Era verdad, poco a poco el clima del lugar empezaba a ser más agradable, por lo menos ya no exhalaban vaho helado al hablar o respirar.

— Con todo respeto, Comandante, ningún termostato lleva una habitación a tales niveles de frío, a menos que esa habitación sea un congelador industrial. — Intervino Scotty como todo un experto. Los otros coincidían con él, aunque no dijeran una palabra.

— Y en sí, no me refería a ello del todo, aunque sí era otro tema que quería tocar. —Aclaro Nyota. 

— ¿Qué le pasa al Kaptain? — Inquirió Chekov preocupado. Spock suspiró ligeramente y avanzó hacia la estancia, abriéndose paso entre ellos. Estos le siguieron muy de cerca sin dejar de mirarlo.

— El Capitán está pasando por un momento difícil, Señor Chekov. El largo proceso del tratamiento del Doctor McCoy y su consecuente recuperación le ha provocado un profundo estrés mental y emocional que deriva en estos inesperados accesos. El mismo doctor considera que el descanso le ayudará a recuperarse del todo.

— Oh, Spock... — Refutó Uhura, mirándolo suspicazmente, negando con la cabeza y con las manos en las caderas. — No sabes mentir, y de hecho, me sorprende tanto que siquiera lo intentes. Eso significa que realmente ocurre algo grave. — Al oír esto, los demás, que miraron a la chica en cuanto comenzó a hablar, volvieron a enfocarse en el Comandante. El Vulcano respiró profundamente.

— Lo lamento, pero no estoy autorizado a compartir el diagnóstico real del Capitán sin su consentimiento. Sólo puedo decirles que esto es algo pasajero y que, realmente, el doctor McCoy considera que el descanso le ayudará a recuperarse del todo.

— Bueno, el descanso y el apoyo psicológico de la Flota, ¿No es así? — Dijo Sulu, pues toda la tripulación del Enterprise había estado asistiendo a sesiones terapéuticas obligatorias como parte del protocolo de salud, tomando en cuenta el suceso traumático que todos habían vivido con semejante incidente de cercanía a la muerte, gracias a Marcus y Khan; y obviamente Jim no podía ser la excepción de esa regla.

— Así es, señor Sulu. — Repuso Spock, aunque era obvio que McCoy, tomando en cuenta todo el problema mental por el que Jim estaba pasando, había suspendido las entrevistas con el psicólogo de la Flota bajo su prerrogativa. Era lógico que Jim no podía simplemente hablar abiertamente sobre sus recién recuperados recuerdos de una vida pasada como entidad del invierno, y, a fin de ahorrarle otro motivo de estrés más, consideró mejor dejar el área mental del Capitán a manos del Vulcano. Uhura volvió a mirarlo con un gesto que claramente quería decir que no le creía ni media palabra.

— No sé que se traen entre manos tú y Leonard, no sé si en algún momento se animarán a compartirlo con nosotros. — Murmuró con cierta dureza, después, suavizando un poco su tono, siguió. — Pero solo espero que, si esto es por el bien de Jim, realmente le ayude, y que si nos necesita, no duden en decirnos. — Los demás, miraron de nuevo a Uhura y luego al Vulcano, asintiendo con la cabeza al oír a la chica, reafirmando lo dicho por ella con toda seguridad.

—Les agradezco mucho sus palabras. —Replico Spock con sinceridad. —Y les garantizo que si llega a ser necesario, serán comunicados inmediatamente para asistir al Capitán.

— Una duda, ¿Esto sí tiene algo que ver con el frío? — Inquirió Scotty, aún extrañado con ese asunto que, en verdad, no era para menos. — Es decir... No es normal que se den esta clase de bajas de temperatura en lugares cerrados y... Sonará loco, pero se me hace mucha casualidad, ¡Que tampoco es que insinue que Jim es el causante de todo, ni que fuera Jack Frost! — Terminó riendo el ingeniero. Chekov, al oír a Scotty, dió un respingo, pues obviamente recordaba lo ocurrido en el Enterprise. Miró al vulcano quien parecía inmutable, ni siquiera un gesto que demostrara el obvio y típico desdén que semejante idea podía provocar en cualquiera; por suerte para Spock, el joven ruso, y de hecho el resto de la tripulación, no sabían entender del todo la expresión en sus ojos, pues habrían notado el ligero sobresalto que le había atajado con la simple mención hecha por el Jefe de Ingenieros.

Sin embargo, el vulcano continuó reservado.

— Señor Scott, le garantizo que todo se aclarará a su debido tiempo. —Repuso serenamente. Uhura negó con la cabeza.

— Y luego dudas que el embajador sea tu otro yo, si ya hasta hablan igual. — Murmuró ella con ligera exasperación.

Al interior de la cocina, cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la pared muy cerca de la puerta, Jim escuchaba toda la conversación.

Era raro, más que sentirse nervioso o asustado, ahora podía decir con sinceridad que se sentía conmovido. 

Es verdad que las palabras malditas de Pitch habían conseguido hacerle sentir miserable, tanto como puede sentirse una persona que toda la vida se ha visto a sí misma abandonada por los demás... Por su familia principalmente.

Pero escuchar a su tripulación, a sus amigos, preocupados y pidiendo saber que le ocurría; y no solo ellos, también todos los que se habían dado cita en el hospital para verlo, darle las gracias... Eso era maravilloso, era... Era lo que había conseguido por sí mismo, con trabajo, esfuerzo, compañerismo y amistad; algo que habían formado juntos y que se lo había ganado, era suyo.

Era como Selek le había dicho, incluso como el mismo Khan le había remarcado. Ellos eran su familia, eran su gente. Obviamente su madre, hermano y abuelos le dolían, pero los tenía a ellos ahí, queriendolo y preocupándose por su bienestar, ¿Acaso debía pedir más?

Ellos le querían y eso no cambiaría.

— "A menos que se enteren de todo lo que has hecho, entonces ya no te querrían más".

Jim abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror ante este pensamiento, tanto por la gran verdad que para él encerraban esas palabras y, lo peor...

Por qué esta vez no había sido la voz de Pitch la que le daba esa sentencia... Había sido la suya, su propia voz interna.

Negó con la cabeza. La maldita influencia del Rey de las Pesadillas lo estaba afectando, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

 

La velada, por desgracia, no pudo seguir con la alegría de antes del incidente, y aunque no fue de inmediato; los miembros de la tripulación terminaron por despedirse y retirarse, no sin antes advertir de nuevo a Spock, e incluso también a Jim, que si necesitaban de ellos sólo tenían que decirlo y los tendrían ahí mismo en cuestión de segundos.

Jim no podía estar más que agradecido.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos, Spock, que se encontraba más cerca de esta, se giró y miró al rubio. Su semblante era el mismo, sereno y tranquilo, y lo veía con la calma de siempre. Jim entonces se dió cuenta.

Ahora sí estaban completamente solos.

El chico se puso nervioso, tragó saliva y desvió un poco la mirada. El Vulcano por su parte, se acercó a dónde yacía la maleta que Selek había dejado en el apartamento para él y la recogió del piso. Jim, que volvió a enfocar su mirada en él, dió un ligero respingo, apenado.

— Spock, yo... Lamento que tengas que pasar por todas estas incomodidades.

— Capitán, le garantizo que para mí no existe el más mínimo inconveniente al estar aquí, asistiendole en su convalecencia; yo...

Jim sonrió.

— Ok, ok, aclaremos algo Spock. Si vamos a... Estar juntos durante todo esto, creo que hay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. 

El Vulcano lo miró sin comprender. El rubio siguió.

— Es decir, ¡Ibas muy bien! Ya sabes, solo llamándome "Jim" desde que salimos del hospital. No quiero que durante todo este tiempo te la pases diciéndome "Capitán". No estamos en servicio y no lo estaremos por muchas semanas, así que solo soy Jim, ¿De acuerdo? No Capitán.

— De acuerdo, Cap... Digo, Jim. — Se apresuró a rectificar ante la mirada y sonrisa recriminatoria del humano.

— Bien, y una regla. — Añadió el rubio. Spock prestó su total atención con aquella expresión tan típica en él cuando se trataba de acatar órdenes. — Es que no hay reglas. Puedes hacer uso de todo lo que hay en el apartamento sin pedirlo o preguntarlo. Quiero que te sientas cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa. Ya que por mi culpa debes estar lejos de tu hogar, al menos quiero que aquí te encuentres lo mejor posible.

El Vulcano arqueó ligeramente las cejas al oír aquello, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Te lo agradezco Jim. — Repuso, provocando en el rubio una dulce sonrisa al oírlo hablar. — ¿Puedo añadir algo a la... Poco ortodoxa regla de convivencia que me has estipulado?

— Eh... ¡Sí, claro, seguro! — Contestó el muchacho un tanto confuso, ansiando saber que pediría Spock. ¿Exceso de privacidad? ¿Algo referente a costumbres vulcanas? ¿Tiempo para salir a ver a Uhura y arreglar su relación? 

Cabe decir que pensar esto último le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. El vulcano se dispuso a hablar.

— No vuelvas a pedirme disculpas por el hecho de acompañarte. Para mí es un gran honor el asistirte y no estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no representa algo que no quiera hacer,así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Jim lo miró fijamente y con sorpresa, abriendo ligeramente la boca. Dió un respingo cuando al fin procesó todo lo dicho por su primer oficial y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

— Eh, sí, por supuesto... Lo siento... ¡Quiero decir, no lo siento! ¡¡Es decir!! No lo haré, no volveré a... Tú sabes... Es decir... — Balbuceó, esbozando después una sonrisa. — Hecho.

Spock correspondió a aquella sonrisa con otra, pequeña, ligera y fugaz, tanto que si Jim no le hubiera estado prestando toda su atención se la habría perdido. Impresionado ante aquella reacción de su compañero volvió a hablar.

— Ah... Este apartamento solo tiene una habitación, así que si gustas puedes quedarte en ella... ¡Tú solo, claro! — Agregó de golpe, riñendose a sí mismo internamente por soltar tantas bobadas de un tirón, y siempre frente a Spock. A este paso el vulcano realmente iba a pensar que o era idiota o había quedado muy mal del tratamiento de McCoy.

— Creo que ya estás mejorando, Jim, ya que al parecer tu capacidad de hacer bromas ha vuelto.

— ¿Qué dices? — Inquirió confundido.

— Que a menos de que sea alguna clase de broma que no comprendo, no veo que te hace pensar que yo realmente ocuparía la única habitación del lugar, siendo que tú, no solo eres el dueño del inmueble, sino también el paciente en convalecencia.

— ¿Eso es un no? — Inquirió el chico, haciendo un ligero mohin. Spock se acercó al sofá más largo de la estancia.

— Ocuparé este lugar, si no te importa.

— Claro, no hay problema. — Soltó, para luego respirar profundamente. Miró a su alrededor mientras el moreno colocaba su maleta en un rincón de la sala, y volvió a verlo. — Bien, ya conoces la cocina, puedes tomar lo que quieras de ella... Sé que por ahora no hay mucho, solo hay café, eso nunca falta a lo igual que el licor. — Rió brevemente. — Pero mañana llamaré a la tienda y haré un pedido. En ese pasillo se encuentra la habitación y la puerta del fondo es la del cuarto de baño. Si no te importa, voy a ducharme, por sí quieres entrar... ¡¡¡Digo, entrar después que yo!!! — Exclamó, pensando en que quizá Bones sí lo había dejado más tonto de lo habitual. — ¡A menos que quieras ducharte primero! De verdad no hay problema, yo puedo esperar y... —Siguió balbuceando el chico, muy nervioso.

— Adelante, puedes proceder con tu aseo personal. Yo lo haré después de ti. 

— Por... Por supuesto, sí, claro... Me retiro, claro... — Jim esbozó otra sonrisa nerviosa y se alejó de la estancia casi rogando que se lo tragara la tierra o que Spock no lo creyera un imbécil, lo que ocurriera primero.

El moreno lo vio alejarse, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de nuevo. Debía admitir que, en el fondo, compartía con el chico aquel nerviosismo. Se encontraba a solas con James Kirk, el hombre que le había robado el corazón sin siquiera proponérselo, aquel que había tocado las fibras más íntimas de su ser de una forma sutil, de manera casi imperceptible, y que poco a poco se había adentrado tanto en él que no sólo era dueño de ese corazón robado, sino que también de ese ser en el que se había infiltrado, e incluso de toda su alma.

Su T'hy'la.

Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, ampliando más su sonrisa y haciéndole sentir en una nube, haciéndole desear el confesar su amor de una vez por todas y poder adorarlo sin impedimento alguno.

Pero no era el momento, eso lo entendía. Jim tenía mucho con lo que lidiar y no sería él quien le diera más problemas durante el proceso.

Abrió su maleta y comenzó a revisarla. Tenía sus dudas sobre que habría preparado su otro yo para la estadía. Al ver el orden de las prendas y las mudas empacadas, tuvo que aceptar que era justamente lo que él hubiera puesto y la forma en que hubiera acomodado su equipaje de haber tenido la oportunidad.

También, encima de toda la ropa vio algunos estuches. Uno era el de sus implementos personales: cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, peine entre otras cosas; el otro contenía su Padd, la cual en ese momento no consideró necesaria, y el tercer estuche era uno más pequeño, bueno, de hecho era mediano, una caja metálica cuadrada con bordes negros. La tomó en su mano y la observó fijamente, reconociendola en el acto.

Era increíble... Hacía muchos años que no la tenía en sus manos, un viejo recuerdo de un viaje con su madre. Y aunque admitía que aquello era el tesoro más preciado de su niñez, el hecho de aferrarse a la idea de ser todo un vulcano, como le había prometido a su padre, le había hecho enterrar ese recuerdo junto con muchos otros, en lo más profundo de sus gavetas y en lo más recóndito de su mente. ¿Cómo lo habría sabido su otro yo? ¿También a él le habría ocurrido aquella misma experiencia en su infancia?

¿Seguiría intacto? Pensó, con curiosidad; posiblemente sí, su madre se encargó de guardarlo en ese estuche especial para mantenerlo en buen estado, dado que, por la naturaleza de aquel objeto, él no podía consumirlo y de hecho, aunque hubiera podido, no lo habría hecho jamás.

Se disponía a abrirlo, quería verlo de nuevo, casi... No, más bien, ya no recordaba cómo era, como se veía.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡¡No, no, no!!

Era la voz de Jim. Al oírlo, Spock, alarmado, dejó el estuche en su maleta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el fondo del pasillo que era de dónde provenía, más específicamente, del Interior del cuarto de baño.

—¡Jim! —Bramó el Vulcano, angustiado. Al toparse con la puerta cerrada por dentro, preocupado, se lanzó contra ella usando el hombro en un punto específico de la misma, aquel que sabía, permitiría que esta se abriera. Justo como lo calculó, la puerta se abrió de golpe corriéndose hacia un lado. — ¡¡¡Jim!!!

El rubio, quien se hallaba en la zona de la ducha completamente desnudo y mojado de pies a cabeza, al escuchar el golpe en la puerta y que esta se deslizaba, más la voz del moreno, se giró hacia el umbral. Miró a Spock; este, aún alarmado, le vió a él y luego recorrió con la vista el lugar en busca del peligro que le amenazara, presto a auxiliarlo. 

Pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la ducha misma. La regadera se hallaba cubierta de gruesa escarcha y el agua que caía de ella se había congelado, quedando solo largos carambanos de hielo de diversos tamaños.

Spock respiró más aliviado. Temía encontrar a Jim en una situación peor, quizá en un acceso de pánico o nerviosismo extremo, algo que pudiera ser aún más terrible. Y si bien los accesos de congelamiento normalmente tenían que ver justamente con sus nervios, por lo menos ahora el humano no parecía tan alterado como en el hospital o en la estancia.

Jim, que cayó en la cuenta de cómo se encontraba, rápidamente tomó una toalla y se cubrió con ella. Spock dió un respingo al descubrir que, después de no hallar mayor problema que los carambanos, se le había quedado mirando, por lo que sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono verdoso, apenado de que Jim lo hubiese notado. No, al parecer el chico no lo había visto, solo se cubrió por propio pudor. Terminó de rodear su cintura con la toalla y salió de la ducha al tiempo que el vulcano entraba en el baño.

— ¿E... Estás bien? — Preguntó el moreno, procurando mantener su aplomo. Jim asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, es solo qué... Estaba... Todo iba bien, ¿Sabes? Y de repente ocurrió esto. — Explicó, fastidiado, señalando la regadera con una mano mientras sostenía la toalla con la otra. Spock miró a Jim, haciendo un esfuerzo "sobrevulcano" para no distraerse con el cuerpo semi desnudo del muchacho y luego enfocó su vista en la ducha. El rubio por su parte aprovechó ese momento para tomar otra toalla y echarla sobre sus hombros, le avergonzaba demasiado estar así frente al príncipe vulcano. — Tendré que llamar al encargado del edificio... Solo que a esta hora debe haber terminado su turno.

— No creo que sea necesario, Jim. — Replicó el otro, acercándose a la ducha y observándola fijamente tanto para analizar el problema como para no embobarse mirando a Jim. — Es algo sencillo, podré hacerme cargo en pocos minutos.

— ¿En serio? 

— Afirmativo. Si me lo permites, en un momento podrás retomar tu aseo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Spock, lamento mucho que... — Empezó Jim. El moreno lo miró de manera recriminatoria. El rubio recordó su trato y esbozó una sonrisa. — Gracias.

 

Tal y como lo prometió, Spock logró deshacerse del hielo en pocos minutos; sin embargo Jim se negó rotundamente a entrar a la ducha, sin que antes Spock lo hiciera. Consideraba que era mejor que él se bañara antes para evitarle más retrasos, ya que si él volvía a entrar primero, temía que pudiera repetirse aquel lapsus, congelando de nuevo todo y entonces Spock terminaría tomando su turno hasta muy altas horas de la noche. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, este no logró convencer a Jim de lo contrario, por lo que optó por tomarle la palabra y ducharse rápido para así no retrasarlo a él. Una vez hubo terminado, cedió el turno al Capitán.

El chico entró en la ducha mientras Spock se encontraba en la sala. El vulcano prestó atención, escuchando, por si acaso volvía a presentarse un incidente. Tras unos minutos no ocurrió nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo y un ligero suspiro de alivio y satisfacción proveniente de Jim, suspiro que solo fue captado por su excelente oído. Spock se sintió satisfecho al saber que Jim podría por fin tener un poco de tranquilidad. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo, al extremo opuesto del cuarto de baño, y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con una maravillosa sensación de paz.

Sonrió. Quizá en parte esa paz que sentía era la que el joven humano estaba experimentando, sintiéndola débilmente por el, aún nuevo e incipiente vínculo que entre los dos se había formado.

Aquello le hacía feliz... Sí, esa era la palabra, feliz. Poder tener aquel leve vínculo con él era algo que le hacía sentir... Vivo, le llenaba de todo tipo de sensaciones que no había experimentado antes y de una emoción nueva, enorme, casi subyugante, algo que le brindaba una vitalidad que recorría cada fibra de su ser de forma inusitada.

Algo que, siendo sinceros, ya le acompañaba desde hacía mucho, es decir, aquel vínculo había comenzado a formarse entre ellos casi sin darse cuenta; con el trato diario y la continua camaradería, con los debates en el puente, los trabajos en conjunto y la convivencia que derivó en la amistad, eso que por fin notó justo cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo, o mejor dicho, cuando lo perdió.

Suspiró, recriminandose por haber sido tan tonto, por no haberlo visto antes, o mejor dicho, por haberse insistido tanto a sí mismo de que, eso que sentía por su Capitán no era más que amistad, negándose a ver lo obvio, cegándose como un idiota y nada más.

Volvió a suspirar, aquella emoción seguía palpitante en su corazón, en su mente, en todo. Aquel lazo que los unía se encontraba ahí, nuevo y brillante, fuerte e inquebrantable, haciéndole sentir... Completo... ¿O no?

Bueno, había que admitir que, aunque el vínculo se hallaba ahí, imposible de eliminar (y él no deseaba que eso ocurriera), aún se hallaba "tierno", como una suave y verde enredadera que se abre paso por la tierra una vez que la semilla ha germinado; y si bien ellos alimentaban ese vínculo con el trato diario y la amistad constante, como un jardinero fortalece dicha planta con los cuidados diarios, aún había algo que hacer con él.

Algo que fortalecería totalmente aquel vínculo, algo que lo consolidaría completamente, algo que sin duda anhelaba hacer y que si pudiera lo haría de una vez por todas.

Eso era la fusión mental, ser uno con Jim y que él fuese uno con Spock. Unir sus mentes cómo era debido, ya fuera en el apropiado ritual Vulcano, o mejor aún...

Pensó de nuevo en Jim, en su imagen de hacía unos minutos. Su bello cuerpo bañado por el agua (aunque más bien era más escarcha que líquido) y la forma en que delineaba mejor sus formas. Su pecho y su abdomen excelentemente trabajado, sus largas y sinuosas piernas, fuertes y bien torneadas su cadera, bajo vientre, su...

Totalmente verde de la cara dió un respingo, incorporándose de la pared dónde se había recargado. Su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía una pulsación entre sus piernas que amenazaba con endurecerse. Era terrible, aún parecía cargar con vestigios del descontrol emocional sufrido por la muerte de Jim, vestigios que le provocaban ciertos problemas de control de vez en cuando, por lo menos en lo que se refería a su Capitán.

Avergonzado se dirigió a la maleta y, tras esculcar entre sus cosas encontró algo que, sabía bien, su contraparte habría colocado sí o sí en su equipaje.

Se trataba de su incensario y un paquete de incienso. Colocó un poco en el interior de la vasija de cerámica y la encendió comenzando su meditación diaria; sólo esperaba que a Jim no le incomodara el sutil aroma de aquella mezcla vulcana.

El rubio salió del baño, tranquilo y relajado, con el cabello escurriendo levemente y ataviado con su pijama completa, lo cual era raro para él, ya que normalmente solo solía usar una de las dos piezas, ya fuera el pantalón o la camisa de la misma; pero ahora que Spock estaba en casa debía ser más pudoroso por respeto al vulcano.

Llevaba en sus manos un juego de cobijas y sábanas limpias más una almohada; ya que Spock se quedaría en el sofá, lo menos que podían hacer era convertirlo en algo más confortable. 

Al avanzar por el pasillo hacia la estancia, sintió el tenue aroma del incienso. Ligeramente intrigado, se acercó al otro extremo. Ahí se encontró a Spock, sentado en posición de "flor de loto" sobre el piso, entre el sofá y la mesa de cristal que había recorrido un poco para tener más espacio. Jim lo miró detenidamente, observando la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro sereno, blanco como la leche y realzado por el negro de sus cabellos. Su respiración era suave y acompasada; su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, haciendo notar sus fuertes músculos por debajo de la tela de la camisa del pijama que usaba. Jim le admiraba absorto, observando su cara de nuevo, sus párpados cerrados, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, los labios tersos y llamativos. El antojo de acercarse y probarlos se estaba adentrando en su cabeza, aumentando a tal grado que sentía que si no se iba a su cuarto terminaría por ceder y... ¡Simplemente no quería imaginar cómo podía acabar eso si se dejaba llevar! Se acercó al sofá con premura, dejando las mantas en el extremo de este y y se giró para volver a su habitación a toda velocidad, pero Apenas dió media vuelta, cuando la voz de Spock le hizo detenerse en seco.

— Jim.

El chico se dio la vuelta y sonrió alegremente. El Vulcano ya había abierto los ojos y le miraba con tranquilidad; para su fortuna, la meditación le había ayudado a controlar el "exceso de entusiasmo" que había experimentado hacía unos minutos atrás. 

— Te traje algunas mantas. — Dijo el rubio, señalando lo que había dejado en el sofá.

— Muchas gracias. Lo siento, espero que el aroma no te haya molestado. — Agregó el vulcano, refiriéndose al incienso.

— No, no, para nada. De hecho es muy agradable. Además, es algo que necesitas, ¿No es así? — Dijo, acercándose un poco a la estancia. El vulcano arqueó una ceja. — Por tu meditación. — Se apresuró a aclarar. — Selek me dijo que es algo que precisan hacer diario. 

— Sí, el embajador tiene razón. — Replicó, un poco incómodo, le era difícil no ponerse celoso, incluso de su propio yo alterno. 

— Bien, no te interrumpo, mejor me retiro y te dejo continuar... Buenas noches.

— Jim, espera. 

Este se detuvo de nuevo y volvió a mirarlo.

— He terminado mi meditación, y de hecho, considero que quizá a ti te haría bien intentarlo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Meditar?

— Así es.

— No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho, no sé si yo sirva para eso.

— La meditación es para todo mundo, ayuda a encaminar a las mentes atribuladas y a tranquilizar el espíritu... Algo que tú necesitas. — Le dijo con voz serena. Jim se acercó lentamente, un poco avergonzado por las explociones emocionales que había tenido siempre frente a Spock. Llegó hasta donde él se encontraba. — Además, no lo harás sólo, yo te guiare, compartiré contigo algunas de mis técnicas.

— ¿En serio? — Replicó sorprendido y sintiéndose infinitamente agradecido por aquella propuesta, y por el hecho de que el vulcano, al parecer, no lo juzgaba como a un loco, tal y como temía. Se sentó frente a Spock, también en posición de "flor de loto" y sujetándose los tobillos con las manos. — ¿No habrá ningún problema? Digo, ¿No son técnicas vulcanas ultra secretas que no deberías compartir con los humanos como yo? — Inquirió, ahora ligeramente divertido.

— En lo absoluto. — Respondió Spock. — Los vulcanos no tenemos reparo alguno en compartir nuestros conocimientos, y si así fuera. — Agregó, observándolo de aquella forma en la que parecía sonreír sin realmente hacerlo. — aún así los compartiría contigo...

Jim al oírlo, se irguió en su lugar un poco más. Había algo en el tono cómplice en la voz de Spock que le hizo sentir... Especial. El vulcano lo veía fijamente, después desvió un poco la mirada y la enfocó en él de nuevo.

— Después de todo... Eres mi amigo. — Añadió. El corazón de Jim sintió un golpe. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza. Spock solo estaba refiriéndose a lo que habían hablado aquella vez en que estaba muriendo, cuando le preguntó si sabía porque había vuelto por él al volcán. Era bueno saber que esas palabras no habían sido en balde, que él las recordaba y las tomaba en cuenta, razón por la cual, le dejaba ver, no sólo compartiría cualquier cosa como le había dicho, prohibido o no; sino que también era la razón por la que había aceptado quedarse a su lado en esos momentos de gran necesidad. Se sintió aún más agradecido con él, si es que era posible estarlo, pero lo estaba, agradecido y feliz; y aunque se sentía en cierto modo aliviado de no haberle dicho nada más en esa ocasión; de no haber confesado sus sentimientos porque simplemente no habría podido verlo de nuevo a la cara, también lamentaba que aquello no parecía que pudiese pasar de solo eso, de ser sólo una amistad, cosa que le dolía y lamentaba en lo más profundo de sí.

Spock, extrañado, miró al humano, comenzando a sentir una ligera tristeza que lo invadía, pero él no tenía motivos para estarlo, y aún si así fuera, despues de meditar era capaz de mantener esas emociones bajo control. Aquello debía provenir de Jim, algo le entristecia y eso le preocupaba, por lo que empezó a guiarle por el camino del relajamiento y la meditación a fin de poder ayudarle. 

Los procesos mentales vulcanos, tan metódicos y controlados, eran ligeramente difíciles de llevar, pero el moreno orientaba al chico con paciencia y parsimonia, de modo que el proceso le fuera agradable y productivo. Spock consideraba que una de las mejores maneras de ayudar a Jim con sus recién recuperadas habilidades era si conseguía el dominio total de su mente, y quizá también de sus emociones, de esa forma, el rubio podría manipular su gélido poder con facilidad y en poco tiempo. Jim por su parte, sentía que el concentrarse y abstraerse de cualquier distracción era casi imposible, y realmente agradecía tener al Vulcano de su lado, apoyándolo de esa manera. Solo por él se empeñaba en su esfuerzo, pues no quería defraudarlo, y, siendo sinceros, con tan sólo aquella sesión inicial sentía una gran diferencia, una relajación inusitada que le inspiraba la confianza en su propio dominio que por momentos sentía perdida. Al terminar el proceso de esa noche, abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, esbozando una dulce y sosegada sonrisa que reflejaba su estado de tranquilidad.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Spock aún en su lugar, mirándolo serenamente. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya lo creo. — Contestó, volviendo a sujetar sus tobillos con sus manos y encogiéndose un poco de hombros. — Debo admitir que hacía mucho que no me sentía así, te lo agradezco, Spock.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Jim. Ayudarte representa para mí un placer.

— Hay placeres mayores en la vida, créeme. — Replicó el chico con cierta picardía. El Vulcano parpadeó un poco sin comprender. Jim, negó con la cabeza, ligeramente abochornado. — Olvídalo, no me hagas caso, solo estoy diciendo tonterías.

— Bien, quizá quieras intentarlo.— Dijo el moreno, provocando que el muchacho le mirara con asombro, pues ya no sabía si este se hallaba hablando de las mismas cosas locas que él. Spock sin percatarse de aquella idea, continuó con su propuesta. — Trata de usar tu habilidad otra vez.

— ¡Ah, eso! — Exclamó, aliviado y decepcionado a la vez, al tiempo que Spock arqueaba una ceja. — ¿Crees que deba hacerlo? Tal vez sea muy pronto. — Murmuró un poco más centrado.

— Bueno, eso depende de cómo te sientas.

— Me siento bien... Y a la vez no sé cómo me siento... Suena tonto, ¿Verdad? 

— No. — Musitó el moreno, provocando que Jim se sintiera más tranquilo. — Es lo más lógico tomando en cuenta todo por lo que has pasado. — Sus palabras consiguieron otra dulce sonrisa por parte de Jim. Spock, quien estuvo a punto de perderse en aquella bella visión, carraspeó un poco y desvió la mirada. — Bien, es muy tarde, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir.

— Pero es que... No tengo sueño. — Murmuró el muchacho un poco cohibido. La verdad, temía que, a juzgar por como estaban ocurriendo las cosas, Pitch intentara molestarlo durante la noche como mejor sabía hacerlo. Spock lo miró con gentileza.

— Jim, si no tomas tus descansos como es debido, el doctor McCoy se molestará. Recuerda que debo mantenerle informado sobre cualquier situación que sea referente a tu proceso de recuperación.

— Pero...

— Además, la sesión de meditación que acabamos de realizar te permitirá descansar tranquilamente sin ninguna clase de molestia, te lo garantizo.

Jim miró a Spock. Su rostro le inspiraba una extrema confianza, sus ojos reflejaban toda su sinceridad y Jim, bueno, amaba a ese hombre con su vida, ¿Cómo no iba nadie a creerle ante tal franqueza? Sin mencionar que los vulcanos no mienten y Spock lo que menos haría sería engañarlo por muy vulnerable que lo viera.

— De acuerdo... Además, también debes estar agotado, debo dejarte dormir.

— Realmente no me siento cansado en lo absoluto, pero tú debes recuperar tus fuerzas. — Agregó al ver en el rostro del rubio como, por un momento, parecía que pensaba insistir en eso de no acostarse. Jim suspiró, vencido; esbozó una media sonrisa y agitó su mano a modo de despedida.

— Está bien, buenas noches Spock... Muchas gracias por todo.

— Buenas noches, Jim, muchas gracias a ti también.

— No... En verdad, gracias por toda tu ayuda. — Agregó, con seriedad. El chico estaba consciente en su totalidad de que Selek había tenido razón y que si no fuera por la compañía del moreno, quién sabe cómo le habría ido. Spock le sonrió levemente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Jim.

Tras esto, el rubio se retiró a su habitación. El vulcano lo observó hasta perderlo de vista.

Tomó las mantas que Jim le había dejado y preparó su lecho improvisado. Una vez terminado, se acomodó en el lugar, disponiéndose a dormir; pero era inútil, el sueño no terminaba por vencerlo y su mente divagaba en un sinfín de cosas, aunque obviamente las principales eran aquellas referentes a Jim. Daba vueltas una y otra vez, no solo a los sentimientos que tenía por él, sino también en qué podría hacer para ayudarle a controlar su poder y así evitarle más sufrimientos. Por más que lo pensaba, no lograba dar con algo más allá de las sesiones de meditación.

Pero sentía que eso no era suficiente.

Aunque debía tomar en cuenta algo muy importante, no lograba encontrar nuevas opciones porque, siendo sinceros, el poder de Jim era algo que no comprendía del todo. 

Es decir, era obvio que estaba conectado a sus emociones, por lo cual el control de estas era primordial, pero entonces, ¿Cómo debía hacer para controlar esos desplantes de su poder? ¿Cómo lo hacía en el pasado, cuando era Jack Frost?

¿Quien era Jack Frost?

Recordó a su madre. Ella siempre le hablaba de cosas como esas; a pesar de haber aceptado que Sarek le inculcara completamente la educación e ideología vulcana, a pesar de permitir ese adoctrinamiento sin oposición alguna y de buen grado, aún así, se hacía espacio en esa educación para inculcarle algo de su cultura, las creencias que sus padres le brindaron en su infancia y que, según ella, todos los niños debían poseer, lógicos o no.

Por esa razón, cuando Spock mudaba dientes, Amanda lo instaba (o mejor dicho lo obligaba) a guardarlo bajo su almohada durante la noche y lo animaba a buscar bajo esta en la mañana, momento en que el niño se encontraba con una moneda vulcana que, obviamente, pensaba que su madre había puesto ahí.

"¡Claro que no, Spock, yo no he sido! Sabes que no soy tan cuidadosa, habrías sentido mi mano debajo de tu almohada, ¡Ha sido su majestad, la Reina Toothiana, que ha enviado a una de sus hadas hasta Vulcano!" Exclamaba alegremente la mujer ante la mirada inexpresiva de su pequeño hijo.

Pero esa no era su única creencia. Cuando Spock había tenido un mal día en la escuela, cuando los abusos de Stonn y compañía se volvían demasiado pesados para sobrellevar, su madre le daba un baño caliente, le preparaba un té con leche de soya y le arrullaba por las noches; y, temerosa de que el estrés lo llenase de pesadillas (pues si bien los Vulcanos no suelen soñar gracias a su férrea disciplina, Spock al ser mitad humano sí era más propenso a ello), solía decir que pediría a Sandman le proporcionara de su mejor arena para que pudiera pasar una noche feliz y tranquila.

Y no sólo eso, también se había empeñado en celebrar navidad (además del hanukah como buena judía que era, sin embargo, tenía parientes cristianos con quiénes llegó a compartir esas fiestas, y la magia de las mismas le había encantado tanto que las había adoptado también como propias). Había comprado en línea un pino terrano plástico el cual adornaba en vísperas de dicha fiesta, cantando canciones raras, pero hermosas, sobre campanas, nieve y un hombre llamado "San Nicolás". Le insistía también en que hiciera una carta con lo que deseara recibir por la festividad, dado que había sido un niño muy bueno y merecía ser recompensado. Spock no solía hacer la carta, recitando el porque aquello le parecía ilógico, pero Amanda la hacía en su lugar, pidiendo aquello que ella sabía, podría ser del gusto de su pequeño. Siempre a la mañana siguiente, bajo el árbol, aparecían los paquetes embalados en llamativo papel con extrañas figuras. Spock creía que eran obsequios de su madre, a quien agradecía por eso, pero ella siempre decía "No he sido yo, amor, ha sido el buen San Nicolás." Dedicándole después una sonrisa.

Solo había dos cosas que Amanda lamentaba no poder mostrarle a su hijo, o por lo menos una así lo fue hasta que se dió la ocasión de acompañar a Sarek en un viaje diplomático a la tierra y en el cual, aprovechando un asunto en el cual no podrían acompañarlo y siendo que por suerte era justo en la fecha correcta, la mujer tomó la oportunidad y llevó a su niño a una cacería de huevos de pascua en una localidad cercana para que viviera la experiencia.

Spock miró la maleta, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Sacó la caja cuadrada y la observó por un momento. Sin pensarlo más, la abrió, sinceramente, deseoso de volver a ver su contenido.

La caja tenía un sistema de enfriamiento, era como un pequeño refrigerador. En el interior, colocado delicada y cuidadosamente en un nicho en el centro, yacía un enorme huevo de pascua. Era un ovoide hecho de chocolate con un poco de menta, relleno, según percibía su fino olfato, de un delicioso dulce de leche.

Obviamente él no podía comerlo. El chocolate era ligeramente tóxico para los vulcanos, provocando en ellos el mismo efecto que el licor fuerte en los humanos; pero ese no era el único motivo por el que aún lo conservaba, pues en esa cacería de huevos de pascua al que su madre lo había llevado, había obtenido varios más que Amanda, muy sacrificada, tuvo que consumir. No, el motivo real por el que lo había guardado era porque había sido el obsequio de un amigo al que nunca volvió a ver, y por el hermoso decorado de la pieza.

El huevo estaba bellamente pintado de un rosa pálido con matices blancos y líneas doradas que le rodeaban en florituras exquisitamente delineadas, formando en el centro un marco donde aparecía la figura principal o mejor dicho las figuras principales.

Ahí aparecían los héroes de su madre; un hombre enorme, de barba blanca y expresión bonachona, una etérea mujer ave, de plumas de mil colores, un hombrecillo dorado de rostro alegre y somnoliento, y con ellos, un enorme conejo de aspecto rudo y astuto, con una sonrisa sagaz y confiada, "es el señor Bunnymund", decía Amanda.

Y junto a este se hallaba un chico muy joven, como de unos catorce años terranos, de blancos cabellos y ojos azules, muy brillantes; vestía de manera sencilla, un pantalón café, una sudadera azul y portaba un cayado, el cual, a lo igual que la ropa, mostraba finos trazos blancos que simulaban escarcha; en su rostro portaba una sonrisa confiada y alegre que le daba un aspecto pícaro y audaz.

Lo observó por un momento... Ahora que le prestaba mayor atención, ese chico tenía todos los rasgos de Jim, incluso el pintor captó magníficamente el mismo brillante azul de sus ojos. Podría decir que estaba viendo a su T'hy'la justamente a esa edad.

Eso era lo otro que su madre lamentaba no haberle podido mostrar, los gélidos inviernos y la diversión que conllevan. El clima de Vulcano era cálido todo el tiempo, nunca hubo ahí un atisbo de tiempo invernal, y por desgracia, las posteriores visitas a la tierra no coincidían con aquella estación, lo cual ella lamentaba. Pero cuando Spock se mudó para unirse a la Flota Estelar y hablaban por el intercomunicador, sobre todo en Navidad, pues Spock se aseguraba de contactarla sabiendo que era su festividad favorita, ella siempre le recomendaba que saliera a gozar de los regalos del invierno y que procurara cubrirse bien para que Jack Frost no le mordiera la nariz.

Cosa que jamás entendió y ahora menos que antes.

El vulcano cerró la cajita y la guardó en el fondo de la maleta, tomando a su vez la Padd. Volvió a su improvisada cama y abrió el navegador a modo manual.

Era poco lo que conocía de Jack Frost; no es que fuera un experto en las otras figuras míticas que su madre adoraba, pero de todos, el chico de cabellos blancos era del que menores referencias tenía. Colocó el nombre en el buscador; al instante le aparecieron cientos de páginas y listados, ligas y videos...

Aquello iba a ser una larga noche, era mejor comenzar ahora.

Tras varias horas de lectura en diferentes páginas, tanto de leyendas folklóricas, mitología y cuentos infantiles, más algunas películas, Spock se frotó los ojos, ligeramente cansado, pues si bien la investigación era algo sencillo para alguien como él y las historias eran interesantes, debía reconocer que en este caso específico, le desesperaba un poco.

Y es que había tanto por indagar, y aunque algunas historias se asemejaban entre ellas en algunos detalles, también solían diferir en otras y terminaba por no tener una teoría o resultado en concreto, o por lo menos no uno que le diera una visión más detallada sobre cómo ayudar a Jim, comprender esa parte de él que, siendo sinceros, desconocía totalmente; y pensar que algo tan simple como la falta de un conocimiento certero de mitología... 

No, no mitología, ese era el problema, no era sobre un mito de lo que quería informarse, era sobre un ser real con un trasfondo sobrenatural.

Y obviamente no hallaría esa información detallada y fidedigna en ningún sitio.

El servicio de mensajería privado de su Padd, resonó. Intrigado, miró el identificador; viendo con asombro que la llamada era de Sybok. Pulsó el botón para iniciar la sesión. Al instante apareció el rostro de otro vulcano, mayor que Spock por unos ocho años. Sus rasgos eran un poco más marcados y fuertes que los del joven Comandante, y su cabello no presentaba el clásico y pulcro corte típico entre los suyos, sino que era una abundante y desprolija melena negra y polvosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros, los cuales parecían cubiertos por una túnica de tela delgada de color blanco, con un hermoso y colorido bordado tribal en el cuello. Presentaba también, en el rostro, una corta, pero descuidada barba tan negra como su pelo, y una sonrisa amplia y feliz en los labios que le daba un aspecto muy... Humano, para su gusto. De fondo se veían una serie de carpas curvas de color blanco y se escuchaban algunos tambores resonando de manera rítmica.

— Kaisu, tonk'peh! (¡Hermano, hola!) — Exclamó, alegremente Sybok del otro lado de la pantalla, agitando la mano derecha con vehemencia. — Aún estaré varado en este lugar por unos días más, pero no quería quedarme sin hablarte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Tonk'peh, Sybok. — Respondió Spock, con su tranquilidad acostumbrada. — Me encuentro en óptimas condiciones... — El joven Comandante veía que su hermano hacía un gesto con la cara que, si bien él no comprendía, claramente quería decir "¿Y...?" Pues Sybok esperaba que este se extendiera en la respuesta. Spock, ligeramente desubicado solo atinó a decir. — Gracias. — Pensando que eso era lo que él otro esperaba que dijera. El vulcano más grande bufó exasperado.

— Óptimas condiciones, ¿Que clase de respuesta esa? ¡Spock! Lo que viviste no ha sido para menos, ¡fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte, por Dios santo! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan "de Surak" por una vez? Anda, vamos,dime lo que sientes, puedes compartirlo conmigo, vamos, llora si quieres hacerlo, ¡anda, anda!

— Sybok, la doctrina de Surak nos ayuda justamente a resolver esta clase de situaciones sin dejarnos llevar por las emociones de esa forma, por lo que no requiero de algo tan primario como llorar para encontrar la calma.

— Vamos, hermanito, nadie lo sabrá, no le diré a papá si eso es lo que te preocupa, es más, yo puedo llorar contigo, solo dame unos segundos... ¡Ojalá estuviera ahora contigo para que lloraras en mi hombro! — Exclamó de manera melodramatica. Spock arqueó una ceja. — Está bien, está bien, el llanto no es lo tuyo, entonces meditemos juntos, eso sí lo podemos hacer en línea, conozco un nuevo mantra que es excelente para calmar los nervios. Veamos, solo junta las puntas de los dedos pulgar e índice y repite conmigo... "Aaaakhgggg" — Siguió el vulcano. En el fondo los tambores resonaban con mayor fuerza, Sybok se giró un poco. — Hermanos, por favor, les pido que bajen un poco la música, estoy en una llamada importante y la señal fue difícil de conseguir, gracias.

— Nuevamente agradezco tus intenciones, Kaisu, pero me encuentro bien, no necesito de tu asistencia.

— ¡Agh! Como quieras, pero solo lo acepto por ahora, cuando llegue a la tierra te compartiré estás técnicas y un excelente té de "latsu" que siembran aquí en Sinaeva XII, te marea un poco y creo que te mata algunas neuronas, ¡pero te relaja como no tienes una idea!

— Permíteme declinar tu oferta. — Replicó Spock, volviendo a arquear la ceja, mientras miraba a su hermano. — y te conmino a que ya no bebas ese té, me parece que lo que menos necesitas es más de sus "efectos secundarios".

— Acabas de llamarme idiota, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Sybok mirándolo con sorpresa. De repente se echó a reír. — ¡Esa estuvo buena, hermano! Veo que estás mejorando, tal parece que tú relación con esa chica te está sirviendo de algo, ¿Quien lo diría? — Hizo un gesto con las cejas y rodó los ojos. El tamborileo a su espalda seguía sonando afanosamente. Sybok se giró un poco hacia atrás de él. — Hermanos, por favor, bajen un poco el tono, gracias.

— La verdad, Kaisu, mi relación con la Teniente Uhura ha concluido hace varias semanas atrás.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Los tambores sonaron aún más fuerte y de manera continua. Sybok se giró de nuevo. —¡¡¡Callense ya, carajo!!! —El sonido ceso. Luego volvió a mirar a Spock. —¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿La cortaste?! ¡Genial! — Exclamó con una gran sonrisa; Spock volvió a enarcar su ceja, pero Sybok siguió. — ¿Y eso porqué o qué? ¿Decidiste que tenía razón o qué?

— El termino o inicio de mis relaciones personales no tienen que ver con tus aseveraciones, Kaisu. 

— No, pero deberían, ya ves como tuve razón y como lo de ustedes no tenía futuro. — Insistió el vulcano, muy ufano. — Yo te lo dije, ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? ¿Verdad que se lo dije? — Preguntó a un lado suyo; un andoriano se asomó a la pantalla del Padd mirando a Spock y asintió con la cabeza para luego retirarse y seguir su camino. Sybok volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien se preguntaba quien diablos era ese andoriano. — Te dije que no tenían futuro. Pero te conozco y sé que amas, aunque lo niegues, llevarme la contraria, así que, ¿Que te hizo botarla de una vez?

— no deberías expresarte así...

— ¡Al diablo con eso! No la odio, no me desagrada, pero no era la adecuada para ti, ahora dime, ¿Que te hizo entrar en razón?

— Bueno, yo... — Balbuceó el Comandante, sintiéndose ligeramente desubicado por primera vez durante la conversación, cosa que impactó al otro vulcano, pues su hermano pequeño raramente, por no decir nunca, solía balbucear de esa forma. — Encontré... A mi T'hy'la.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! — Soltó el vulcano abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada. — ¡No, no, no, a ver, eso me lo explicas con peritas y manzanas!, ¡¿Qué encontraste a quien?! — Indagó, emocionado y sin dar crédito a lo que oía. — ¡¿Quien es?! ¡¿La conozco?! ¡¿Para cuándo es la boda?!

— No has tenido el placer. — Replicó Spock, dejando aún más asombrado a Sybok por aquella selección de palabras, nunca antes escuchadas por él, de labios de su hermano. —Pero lo conocerás si vienes a la tierra. En cuanto a...

— ¡¿"Lo"?! — La sonrisa de Sybok se hizo aún mayor. —¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que eso tenía que ser!

— No comprendo — Replicó Spock, mirándolo.

— Es tu Capitán, ¿No es así? ¡Sabía que ahí había algo! ¡Oh por Dios, hicieron"click"! — Agregó aún más emocionado; Spock arqueó la ceja de nuevo al oírlo, pues recordaba la frase de una película animada que Sybok le obligó a ver la última vez que lo visitó. Sybok siguió. — Bueno, no es que yo pensara que te interesaban los chicos, de hecho ya fue muy raro que tuvieras una novia, pero tomando en cuenta que te juntaste con ella porque era según tú, muy igual a ti, y parecía lo correcto, pues a estas alturas ya podía pensar cualquier cosa.

— Definitivamente dedicas mucho tiempo a pensar sobre mi vida personal... Y bebes demasiado té de latsu.

— ¡Ajaja! — Soltó entre risitas el vulcano, golpeándose la nariz con el índice. — Ya me las olía, y ya te agarré, te gustó eso de llamarme idiota de manera sutil. E insisto, lo veía venir, me hablabas mucho de él, primero te quejabas amargamente de él los primeros días...

— Yo no me quejo amargamente...

— Y poco a poco las quejas se convirtieron en una serie de halagos y alabanzas hacia su "poco lógica y nada ortodoxa forma de hacer las cosas", sin embargo parecían cartas de amor en lugar de simples referencias al desempeño de tu superior en jefe, por cierto, eso es un fetiche, ¿No?

Spock respiró profundamente, casi podía sentir una venita palpitando en la esquina de su frente.

— ¡Jamás imaginé que te "pusiera" ese tipo de fetiches, hermanito, en serio eres toda una caja de sorpresas y me encantan esas sorpresas. Por cierto... ¿Qué le hiciste a tu apartamento? ¿Redecoraste? No se ve igual de soso que siempre. — Inquirió, tratando de mirar por detrás de Spock.

— No me encuentro en mi apartamento por ahora, estoy en el apartamento de Jim.

La mandíbula de Sybok cayó hasta el piso.

— Oh por Dios... No solo le llamas "Jim", sino que también te quedas en su piso.... ¡¡¡Aleluya!!! ¡Ya amo a ese chico! Si logra sacarte de tu caparazón de esa manera, indudablemente es especial. ¡Pícaro! ¡Así que estás probando las dulces mieles de...! ¡¡Y yo interrumpiendo!! ¡¡Lo siento, Kaisu!! De haberlo sabido no habría llamado!! Ahora mismo los dejo en paz. — Agregó, no sin antes volver a mirar alrededor de Spock por si alcanzaba a ver algo.

— Sybok, no... No es lo que tú piensas. Jim está convaleciente por lo ocurrido con el Enterprise, estoy aquí para cuidarlo.

— ¡Ah! Entiendo. Lamento oír eso, pero me agrada que estés a su lado, eso los unirá más. — Sybok sonrió, Spock le dedicó una mirada adusta. — Entonces creo que de todas formas mejor me retiro, no quiero interrumpir ni molestar en nada.

— Él duerme en estos momentos. — Declaró el Comandante. Tras un breve lapso, dijo. — Por favor, no te vayas aún, necesito consultarte algunas cosas. 

—¡Claro! — Replicó el otro con una gran sonrisa alegre. — ¿De que se trata? ¿Cortejo? ¿Sexo? ¿Posturas del kamasutra?

— No es nada de eso. — Spock cerraba los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes y la venita pulsaba de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano. — Tu... Poco común preparación a través del espacio te ha permitido conocer de diversos temas que para mí son incomprensibles.

— ¡Wow! El señor "todo lógica y ciencias" por fin acepta que no lo sabe todo, ¿Eh?

Spock respiró profundamente y siguió.

— Necesito que me hables de un espíritu. — Dijo. Sybok arqueó una ceja, Spock continuó. — Necesito que me hables de Jack Frost.

— Un segundo, ¿Estás en el apartamento de un hermoso chico (porque acabo de buscar su foto en los expedientes públicos de la Flota, ¡Y vaya que es un bombón!), solos los dos, y quieres que te hable de Jack Frost? ¿Es en serio, Kaisu?

— Es algo importante.

— No me vengas con que es cosa de tus raras investigaciones, que esta vez sí se pasan de raras, o no me digas que eso también te "pone", porque eso es más raro aún. 

— Es para ayudar a Jim. — Soltó casi sin pensar y terminó por decirlo de una vez. Sybok lo miró de nuevo.

— ¿Piensas relajarlo con historias de espíritus? Kaisu, de verdad, de corazón, hay otras terapias que puedes aplicar y le ayudarán más que eso, de hecho yo conozco varias técnicas de terapia sexual que seguramente le ayudarían mucho a relajarse y mejorar de ese incidente ya que estimulando el cuerpo de ciertas formas este tiende a liberar las endorfinas que ayudan a la recuperación en la salud, a él le servirían y que a ti te convendría mucho aplicarlas, ¿Eh? Si me das unos minutos te envío los archivos con los métodos y...

— Rom-halan, Kaisu. (Adiós, hermano) —Dijo Spock, a punto de cerrar la comunicación. Sybok, alarmado, hizo aspavientos con las manos.

— ¡No, no, espera, no cortes! Está bien, te diré todo lo que sé, no seas tan drástico. Bien, Jack Frost... Se le conoce en diferentes planetas con distintos nombres. — Spock arqueó una ceja, Sybok siguió. — Eso no es raro, después de todo es uno de los cinco grandes.

— ¿Cinco grandes? — Replicó Spock sin comprender. Sybok sonrió.

— Sí, tú los conoces bien, o por lo menos deberías. Eran aquellos espíritus que Mandy adoraba. — Agregó, refiriéndose a Amanda, con una sonrisa, pues Sybok conoció y convivió con la madre de Spock, queriendola cómo si fuera su propia madre. — San Nicolás, Sandman, Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost.

— Sí, los conozco a todos ellos... En diversas medidas. ¿Porque les llamas "cinco grandes"?

— Por que así se les conoce en el mundo espiritual, los cinco grandes, los cinco Guardianes de la Infancia.

— ¿Guardianes... De la Infancia? — Inquirió el joven Comandante, ahora más confundido. Sybok asintió con la cabeza. — Pero ¿Guardianes? ¿Porque se les llama "Guardianes"?

— Porque su deber es cuidar de los niños del universo, vigilarlos y protegerlos. — La ceja de Spock se arqueó de nuevo. Sybok al comprender que se hallaba confundido, continuó. — Hay algo que todos los niños poseen y debe ser resguardado a como dé lugar, de modo que puedan tener un crecimiento y una vida feliz. San Nicolás es el guardián del asombro, protege en los niños su capacidad de asombrarse y maravillarse, Sandman es el guardián de los dulces y bellos sueños que a futuro se vuelven realidad, Bunnymund es el guardián de la esperanza, protege en ellos la esperanza de que después de cualquier tormenta viene la calma, Toothiana es la guardiana de las memorias de la niñez, la que permite que los recuerdos de la infancia regresen a aquél que los necesita, y Jack Frost...

Spock se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, con una avidez serena y velada que, pese a intentar moderar, Sybok obviamente notó. Impresionado por la reacción de su hermano, siguió.

— Él es el guardián de la diversión, protege en los niños la capacidad de ahuyentar el temor por medio de la risa.

Spock arqueó una ceja, eso sonaba extraño, pero debía admitir que sí reflejaba totalmente a Jim. El hombre siempre se reía del peligro, ni siquiera en las situaciones más terribles parecía perder la sonrisa o la oportunidad de hacer una broma, y sí, aquella actitud relajada influía de manera beneficiosa en la tripulación, pues en dichas ocasiones su actitud infundia confianza en estos y les hacía enfocarse de mejor manera al conflicto en cuestión, los relajaba y permitía que dominaran su miedo de modo que podían trabajar mejor bajo presión.

Spock miró de nuevo a su hermano, pues se había abstraído por un momento. Aún con dudas en su mente, volvió a hablar.

— Bien, cada uno es el encargado de algo en específico, pero... Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo, has dicho que "vigilan y protegen", y sin embargo la capacidad de asombro, soñar, esperanzarse, recordar o divertirse son emociones o funciones propias de la mente humana y de otras muchas razas que se dan por crianza y/o naturaleza propia, no me parece que sea algo que precise de unos "guardianes" para mantenerse intacto.

— ¡Ay, hermanito! Si tan sólo papá no se hubiera empeñado en que te criaras exclusivamente en la ideología vulcana, comprenderias mejor su importancia. — Spock lo miró seriamente, Sybok continuó. — Es fácil perder esa capacidad; que a la larga nada te impresione, o no puedas tener una noche de buen sueño, que la esperanza casi se pierda u olvides cosas importantes de tu niñez... O nunca aprendas a divertirte. — Agregó mirándolo fijamente. Spock no se dió por aludido, Sybok rodó los ojos y siguió. — Además, no solo es su deber como Guardianes el proteger eso en los niños, su deber en sí es protegerlos también de cualquier mal, pero sobre todo, de un enemigo que los amenaza desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— ¿Un enemigo? — Inquirió Spock con alarma, velada como siempre por su máscara de adustez vulcana. Preocupado por la mención de dicho enemigo que, de existir, podría significar un peligro para Jim, se inclinó un poco más hacia la pantalla. — ¿Qué clase de enemigo? ¿Quien es? ¿Donde se encuentra?

— Ese... — Siguió el otro vulcano con seriedad. — Es alguien que amenaza a los niños de todo el universo y que los asedia de manera impia, especialmente en la noche. Se mueve entre las sombras que conforman su naturaleza y deambula destruyéndolo todo sin que nada ni nadie se le interponga.... Solo los Guardianes. — Spock le instó con la mirada, Sybok, sorprendido por aquella emoción tan clara en los ojos de su hermano, se digno por fin a decir. — El Boogeyman.

Si bien la expectativa creada por su hermano le estaba preparando para algo enorme, la respuesta final fue simplemente... Decepcionante, como dirían los humanos. Los hombros de Spock se relajaron de la tensión contenida hacía unos segundos y miró seriamente a Sybok, que no lograba comprender a que se debía tal reacción.

— ¿Que ocurre?

— Kaisu, me parece que esa es, como suelen decir los humanos, una mala broma.

— ¿Broma? Pero si no estoy bromeando, eso es parte de la historia, solo que los adultos suelen trivializar al Boogeyman al considerarlo "un cuento chino". — Replicó el vulcano. Mientras Spock aún se cuestionaba a que venía lo de los chinos (Pensando que quizá fuera uno de los tantos orígenes de aquellas historias). — ¿Porque crees que es una broma?

— Porque los humanos suelen evocar ese nombre cuándo pretenden que sus hijos se comporten, lo usan como una amenaza para lograr todo objetivo y a veces entre adultos lo usan para hacer mofa de otros, de ahí que se considere una broma y....

— Ya, ya, entiendo, basta... La culpa es mía por darte cuerda. —Replicó Sybok. Spock iba a protestar que él no poseía un mecanismo que necesitara se le diera "cuerda", pero su hermano previendo eso, le interrumpió. — Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, los adultos trivializan la idea del boogeyman con esas amenazas y burlas absurdas, lo toman como un juego, pero no lo es. — Señaló el mayor con seriedad. Spock arqueó una ceja. — Boogeyman solo es uno de los tantos nombres con el que se le conoce, uno que "suaviza" el impacto de lo que en realidad es, pero ese ser es un monstruo, una entidad aterradora que se alimenta del miedo, razón por la que provoca el terror en los corazones de los niños... Y los adultos. El miedo lo alimenta, le da energía, y su deseo más profundo es sumir al universo en una edad oscura como la de la antigüedad. Los guardianes son los encargados de proteger a los niños, al universo, de ese ente y de lo que puede desatar; no son solo fantasías infantiles que resguardan algo que según tú no necesita resguardo, sino que al cuidar eso en los niños, los protegen contra él y evitan que se alce con todo su poder. — Afirmó Sybok con tal seriedad que aunado a lo que Spock sabía, hizo que a su pesar, se estremeciera un poco.

— Gracias, Kaisu, tu relato ha sido revelador a gran medida. 

— De nada, creo... — Repuso él, haciendo un mohin de extrañeza. — Aún insisto en que si quieres que el bombón se relaje, bien podrías darle un muy buen masaje. — Spock lo miró fijamente, por lo que Sybok negó con la cabeza. — Está bien, está bien, ya no voy a decirlo de nuevo, solo voy a decirte esto... Realmente estoy feliz porque lo hayas encontrado, a tu T'hy'la; me alegra mucho porque, por lo poco que he visto en éstas últimas dos conversaciones, de hecho, desde muchas conversaciones atrás, ha obrado maravillas contigo en el lado emocional. No sé cómo lo tomes, no sé si el hecho de mencionarlo te guste o no, pero solo sé que tienes un gran privilegio, kaisu, tener una parte humana, tan rica como pueden serlo, es algo que siempre debieron cultivar en ti y deploro que papá la haya demeritado; es una parte importante de ti y la necesitas para un enorme equilibrio. He visto que interactuar con la gente del Enterprise te ha ayudado mucho con ello, pero, estoy seguro que es ese pequeño rubio quien está logrando la mayor parte del milagro. Me da gusto por tí y celebro que así sea. — Concluyó, sonriendo. Spock lo miró, sonriendo con la mirada, como solía hacer últimamente.

— Gracias... Kaisu.

— Bien, ahora sí te dejo; las baterías del Padd son difíciles de cargar en este lugar e insisto en que no quiero interrumpir tu interacción con el bomboncito. — Le guiñó el ojo. — Y te advierto, sigue en pie mi amenaza, iré a visitarte en cuanto consiga transporte y le daré las felicitaciones a Jim en cuanto me lo presentes, ¡Rom-halan! — Y tras esto, la comunicación se cortó, quedando la pantalla en blanco sin darle a Spock la oportunidad de replicar.

El joven Comandante se quedó pensativo. Debía admitir que aquella breve charla con Sybok había sido más ilustrativa con respecto al tema de Jack Frost que todo el material que había consultado, a pesar de todo. Se quedó por unos instantes, procurando obtener de ello, algo que pudiera servir para ayudar a Jim a controlar su poder, pero, inevitablemente lo que más se le venía a la mente era la mención de ese ente.

El Boogeyman... ¿Sería verdad lo que Sybok había dicho? ¿En realidad existiría esa entidad? 

Bueno, lo más lógico era que, si existía Jack Frost, entonces ese sujeto también, pero ¿En realidad qué tan terrible podía ser? ¿Realmente era una amenaza que se debía tomar en serio? ¿Eso podía significar un peligro para Jim?

Dejó el Padd en la mesita junto al sofá y se recostó, aún repasando todo aquello en su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que encontraría en la historia narrada por su hermano algo que ayudaría a Jim.

Solo esperaba encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.


	8. Tu centro

Capitulo VIII

 

La luz del día comenzó a colarse por las ventanas del dormitorio. Jim sintió el agradable calor sobre su rostro y sus ojos, poco a poco, hasta que terminó por despertar. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas... las últimas semanas de hecho. Se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo y descansado, que simplemente aquellos recuerdos parecían haberse borrado de su mente. Se incorporó en la cama. Estiró su espalda y luego sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezandose.

Bajó su brazos y miró sus manos de manera instintiva; entonces aquel breve oasis de paz que significó ese olvido momentáneo se esfumó por completo. Recordó donde estaba y lo que había pasado desde que Bones lo había traído de vuelta.

Miró a su alrededor temiendo encontrarse con una hielera en lugar de habitación, dado el escaso control sobre sus habilidades, pero todo se hallaba normal. Suspiró aliviado y, pese a esbozar una leve sonrisa, esta se borró casi de inmediato. Volvió a mirar sus manos y se preguntó si aún cabía la posibilidad de que aquello sólo fuera un extraño sueño, algo que, simplemente, no era realidad; después de todo no había escarcha a su alrededor y ya no exhalaba ese vaho helado tan inquietante, quizá era posible que no fuera verdad.

Pero tan pronto lo pensó supo que era un absurdo, estaba consciente de que todo eso había sido tan real como también era consciente de los vivos recuerdos de esa vida pasada, en su memoria.

El lago, la luna, emerger de él como un espíritu... el espíritu del invierno; los trescientos años en soledad y su unión a los Guardianes; todo lo vivido a partir de ello y luego todo desembocaba en los recuerdos de su vida actual. 

Eso le hizo soltar otro suspiro, pues tras aquel pequeño recuento, una pregunta que quedó ahogada por el caos de todo lo ocurrido, resurgió como algo altamente primordial...

¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba consciente de sus dos vidas, divididas en su psiquis, gracias a Selek, sin torturarle, como aquella vez cuando ambas gritaban al mismo tiempo en su cabeza; y habría sido fácil sobrellevarlo si tan solo físicamente esa división también existiera y una no se mezclara con la otra, si a la menor provocación no terminara por convertirlo todo en una emulación perfecta del polo norte. 

Pero no era así, y eso sería un recordatorio permanente de que él ya no era el mismo Jim Kirk de siempre, de hecho, eso le hacía sentir mal y replantearse la pregunta primordial.

¿Quién eres?

¿Eres ese espíritu, el Guardián del invierno y la diversión? ¿O eres el Capitán más joven de la historia de la Flota Estelar?

Ya antes le habían hecho esa pregunta, varios siglos atrás; la voz de un viejo amigo le había interrogado directamente con unas preguntas igual de certeras.

¿Quien eres, Jack Frost? ¿Cual es tu centro?

Y aunque en esa ocasión había sido difícil de encontrar la respuesta, a comparación, le parecía que había sido más sencillo esa vez que el día de hoy.

¿Quien eres... Jack Frost? ¿O solo eres Jim Kirk? ¿Debes elegir entre ser uno u otro? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Tienes derecho?

¿Cual es tu centro?

De sus manos empezó a brotar el vaho helado. Molesto, preocupado y desesperado, buscó como detenerlo; pronto las palabras de Spock durante su guía en la meditación de anoche regresaron a su memoria y Jim cerró los ojos para intentar seguir sus métodos nuevamente. Aquella voz grave y serena, libre de toda emoción, le indicaba paso a paso cómo debía hacer para liberar su mente y encontrar la relajación. Respirar profundamente y hallar ese punto exacto en su interior que le permitiría encontrar la calma, de forma que eso le permitiera ser completamente dueño de sí y de ese modo obtener el control. Jim aspiró profundamente para luego exhalar el aire lentamente. Pudo sentirlo en sus manos; abrió los ojos, el frío en ellas se había ido.

Sonrió feliz por primera vez desde que aquella locura había comenzado. Volvió a sentirse tan bien como cuando había despertado. Esos milagros se los debía a Spock, a él y sus increíbles técnicas de meditación, más su excelente guía y eterna paciencia. Realmente Selek había tenido razón en insistir en que lo acompañara, a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba compartir el apartamento con él sin hacer el tonto. 

Tenía que agradecerselo con algo más que un simple"gracias", aunque siendo sinceros, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por él desde su... Deceso, le dejaba a él con una enorme deuda hacia el vulcano... Y Bones también, pero una cuenta a la vez. Tendría que encontrar la forma de corresponder a Spock, aunque él obviamente diría que esa gratitud era ilógica, aún así buscaría la forma de compensarle.

Quizá poniéndolo bien con Uhura, ya que la separación debía afectarlo.

De solo pensarlo, imaginar ser la "celestina" entre el hombre que ama y la mujer que lo tenía, le revolvía el estómago al tiempo que a su alrededor flotaban algunos copos de nieve. Alarmado al verlos, respiró profundo nuevamente, ya después con cierta molestia... ¿Es que acaso así sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿No podría tener un mal rato sin que desembocara todo en hielo o nieve? Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró otra vez en las enseñanzas de Spock, consiguiendo nuevamente el escaso control que ya había logrado.

La nieve dejó de caer, dejando solo unos cuantos vestigios de su presencia sobre las mantas. Jim se puso de pie al fin y se dirigió a la puerta. Sí, quizá ayudar a Spock con su vida amorosa sería una buena forma de corresponder a su bondad, eso si el vulcano aceptaba dicha ayuda. Pero por el momento, una buena manera de iniciar a agradecerle sería haciendo el desayuno para ambos, después de todo, parecía que ya podía tomar las cosas sin que se convirtieran en bloques de hielo; podría ser capaz de cocinar algo sin causar un desastre, solo debía ordenar lo necesario a la tienda y comenzaría a trabajar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió con rumbo a la cocina. Un delicioso aroma se dejó sentir por el pasillo, proveniente justamente, del lugar a donde se dirigía. Extrañado, siguió avanzando. En la sala de estar, el sofá que Spock usó como cama ya se hallaba en orden, con las mantas dobladas, pulcramente acomodadas en un extremo y sobre ellas, las almohadas. Jim siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino. El vulcano se encontraba de pie frente a la estufa, dando la espalda a la entrada. El rubio suspiró, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

— Spock...

Al oír la voz de Jim, el moreno se dió la vuelta, y al verlo de pie, aún ataviado con la pijama y los cabellos revueltos, su corazón dió un vuelco, pues el humano presentaba la imagen más adorable que había visto en su vida; sin embargo su rostro no reflejó reacción alguna, si acaso su mirada dió señales de aquella emoción que lo había llenado al ver al rubio en el umbral.

— Buenos días, Jim. — Le saludó, llevando en la mano una cuchara, sobre la estufa yacía una sartén. — Espero que hayas tenido un buen descanso.

— Ya lo creo que sí, gracias a tus técnicas de meditación. — Replicó, sonriendo.

— Es satisfactorio saber que te han ayudado.

— Spock... ¿Qué estás haciendo? No tenías que... Se supone que yo debería preparar el desayuno.

— Al contrario, Jim. En la cultura vulcana se acostumbra que un invitado a cualquier hogar, debe preparar el desayuno a su anfitrión como muestra de respeto. Además, estás convaleciente y yo soy responsable de tu cuidado, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Lo sé, pero no es para tanto, no es como si no pudiera hacer nada; no me estoy muriendo ¿Sabes? — Al decir Jim eso, el vulcano se giró de nuevo para mirarlo con seriedad. El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa. — Supongo que fue una mala elección de palabras. — Murmuró, luego miró lo que Spock preparaba. — Un momento, no había nada en la despensa, ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

— Me tomé la libertad de hacer un pedido al almacén donde suelo adquirir mis suministros, lo entregaron hace más de media hora.

— No tenías que hacer eso. — Replicó el muchacho, avergonzado. — Te reembolsare todo lo que invertiste en esto.

Spock miró a Jim fija y seriamente; el joven rubio se sintió casi como si le taladrara la cabeza con los ojos.

— Eso es algo que no te he solicitado. — Respondió, refiriéndose a la oferta del humano. — Y que no considero aceptar así insistas en ello. Ahora toma asiento, el desayuno está listo.

Jim sonrió. Avanzó hacia el desayunador de la cocina y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Spock se acercó, colocando frente a él un plato muy bien servido de huevos estrellados, tiras de tocino y pan tostado; después le llevó jalea, mantequilla, jugo, leche y té. Jim levantó la mirada de aquel servicio al rostro del vulcano. Este le miró con seriedad.

— En estos momentos no es pertinente que bebas café. — Dijo, pensando que el rubio le hacía un mudo reproche hacia la bebida. — Este es un té de azahares, tiene propiedades excelentes para los nervios.

— Gracias, Spock. Pero créeme, no tengo queja alguna sobre esto, al contrario, es un desayuno increíble... Digno de un rey, y demasiado sustancioso... No creo poder comerlo todo.

— por el contrario, Jim, puedes y lo harás. En tu estado necesitas todos los nutrientes posibles para reponerte; y además, considero que tu habilidad cryokinetica debe absorber mucho de tu energía, por lo que es preferible que te alimentes bien. — Agregó, colocando su respectivo desayuno en el lugar frente a Jim, solo que a diferencia del de este, el del vulcano tenía un suplemento de soya que simulaba al huevo revuelto y unas tiras de tocino vegano, a lo igual que la leche, que también era de soya. Jim miró el plato de Spock y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Se ve delicioso... — Dijo, con ironía. El vulcano, que iba a disponer de su alimento, miró a Jim de modo solícito.

— Puedes tomarlo si quieres.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no quise decir eso, yo...! Solo bromeaba, Spock. Este también es delicioso, gracias. — Le dijo, con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a comer. — ¡Y realmente lo está! — Aseguró, alegremente, tras haberlo probado.

Spock le sonrió con la mirada.

—Dos bromas en menos de veinticuatro horas,al parecer realmente estás mejorando. — Dijo el vulcano, complacido. 

— Todo gracias a tí. — Replicó Jim con sinceridad. Eso le recordó aquello que había meditado en su habitación, y ya que el plan inicial del desayuno había fracasado, solo le quedaba el otro, el que no le apetecía tocar; sin embargo no debía ser egoísta, y menos tratándose de Spock, cuya felicidad era más importante para él que la suya, por lo que, armandose de valor, esbozó de nuevo su sonrisa más agradable y siguió. — ¿Y... Pasaste una buena noche?

— Fue aceptable. — Replicó Spock, mirando a Jim. — ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— ¡De maravilla! Todo gracias a ti, de nuevo. Tus técnicas de meditación me ayudaron mucho, la habitación no amaneció convertida en una hielera. — Esbozó una media sonrisa. Iba a continuar, cuando Spock, sin darse cuenta, lo interrumpió.

— Me complace saberlo. Considero que entonces, podemos pasar las siguientes horas posteriores al desayuno con otra serie de ejercicios de meditación que te serán de utilidad. Si nos dedicamos en un cien por ciento al trabajo, estoy seguro de que podrás manejar tus recién adquiridas habilidades sin ninguna contrariedad.

— ¿Meditar todo el día? — Repuso Jim, mirándolo con el mismo gesto que un niño pondría si le amenazaran con hacer tareas en vacaciones; era verdad que las técnicas de Spock le habían ayudado mucho, pero la idea de dedicarse a ello por tantas horas no resultaba en nada atractiva. — No, ¿Sabes? Creo que hay otras cosas mejores que podemos hacer en las horas por venir.

— No veo que podría ser mejor o más productivo que dedicarnos a un proceso que ha tenido efectos tan beneficiosos en tu persona.

— Yo sí. — Refutó el muchacho, haciendo alarde de un gran control sobre sí mismo. Volvió a esbozar su más encantadora sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo y se apoyó ligeramente sobre la mesa para dar énfasis a lo que tenía que decir. — ¿Qué tal si contactas a Uhura? — Ante las palabras de Jim, Spock dió un ligero y casi imperceptible respingo. El rubio continuó. — Lo sé, me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman y lo siento, de verdad no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, Spock, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ambos son mis amigos, los quiero mucho y me preocupa ver que se encuentren en problemas. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, si no mal recuerdo, habían arreglado sus diferencias después del arresto de Khan en Q'uonos, pero... dejo de verlos y de repente... Bueno, se han separado. No... No me gusta verlos así, ¿Comprendes? Así que quisiera, si no te molesta, ayudarte... Ayudarlos a resolver lo que sea que haya provocado esta ruptura, yo...

—Jim, tu intención de ayudarnos en nuestros dilemas de índole emocional es por demás loable, pero debo decir que no es necesario que te preocupes por ello.

— ¡Oh, vamos Spock, no me vengas con eso! — Protestó el rubio, rodando los ojos y girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia otro lado. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, dispuesto a seguir insistiendo. — Ya sé que no es tu estilo, tú sabes, eso de ventilar tus asuntos privados en público o con alguien más, pero también sé que eres capaz de dejar pasar este tipo de situaciones hasta que, posiblemente, no exista solución alguna. Sea lo que sea que haya provocado que ella te... Bueno, te botara. — Y de inmediato se mordió el labio por lo insensible de su expresión. — Creo que podremos solucionarlo. Si me permites ayudarte, podrás reconciliarte con Uhura y todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿Que dices? — Concluyó, con una sonrisa. Spock lo miró fijamente, el rostro impávido, la mirada indescifrable.

— Gracias, Jim. Lo tomaré en cuenta si es necesario. — Fue la estoica respuesta del vulcano. Jim sintió que quizá lo había molestado demasiado, así que dejó de insistir por el momento. Spock, con su serenidad acostumbrada, prosiguió. — Por ahora, insisto en que, enfocarnos en las técnicas de meditación podría ser la mejor opción para tener una tarde productiva.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Replicó Jim, dándose por vencido, sobre todo porque, después de incomodarlo, como creía que había hecho, no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria por ahora, aunque intentaría retomar el tema más tarde. — Haré lo que tú digas, pero tengo una condición. — Agregó, esbozando una sonrisa ante la mirada curiosa del moreno. — Que me dejes hacerme cargo de los trastes del desayuno, ya que tú lo preparaste es lo más justo, ¡Vamos, no estoy enfermo de gravedad! —Agrego al ver que iba a protestar. — Puedo hacer algo tan sencillo y seguro cómo colocarlos en la máquina lavadora, ¿No crees? 

— De acuerdo Jim, si es tu deseo, se hará como digas. — Repuso él vulcano, arrancando de los labios del humano otra sonrisa.

Después del desayuno y de que Jim se encargara del servicio además de cambiarse de ropa, se reunieron en la estancia para comenzar la rutina. Spock ya había colocado los incensarios en diferentes esquinas del lugar con la mezcla de hierbas ardiendo lentamente en su interior y llenando el ambiente con su exótico aroma. El efecto fue prácticamente inmediato, la mente de Jim empezó a sentir la relajación y su cuerpo le siguió sin protesta. Tomó asiento en el piso, frente al vulcano, y, serenamente, se dispuso a esperar las instrucciones que tuviera a bien a darle.

— Comencemos nuevamente por cerrar los ojos. Inhalemos profundamente y permitamos que nuestra mente se relaje, lentamente y con calma, deja que el aroma del incienso ayude a tu mente.

— De acuerdo... Perdón. — Murmuró Jim, pues consideraba que ya no debía hablar. Spock continuó.

— Ayer sólo te di las primeras técnicas de relajación, las cuales permiten prepararse para iniciar una observación más detenida y detallada de los pensamientos y los sucesos del día, más las emociones que involucran cada uno de ellos; por lo que ahora abordaremos esa etapa de la meditación. Eso te ayudará a reflexionar con detenimiento sobre esas emociones, reconocerlas y controlarlas de modo que puedas ejercer ese control en cualquier momento que sea necesario.

— Entiendo.

— Bien, entonces comenzaremos. — Sentenció el vulcano, para dar paso a las primeras técnicas, las ya mencionadas, referentes a la relajación. Una vez llegado al grado de tranquilidad necesario, comenzó con el siguiente paso. — Jim, quiero que enfoques tu mente en el momento de tu primer despertar, cuando reaccionaste del tratamiento aplicado por el doctor McCoy y evoca las sensaciones que aquello te produjo.

Jim obedeció a Spock. No era complicado hacer lo que le decía; ese momento y sus obvias sensaciones eran algo que lo acompañarían de por vida. No todos los días se vuelve de la muerte, tal memoria no se convierte en algo trivial.

Recordó esas emociones. Sorpresa, confusión, pero también alivio, el cual llegó después de recordar lo que había ocurrido y saber que al menos, la gran mayoría de su tripulación estaba bien, sobre todo McCoy y Spock... en especial Spock. Verlos ahí le hizo sentir una gran tranquilidad y alegría.

Posterior a esas primeras evocaciones, Spock le instó a seguir con los recuerdos subsecuentes y sus respectivas sensaciones, lo cual aumentaba un poco la dificultad para Jim, pues al hacerlo sentía que se desencadenaría nuevamente los efectos que sus habilidades habían tenido en esos momentos, es decir, la escarcha en todos lados,el vaho helado, las bajas temperaturas; y si bien el frío comenzaba a sentirse de a poco en la estancia, la voz de Spock siempre llegaba, oportuna, para ayudarle a controlarlo.

Todo iba medianamente bien, hasta llegar a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando la voz de Pitch Black resonara en su cabeza, recordándole una parte de su mísera infancia y sus consecuencias, con tal insistencia, que parecía como si presionara con uno de sus alargados dedos en una fresca y sangrante yaga.

"¿es normal que el día del cumpleaños de un hijo, este deba llamar a su madre en consideración al duelo por la perdida de su cónyuge, en lugar de que ella se alegre de que aún tenga ese hijo y por ende sea ella quien le llame a él?   
¿Acaso es normal que un hermano abandone a su suerte al otro con un padrastro que lo golpea, para irse a vivir con sus abuelos y así dejar de sufrir esa vida, para luego no volver a comunicarse con él nunca más? ¿Es normal que los abuelos reciban a ese nieto sin buscar al otro, a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando en esa casa?"

La ansiedad experimentada durante el recuerdo empezaba a crear estragos en el rubio, de modo que la temperatura de la estancia comenzó a bajar de nuevo, lentamente habían pasado del agradable clima templado, hasta llegar a diez grados bajo cero y contando. Spock, resistiendo lo mejor posible el descenso, siguió.

— Analiza esa emoción, Jim. Observala de manera lejana... ajena, así podrás desglosarla y comprenderla. — Adoctrinaba el vulcano con su serenidad de costumbre. — Al hacerlo y entender también su origen, podrás imponer una base lógica en tus pensamientos.

Jim insistía, haciendo caso a lo dicho por Spock, pero... ¡Era tan difícil! Luchaba por ver esas emociones como algo ajeno, algo que no le afectara, de hecho toda su vida había optado por ignorar esas sensaciones y enterrarlas en lo más profundo de sí, ahogarlas con alcohol y olvidarlas metiéndose en líos; poco había funcionado, si acaso le sirvió para desentenderse de ello por ratos, aunque luego volvieran con más fuerza, atacandole en aquellos momentos de profunda soledad.

Por lo que intentar verlas como un espécimen en un portaobjetos, listo para diseccionar, era casi imposible para él; solo conseguía entristecerse y frustrarse, provocando que las palabras de Pitch se fortalecieran cada vez más.

— ¡Demonios!— Exclamó el rubio, frustrado, plantando las manos sobre la alfombra y dejando bajo ellas una nutrida capa de escarcha. Jim miró aquello, con enojo hacia sí mismo. 

— Puedes lograrlo, solo tienes que apoyarte en la base que te he dado. — Repuso Spock, tranquilamente. — Si adoptas algo de lógica y desapego, si los usas a tu favor, podrás orientarte, encontrar tu centro.

— ¿Mi centro? — Inquirió Jim, levantando la mirada y enfocándola en el vulcano. Esa palabra... Precisamente pensaba en su centro hacía unas horas, y ahora , Spock volvía a ponerla en su mente de forma directa y contundente, pero con un significado distinto, o mejor dicho, con una solución distinta. El vulcano le proponía hallar en la lógica aquel centro, pero... ¿Era esa la solución que él buscaba? ¿La que él necesitaba?

La temperatura seguía bajando, ahora se hallaban a menos tres grados. Spock seguía haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no manifestar incomodidad alguna, pero si las cosas seguían así, pese a toda su entereza, empezaría a temblar en cualquier instante. Jim, movido solo por querer ayudar a Spock y evitarle ese predicamento, intentó nuevamente seguir sus recientes instrucciones...

"¡Todo eso ocurre porque no te quieren, a nadie le importas! ¡Solo eso explica el porqué tu madre dejó que te enviaran a Tarsus IV, eso explica el porqué no se quedó a tu lado cuando te rescataron, el porqué prefirió volver al espacio aún a pesar del diagnóstico que te dió el médico esa vez... Desnutrición, Múltiples hematomas, Señales de actividad sex..."

Era en vano, mientras más se concentraba en aquellos sentimientos, más difícil le era depurarlos... Menos cuatro grados, ahora el vulcano había empezado a tiritar.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Exclamó Jim al verlo; riñendose internamente por su nulo control. Trató de reintentar las técnicas de relajación para dar fin a ese frío, pero a estas alturas ya le era complicado llevarlo a cabo. Eso lo hizo sentirse aún más desesperado, por lo que le era aún más difícil conseguirlo y anularlo, atrapado en un círculo que parecía no tendría fin.

Spock se acercó a él, controlando lo más posible el temblor de su cuerpo. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Jim y la otra en su rostro, en los puntos de fusión, a fin de repetir la maniobra del hospital, aquella con la cual le había tranquilizado la otra vez. Jim quiso resistirse al principio, pero tomando en cuenta que evitarlo afectaría más al vulcano por el frío, terminó por ceder, aúnque se encontraba temeroso de que este pudiera ver qué era lo que le provocaba esa crisis. Spock le envió una sensación de calma, dejándole en claro que respetaría su privacidad y no se adentraria en sus pensamientos. Jim se dejó hacer por el vulcano, logrando este que la temperatura subiera más y que poco a poco el frío se desvaneciera. Cuando sintió que Jim se hallaba tranquilo, retiró su mano del rostro del rubio y le soltó por completo. El joven Capitán, con expresión cansina, miró a su amigo. Trató de sonreír, como era su costumbre, pero simplemente no pudo. Se sentía terrible por haber fallado en algo que debía ser muy sencillo.

— Lo lamento... Casi te congelo. — Murmuró, cabizbajo y avergonzado; deseando encerrarse en su habitación, pero quedándose ahí a confrontar las consecuencias de su práctica fallida.

— No, no tienes que disculparte, Jim, no ha sido culpa tuya. — Spock negó con la cabeza; su semblante mostraba la imperturbabilidad de siempre, pero su mirada denotaba el mismo sentimiento que Jim, es decir, vergüenza. Se sentía apenado por el rumbo que había tomado la sesión, por haberlo afectado de esa forma. — Te presioné demasiado, quizá debimos desglosar un recuerdo y sus respectivas emociones por día.

— No... No fue esa la razón, yo... — Suspiró. — Dame unos minutos, ¿Sí? Te prometo que al cabo de ese tiempo estaré listo para intentarlo de nuevo y está vez lo voy a lograr.

Spock le observó. Ahí estaba el Jim que él tan bien conocía, el cadete necio que, alegaba, no existían los escenarios imposibles. Su espíritu de lucha se encontraba dispuesto a dar batalla a aquel nuevo dilema, no obstante la expresión de su rostro que delataba lo extenuado que se hallaba.

— Me parece que por hoy ha sido suficiente, Jim. Retomaremos los ejercicios de relajación más tarde, pero las lecciones las pospondremos para cuando sea pertinente.

— ¡Estaré bien, solo dame un momento y...!

— Jim, estoy al corriente de tu fuerza de voluntad y tu disposición, pero por ahora no puedes exigirte tanto. — Le dijo, con serenidad. — Necesitas, mayormente, permanecer en completa calma y recuperar tus energías; estas sesiones son intensas para un vulcano aún con toda su crianza, por lo que, sin duda, lo son aún más para un humano; es preferible proceder con cautela.

— Entiendo. — Replicó Jim, no muy convencido y aún desanimado. Consideraba que Spock quizá se habría decepcionado de su desempeño y prefería no volverlo a intentar. El vulcano, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento sin tocarlo, habló de nuevo.

— Te prometo que seguiremos con las lecciones si así lo deseas en cuanto estés mejor, ¿Entendido?

Jim asintió. Se levantó del piso y tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala. Spock le observaba con preocupación, y es que él consideraba que los métodos de meditación vulcana serían los adecuados para encauzar la mente del joven, sin embargo esta sesión no había resultado tal y como él esperaba, al contrario, parecía haberlo dañado más que ayudado. Aquel pensamiento le hizo experimentar una terrible desazón, y un dejo de angustia brotaba de lo más profundo de sí mismo. Si las técnicas de meditación vulcanas no le ayudaron, entonces, ¿Qué podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no se supone que eso le haría mejorar? ¿Que fue lo que usó su otro yo con su propio Jim para lograr conciliar sus dos vidas?

Logró controlar su malestar casi de inmediato. No se dejaba llevar por las emociones y no iba a comenzar ahora, y menos cuando Jim le necesitaba. Pensó por un momento y se dirigió a la cocina, quizá un té le serviría al joven humano para recuperarse de esta sesión fallida.

Al entrar en la cocina y comenzar la preparación de la infusión, su comunicador personal sonó. Spock, extrañado, lo contestó de inmediato. 

— ¡Hey, duende! ¿Qué tal todo?

— Doctor McCoy, no esperé que se comunicara tan pronto. — Replicó Spock, no aludiendo al término usado por el médico.

— Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco, pero conseguí escabullirme por un momento. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro cabeza hueca?

— Doctor...

— Está bien, está bien... Estás muy sensible, ¿Te está dando problemas?

— el Capitán se encuentra físicamente en óptimas condiciones, no ha sufrido recaídas con respecto a su salud, y su apetito a la par que su ciclo de sueño se hallan en parámetros normales.

— Eso suena bien... A pesar de lo excesivamente técnico de tu forma de hablar. Pero has dicho "físicamente"; qué, ¿Acaso mentalmente no lo está? — Inquirió el médico, procurando controlar su preocupación.

— Me temo que por el momento no hemos logrado un notable progreso en lo que a sus habilidades cryokineticas se refiere. 

Un ligero bufido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. 

— Bueno, Spock, no te sientas mal... si es que sientes. Es obvio que eso de controlar a "Frostie" no iba a ocurrir de la noche a la mañana. — McCoy sintió un pesado silencio del otro lado de la línea, el equivalente vulcano al desalentador bufido que exhalara él hacía unos segundos. — Necesita tiempo, eso es todo. — Retomó, tratando de sonar animado. — Creo que ambos somos un par de desesperados que quieren soluciones rápidas, y es que queremos ver a Jim bien, eso es todo.

— Por el contrario, doctor, estoy muy consciente de que la situación actual del Capitán es algo que llevará tiempo y paciencia, no podemos esperar que tal nivel de poder logre controlarse de un momento a otro.

— Pero... 

Spock iba a cuestionar como es que sabía que había algo más; sin embargo, simplemente siguió hablando.

— He compartido con él las técnicas de relajación y meditación vulcanas. — Repuso, comenzando a sincerarse, esperando, sin pensarlo así, desahogar la desazón que aún le atenazaba. — La relajación surtió el efecto esperado, pero la meditación para el control de las emociones produjo una reacción contraria.

— ¿Control de las emociones? ¿A qué te refieres?

— La habilidad cryokinetica de Jim se halla ligada a sus emociones, es lógico que el control de las mismas le permitirá manejarlo plenamente. Consideré que el ejercicio de las técnicas vulcanas de supresión sería efectivo para él.

— ¡Agh, Spock! — Gruñó el galeno. — No puedes ser más... Sangre verde. ¿Acaso estás loco o qué?

— Disculpe, no comprendo.

—¡Jim es humano, no un duende! Las técnicas vulcanas no pueden servirle en lo absoluto.

— Eso es algo que ya me ha quedado claro, doctor.

— Peor aún, es un híbrido entre humano y criatura mítica. — Continuó McCoy. — O supongo que lo es... así que con mayor razón dudo que la supresión de las emociones como lo hacen ustedes pudiera ser la respuesta. Además, Jim es un ser muy emocional, suprimir sus emociones sería algo imposible, por no decir que lo cambiaría, dejaría del todo de ser él.

— En eso tiene razón. — Musitó el vulcano, permaneciendo serio, pero riñéndose internamente por no haber considerado algo tan obvio y lógico como lo era aquello dicho por el doctor.

— Lo ideal es hallar algo que se acople a él, algo que sea más afín con quién él suele ser.

— Es verdad, doctor... — Repuso Spock, irguiendose poco a poco, con la vitalidad que una nueva idea aflorando en su mente, brindaba a su espíritu. — Dígame... ¿Qué tan perjudicial sería la actividad física vigorosa para el estado de salud de Jim?

— ¿Qué? Eh... Bueno, eso depende, no puede correr una maratón, pero si puede y de hecho le es conveniente algo de ejercicio ligero, ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con..?

— Gracias, doctor McCoy, le mantendré informado. 

— Spock, ¿Que demo...? 

Pero Spock no lo dejó terminar, pues había cortado la comunicación. Apagó la estufa donde calentaba el té y salió de la cocina a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia la estancia.

Jim yacía sentado en el sofá, con las rodillas recogidas y sumido en sus pensamientos, aún buscando la forma de hacer funcionar las enseñanzas que Spock había compartido con él.

Estiró ligeramente su brazo por enfrente suyo y abrió la mano, extendiendo sus dedos ampliamente mientras los observaba con atención.

Antaño, con solo desearlo, podía hacer aparecer un único y solitario copo de nieve y hacerlo danzar entre sus dedos a su antojo, antes de enviarlo con suavidad hacia algún objetivo al cual contagiaba de alegría invernal.

Pero ahora... Ahora se cohibia de solo pensarlo; ahora, de solo imaginar que en lugar de un solo copo, evocara una tormenta, le hacía detenerse y abandonar la idea. Después de todo era absurdo e inútil, ¿No es así? No había necesitado de la nieve y el frío durante todos esos años, ¿Para qué podría querer un Capitán de la Flota, aquella magia invernal? 

Tal vez era tonto el siquiera pensar en evocarlo, ¿No? Solo debía concentrarse en no dejarlo salir, enfocar su mente y energías en que ni siquiera un solo copo emergiera por su culpa, mucho menos una tormenta.

Si debía responder a la pregunta sobre quién era, tal vez era tiempo de elegir, y de ser así, quizá debía elegir ser solo Jim Kirk, Capitán de la U.S.S Enterprise; era más sencillo y seguro para todos.

— Jim...

Al oír la voz de Spock, el rubio se giró, recogiendo su mano. El vulcano llegaba por detrás suyo, extendiendo hacia él un abrigo, mientras él traía otro bajo el brazo.

— ¿Y esto...? ¿Que ocurre?

— Por favor, acompáñame, hay algo que debo mostrarte. — Agregó, avanzando hacia la puerta, sin darle tiempo a protestar o poner una excusa. Jim, extrañado, se puso de pie llevando el abrigo en las manos, sin comprender siquiera el porqué de llevar tal prenda.

Salieron del apartamento y tomaron un taxi autómata, al cual Spock dió la dirección sin que Jim pudiera verla o escucharla. El joven humano se hallaba muy confundido, miraba al vulcano y luego a su alrededor con aún más extrañeza. El clima en la calle era soleado, templado de hecho, no había motivo aparente para llevar abrigos, no entendía el porqué de aquella prevención. 

Quizá Spock los había traído por seguridad, por si a Jim se le "iban las cabras"de nuevo y bajaba la temperatura más de lo debido. Esa idea hizo que el chico se sintiera mal consigo mismo, pero luego la deshecho, pues sabía que el vulcano lo que menos buscaba era alterarlo más, aunque todo ese misterio de la salida... Realmente quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero si preguntaba, Spock solo respondía con un escueto "lo sabrás cuando lleguemos", lo cual no hacía más que agudizar su curiosidad.

Pronto el vehículo paró frente a un enorme edificio, amplio y de diseño cuadrado con una gran cúpula en lugar de techo; toda la fachada era blanca y brillaba cálidamente ante los rayos de sol que le pegaban de lleno, bañando a su vez el camino de roca blanca que guiaba hacia su entrada y las zonas de verde césped, grandes arbustos y frondosos árboles que le rodeaban.

Spock liquidó la cuenta del taxi y bajó de él seguido de Jim quien seguía mirando el edificio sin saber realmente que era ese lugar. 

— Vamos. — Dijo el vulcano, comenzando a andar por el camino blanco, colocándose el abrigo mientras avanzaba.

— No entiendo, Spock, ¿A qué viene todo este misterio? ¿Que es este lugar? — Inquirió el muchacho, sin saber si seguir el ejemplo del vulcano con respecto al abrigo, al tiempo que avanzaba casi detrás de él hasta la entrada. El moreno, con una serena expresión en el rostro, pero su acostumbrada sonrisa en la mirada, siguió caminando con confianza y entró en el lugar con Jim a su lado.

Al ingresar al enorme y abovedado recinto, el rubio pudo al fin saber el porqué de tanto misterio, abriendo la boca ligeramente, con asombro. El lobby del edificio, de piso brillante y blanco como sus paredes exteriores, contrastaban armónicamente con las interiores que si bien eran blancas, parecían casi azuladas debido a la iluminación tenue y agradable del salón.

A unos pasos de esa recepción, se hallaba un área con pequeñas mesas, propias de una cafetería sencilla, y a unos pasos de estas, rodeada por una baranda de concreto, se abría paso hacia una parte ligeramente más baja en la cual se encontraba una enorme y limpida pista de hielo.

Jim miró aquella gran área gélida, estupefacto, se giró hacia Spock con la gran interrogante reflejada en su rostro. Spock, sin perder su temple, pero algo cohibido, cosa que podía leerse en su mirada, respondió.

— El doctor McCoy dijo que un poco de ejercicio te haría bien, y supuse que quizá venir aquí te ayudaría.

— Pero... Spock, yo... — Balbuceó el muchacho sin saber que decir, y sin estar seguro de querer o no, intentar aquella actividad en ese momento. 

— Acompáñame. — Pidió el vulcano, comenzando a avanzar de nuevo. Jim, aún desubicado, optó por seguirlo.

Spock lo dejó sentado ante una de las mesas cercanas a la pista mientras él iba al mostrador; pronto volvió con un par de patines para hielo, entregandoselos a Jim. El rubio los observó por un instante y luego miró al vulcano; este mantenía su expresión estoica, pero aún así, Jim sintió que lo ofenderia si se negaba a usarlos, además, ya se había tomado muchas molestias por él, tanto en el apartamento como llevándolo a ese lugar, lo menos que podía hacer para compensar era cooperar.

Tomó los patines y se los puso. Se levantó y miró a la pista; amplia, con algunas personas haciendo piruetas sencillas o deslizándose a lo largo de la misma. Miró de nuevo a Spock y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y tus patines? 

— Nunca he practicado este tipo de actividad, por lo que es preferible que permanezca aquí y espere a que termines tu sesión. — Dijo serenamente, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre y tomando asiento. Jim torció ligeramente el gesto. — Puedes proceder, Jim, yo te esperaré aquí.

No muy convencido de aquello, el chico avanzó hacia la entrada a la pista, sosteniéndose ligeramente de la barandilla, sintiendo que todo aquello era absurdo, que no tenía caso alguno.

Sin embargo, siguió. 

Puso un pie en ella, y de repente una sensación ligera y extraña lo embargó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba sobre hielo, quizá la última vez fue en Iowa, ese invierno antes de partir a Tarsus.

Se impulsó suavemente con el otro pie y se deslizó lentamente. La sensación fue extraña, realmente rara, pero de una forma... Agradable; era como si con ese pequeño empujón hubiese lanzado lejos de sí parte de sus problemas. Se impulsó otro poco y su cuerpo fue deslizándose con una facilidad y gracilidad natural; la ligera brisa helada acariciaba su rostro, y hacía que la sensación de paz comenzara a extenderse en su interior cada vez más.

La tímida forma de manejarse sobre la helada superficie fue tornándose más confiada conforme avanzaba; los pasos dubitativos se fueron mostrando más firmes y seguros a la par de que su expresión de extrañeza y confusión daba paso a un semblante relajado y tranquilo.

Podía recordarlo... La sensación de libertad, la tranquilidad, la alegría... El hielo era su elemento y lo estaba disfrutando.

Pronto aquellos movimientos suaves y lentos se volvieron rápidos y vertiginosos; Jim comenzó a deslizarse por el ancho de la pista con la gracia y confianza de aquel que no solo sabe lo que hace, sino que es dueño del lugar que pisa. En su rostro se reflejaba la satisfacción que sentía. Comenzaba a revivirlo, a redescubrir la diversión que solo algo como aquello podía brindar. En breve, el chico pasó de deslizarse lentamente a casi volar sobre la pista.

Para luego dar piruetas, giros y saltos propios de un patinador profesional.

Todos en la pista le observaban fascinados por la gracilidad y viveza de sus movimientos, pero el más absorto y fascinado de entre los presentes era el joven vulcano. Jim irradiaba una alegría infinita aunada a una sensación de tranquilidad, tal y como solía ser antes de todo el incidente de Khan; además, el desenvolvimiento de su cuerpo sobre la pista era un digno espectáculo, un deleite del que no podía ni quería quitar los ojos de encima.

Después de unos minutos y tras dar un giro tan rápido, pero ejecutado con tal habilidad que volvía a atraer las miradas de los demás patinadores, Jim se acercó a la barandilla, justo frente a Spock. Su rostro se hallaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo y sus labios presentaban la sonrisa más grande que el moreno le hubiera visto nunca.

— ¡Vamos, Spock! No puedes quedarte así.

El vulcano dió un respingo. Seguía tan atento a la visión frente a él que tardó unos instantes en caer en cuenta de que le hablaba. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, como si saliera de una ensoñación y miró de nuevo a Jim, procurando parecer normal.

— Disculpa, Jim, ¿Me decías?

— Te digo que no puedes quedarte así... Ahí. ¡Tienes que entrar a la pista!

— Jim, te agradezco nuevamente tu invitación, pero he de recordarte que no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de actividades.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil.

— Me parece que para alguien con tu experiencia es sencillo decir algo como eso; sin embargo, para alguien como yo, me temo que no sea igual. Vulcano nunca tuvo invierno, por ende no había lagos congelados y no se practicaban este tipo de deportes, por lo que acabaría en el suelo irremediablemente.

— Que nunca lo hayas hecho no significa que no puedas aprender, vamos, yo te enseño.

— ¿Tú? — Replicó el vulcano con cierta ingenuidad. — Me parece que podría desesperarte, no podría seguirte el paso.

— Yo no puedo seguirte el paso con la meditación y sin embargo me tienes paciencia. — Repuso Jim, con una sonrisa. — Anda, por favor, te prometo que no te dejaré caer.

 

Definitivamente debía haber perdido totalmente la cordura... quizá la perdida de control contra Khan aún estaba afectando su lógica y por ende sus decisiones.

¡Sí, como no! 

Nada de eso, todo aquello eran excusas, tenía que admitir que todo eso era por él... Por Jim; porque lo tenía completamente loco.

¿Si no como podía explicarse la insensatez que estaba cometiendo? Se hallaba a la entrada de la pista, con los patines que había ido a buscar, casi sin darse cuenta, colocados en los pies, y luchando por mantenerse en equilibrio sin perder su postura y dignidad al mismo tiempo, cosa bastante difícil cuando nunca en tu vida has tenido contacto con el hielo de aquella manera.

Dió un paso inseguro, aferrándose rápidamente a la barandilla con la mano aunque tratando de mantener a la vez su digno porte. Quiso empujarse con el otro pie, pero el sentir que el impulso le quitaría el escaso control que tenía sobre su posición y punto de gravedad, le hizo desistir de ello. Optó por avanzar dando pasos cortos, empujando uno de sus pies seguido inmediatamente del otro y viceversa, pero nuevamente aquella fue una mala idea, pues estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

Cosa que no ocurrió.

Jim le había sostenido justo a tiempo, tomándolo de la mano rápidamente y con fuerza, evitando así lo que parecía una inevitable y bochornosa caída sobre sus asentaderas. Spock miró con sorpresa a Jim, más que con gratitud, pues el contacto entre sus manos no solo se estaba prolongando más de lo debido, sino que también le estaba haciendo sentir una serie de suaves y placenteras descargas eléctricas que de ahí recorrían todo su cuerpo.

— Te... Te lo agradezco mucho, Jim. — Dijo, irguiendose de inmediato y retirando su mano de la del rubio con suavidad, esperando no parecer rudo y desagradecido. Se recompuso la ropa de las posibles arrugas por la casi caída y carraspeó, sosteniéndose de nuevo de la baranda con la otra extremidad libre, procurando recuperar su casi perdida dignidad.

— De nada. — Replicó Jim, extrañado también por aquello que había sentido al tocar a su amigo, pero procurando no prestarle mucha atención. Miró de nuevo al vulcano, esbozando la más enorme de sus sonrisas y, de manera instintiva, extendió ambas manos hacia Spock, tomándolo de las muñecas. El moreno fijó su mirada sobre el rubio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus emociones bajo control. — Verás, no es tan difícil. — Volvió a hablar el chico, empezando a deslizarse lentamente en reversa, un paso a la vez, haciendo que el vulcano lo siguiera de la misma forma. — Primero un pie... Y luego el otro, de nuevo un pie y luego el otro. — Le indicaba suavemente mientras lo hacía avanzar. — No trates de caminar, no es lo mismo; se trata de deslizarse cambiando el peso de tu cuerpo de un pie a otro conforme avanzas; al caminar tu peso se halla distribuido de forma paralela, al patinar lo debes distribuir alternadamente, como en una "V", ¿Lo ves? — Agregó, cuando el vulcano comenzó a aplicar su consejo y poco a poco lograba empezar a deslizarse.

Spock lo miró de nuevo. Cómo era costumbre, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo. Estaba experimentando la satisfacción de haber comprendido el truco para mantener el equilibrio sobre la resbaladiza pista, y a esta se unía la de haberse deslizado unos cuantos pasos. Cómo el vulcano parecía más seguro de sí mismo, Jim le soltó lentamente, sin alejarse mucho de él, para detenerlo en caso de que atentara perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Spock se deslizó otro poco y pudo notarlo, la satisfacción de la comprensión y el logro fue tornándose casi de inmediato en un agradable sentimiento de alegría.

Jim notó aquella emoción en los ojos de su amigo, lo cual aumentó su propio entusiasmo. Siguieron deslizándose lentamente, Jim, pasando de estar frente a frente de Spock, a colocarse a un lado suyo, sin perderlo de vista, pero disfrutando enormemente el como, aquel pequeño ejercicio se convertía paulatinamente en algo que parecía regocijarlo de verdad. El vulcano por su parte, empezaba a comprender el porqué a los humanos les agradaba tanto aquella acción tan sencilla e ilógica; no solo daba una sensación de dominio muy satisfactoria al controlar el propio cuerpo en una superficie tan complicada como esa, sino que... la libertad que brindaba, el cierto grado de velocidad que podía conseguirse al moverse sobre esta, aún manteniendo el control.. Bueno, era como una extraña metáfora de su vida, aunque sonara raro. El poder distenderse un poco, explorar las emociones y vivirlas, disfrutarlas, sin perder la total potestad de sus ellas, eso sería un total equilibrio para un mestizo vulcano.

¡Por Surak! Si su padre y Sybok lo oyeran.

El vulcano, absorto en esas sensaciones y pensamientos, continuó deslizándose, está vez tomando un poco más de impulso del que habría deseado. No lo tomó en cuenta hasta que se vio rebasando ligeramente a Jim. Al notar que su maestro se quedaba un poco atrás, la confianza se esfumó y con ella el equilibrio. Instintivamente, Spock buscó a que asirse, agitando desesperada y poco elegantemente los brazos repetidas veces para evitar la caída, al tiempo que daba varios pasos en falso para intentar mantenerse en pie. Jim, quien ya se había apresurado a llegar a él, extendió la mano para sostenerlo. Spock terminó agarrándose a él de repente y llevándoselo al suelo en una aparatosa y poco agraciada caída. 

La sacudida y el frío se unían al leve dolor en los glúteos para atormentar al abochornado vulcano, que ya padecía la vergüenza de haber caído en público de aquella manera. Sin embargo, una sonora y alegre risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia un lado. Jim, casi encima de él, era quien soltaba aquellas sonoras carcajadas, totalmente divertido con la situación.

Spock se quedó observándolo. De repente de su boca comenzó a salir un sonido bajo, casi similar a un gruñido o ronroneo. El sonido fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que fue convirtiéndose en risa. 

Jim paró de reír y miró, asombrado, al vulcano. Los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas al ver su semblante alegre, los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo y la sonora risa manando de sus labios. Por un momento el humano se alarmó, ¿Que no se supone que algo malo podría ocurrirle a los vulcanos si se reían de esa manera? Aunque la gran incógnita era ¿Pueden reír? Bueno, era obvio que sí... Pero entonces, ¿Spock estaba bien? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si eso terminaba perjudicandolo? ¿Y si...?

Spock abrió los ojos y miró al rubio, aún con la sonrisa en los labios y algunas risas pérdidas. Se le veía tan bien y tan... Relajado, feliz, que era obvio que no le estaba dañando en lo absoluto, es más, quizá era un respiro que necesitaba su parte humana.

Jim le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó riendo con él, animado.

 

Tras otros intentos, con los cuales Spock terminó por dominar la técnica básica del patinaje sobre hielo, ambos salieron de la pista, devolvieron los patines y se retiraron, no sin antes comprar un par de bebidas en la cafetería del lugar. Jim, que deseaba caminar un poco, insistió en tomar el camino del parque que yacía frente al edificio, por lo que avanzaron por uno de sus verdes senderos, mientras degustaban de un jugo y té de especias.

— ¡Eso fue realmente... Grandioso! — Decía Jim, tratando de mantener su euforia y entusiasmo bajo control, casi sin conseguirlo. — ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no patinaba! Casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente... Muchas gracias, Spock. — Agregó, mirando a su amigo con total gratitud reflejada en los ojos.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Jim. Me satisface saber que la experiencia ha sido de total utilidad para ti.

— La verdad... Así es. Me siento feliz, alegre, tranquilo, debo admitir que el ejercicio me ha relajado mucho y que esto me hizo recordar tantas cosas que... — Poco a poco el rubio cayó en la cuenta. Volvió a mirar a Spock, está vez con suspicacia. — Un momento, ¿Como lo supiste?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jim?

— Tu intención al traerme aquí era justamente esa, ayudarme, por medio de aquello que... Que me es más familiar, ¿No es así? ¿Pero como...? Pensé que confiabas solamente en la metodología de meditación vulcana.

— Y confío en ella. Hasta ahora, como método de relajación te ha ayudado lo suficiente. — Replicó el vulcano. — Pero, después del ejercicio de control de emociones y una breve charla con el doctor McCoy, quien por cierto, llamó para monitorear tu progreso, me di cuenta que, en tu caso, lo más efectivo era evocar aquello que te fuera más familiar y quiza... Más grato, algo que tuviese que ver con lo que se conoce como tu... Centro.

Jim abrió los ojos con asombro. Detuvo el andar de Spock, sosteniéndole ligeramente de la muñeca, por encima de la manga de su camisa. El vulcano, al notar la impresión en el rubio y temiendo que tuviese una recaída, gentilmente le hizo sentarse en la banca de una mesa de picnic que se encontraba cerca de ellos, tomando asiento a su lado.

— ¿Cómo... Cómo sabes eso?

— Como la lógica lo indica, inicié una amplia investigación con respecto a tu... Alter ego, en línea; investigación que desafortunadamente resultó ser infructuosa.

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que oía, el vulcano siguió hablando.

— Pero, afortunadamente, mi hermano Sybok es muy versado en una serie de conocimientos que, hasta el momento, consideraba de escasa utilidad, de lo cual, debo admitir, me encontraba muy equivocado. Él me habló más sobre Jack Frost... sobre ti, brindándome información que no había encontrado en mi investigación primaria y que me abrieron más el panorama y las opciones, al fallar con las técnicas de supresión de emociones vulcana.

— Tú... Investigaste sobre eso, sobre leyendas, ¿Por mí? — Dijo esto último en un susurro, casi mordiéndose el labio al final, arrepintiendose de haberlo dicho de esa manera que sonaba estúpidamente emocional, como una chiquilla enamorada que se ilusiona tan sólo por saber que aquél por quién ha perdido la cabeza le muestra un poco más de interés.

— Debo confesar que mis conocimientos sobre los Guardianes son escasos. — Replicó el moreno. La palabra "Guardianes" en la voz de Spock resonó de forma extraña en los oídos de Jim. — Y aunque Sybok me ha explicado más sobre ellos, aún es un conocimiento superficial, pues considero que el tema es mucho más profundo. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente útil para entender un poco más sobre lo que podia serte óptimo, es decir, lo que impulsaba tu energía en aquella época, lo que defiendes, tu centro; por eso llegué a la conclusión de que si algo podía hacerte conectar con el control que poseías de tus habilidades criokineticas era reencontrarte con algo que te hiciera sentir esa emoción. — Spock miró a Jim. — Debes disfrutar tus emociones, no suprimirlas; ese eres tú, Jim.

El rubio estaba impactado. Spock le había sorprendido totalmente; no sólo por aquel cambio tan radical en el discurso que siempre solía dedicarle durante el comando sobre el control de sus emociones para una gestión eficiente, sino porque ahora lo instaba a vivirlas, quizá con mayor intensidad que antes; sin mencionar que el que investigara sobre los Guardianes y se refiriera a eso sin un dejo de duda y con tal aceptación era algo que, bueno, jamás imaginó que ocurriría.

Miró a Spock. Este le observaba con su semblante serio de siempre, pero con aquella discreta sonrisa en los ojos. Jim correspondió a esa sonrisa con otra. Sintiéndose feliz y lleno de confianza, dirigió su mirada hacia su mano y la extendió ligeramente. El vulcano, intrigado, también observó.

Sobre el nudillo del dedo meñique de Jim, apareció un hermoso y brillante copo de nieve. El rubio sonrió al verlo, satisfecho de haber evocado solo uno en lugar de una tormenta, Spock observaba aquel prodigio con gran admiración. Jim empezó a pasear aquel copo por entre sus dedos de manera ágil, pero delicada; el vulcano veía aquella breve danza, igual de feliz que Jim, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

El copo salió volando de la mano del rubio, balanceándose suavemente con el viento, elevándose más y más hasta desaparecer en las alturas.

La noche comenzaba a caer, la luna se asomaba entre las nubes.

Y en la oscuridad de un lugubre rincón, el rey de las pesadillas observaba la escena con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Casi tenía a Jack, ¡Casi tenía a su príncipe de las pesadillas!

Y ese vulcano intentaba evitarlo. Jamás consideró que alguien tan seco como uno de los de su especie pudiera ser tan hábil tratando a alguien tan difícil como Frost.

Pero no lo iba a perder... No, no iba a permitirlo. Jack Frost sería suyo, y si debía quitar al vulcano del medio, lo haría.

En cuanto a Jim... Tendría que usar todos sus recursos para volver a encaminarlo hacia la oscuridad.


End file.
